


¿Qué Pasó Ayer? #1 || Larry adaptación

by melaniegc2604



Series: Serie Stage Dive (Larry Stylinson) [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barista Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, F/M, Famous Harry, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Oral Sex, Singer Harry Styles, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniegc2604/pseuds/melaniegc2604
Summary: Despertar en Las Vegas nunca debería haber sido así.Los planes para la celebración del vigésimo primer cumpleaños de Louis Tomlinson en Las Vegas eran grandes. Enormes. Pero jamás se hubiera imaginado despertar en el suelo de un baño, con una resaca que competía con la peste negra, un semidesnudo y muy atractivo hombre tatuado y un diamante en su dedo lo suficientemente grande como para asustar a King Kong. Si sólo pudiese recordar cómo sucedió todo...Una cosa era cierta, estar casado con el hijo predilecto del Rock and Roll seguro será un paseo salvaje.
Relationships: Alex Styles - Relationship, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kendall Jenner - Relationship, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Serie Stage Dive (Larry Stylinson) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. U N O

**Author's Note:**

> A cada lector o lectora que ve esto espero que disfrute de mi pequeño intento de adaptación de esta maravillosa novela y gracias por su apoyo. 
> 
> Lxs amo. X.

Desperté en el suelo del baño. Me dolía todo. Mi boca se sentía como la mierda y sabía peor. ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? La última cosa que recordaba era la cuenta hasta cero para la medianoche y la emoción de tener veintiuno, ser legal finalmente. Había estado bailando con Troye y hablando con algún chico. Luego: ¡Bum!

Tequila.

Una línea entera de copitas con limón y, además, sal.

Todo lo que había oído de Las Vegas era verdad. Cosas malas ocurrían aquí, cosas terribles. Sólo quería hacerme un ovillo y morir. Dulce bebé Jesús, ¿qué había estado pensando al beber tanto? Gemí e incluso eso hizo que mi cabeza palpitara. Este dolor no había sido parte del plan.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una masculina, profunda y grave voz. Realmente grave. Un escalofrío viajó a través de mí a pesar del dolor. Mi pobre y magullado cuerpo se removió en extraños lugares.

—¿Vas a enfermarte de nuevo? —preguntó.

Oh, no.

Abrí mis ojos y me senté, empujando mi flequillo a un lado. Su borroso rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca. Golpeé una mano contra mi boca porque mi aliento tenía que ser horroroso.

—Hola —murmuré.

Lentamente, nadó dentro del foco. Era musculoso, hermoso y extrañamente conocido. Imposible. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Parecía estar en sus veintitantos —un hombre, no un chico. Tenía un largo, oscuro y rizado cabello. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda. No podían ser reales. Sinceramente, esos ojos eran una exageración. Me habría embelesado con ellos perfectamente bien. Tatuajes cubrían totalmente uno de sus brazos y el centro de su pecho desnudo. Dos golondrinas plasmadas estaban bajo sus clavículas; al igual, que una mariposa en el centro de su abdomen, vi a dos laureles a los costados en la parte final de su vientre. Yo aún llevaba el lindo y apretado pantalón jean blanco de Troye que me había persuadido a llevar. Había sido un desafío para mí debido a la forma en el que el jean se ajustaba a mis muslos y a mi trasero. Pero este hermoso hombre me había ganado con el espectáculo de piel. Sólo llevaba un par de vaqueros, algún tipo de arañadas botas negras, y un suelto vendaje en su antebrazo.

Esos vaqueros...le quedaban bien. Caían seductoramente en sus caderas y se ajustaban en todos los sitios correctos. Ni siquiera mi monstruosa resaca podía distraerme de la vista.

—¿Aspirina? —preguntó.

Y yo me lo comía con los ojos. Mi mirada se movió rápidamente hacia su rostro y me dio una astuta y conocedora sonrisa. Mostrando en el proceso unos pequeños hundimientos en sus cachetes. Hoyuelos. Maravilloso. —Sí. Por favor.

Recogió una maltratada chaqueta de cuero negro del suelo, la que aparentemente yo había estado usando como almohada. Gracias a Dios que no había vomitado en ella. Claramente, este hermoso y a medio vestir hombre me había visto en toda mi gloria, vomitando múltiples veces. Podría haberme ahogado en la vergüenza.

Uno por uno, vació el contenido de sus bolsillos en los fríos y blancos azulejos. Una tarjeta de crédito, púas de guitarra, un celular y una tira de condones. Los condones me detuvieron, pero pronto me distraje con las cosas que le siguieron. Un montón de pedazos de papeles cayeron en el suelo. Todos tenían nombres y números garabateados a lo largo de ellos. Este tipo era el señor Popularidad. Oye, definitivamente podía ver por qué. Pero ¿qué en el mundo hacía aquí conmigo?

Finalmente, me dio una pequeña botella de analgésicos. Dulce alivio. Lo amaba, quienquiera que fuera y lo que sea que hubiera visto.

—Necesitas agua —dijo y se entretuvo llenando un vaso del lavabo detrás de él.

El baño era pequeño. Apenas y cabíamos. Dada la situación económica de Troye y la mía, este hotel había sido lo mejor que podíamos permitirnos. Él había estado determinado a celebrar mi cumpleaños con estilo. Mi meta había sido un poco diferente. A pesar de la presencia de mi nuevo y caliente amigo, estaba malditamente seguro de que había fallado. Las partes pertinentes de mi anatomía se sentían bien. Había oído que las cosas dolían después de las primeras veces. De seguro habría dolido la primera vez. Pero mi trasero podría haber sido la única parte de mi cuerpo que no dolía.

En silencio, eché un rápido vistazo en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón donde todavía podía ver la esquina de un paquete de papel aluminio escondido, todavía se encontraba allí. El condón seguía cerrado. Qué decepcionante. O tal vez no. Finalmente había reunido el valor para regresar a las andanzas, por así decirlo, y luego no recordaba que hubiera sido horrible.

El hombre me tendió el vaso con agua y puso dos píldoras en mi mano, luego recargó sus caderas en el lavabo para observarme. Había una intensidad viniendo de él con la que no me encontraba en condiciones para tratar.

—Gracias —dije, luego tragué la aspirina. Un ruidoso sonido se elevó desde mi vientre. Lindo, muy varonil.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó. Su gloriosa boca se crispó como si estuviéramos compartiendo una broma privada. 

La broma era yo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. Gracias a mi actual condición, él era demasiado. El cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus tatuajes, todo. Alguien necesitaba inventar una palabra lo suficientemente excepcional para describirlo.

Después de un largo momento, se me pasó por la cabeza que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Asentí, y aún reticente a soltar mi aliento mañanero, le di una pequeña sonrisa. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —dijo.

Era definitivamente atento. No sabía lo que había hecho para merecer tanta amabilidad. Si había ligado con el pobre chico con promesas de sexo y luego había pasado la noche con mi cabeza en el inodoro, sería justo que estuviera un poco disgustado. Tal vez esperaba que lo hiciera bien esta mañana. Parecía la única explicación creíble para que no se hubiese ido.

En condiciones normales, se hallaba a años luz de mi liga y (por el bien de mi orgullo) aún más lejos de mi tipo. Me gustaba lo simple. Lo simple era lindo. Los chicos malos estaban extremadamente sobrevalorados. Dios sabía que había visto a suficientes chicas lanzarse hacia mi hermano a través de los años. Él tomaba lo que le ofrecían si se adecuaban a él, y luego seguía su camino. Los chicos malos no estaban hechos para una relación seria. No es como si la noche pasada yo hubiera estado buscando un "por siempre", sólo una buena experiencia sexual. No algo que involucrara a Tommy Byrnes cabreándose conmigo por haber manchado con vomito el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres. Dios, que horrible recuerdo. Al día siguiente, el fanfarrón me había dejado por una chica del equipo de atletismo de media talla. Luego, para colmo de males, extendió rumores sobre mí. No es que ese evento me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué sucedió anoche? Mi cabeza era un enmarañado y palpitante desastre, los detalles eran borrosos e incompletos.

—Deberíamos conseguirte algo para comer —dijo—. ¿Quieres que te pida algunas tostadas o algo?

—No. —El pensamiento de comida no era divertido. Ni siquiera el café me atraía y el café siempre me atraía. Estaba medio tentado a revisar mi pulso, por si acaso. En su lugar, empujé mi mano a través de mi desastroso cabello, apartándolo de mis ojos—. No, yo... ¡ay! —Hebras de cabello se prendieron a algo, tirando duramente de mi cuero cabelludo—. Mierda.

—Espera. —Se estiró y cuidadosamente desenredó el desorden en mi cabello—. Ahí vamos.

—Gracias. —Algo parpadeó hacia mí desde mi mano izquierda, captando mi atención. Un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo. Un maravilloso anillo, uno tremendo.

—Santa mierda —susurré.

No podía ser real. Era tan grande que bordeaba lo obsceno. Una piedra con ese tamaño costaría una fortuna. Lo observé fijamente, perplejo, volviendo mi mano para alcanzar la luz. La banda debajo era gruesa, sólida y la piedra brillaba infaliblemente, auténtica.

¡Sí, cómo no!

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso... —dijo, sus cejas frunciéndose hacia abajo. Lucía ligeramente avergonzado por el frío anillo en mi dedo—. Si aún quieres cambiarlo por algo más pequeño, está bien. Es algo grande. Entiendo tu punto en esto.

No podía sacarme la sensación de que lo conocía de algún sitio. Algún sitio que no era de anoche o esta mañana y no tenía nada que ver con el ridículamente hermoso anillo en mi dedo.

—¿Me compraste esto? —dije.

Asintió. —Anoche, en Cartier.

—¿Cartier? —Mi voz sonaba como un susurro—. Uh.

Por un largo momento sólo me observó fijamente. —¿No lo recuerdas?

Realmente no quería responder eso. —¿Cuántos son? ¿Dos o tres quilates?

—Cinco.

—¿Cinco? Guau.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —preguntó, su voz endureciéndose sólo un poco.

—Bueno... es confuso.

—No. —Su ceño se frunció aún más en su guapo rostro—. Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando. ¿En realidad no lo sabes?.

¿Qué podía decir? Mi boca colgó abierta inútilmente. Había mucho que no sabía. Sin embargo, hasta donde sabía, Cartier no hacía joyería. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Malos presentimientos se desplegaron dentro de mi estómago y la bilis quemó la parte trasera de mi garganta. Incluso peor que antes.

No iba a vomitar frente a este tipo.

No de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente, las aletas de su nariz llameando. —No me había dado cuenta de que habías bebido tanto. Quiero decir, sabía que habías bebido un poco, pero... mierda. ¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas que fuimos en las góndolas hacia el hotel, El Venetian?

—¿Fuimos en góndolas?

—Joder. Ah, ¿qué cuando me compraste una hamburguesa? ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Lo siento.

—Espera un minuto —dijo, observándome con ojos entrecerrados—. Estás bromeando conmigo, ¿no?

—Lo siento tanto...

Retrocedió físicamente de mí. —A ver si lo entiendo, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—No -dije, tragando duramente—. ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

—¡Nos casamos, maldición! —gruñó.

Esta vez, ni siquiera lo hice en el inodoro. 

Decidí divorciarme mientras cepillaba mis dientes, practicando lo que le diría mientras arreglaba mi cabello. Pero no podías decidir, así como si nada estas cosas. A diferencia de anoche, cuando había decidido aparentemente casarme. Decidir las cosas así de nuevo estaría mal. Era eso, o que era un cobarde que tomaba la ducha más larga del mundo. Las apuestas se encontraban en el segundo lugar.

Santo, santo infierno. Qué desastre. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar en eso. Casado. Yo. Mis pulmones no funcionaban. El pánico esperaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

No había manera de que este deseo de desastre fuera tan sorprendente como lo era él. Vomitar en el suelo tenía que haber sido un gran indicio. Gemí y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos ante el recuerdo. La mirada de disgusto que me dio me perseguiría por el resto de mis días.

Mis padres me matarían si alguna vez se enteraban. Tenía planes, prioridades. Estudiaba para ser arquitecto como mi padre. Casarme con alguien a esta altura no era parte de los planes. En otros diez o quince años tal vez. ¿Pero casarme a los veintiuno? Joder, no. Ni siquiera había tenido una segunda cita en años y ahora tenía un anillo en mi dedo. No había forma de que tuviera sentido. Era desafortunado. Esta loca boda no era algo que pudiera ocultar.

¿O podía?

Mis padres podrían no enterarse. Nunca. A través de los años había hecho un hábito no involucrarme en cosas que podrían ser vistas como desagradables, innecesarias o sinceramente estúpidas. Este matrimonio caía posiblemente debajo de las tres categorías.

En realidad, nadie necesitaba saber. Si no lo decía, ¿cómo se enterarían? No lo harían. La respuesta era simplemente impresionante.

—¡Sí! —silbé y golpeé el aire, golpeando la alcachofa de la ducha con el costado de mi puño. El agua se roció por todas partes, incluyendo directamente mis ojos, cegándome. No importaba, tenía la solución.

Bien. Me llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Nadie sabría de mi extrema idiotez por estar ebrio.

Sonreí con alivio, mi ataque de pánico retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que pudiera respirar. Oh, gracias a Dios. Todo estaría bien. Tenía un nuevo plan que me reencaminaría al viejo. Brillante. Lo desafiaría y lo enfrentaría, haciendo las cosas bien. Veintiún años con grandes planes no incluían casarse con completos extraños en Las Vegas, sin importar cuán hermosos eran esos extraños. Estaría bien. Lo entendería. Con toda probabilidad, él se sentaba afuera ahora mismo, calculando el más eficiente método para botarme y correr.

El diamante aún brillaba en mi mano. Aún no podía convencerme de sacarlo. Era como la Navidad en mi dedo, tan grande, brillante y resplandeciente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi esposo temporal no parecía exactamente ser rico. Su chaqueta y vaqueros se encontraban más bien... desgastados. El hombre era un misterio.

Espera.

¿Qué si estaba en algo ilegal? Tal vez me había casado con un criminal. Pánico corrió por mi espalda con ganas. Mi estómago se revolvió y mi cabeza palpitó. No sabía nada de la persona esperando en la otra habitación. Absolutamente ninguna maldita cosa. Lo había sacado fuera del baño sin ni siquiera conseguir su nombre.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que mis hombros se tensaran.

—¿Louis? —gritó, probando que al menos él sabía mi nombre.

—Sólo un segundo.

Giré el grifo y salí, envolviendo mi cintura en una toalla. Era casi lo suficientemente ancha como para cubrir mis curvas, ya que mi pantalón tenía vomito. Ponérmelo de nuevo se hallaba fuera de discusión.

—Hola —dije, abriendo la puerta del baño del tamaño de una mano. De pie era casi un cabeza más alto que yo, y yo no era para nada pequeño. Vestido con sólo una toalla, era bastante intimidante. Sin importar lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior, aún lucía apuesto, a diferencia de mí, que lucía demacrado, pálido y empapado. Las pastillas no habían funcionado como deberían.

Por supuesto, las había vomitado.

—Hola. —No encontró mi mirada—. Mira, voy a ocuparme de esto, ¿vale?

—¿Ocuparte?

—Sí —dijo, aun evadiendo mi mirada. Aparentemente, la horrible alfombra verde del motel era más atractiva. Mis abogados tratarán con todo esto.

—¿Tienes abogados? —Los criminales tenían abogados. Mierda. Tenía que divorciarme de este tipo ahora.

—Sí, tengo abogados. No necesitas preocuparte de nada. Ellos te enviarán el papeleo o lo que sea. Como sea que eso funcione. —Me dio una irritada mirada, sus labios una fina línea, su chaqueta puesta sobre su desnudo pecho. Su camiseta aún colgaba, seca, en el borde de la tina. En algún momento de la noche debía haberla vomitado también. Qué horripilante. Si fuera él, me hubiera divorciado de mí y nunca hubiera mirada hacia atrás.

—Esto fue un error —dijo, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

—Oh...

—¿Qué? —Su mirada voló a mi rostro—. ¿Estás en desacuerdo?

—No —dije rápidamente.

—Así lo pensaba. Lástima que anoche si lo estuvieses, ¿no? —Empujó una mano a través de su cabello y caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuídate.

—¡Espera! —El estúpido y maravilloso anillo no salía de mi dedo. Lo tiré y lo giré, tratando de sacarlo. Finalmente se movió, rasguñando mi nudillo en el proceso. Sangre brotó de la superficie. Una mancha más en este sórdido asunto—. Toma.

—¡Por el maldito amor de Dios! —Frunció el ceño ante la piedra destellando en la palma de mi mano como si lo ofendiera personalmente—. Quédatelo.

—No puedo. Debe haber costado una fortuna.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Por favor. —Se lo tendí, mi mano sacudiéndose impacientemente con el deseo de deshacerme de la evidencia de mi estupidez estando borracho—. Te pertenece. Tienes que tomarlo.

—No. No tengo.

—Pero...

Sin otra palabra, salió hecho una tormenta, golpeando la puerta detrás de él. Las delgadas paredes vibraron con la fuerza del golpe.

Guau. Mi mano cayó a mi costado. Seguro tenía temperamento. No es que no lo hubiera provocado, pero, aun así. Desearía recordar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Cualquier indicio sería bueno.

Al mismo tiempo, mi nalga izquierda se sentía adolorida. Hice una mueca de dolor, frotando cuidadosamente el área. Mi dignidad no era lo único que había perdido, al parecer. Debía haberme rasguñado el trasero en algún momento, golpeándome en algún mueble o cayéndome en mis extravagantes zapatillas nuevas. Los caros con los que Troye había insistido que iban con mi camiseta, cuyo paradero actual era un misterio. Esperaba no haberlo perdido. Dado mi reciente matrimonio, nada debería sorprenderme.

Deambulé de regreso al baño con un vago recuerdo de zumbante ruido y risas vibrando en mis oídos, de él susurrándome. No tenía sentido.

Me volví y levanté el borde de la toalla, levantándome sobre la punta de mis pies para inspeccionar mi proporcionado trasero. Tinta negra y caliente piel rosada.

Todo el aire salió de mi cuerpo.

Había unas letras en mi nalga izquierda, unas iniciales.

HS.

Me giré y casi vomité en el lavabo.


	2. D O S

Troye se sentó a mi lado en el avión, jugueteando con mi iPhone. —No entiendo cómo puedes tener tan mal gusto en la música. Hemos sido amigos por años. ¿No te he enseñado nada?

—A no tomar tequila.

Él rodeó los ojos.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, la señal del cinturón de seguridad se prendió. Una voz educada nos aconsejó que pusiéramos nuestros asientos en posición derecha, ya que aterrizaríamos en unos minutos. Me tragué los sedimentos de mi horrible café de avión con una mueca. El hecho era que ninguna cantidad de cafeína me iba a ayudar ese día. La cantidad ni siquiera importaba.

—Hablo muy en serio —dije—. Nunca más voy a poner pie en Nevada, tampoco. Por el resto de mi vida.

—Ahora estás exagerando.

—Ni siquiera un poco, jovencito.

Troye había vuelto a tropezones al motel unas dos horas antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo. Yo había pasado el rato volviendo a armar mi pequeña valija una y otra vez, intentando devolver mi vida a algún tipo de apariencia ordenada. Era bueno ver a mi amigo sonreír, aunque llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo había sido como una carrera. Aparentemente, se mantendría en contacto con el lindo camarero que había conocido. Él siempre había sido genial con los hombres, mientras que yo me llevaba mejor con la variedad estándar de plantas de jardín. Mi plan de acostarme con alguien en Las Vegas había sido un deliberado intento de salir de aquella rutina. Una idea no tan buena.

Él estaba estudiando economía y era precioso, por dentro y por fuera. Yo era más del tipo poco manejable. Era por eso por lo que me había acostumbrado a caminar siempre que pudiera en Portland, y a intentar no probar el contenido de la vitrina de tartas en la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Me mantenía adecuado, bien de cintura. Aunque mi mamá siempre consideraba conveniente sermonearme sobre el tema porque, Dios, qué sacrilegio, le ponía azúcar al te. Mis muslos sin lugar a duda iban a explotar, o algo.

Troye tenía tres hermanos mayores y sabía qué decirles a los hombres estupidos. Nada le intimidaba. El chico rebosaba encanto. Yo tenía un hermano más grande, pero ya no hablábamos fuera de las vacaciones familiares. No desde que él se había ido de casa hacía cuatro años, dejando sólo una nota. Nathan tenía temperamento, y un don para meterse en problemas. Había sido el chico malo en la secundaria, siempre metiéndose en peleas y salteando clases. Aunque culpar a mi inexistente relación con mi hermano por mi falta de éxito con los varones estaba mal.

—Escucha esto. — Conectó mis auriculares con su celular y el chillido de guitarras eléctricas explotó dentro de mi cráneo. El dolor era exquisito. Mi dolor de cabeza volvió a rugir, repentina y horriblemente con vida. Nada quedaba de mi cerebro más que una sangrienta masa colorada. Estaba seguro de ello.

Me arranqué los auriculares. —No. Por favor.

—Pero eso es Stage Dive.

—Y son adorables. Pero, ya sabes, en otro momento, tal vez.

—A veces me preocupo por ti. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

—No hay nada de malo en la música country que suena bajito.

Resopló y tiró hacia atrás sus rizos. —No hay nada de bueno en la música country sonando a cualquier volumen. Así que, ¿qué hiciste anoche? ¿Además de pasar importante tiempo jadeando?

—En realidad, eso lo resume todo. —Cuanto menos dijera, mejor. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Aun así, la culpa se deslizó a través de mí y me retorcí en mi asiento. El tatuaje latió en protesta.

No le había contado a Troye sobre mi grandioso plan de tener buen sexo. Habría querido ayudar. Honestamente, en el sexo no deberías recibir ayuda. Además, de la que se requiere del compañero sexual en cuestión, por supuesto. La ayuda de él habría incluido ponerme delante de cada chico caliente en la habitación con promesas sobre mi disponibilidad para abrir las piernas y el culo, inmediatamente.

Amaba a Troye y su lealtad era incuestionable, pero no tenía una sola pizca de sutileza en su cuerpo. En quinto grado, le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz a una chica por burlarse de mi peso, y habíamos sido amigos desde entonces. Con el siempre sabías exactamente dónde estabas. Algo que yo apreciaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo que no cuando se necesitaba discreción.

Felizmente, mi dolorido estómago sobrevivió el movido aterrizaje. Tan pronto como los neumáticos tocaron el pavimento, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba de vuelta en mi hogar. Hermoso Oregón, adorable Portland, nunca más me volvería a alejar. Con montañas a la distancia y árboles en la ciudad, era un deleite único. Limitarme a una ciudad por el resto de mi vida podría en realidad ser una exageración. Pero era genial estar en casa. Tenía una muy importante pasantía, que comenzaba la siguiente semana, y que mi padre me consiguió manejando los hilos. También había que comenzar a planear las clases del próximo semestre.

Todo estaría bien. Había aprendido mi lección. Normalmente, no superaba los tres tragos. Tres bebidas estaban bien. Tres me ponían feliz sin meterme de cabeza en desastres. Jamás volvería a cruzar la línea. Volvía a ser el buen y viejo yo, organizado y aburrido. Las aventuras no eran geniales y ya había terminado con ellas.

Nos levantamos y sacamos nuestras mochilas de los compartimentos superiores. Todos empujaban hacia delante, apurados por desembarcar. Las azafatas nos dirigieron sonrisas practicadas mientras pasábamos por el pasillo y nos metíamos en el túnel conector. Después vino seguridad y luego salimos a la zona de retiro de equipaje. Afortunadamente, sólo llevábamos mochilas, así que no nos atrasamos allí. No podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Oí gritos adelante. Luces que parpadeaban. Debía haber alguien famoso en el avión. La gente delante de nosotras se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás. Yo hice lo mismo, pero no vi caras familiares.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Troye, observando a través de la multitud.

—No tengo idea —dije, parándome de puntillas, emocionándome por la gran conmoción.

Entonces lo oí, mi nombre resonando una y otra vez. La boca de Troye se frunció en sorpresa. La mía cayó abierta.

—¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

—Louis, ¿Harry está contigo?

—¿Habrá otra boda?

—¿Harry va a venir a conocer a tus padres?

—Louis, ¿es el fin de Stage Dive?

—¿Es verdad que se hicieron tatuajes con el nombre del otro?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo tú y Harry?

—¿Qué dices de las acusaciones de que has separado a la banda?

Mi nombre y el suyo, una y otra vez, mezclados en un bombardeo de preguntas interminables. Lo cual terminó siendo un caos. Una pared de ruidos que apenas podía comprender. Me quedé helado, boquiabierto por la incredulidad mientras los flashes me cegaban y la gente empujaba. Mi corazón martilleaba. Jamás había sido muy bueno con las multitudes, y no había escape visible.

Troye reaccionó primero.

Me puso sus gafas de sol en la cara y luego agarró mi mano. Con un generoso uso de sus codos, me arrastró a través de la multitud. El mundo se volvió un borrón, gracias a los cristales de sus anteojos. Tuve suerte de no caerme de culo. Corrimos a través del atestado aeropuerto y salimos hacia un taxi esperando, saltándonos la fila. La gente comenzó a gritar. Los ignoramos.

Los paparazzi estaban muy cerca detrás de nosotros.

Los jodidos paparazzi. Se habría sentido surrealista si no hubiera sido tan frenético y en mi rostro.

Troye me metió en el asiento trasero del taxi. Me lancé dentro y luego me agaché, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para esconderme. Deseando poder desaparecer por completo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apúrese! —le gritó él al conductor.

Él le tomó la palabra. El auto salió disparado del lugar, haciendo que nos deslizáramos a través de los asientos de vinilo. Mi frente chocó contra el asiento del pasajero (afortunadamente acolchado). Él pasó el cinturón de seguridad por encima de mí y lo apretó en su lugar. Mis manos parecían no estar trabajando. Todo saltaba y se agitaba.

—Háblame —dijo.

—Ah... —No salieron palabras. Me puse las gafas en la cabeza y miré a la nada. Me dolían las costillas y el corazón me latía con mucha fuerza.

—¿Lou? —Con una pequeña sonrisa, me dio una palmada en la rodilla—. ¿De casualidad te casaste mientras estuvimos en Vegas?

—Yo... sí. Sí, eh, lo hice. Creo.

—Guau.

Y luego simplemente, todo salió de mi boca. —Dios, Troye. La jodí tanto, y apenas recuerdo algo de lo que pasó. Simplemente me desperté y él estaba allí y luego estaba tan enojado conmigo y ni siquiera lo culpo. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Sólo iba a fingir que jamás había pasado.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar ahora.

—No.

—De acuerdo. No es la gran cosa. Así que estás casado. — Troye asintió, su rostro extrañamente calmado. Sin enojo, sin culpa. Mientras tanto, yo me sentía terrible por no habérselo contado. Compartíamos todo.

—Lo siento —dije—. Debería habértelo dicho.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho. Pero no importa. —Se estiró la camisa para que quede pulcramente, estaba como si nos estuviéramos sentados para tomar el té—. Entonces, ¿con quién te casaste?

—H-Harry. Su nombre es Harry.

—¿Harry Styles, de casualidad?

El nombre sonaba familiar. —¿Tal vez?

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor, jamás sacando los ojos del tráfico. Pasaba a través de los autos a una velocidad sobrenatural. De haber podido sentir algo, puede que hubiera sido miedo y más náuseas. Y terror ciego, tal vez. Pero no sentía nada.

—¿Lou? —Troye se giró en su asiento, chequeando los autos detrás de nosotros—. No los hemos perdido. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A casa —dije, el primer lugar seguro que se me ocurrió—. La casa de mis padres, digo.

—Buena idea. Tienen una valla. —Sin detenerse para respirar, Troye le dijo rápidamente la dirección al conductor. Frunció el ceño y volvió a bajar los anteojos en mi cara—. Mantenlos puestos.

Me reí ásperamente mientras el mundo afuera se volvía otra vez una mancha. —¿Realmente crees que ayudarán, ahora?

—No —dijo, echando hacia atrás mi cerquillo—. Pero la gente en estas situaciones siempre lleva gafas. Confía en mí.

—Miras demasiada televisión. —Cerré los ojos. Los anteojos no estaban ayudando con mi resaca. Tampoco lo estaba el resto de la situación. Todo por mi maldita culpa—. Lamento no haber dicho nada. No tenía intensión de casarme. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó exactamente. Esto es un...

—¿Jodido desastre?

—Ese término funciona.

Él suspiró y acostó su cabeza en mi hombro. —Tienes razón. Nunca más deberías tomar tequila otra vez.

—No —concordé.

—¿Me haces un favor? —preguntó.

—¿Mm?

—No separes a mi banda favorita.

—Oh por dios. —Me volví a levantar los anteojos, frunciendo lo suficiente para hacer que mi cabeza palpitara—. Guitarrista. Él es el guitarrista. De ahí es de donde lo conozco.

—Sí. Es el guitarrista de Stage Dive. Buena atrapada.

El Harry Styles. Había estado en la pared de la habitación de Troye durante años. De hecho, era la última persona con la que esperaría levantarme en el piso de un baño, o algo así. Pero ¿cómo demonios no pude haberlo reconocido? —Es por eso que pudo pagar tal anillo.

—¿Qué anillo?

Arrastrándome más abajo en el asiento, saqué el monstruo del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le sacudí las pelusas. El diamante brillaba con tono acusador a la brillante luz del día.

Troye comenzó a temblar a mi lado, con una risa amortiguada saliendo de sus labios. —¡Madre de Dios! ¡Es enoooorme!

—Lo sé.

—No, en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Joder. Creo que estoy a punto de orinarme encima —dijo el, abanicándose el rostro y saltando de arriba a abajo en el asiento del auto—. ¡Míralo!

—Detente. No podemos volvernos locos los dos. No funcionará.

—Cierto. Lo siento. —Se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente luchando contra el mismo para controlarse—. ¿Cuánto vale eso?

—Realmente no quiero adivinarlo.

—Es. Una. Locura.

Ambos observamos mi joya en un silencio asombrado.

De repente, Troye comenzó a brincar de nuevo en el asiento como una niño después de comer mucho azúcar. —¡Ya sé! Vendámoslo y vayamos de mochileras por Europa. Demonios, probablemente hasta podamos dar la vuelta al mundo un par de veces con esa cosa. Imagínalo.

—No podemos —dije, por más tentador que sonara—. Tengo que devolvérselo algún día. No puedo quedármelo.

—Una lástima. —Sonrió—. Así que, felicitaciones. Estás casado con una estrella de rock.

Volví a meter el anillo en mi bolsillo. —Gracias. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. —Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de preguntas—. Has excedido todas mis expectativas. Quería que te abrieras las piernas y movieras el trasero un poco. Conseguirte una vida y que les des otra oportunidad a los hombres. Pero éste es un nivel totalmente nuevo de locura a la que has ascendido. ¿De veras tienes un tatuaje?

—Sí.

—¿De sus iniciales?

Suspiré y asentí.

—¿Dónde? ¿Se puede saber?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. —En mi nalga izquierda.

Troye no pudo contenerlo, se rio tan fuerte que lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Perfecto.


	3. T R E S

El celular de mi padre sonó justo antes de la medianoche. El mío había sido apagado hacía ya bastante. Cuando el teléfono de casa no paraba de sonar, lo desconectamos de la pared. La policía vino dos veces a sacar gente del patio delantero. Mamá por fin había tomado una pastilla para dormir y se había ido a la cama. Luego de que su mundo limpio y ordenado se hubiera disparado al infierno, no se había sentido tan bien. Sorprendentemente, después de un arranque inicial, papá había estado lidiando bien con la situación. Yo me disculpaba convenientemente y quería el divorcio. Él estaba dispuesto a culpar a las hormonas, o algo así. Pero todo eso cambió cuando miró a la pantalla de su celular.

—Leyton —respondió a la llamada, sus ojos perforándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mi estómago se hundió en consecuencia. Sólo un padre puede entrenarte tan bien. Lo había decepcionado. Los dos lo sabíamos. Sólo había una Leyton y sólo una razón por la que estaría llamando a esas horas en un día como aquel.

—Sí —dijo mi padre—. Es una situación desafortunada. —Las líneas alrededor de su boca se profundizaron, convirtiéndose en grietas—. Es comprensible. Sí. Buenas noches, entonces.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del teléfono y luego lo arrojó sobre la mesa del comedor. —Tu pasantía se ha cancelado.

Todo el aire se precipitó fuera de mí cuando mis pulmones se estrecharon hasta volverse del tamaño de dos monedas de un centavo.

—Leyton cree, con razón, que dada tu situación actual... —La voz de mi padre se desvaneció en la nada. Había pedido muchos favores para conseguirme esa pasantía en uno de los más prestigiosos estudios de arquitectura de Portland. Y sólo una llamada telefónica de treinta segundos había sido necesaria para hacerla desaparecer.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Ninguno de los dos reaccionó. La gente había estado golpeando en ella durante horas.

Papá empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro en la sala de estar, mientras yo sólo lo observaba como en un sueño.

A lo largo de mi infancia, momentos como aquel siempre habían seguido un patrón determinado. Nathan se metía en una pelea en la escuela. La escuela llamaba nuestra madre. Mamá tenía un colapso. Nate se iba a su habitación, o peor aún, desaparecía durante días. Papá llegaba a casa y empezaba a pasearse. Y yo en medio de todo, tratando de jugar al mediador, el experto en no estar en problemas. Entonces, ¿qué diablos hacía de pie en medio de un maldito tsunami?

Cuando éramos niños, yo jamás había causado problemas. Tenía buenas calificaciones en la escuela y había asistido a la misma universidad local que mi padre. Podría haber heredado su talento natural para el diseño, pero puse horas y esfuerzo para obtener las calificaciones que tenía que obtener. Había estado trabajando a tiempo parcial en la misma tienda de café desde que tenía quince años. Mudarme con Troye había sido mi única gran rebelión. Yo era, en definitiva, increíblemente aburrido. Mis padres querían que me quedara en casa y ahorrara dinero. Todo lo demás que había conseguido había sido hecho a través de evasivas para que mis padres pudieran dormir bien por la noche. No era que yo hubiera llegado a tanto. Aquella fiesta. El episodio de Tommy hacía cuatro años. Nada me había preparado para aquello.

Además de la prensa, había gente llorando en el jardín delantero, con carteles que proclamaban su amor por Harry. Un hombre tenía en la mano un equipo de sonido de estilo antiguo sobre su cabello, con la música a todo volumen. Una canción llamada "KIWI" era su favorita. Los gritos alcanzaban un crescendo cada vez que el cantante llegaba al coro: ""I'm having your baby, it's none of your business..."

Al parecer, más tarde, estaban pensando en quemar mi imagen.

Lo que estaba bien, quería morir.

Mi hermano mayor, Nathan, había terminado de recoger a Troye y llevarlo de vuelta a casa. No nos habíamos visto desde Navidad, pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. El apartamento que Troye y yo compartimos se encontraba igualmente rodeado. Ir allí estaba fuera de cuestión, no quería involucrar a la familia de Troye o a otros amigos. Decir que mi hermano disfrutaba de mi situación hubiera sido cruel. No era mentira, pero sin duda cruel. Siempre había sido él quien estaba en problemas. Esta vez, sin embargo, era todo sobre mí. Él nunca había llegado a casarse accidentalmente y tatuarse en Las Vegas.

Porque, por supuesto, algún idiota periodista le había preguntado a mi madre cómo se sentía acerca de los tatuajes, así que ya no era un secreto. Al parecer, ahora ningún chico decente de buena familia se casaría conmigo. Anteriormente, había sido difícil conseguir un hombre debido a mis diversas masas o protuberancias. Pero ahora, todo estaba en el tatuaje. Había decidido renunciar a señalarle que yo ya estaba casado.

Más golpes en la puerta principal. Papá me miró. Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Joven Tomlinson? —retumbó una gran voz—.Harry me ha enviado.

Sí, claro. —Voy a llamar a la policía.

—Espere. Por favor —dijo la voz—. Lo tengo en el teléfono. Sólo tiene que abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que pueda entregárselo.

—No.

Se oyeron ruidos apagados. —Me dijo que le preguntara sobre su camiseta.

La que había dejado atrás en Las Vegas. Estaba en mi mochila, todavía húmeda. Eh. Podía ser. Pero todavía no estaba convencido. —¿Qué más?

Más charla. —Él dice que aún no quiere el... perdón, joven... "maldito anillo" de regreso.

Abrí la puerta, pero mantuve la cadena puesta. Un hombre que se parecía a un bulldog con un traje negro, me dio un teléfono celular.

—¿Hola?

Música fuerte sonaba de fondo y había un montón de voces. Al parecer, este incidente del matrimonio no había ralentizado a Harry en absoluto.

—¿Lou?

—Sí.

Hizo una pausa. —Escucha, es probable que desees tener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, hasta que todo esto muera, ¿de acuerdo? Sam te sacará de allí. Es parte de mi equipo de seguridad.

Sam me dio una sonrisa amable. Había visto montañas más pequeñas que ese tipo.

—¿Dónde puedo ir? —le pregunté.

—Él va a, ah... va a traerte a mí. Arreglaremos algo.

—¿A ti?

—Sí, habrá papeles de divorcio y esas cosas para firmar, así que lo mejor es que vengas.

Quería decir que no. Pero encargarme de aquello, lejos de la puerta delantera de la casa de mis padres, era muy tentador. Lo mismo que salir de allí antes de que mamá despertara y se enterara de la pasantía. Aún así, con razón o no, no podía olvidar la forma en que Harry había cerrado la puerta al salir de mi vida esa mañana. Había un vago plan de respaldo tomando forma. Con la pasantía fuera, yo podría volver a trabajar en la cafetería. Ruby estaría encantada de tenerme a tiempo completo durante el verano, y yo adoraría estar allí. Sin embargo, volver con toda esa horda en mis talones sería un desastre.

Mis opciones eran pocas y ninguna de ellas me atraía, pero aún así estaba rodeado. —No lo sé...

Dio un suspiro que sonó particularmente doloroso. —¿Qué más vas a hacer, eh?

Buena pregunta.

Afuera, tras Sam, la locura continuaba. Las luces parpadeaban y la gente gritaba. No parecía real. Si así era la vida cotidiana de Harry, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo manejaba.

—Mira. Tienes que largarte de allí —dijo, sus palabras ligeras, frágiles—. Se calmará por un tiempo.

Mi padre estaba a mi lado, retorciéndose las manos. Styles tenía razón. Pasará lo que pasara, tenía que alejarlo de la gente que amaba. Al menos podría hacer eso.

—¿Lou?

—Lo siento. Sí, me gustaría aceptar esa oferta —le dije—. Gracias.

—Devuélvele el teléfono a Sam.

Hice lo que me pidió, además de abrir la puerta completamente para que el gran hombre pudiera entrar. No era demasiado alto, pero sí construido. El hombre ocupaba un espacio considerable. Sam asintió y dijo algunos—: Sí, señor. —Luego colgó—.Joven Tomlinson, el coche está esperando.

—No —dijo mi padre.

—Papá...

—No puedes confiar en ese hombre. Mira todo lo que pasó.

—Difícilmente no todo es su culpa. También jugué mi parte en esto. —Toda la situación me avergonzaba. Pero correr y esconderse no era la respuesta—. Tengo que arreglarlo.

—No —repitió, estableciendo la ley.

El problema era que yo ya no era una niño. Y no se trataba de mí, negándome a creer que nuestro patio trasero era demasiado pequeño para un caballo. —Lo siento, papá. Pero he tomado una decisión.

Su rostro se volvió rosado, sus ojos incrédulos. Anteriormente, en las raras ocasiones en las que había tomado una postura dura, me habían convencido de lo contrario. (O había hecho las cosas en silencio y a sus espaldas.) Pero esta vez... no sucedería. Por una vez, mi padre parecía viejo para mí, inseguro. Más que eso, el problema era mío, todo mío.

—Por favor, confía en mí —le dije.

—Louis, no tienes que hacer esto —dijo, intentando una táctica diferente—. Podemos pensar en algo por nuestra cuenta.

—Sé que podemos. Sin embargo, él tiene abogados trabajando en ello. Esto es lo mejor.

—¿No vas a necesitar tu propio abogado? —preguntó. Había nuevas líneas en su rostro, como si hubiera envejecido de repente. La culpa se escabulló a través de mí—. Preguntaré en los alrededores, encontraré a alguien adecuado. No quiero que se aprovechen de ti —continuó—. Alguien tiene que conocer a un abogado de divorcios decente.

—Papá, no es como si tuviera algún dinero que proteger. Vamos a hacer esto tan simple como sea posible —le dije con una sonrisa forzada—. Está bien. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ello y luego voy a estar de vuelta.

—¿Nosotros? Cariño, apenas conoces a este tipo. No puedes confiar en él.

—Aparentemente, el mundo entero está mirando. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Envié una oración silenciosa a los cielos para que nunca tuviera que encontrar la respuesta a eso.

—Esto es un error... —suspiró papá—. Sé que estás tan decepcionado sobre la pasantía como yo. Pero tenemos que parar y pensar.

—He pensado en ello. Necesito este circo lejos de ti y mamá.

La mirada de papá fue en dirección al pasillo oscuro donde mamá estaba en su sueño inducido por los fármacos. Lo último que quería era que mi padre se sintiera en medio de nosotros.

—Todo irá bien —le dije, deseando que fuera verdad—. En serio.

Finalmente, bajó la cabeza. —Creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal. Pero llámame si necesitas algo. Si quieres volver a casa, voy a organizar un vuelo para ti de inmediato.

Asentí.

—Lo digo en serio. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Sí. Lo haré. —No lo haría.

Recogí mi mochila, aún fresca de Las Vegas. No había posibilidad de renovar mi guardarropa, todo estaba en mi apartamento. Me alisé mi cerquillo con mis dedos de lado , tratando de hacerme ver un poco menos como un desastre.

—Siempre fuiste mi niño bueno —dijo papá, sonando melancólico.

No supe qué decir.

Él me dio una palmadita en el brazo. —Llámame.

—Sí —dije, mi garganta apretada—. Dile adiós a mamá por mí. Voy a hablar contigo pronto.

Sam dio un paso adelante. —Su hijo está en buenas manos, señor.

No esperé a oír la respuesta de papá. Por primera vez en horas, salí, y el Pandemónium estalló. El instinto de darme la vuelta, correr y esconderme, era enorme. Pero con el gran cuerpo de Sam a mi lado, no fue tan espantoso como antes. Puso un brazo libremente alrededor de mi hombro y me empujó fuera de allí, por el sendero del jardín, y hacia la multitud que esperaba. Otro hombre en un traje negro se acercó a nosotros, haciendo un camino entre la gente desde el otro lado. El nivel de ruido se disparó. Una mujer gritó que me odiaban y me llamó puto. Alguien más quería que le diga a Harry que lo amaba. Sin embargo, era más las preguntas. Las cámaras se metieron frente a mi rostro, las luces encendidas. Antes de que pudiera tropezar, Sam estaba allí. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo mientras él y su amigo me apresuraban a entrar en el coche. No era una limusina. Troye estaría decepcionado. Era un nuevo Sedán de lujo, con un interior totalmente de cuero. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y Sam y su amigo se subieron. El conductor asintió hacia mí en el espejo retrovisor, acelerando con cuidado. Las personas golpearon las ventanas y corrieron a un lado. Me acurruqué en el centro del asiento. Pronto los dejaríamos atrás.

Iba en camino de regreso a Harry .

A mi marido.


	4. C U A T R O

Dormí en el corto vuelo a L.A., acurrucado en un súper sillón confortable en la esquina del jet privado. Era un nivel de lujo por encima de todo lo que había imaginado. Si tenías que poner tu vida al revés también puedes disfrutar de la opulencia mientras estás en ello. Sam me había ofrecido champagne y cortésmente lo rechacé. La idea del alcohol todavía me descolocaba. Era completamente posible que nunca bebiera nuevamente.

Mi carrera se había disparado temporalmente al infierno, pero no importa, tenía un nuevo plan. Divorciarme. Era impresionantemente sencillo. Me encantaba. Tenía de nuevo en control de mi propio destino. Un día, cuando me casara, si me casaba, no sería con un extraño en Las Vegas. No sería un terrible error.

Cuando desperté estábamos aterrizando. Otro sedán elegante se detuvo esperándonos. Nunca había estado en L.A. Parecía todo tan completamente despierto como en Las Vegas, aunque con menos glamour. Muchas personas estaban todavía afuera a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Tenía que ser valiente para encender mi teléfono alguna vez. Troye estaría preocupado. Presioné el pequeño botón negro y la pantalla proyectó luces brillantes viniendo a la vida. Ciento cincuenta y ocho mensajes de texto y noventa y seis llamadas pérdidas. Pestañee estúpidamente a la pantalla pero el número no cambió. Santo infierno. Aparentemente todos a los que conocía habían escuchado las noticias junto a algunas personas que no conocía.

Mi teléfono sonó.

Troye: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás?

Yo: L.A. Me voy con él hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Estás bien?

Troye: Estoy bien. ¿L.A.? Viviendo el sueño.

Yo: El Jet privado era increíble. Aunque sus fans están locas.

Troye: Tu hermano está loco.

Yo: Siento eso.

Troye: Puedo manejarlo. Pase lo que pase ¡¡¡no separes a la banda!!

Yo: Lo tengo.

Troye: Sin embargo, rompe su corazón. Escribió Kiwi después de que le engañaran con un falso embarazo. Ese álbum fue GENIAL.

Yo: Prometo dejarlo como un lío tembloroso y roto.

Troye: Ése es el espíritu.

Yo: 👍

Eran más de las tres de la mañana para cuando llegamos a la enorme mansión de estilo español de 1920 en Laurel Canyon. Era hermoso. A pesar de que papá no estaría tan impresionado—prefería líneas minimalistas contemporáneas— Cuatro habitaciones, dos baños principales para los adinerados de Portland. Pero no lo sé, había algo hermoso y románico en tanta extravagancia. El decorativo hierro negro forjado contra las desnudas paredes blancas.

Una pandilla de chicas y el obligatorio grupo de periodistas se arremolinaban afuera. Las noticias de nuestro matrimonio habían aparentemente agitado las cosas. O tal vez siempre habían acampado aquí. Puertas de hierro adornadas se abrieron lentamente ante nuestro acercamiento. Palmeras se alineaban a lo largo de la sinuosa entrada. El lugar lucía como algo sacado de una película. Lanzarse del escenario hacia el público era un gran negocio, sabía eso. Sus dos últimos discos habían generado numerosos éxitos. Troye había conducido por todo el país el verano pasado, asistiendo a tres de sus presentaciones en el espacio de una semana. Todos habían sido en estadios.

Sin embargo, era una gran maldita casa.

Mis nervios se contraían. Vestía el mismo pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul que había usado todo el día. Vestir para la ocasión no era una opción. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acomodar mi desastroso cerquillo con los dedos y rociarme un poco de perfume. Podría estar en falta de glamour pero al menos olería bien.

Cada luz en la casa ardía brillante y la música rock retumbaba en el cálido aire de la noche. Las grandes puertas dobles estaban abiertas y personas se derramaban de la casa hacia los escalones. Parecía que una fiesta estaba comenzando

Sam abrió la puerta del auto por mí y vacilantemente salí.

—La acompañó, Joven Tomlinson.

—Gracias —dije.

No me moví. Un momento después Sam captó el mensaje. Siguió adelante y le seguí. Un par de chicas se besaban justo junto a la puerta, una boca sobre otra. Ambas eran delgadas y más que hermosas, vestidas en ajustados vestidos brillantes que apenas se pegaban a sus muslos. Más personas se arremolinaban bebiendo y bailando. Un candelabro colgaba por encima y una gran escalera se enrollaba alrededor de una pared interior. El lugar era un palacio de Hollywood.

Afortunadamente, nadie pareció notarme. Podía mirar embobado para la satisfacción de mi corazón.

Sam se detuvo a hablar con un hombre joven encorvado contra la pared, una botella de cerveza en sus labios. Cabello rubio sobresalía de una pequeña cabeza, su nariz estaba perforada con un anillo de plata. Muchos tatuajes. En vaqueros negros rasgados y una camiseta descolorida tenía el mismo aire de genialidad que Harry. Tal vez las estrellas de rock llevaban sus ropas ingeniosamente envejecidas. La gente con dinero eran una pandilla aparte.

El hombre evidentemente me repaso con la mirada. Firmemente resistí la urgencia de encogerme. No iba a pasar. Cuando encontró mis ojos, su mirada parecía curiosa pero no hostil. La tensión dentro de mí cesó.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —le di una sonrisa valiente.

—Todo está bien —le dijo a Sam. Luego inclinó su barbilla hacia mí—. Vamos. Él está por aquí. Soy Niall.

—Hola —dije de nuevo estúpidamente— Louis.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Joven Tomlinson? —preguntó Sam en voz baja.

—Sí, Sam. Muchas gracias.

Me dio un asentimiento cortés y se dirigió de regreso al camino por el que había venido. Sus anchos hombros y cabeza pronto desaparecieron entre la multitud. Correr detrás de él y pedir ser llevado a casa no serviría, pero mis pies picaron para hacer eso. No, basta con mi fiesta de compasión. Es hora de subirme mis calzoncillos de chico grande y seguir adelante con las cosas.

Cientos de personas se encontraban en este lugar. La única cosa en mi experiencia era mi traje de baile de graduación y palidezco considerablemente. Ninguno de los vestidos aquí esta noche tenía comparación. Podía casi oler el dinero. Troye era el dedicado observador-de-celebridades, pero incluso yo reconocí algunos rostros. Uno de los ganadores de los Oscar del año pasado y una modelo de lencería que había visto en las carteleras de regreso a casa. Una reina del pop adolescente que no debería estar bebiendo una botella de vodka, y menos sola sentada en el regazo de un canoso miembro de...demonios, ¿cuál era el nombre de la banda?

Como sea.

Cerré mi boca antes de que alguien notara que tenía estrellas en mis ojos. Troye habría amado todo esto. Era increíble.

Cuando una mujer que parecía prácticamente una diosa amazónica a medio vestir me golpeó con fuerza, Niall se detuvo y frunció el ceño tras ella.

—Algunas personas no tienen modales. Vamos.

El flojo ritmo de la música pasó a través de mí, despertando los vestigios de dolor de cabeza. Serpenteamos nuestro camino a través de la gran habitación llena de afelpados divanes de terciopelo y de las personas cubriéndolos. Luego un lugar lleno con guitarras, amplificadores y parafernalia de rock'n'roll. Dentro de la casa el aire estaba lleno de humo y húmedo. Nos trasladamos fuera hacia el balcón donde una ligera brisa estaba soplando. Alcé mi rostro hacia él con gratitud.

Y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la decorada barandilla de hierro. Las fuertes líneas de su rostro estaban de perfil. Santa mierda, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? No se podía explicar el efecto completo de Harry en la vida real. Encajaba bien con la gente guapa. Era uno de ellos. Yo, por otro lado, pertenecía a la cocina con los camareros.

Mi esposo se encontraba ocupado hablando con una chica de piernas largas y trasero operado a su lado. Tal vez era un hombre de grandes traseros y así es como terminamos casados. Era tan bueno como cualquier conjetura. Vestida sólo con un pequeño bikini blanco, la chica se aferró a él como si hubiera sido fijada quirúrgicamente. Su cabello desordenado con estilo en una forma que sugería un mínimo de dos horas en un salón de primera categoría. Era hermosa y la odié solo un poco. Una gota de sudor bajo por mi columna.

—Hola, Harry —Lo llamó Niall —. Tienes compañía.

Harry giró, luego me vio y frunció el ceño. En esta luz sus ojos lucían oscuros y claramente infelices.

—Louis.

—Hola.

Niall comenzó a reír.

—Esa es casi la única palabra que he sido capaz de sacarle. En serio hombre, ¿tu esposo siquiera habla?

—Él habla. —Su tono de voz hizo obvio que deseaba que nunca lo hiciera de nuevo. O al menos, no con él escuchando.

No sabía que decir. Generalmente, no buscaba amor universal y aceptación. Sin embargo, la hostilidad abierta, seguía siendo algo nuevo para mí.

La morena se rio entre dientes y frotó sus abundantes pechos sobre el brazo de Harry como si lo estuviera marcando. Por desgracia para ella, él no parecía notarlo. Me lanzó una repugnante mirada, su boca roja arrugada. Encantador. A pesar de que el hecho de que me vio como competencia fue un gran estímulo a mi ego. Me pare más alto y miré a mi esposo a los ojos.

Gran error.

El cabello oscuro de Harry había sido empujado hacia atrás en una pequeña coleta con mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Lo que debería haber apestado a despreciable narcotraficante funcionaba en él. Por supuesto lo hacía. Probablemente podía hacer que un sucio callejón pareciera a una suite nupcial. Una camiseta gris moldeada a sus anchos hombros y desgastados pantalones de mezclilla cubrían sus largas piernas. Sus botas negras estilo militar estaban cruzadas en los tobillos, cómodo, a su gusto, porque él pertenecía aquí. Yo no.

—¿Te importa conseguirle una habitación? —le preguntó mi esposo a su amigo.

Niall resopló.

—¿Parezco tu maldito mayordomo? Le enseñarás a tu propio esposo una habitación. No sea un idiota.

—No es mi esposo —gruñó Harry.

—Cada canal de noticias en el país no estaría de acuerdo contigo en eso. —Niall me alborotó el cabello con una gran mano, haciéndome sentir de ocho años—. Te veré más tarde, pequeño novio. Encantado de conocerte.

—¿Pequeño novio? —Pregunté sintiéndome despistado.

Niall se detuvo y sonrió.

—¿No has oído lo que están diciendo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Probablemente es mejor. —Con una última risa se alejó.

Harry se desenredó de la morena. Sus carnoso labios apretados en disgusto, pero él no estaba mirando.

—Vamos.

Alargó su mano para guiarme por la casa, extendiéndose a través del largo de su antebrazo, estaba su tatuaje.

Tenía tatuado mi nombre. Louis.

Me congelé. Santa mierda. El hombre seguro sí que escogió un lugar visible para colocar mi nombre. No sabía cómo sentirme acerca de eso.

—¿Qué? —Sus cejas bajaron y su frente se arrugó—. Ah, sí. Vamos.

—Date prisa, Harry —Se quejó la chica del bikini, arreglándose el cabello. No tenía nada contra los bikinis. Tenía varios que hacían lucir mi trasero a pesar de las creencias de mi mama de que era demasiado corpulento para tales cosas. (Nunca los había usado pero ese no era el punto.) No, lo que me importaban eran las burlas y las amenazadoras miradas que la chica bikini me dio cuando ella pensaba que Harry no la miraba.

Poco sabía que a él no le importaba.

Con la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, me acompañó a través de la fiesta hacia las escaleras. Las personas lo llamaba y las mujeres se pavoneaban pero nunca desaceleró. Tuve la clara sensación de que estaba avergonzado de ser visto conmigo. Estando con Harry, seguro alcancé cierto escrutinio. Ni por todo el dinero, no encajaba en el molde de el esposo de una estrella de rock. La gente se detenía y miraba. Alguien lo llamó, preguntando si podía presentarme. Sin comentarios de mi esposo mientras se apresuraba a través de la multitud.

Los pasillos se extendían en ambas direcciones en el segundo piso. Fuimos a la derecha, hasta el final. Abrió la puerta y allí mi estaba bolsa, esperando en una gran cama tamaño king. Todo en la suntuosa habitación había sido hecho en blanco: la cama, las paredes, y las alfombras. Un antiguo sillón blanco se encontraba en la esquina. Era hermoso, prístino. Nada como mi pequeño y humilde cuarto en el departamento que compartía con Troye, donde entre la cama doble y mi escritorio, tenías sólo el espacio suficiente para abrir la puerta del armario, nada más. Este lugar era una y otra vez, un mar de perfección.

—Mejor no toco nada —murmuré, manos metidas dentro de mis bolsillos traseros.

—¿Qué?

—Es hermosa.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación con poco interés.

—Sí.

Me acerqué hacia la ventana. Una lujosa piscina se encontraba debajo, bien iluminada y rodeada de palmeras y jardines perfectos. Dos personas estaban en el agua, besándose. La cabeza de la mujer cayó hacia atrás y su pecho se balanceaba en la superficie. Oh, no, mi error. Estaban teniendo sexo. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por mi cuello. No creía que fuera un mojigato, pero aun así. Me di la vuelta.

—Escucha, algunas personas van a venir para hablar contigo sobre los papeles del divorcio. Estarán aquí a las diez —dijo, cerniéndose en la entrada.

Sus dedos golpeteado un rito en el marco de la puerta. Siguió echando largas miradas por el pasillo, claramente impaciente para irse.

—¿Algunas personas?

—Mi abogado y mi representante —le dijo a sus pies—. Están acelerando las cosas así que...todo será, ah, lo más rápido que se pueda.

—De acuerdo.

Harry succionó sus mejillas y asintió. Tenía pómulos asesinos. Había visto a hombres en revistas de modas que no podrían compararse. Pero lindo o no, su ceño fruncido nunca desapareció. No mientras yo estaba alrededor. Hubiera sido bonito verlo sonreír, solo una vez.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—No. Gracias por todo. Por traerme volando hasta aquí y dejar que me quedara. Es bastante amable de tu parte.

—No te preocupes —Dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. Buenas noches.

—Harry, ¿No deberíamos hablar de esto o algo? ¿Acerca de anoche?

Hizo una pausa, medio escondido detrás de la puerta.

—En serio, Lou. ¿Por qué coño molestarse?

Y luego se había ido.

De nuevo.

No hubo un portazo esta vez. Lo conté como un paso adelante en nuestra relación. Estar sorprendido era estúpido. Pero la decepción me mantuvo inmóvil, mirando alrededor de la habitación, sin ver nada. No era como si de repente quisiera que cayera a mis pies. Pero la antipatía era malísima.

Finalmente regresé a la ventana. Los amantes se habían ido, la piscina ya vacía. Otra pareja tropezó a lo largo del sendero del jardín iluminado, bajo las enormes palmeras. Se dirigían hacia lo que tenía que ser la casa de la piscina. El hombre era Harry y la Chica Bikini iba colgando de él, agitando el cabello largo y moviendo sus caderas, que funcionaba a la enésima potencia. Se veían bien juntos. Se adaptaban. Harry se acercó y tiró de las tiras de la parte superior de su traje de baño, deshaciendo el perfecto nudo y dejándola al descubierto de cintura para arriba. Chica Bikini se rió sin hacer ruido, sin molestarse en cubrirse.

Tragué saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. Los celos se sentían casi tan malos como la antipatía. Y no tenía derecho a estar malditamente celoso. En la puerta de la casa de la piscina Harry se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Oh, mierda. Me escondí detrás de la cortina y como un idiota contuve la respiración. Atrapado espiando: que vergüenza. Cuando miré un momento después se habían ido. La luz se asomaba por los lados de las cortinas de la casa de la piscina. Debería haberme quedado. Deseaba haberlo hecho. No era como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

La grandeza inmaculada de la habitación blanca se extendía ante mí. Por dentro y por fuera me sentía un desastre. La realidad de mi situación se había establecido en mí, al parecer, era un gran desastre. Troye había tenido razón con la elección de palabras.

—Harry puede hacer lo que quiera —Mi voz hizo eco a través de la habitación, sorprendentemente alto incluso sobre el latido de la música de abajo. Enderecé mis hombros. Mañana me reuniría con su gente y el divorcio sería solucionado—. Él puede hacer lo que quiera y yo también.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que quiero hacer? No tenía idea. Así que desempaqué las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía, preparándome para la noche. Colgué la camiseta de mi aún esposo en una barra para toallas para que se terminara de secar. Probablemente iba a ser necesaria como ropa de dormir. Organizarlo todo me llevó cinco minutos, máximo. Solo podías redoblar un par de camisetas unas cuantas veces antes de verme patético.

¿Ahora qué?

No había sido invitado a la fiesta de abajo. De ninguna manera quería pensar en lo que podría estar pasando en la casa de la piscina. Sin duda, Harry le estaba dando a la Chica Bikini todo lo que yo había querido en Las Vegas. No sexo para mí. En vez de eso, me había enviado a mi habitación como un niño travieso.

Y vaya habitación que era. El cuarto de baño contiguo tenía una bañera más grande que mi habitación en casa. Un montón de espacio para chapotear. Era tentador. Pero nunca había sido bueno cuando era enviado a mi habitación. En las pocas ocasiones que pasó en casa solía salir por la ventana y sentarme afuera con un libro. Como rebelde me faltaba mucho, pero me satisfacía. Eso era mucho para ser un triunfador tranquilo.

Al diablo quedarme en la habitación de lo espléndido. No podía hacerlo.

Nadie se fijó en mí mientras me arrastraba escaleras abajo. Me escabullí en la esquina más cercana y me dispuse a ver a gente hermosa en acción. Era fascinante. Cuerpos se retorcían en una pista de baile en el medio de la habitación. Alguien encendió un cigarrillo cerca, llenando el aire de un intenso aroma picante. Nubes de humo se elevaban hasta el techo, a unos veinte metros. Diamantes y dientes brillaban, y solo eran algunos de los hombres. La abierta opulencia luchaba en la multitud mixta. No podrías encontrar gente más atractiva si lo intentaras. No había señal de Niall, por desgracia. Por lo menos había sido amable.

—Eres nuevo —dijo una voz a mi lado, sorprendiéndome mucho. Salté un metro, o al menos un par de centímetros.

Un hombre en un traje negro se apoyaba contra la pared, con una copa de licor ámbar. Este traje negro pulido era otra cosa. Era probable que el de Sam hubiera salido de una tienda de segunda mano, pero no esté. Nunca había entendido el atractivo de una corbata y traje antes, pero este hombre lo llevaba muy bien. Parecía tener la misma edad de Harry y tenía el mismo cabello rizado, saltando a la vista unos rizos rebeldes que lo hacía lucir más apuesto, por supuesto. Al igual que Harry, tenía todo lo de los pómulos divinos pasando.

—Sabes, si te mueves otro paso más desaparecerás por completo detrás de esa palmera —Tomó otro trago de su bebida—. Así nadie te verá.

—Lo pensaré por un momento —No me molesté en negar que me estaba escondiendo. Aparentemente ya era evidente para todos.

Sonrió, mostrando un hoyuelo. Tenía hoyuelos. Me había acostumbrado a su poder. El hombre se inclinó más cerca, con el fin de ser escuchado sobre la música, probablemente. El hecho de alejarse un paso de tamaño decente parecía innecesario. El espacio personal era una cosa maravillosa. Algo sobre este tipo me asustaba, a pesar del traje elegante.

—Soy Alex.

—Louis.

El frunció sus labios, mirándome.

—No, definitivamente no te conozco. ¿Por qué no te conozco?

—¿Conoces a todos los demás? —examiné la habitación, dudosa—. Hay mucha gente aquí.

—Sí, la hay —concedió—. Y los conozco a todos. A todos excepto a ti.

—Harry me invitó. —No quería usar el nombre de él pero estaba siendo presionado en una esquina, metafórica y literalmente mientras que este chico se acercaba más a mí.

—¿Lo hizo? —Sus ojos se veían mal, las pupilas eran pequeñas. Había algo mal con este tipo. Se quedó mirando mis piernas como que estaba mostrando como si intentara poner su cara ahí.

—Sí, lo hizo.

Alex no parecía exactamente contento con la noticia. Echó hacia atrás su bebida, terminándola en un gran trago.

—Así que Harry te invitó a la fiesta.

—Me invitó a quedarme por una par de días —dije, lo que no era una mentira. Afortunadamente, con suerte, se había perdido las noticias sobre mi esposito y yo. O tal vez estaba demasiado drogado como para sumar dos más dos. De cualquiera manera no lo iba a corregir.

—¿En serio? Eso fue amable de su parte.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿En qué habitación te puso? —Se paró en frente de mí y dejó caer su vaso en la maceta con una mano descuidada. Su sonrisa lucía maníaca. Mi necesidad de alejarme se hizo más urgente.

—La blanca —dije, mirando por una salida—. A la que mejor debería volver.

—¿La habitación blanca? Eres especial.

—¿Lo soy? Perdóname. —Lo empujé, dejando a un lado la cortesía.

No lo tenía que estar esperado, porque retrocedió un paso.

—Oye, espera.

—Alex. —Harry apareció, ganándose mi gratitud al instante—. ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

—En absoluto —dijo Alex—. Solo estoy conociendo a Lou...

—Sí, bueno, no necesitas conocer a Lou...

La sonrisa del hombre era enorme.

—Vamos. Sabes cómo me gustan las cosas nuevas y lindas.

—Vámonos —Me dijo Harry.

—No es propio de ti interrumpirme, Hazz—dijo, Alex—. ¿No vi a la hermosa Kaetrin contigo más temprano en el balcón? ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y consigues que te haga eso en lo que es muy buena? Lou y yo estamos ocupados aquí.

—En realidad, no, no lo estamos —dije. ¿Y por qué Harry volvió tan pronto de su tiempo de juego con la Chica Bikini? Era imposible que estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeño esposo, seguramente.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberme oído.

—Así que la invitaste a quedarse en mi casa —dijo Alex.

—Adrian sabía que alquilé este lugar para todos nosotros mientras estábamos trabajando en el álbum. ¿Cambió algo que no sé?

Alex se rió.

—Me gusta el lugar. Decidí comprarlo.

—Genial. Déjame saber cuándo el trato esté hecho y me aseguraré de irme. Hasta entonces, mis invitados no son tu problema.

Alex me miró, su rostro iluminándose con maliciosa alegría.

—Es él, ¿No? Con el que te casaste, tu estúpido hijo de puta.

—Vamos. —Mi esposo tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la escalera. Su mandíbula estaba lo suficientemente apretada para que un músculo se saliera por un lado.

—¿Pude tenerlo contra la pared en está maldita fiesta y tú te casaste con el?

Podía irse a la mierda.

Los dedos de Harry apretaron mi mano con fuerza.

Alex se rio como el cretino que era.

—No es nada, triste hijo de puta. Míralo. Solo míralo. Dime que este matrimonio no vino por la cortesía del vodka y la cocaína.

No era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Bueno, aparte de la referencia al matrimonio. Pero igual dolió. Antes de que pudiera decirle a Alex lo que pensaba de él, el agarre duro como el hierro en mi mano desapareció. Harry cargó contra él, tomando sus dos solapas. Estaban bastante igualados. Ambos eran altos, bien construidos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía listo para echarse atrás. La habitación se cayó, todas las conversaciones parándose, aunque la música seguía golpeando sucesivamente.

—Ve por ello, hermanito —susurró Alex—. Enséñame quien es la verdadera estrella de este espectáculo.

Los hombros de Harry se pusieron rígidos bajo el fino algodón de su camiseta. Luego con un gruñido dejó ir a su hermano gemelo, empujándolo un paso atrás.

—Eres tan malo como mamá. Mírate, eres un jodido desastre.

Me quedé mirando a los dos, atónito. Estos dos eran los hermanos de la banda. El mismo cabello oscuro y atractivos rostros. Claramente no me había casado con una de las familias más felices. Alex casi parecía avergonzado.

Mi marido marchó de nuevo a mi lado, tomando mi mano en el camino. Cada par de ojos estaba en nosotros. Una blanquecina chica elegante tomó un paso hacia delante, su mano extendida. Estrés marcaba su hermoso rostro.

—Sabes que no quiso decir eso.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Kendall —dijo mi esposo, sin bajar la velocidad.

La mujer me dio una mirada de disgusto. Peor aún, de culpa. Por la manera en que mi esposo actuaba, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaba aquí.

Me arrastró hacia arriba, y luego, por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. No dijimos nada. Tal vez esta vez me encerraría. Pondría una silla debajo del pomo de la puerta, tal vez. Podía entender que estuviera molesto con él. El tipo era un imbécil de grandes proporciones. ¿Pero que había hecho yo? Además de escaparme de mi prisión de lujo, por supuesto.

A mitad de camino a lo largo del pasillo, liberé mi extremidad de su tierno cuidado. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que cortara el suministro de sangre a mis dedos.

—Conozco el camino —dije.

—¿Todavía quieres conseguir algo, no? Deberías haber dicho algo. Estaré más que feliz de complacerte —dijo con una sonrisa falsa—. Y oye, ni siquiera estás ebrio. Probablemente lo recordarás.

—Ouch.

—¿Dije algo que no sea cierto?

—No. Pero aun pienso que es justo que diga que estás siendo un cretino.

Se detuvo y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

—¿Estoy siendo un cretino? ¡Jodido infierno, eres mi esposo!

—No, no lo soy. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Justo antes de que te fueras a jugar en la casa de la piscina con tu amiga —dije. A pesar de que no se había quedado mucho tiempo en la casa de la piscina, obviamente. Cinco, seis minutos, ¿tal vez? Casi me sentí mal por la Chica Bikini. Eso no era placentero.

Sus cejas oscuras descendieron como nubes de tormenta. Estaba menos que impresionado. Mala suerte. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos en este pequeño período de tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Mi error. ¿Debería llevarte de vuelta a mi hermano? —Preguntó, haciendo crujir sus nudillos como un neandertal y mirando por el pasillo desde donde habíamos venido.

—No, gracias.

—Fue bastante agradable que dirigieras una mirada de follar hacia él, por cierto. De todas las personas allí abajo, tenías que estar coqueteando con Alex —se burló—. Clásico, Lou.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas que pasaba?

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos poniéndose jodidamente acogedores en la esquina?

—¿En serio?

—Conozco a mi hermano y conozco perfectamente al tipo de personas que se vuelven cuando están cerca de él. Definitivamente así era como se veía, bebé. —Abrió sus brazos de par en par—. Pruébame lo contrario.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacer una mirada de fóllame. Pero definitivamente no se la había estado haciendo a ese idiota allí abajo. No es de extrañar que muchos matrimonios terminaran en divorcio. El matrimonio apestaba y los esposos eran lo peor. Mis hombros se estaban derrumbando sobre mí. No pensaba que alguna vez me hubiera sentido tan pequeño.

—Pienso que tus problemas de hermano son peores que tus problemas de matrimonio, y eso dice algo. —Lentamente, sacudí mi cabeza—. Gracias por ofrecerme la oportunidad de defenderme. Realmente la aprecio. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Simplemente no estoy convencido de que tu opinión valga la pena.

Se estremeció.

Me alejé antes de decir algo peor. Olvida algo amistoso. 

Cuanto antes nos divorciáramos mejor.


	5. C I N C O

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta y girando la manilla, tratando de entrar. Me encerré después de la escena con Harry anoche. Solo en caso de que él tuviera la tentación de volver a intercambiar más insultos conmigo. Me llevó horas dormir con la música zumbando en el suelo y mis emociones salvajes. Pero el agotamiento ganó al final.

—¡Louis! ¿Hola? —gritó una voz femenina desde el pasillo—. ¿Estás ahí?

Me arrastré sobre la cama descomunal, colocándome la camisa de Harry. Lo que sea que usó para lavar en Las Vegas, no olía a vómito. El hombre tenía habilidades de lavandería. Suerte para mí, porque aparte de mí camisa sucia de fiesta y un par de pantalones, no tenía nada más para ponerme.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, bostezando ruidosamente.

—Kendall. Soy la asistente personal de Harry.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza. La mujer elegante de la noche anterior me devolvió la mirada, nada contenta. Por tener que esperar o ver mi cabello con aspecto desordenado por la cama, no lo sé. ¿Todos en esta casa parecen que acababan de escabullirse de una portada de Vogue? Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas cuando vio la camisa de Harry en mí.

—Sus representantes vinieron para reunirse contigo. Es probable que quieras poner tu culo en marcha. —La mujer giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el pasillo, sus tacones chasqueaban con furia el suelo de baldosas de terracota.

—Gracias.

No me respondió, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. Esta parte de L.A era claramente una colonia de idiotas maleducados. Corrí para ducharme, me puse unos vaqueros y camiseta limpia. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La casa se encontraba en silencio mientras corría por el pasillo. No había señales de vida en el segundo nivel. Me peiné el cabello y luego me di unos suaves palmadas en las mejillas para no parecer muy pálido frente a ellos, pero eso fue todo. Era hacer esperar a la gente o ir para que me vean de aspecto demacrado. La cortesía ganó. Si el té hubiese estado en la oferta, dejaría esperando a los representantes de Harry por lo menos por dos tazas. Correr con cero hidratación al comenzar el día parecía suicida, dadas las circunstancias estresantes. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras.

—Sr. Tomlinson —llamó un hombre, saliendo de una habitación a la izquierda. Llevaba vaqueros y una camisa blanca de polo. Alrededor de su cuello tenía una gruesa cadena de oro. Entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Otro del sequito de Harry?

—Siento llegar tarde.

—Está bien. —Sonrió, pero no podía creerle a pesar de sus grandes dientes blancos. La naturaleza claramente no participó en sus dientes o el bronceado—. Soy Adrián.

—Louis. Hola.

Entró en la habitación. Tres hombres en trajes esperaban sentados en una mesa de comedor impresionantemente larga. Arriba, otra araña de cristal brillaba con la luz de la mañana. En las paredes había hermosas y coloridas pinturas. Originales, obviamente.

—Caballeros, este es el Sr. Tomlinson —anunció Adrián—. Scott Baker, Bill Preston y Ted Vaughan son los representantes legales de Harry. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí, Louis?

Adrián habló despacio, como si yo fuera un niño imbécil. Sacó una silla de la mesa para mí justo enfrente del equipo de las águilas legales, luego caminó alrededor del asiento para sentarse a su lado. Guau, seguro que me lo dijo. Las líneas se habían dibujado.

Froté mis sudorosas manos en los lados de mis jeans y me senté con la espalda recta, haciendo todo lo posible para no debilitarme bajo sus hostiles miradas. Sin duda podría hacer esto. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser conseguir un divorcio?

—Sr. Tomlinson —comenzó el que Adrián identificó como Ted. Abrió una carpeta de cuero negro llena de papeles—. El Sr. Styles nos pidió la elaboración de los papeles de anulación del matrimonio. Ellos cubren todos los temas, incluyendo los detalles de su acuerdo con él.

El tamaño de la pila de papeles era desalentador. Estas personas trabajaban rápido. —¿Mi acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo Ted—. Tenga la seguridad que el Sr. Styles ha sido muy generoso.

Sacudí la cabeza con confusión. —Lo siento. Qu...

—Nos ocuparemos de esto último —dijo Ted—. Te darás cuenta que el documento abarca todas las condiciones que se deben cumplir. Los principales temas incluyen el no hablar con ningún miembro de la prensa al respecto de este asunto. Esto no es negociable, me temo. Esta condición se mantiene hasta tu muerte. ¿Entiende plenamente el requisito, Sr. Tomlinson? En ninguna circunstancia podrá hablar con cualquier miembro de la prensa de su relación con el Sr. Styles mientras esté vivo.

—Así que, ¿puedo hablar con ellos después de que muera? —pregunté con una risita débil. Ted estaba poniéndome nervioso. Después de todo, supongo que no había dormido lo suficiente.

Ted me mostró sus dientes. Ellos no eran tan impresionantes como los de Adrián. —Este es un asunto muy serio, Sr. Tomlinson.

—Louis—dije—. Mi nombre es Louis y me doy cuenta de la gravedad de este problema, Ted. Pido disculpas por ser impertinente. Pero ¿podemos volver a la parte del acuerdo? Estoy un poco confundido.

—Muy bien. —Ted miró su nariz y me dio una gruesa pluma de oro con el papeleo en frente de mí—. Como dije, el Sr. Styles ha sido muy generoso.

—No —dije, mirando los papeles—. No entiendes.

Ted se aclaró la garganta y me miró por encima de sus gafas. —No sería prudente de su parte tratar de presionar, aunque dadas las circunstancias, Sr, Tomlinson. ¿Un matrimonio de seis horas en Las Vegas mientras ambos estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol? Hay muchos libros en base a anulaciones.

Los compañeros de Ted se reían y sentí mi rostro en llamas. Mi necesidad de accidentalmente patearlo debajo de la mesa creció y creció.

—Mi cliente no va a hacer otra oferta.

—No quiero que haga otra oferta —dije, alzando la voz.

—La anulación seguirá adelante —dijo Ted—. No hay duda de eso. No habrá reconciliación.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir.

Ted suspiró. —Tenemos que terminar esto hoy, Sr. Tomlinson.

—No estoy tratando de aferrarme a nada, Ted.

Los otros dos abogados me miraban con desagrado, apoyando a Ted de forma ruin, con sonrisas de complicidad. Nada me molestaba más rápido que un montón de gente tratando de intimidar a alguien. Los matones habían hecho de mi vida en la secundaria un infierno. Y realmente, eso es todo lo que esta gente era.

Adrián me mostró sus grandes dientes de forma paternal y falsa. —Estoy seguro de que puedes ver lo amable que está siendo Harry. No va a haber ningún retraso aquí, ¿no?

Estas personas me dejaban mareado. Hablando de eso, me preguntaba dónde estaba mi querido esposo. Demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo con modelos en bikinis para venir a su propio divorcio, pobre. Moví mi flequillo, tratando de averiguar algo correcto para decir. Tratando de manejar mi ira. —Espera...

—Todos nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti dada esta desafortunada situación —continuó Adrián, obviamente, mintiendo a través de esos grandes y brillantes dientes.

—Genial —dije, mis dedos estaban inquietos debajo de la mesa—. Eso es... eso es realmente genial para ti.

—Por favor, Sr. Tomlinson. —Ted golpeó su pluma imperiosamente al lado de los documentos y miré obedientemente, aunque no quería. Había un montón de ceros. Quiero decir, un montón. Era una locura. Ni siquiera en dos vidas podría ganar esa cantidad de dinero. Harry debe tener muchas ganas de que me fuese. Mi estómago rugió nerviosamente, pero mis días vomitando habían terminado. Toda la escena se sentía horrible, como algo sacado de una mala película de grado B o una telenovela. Un chico desde el lado equivocado de las vías secuestra al sexy, rico chico y lo engaña para casarse. Ahora todo lo que quedaba para él era usar su pueblo para perseguirme hasta el atardecer.

Bueno, él ganó.

—Todo esto fue un error —dijo Adrián—. Estoy seguro de que Louis está dispuesto a dejar esto como Harry también lo está. Y con este generoso acuerdo financiero él se podrá mover hacia un futuro brillante.

—También no puedes ponerte en contacto con el Sr. Styles nunca más, de ninguna manera. Cualquier intento de su parte para hacerlo se verá como un incumplimiento del contrato. —Ted sacó su lápiz, se echó para atrás con una falsa sonrisa y manos cruzadas sobre su vientre—. ¿Queda claro?

—No —dije, frotándome el rostro con mis manos. En realidad, pensaron que me degradaría por conseguir ese dinero. Un dinero que no hice nada para ganar, no importaba lo tentador que era aceptarlo. Por supuesto, ellos también pensaban que le vendería la historia a la prensa y acosaría a Harry en cada momento libre por el resto de mi vida. Pensaban que era barato, una escoria inútil—. Creo que puedo decir honestamente que nada de esto está claro.

—Louis, por favor. —Adrián me dio una mirada de decepción—. Vamos a ser razonables.

—Te diré lo que...—Me paré y saqué el anillo del bolsillo de mis jeans, arrojándolo al mar de papeles—. Le das esto a Harry y le dices que no quiero nada. Nada de esto. —Gesticulé hacia ellos, la mesa, los papeles, toda la maldita casa. Los abogados se miraban nerviosamente entre ellos como si necesitaran más papeleo antes de que pudieran permitir que me fuese agitando los brazos.

—Louis...

—No quiero vender su historia, o acecharlo, o lo que sea que esté enterrado en el numeral 98.2. No quiero su dinero.

Adrián tosió una carcajada. Que se pudra. El bastardo falso podía pensar lo que quisiera.

Ted frunció el ceño ante mi gran y brillante anillo descansando inocentemente entre el desastre. —El Sr. Styles no mencionó un anillo.

—¿No? Bueno. Por qué no le dices al Sr. Styles que se lo puede meter por donde mejor le quepa, Ted.

—¡Sr. Tomlinson! —Ted se quedó con la cara indignada—. Esto no es necesario.

—Voy a tener que estar en desacuerdo contigo, Ted. —Salí corriendo del comedor de la muerte y me dirigí directamente a la puerta principal tan rápido como mis pies podían llevarme. La fuga inmediata era la única respuesta. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar lo más lejos posible para tener el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y tener un nuevo plan para tratar esta ridícula situación. Estaría bien.

Un jeep negro se detuvo cuando avanzaba por los escalones delanteros.

La ventana se bajó para mostrar mi guía de la noche anterior, Niall, sentado en el asiento del conductor. Sonrió detrás de sus gafas de sol negras. —Hola, pequeño novio.

Le mostré el dedo, y me fui corriendo por el largo y sinuoso camino hacia las puertas delanteras. Hacia la libertad y mi vida anterior o lo que quedaba de ella. Si nunca hubiese ido a Las Vegas. Si sólo hubiera intentado convencer aún más a Troye que una fiesta en casa estaría bien, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Dios, soy un idiota. ¿Por qué bebí tanto?

—Louis. Espera. —Niall se detuvo junto a mí en su jeep—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?

No respondí. Terminé con todos ellos. Por eso, y porque tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de llorar, maldición. Mis ojos se sentían calientes, horrible.

—Detente. —Colocó el freno y salió del jeep, corriendo detrás de mí—. Oye, lo siento.

No dije nada. No tenía nada que decirles a ellos.

Su mano se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo con suavidad, pero no me importaba. Levanté la mirada. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida. Aparentemente, no iba a empezar ahora. Esquivó mi puño volador con facilidad.

—¡Espera! Está bien. —Niall dio un paso hacia atrás, dándome una mirada cautelosa por la parte superior de sus gafas de sol—. Estás enojado. Lo entiendo.

Con las manos en sus caderas, miró hacia la casa. Ted y Adrián estaban en las escaleras, mirándonos. Incluso desde esta distancia, el dúo dinámico no parecía feliz. Bastardos malvados.

Niall silbó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. —Estás bromeando. ¿Te arrojó al imbécil de Ted?

Asentí, parpadeando, tratando de permanecer bajo control.

—¿Has tenido a alguien más contigo? —preguntó.

—No.

Inclinó la cabeza. —¿Vas a llorar?

—¡No!

—Mierda. Vamos. —Extendió su mano y la miré con incredulidad—. Louis, piensa. Hay fotógrafos y más mierda esperando en la puerta. Incluso si consigues pasarlos, ¿a dónde vas a ir?

Tenía razón. Tenía que volver, buscar mi mochila con mis cosas. Era tan estúpido de mi parte no haber pensado en eso. Tan pronto como me relajara y recuperara mis cosas, me largaría de aquí. Me limpie las pequeñas lágrimas del rostro con las manos, tomando un gran respiro. Todo bien.

Mientras tanto, él movía su mano, esperando. Tenía un par de pequeñas ampollas situadas entre la unión del pulgar y el dedo. Curioso.

—¿Eres el baterista? —pregunté, con un resoplido.

Por alguna razón se puso a reír, casi doblándose, aferrándose de su vientre. Quizás estaba drogado o algo así. O quizás era sólo otro lunático en este manicomio gigantesco. Batman habría tenido dificultades para mantener bien este lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunté, dando un paso lejos de él. Por si acaso.

Sus gafas de sol cayeron, haciendo ruido en el asfalto. Él las limpió y se las colocó otra vez. —Nada, nada en absoluto. Salgamos de aquí. Tengo una casa en la playa. Nos esconderemos allí. Vamos, será divertido.

Dudé, sacudiéndome mientras le daba una mirada letal. —¿Por qué me ayudarías?

—Porque vale la pena ayudarte.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No te gustará mi respuesta.

—No me ha gustado ninguna de las respuestas que he tenido desde la mañana, ¿por qué parar ahora?

Sonrió. —Me parece bien. Harry es mi más viejo amigo. Nos hemos emborrachado y puesto fuera de control más veces de lo que puedo recordar. Ha tenido varias personas intentando pescarlo con un cebo por años, incluso antes de que tuviera dinero. Él nunca ha tenido el más mínimo interés en el matrimonio. Nunca estuvo en su radar antes. Así que el hecho de que se casará contigo, bueno, me hace pensar que vales la pena. Vamos, Louis ya deja de preocuparte.

Era fácil para él decirlo, su vida no había sido atravesada por una estrella de rock.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas.

—¿Y quedar acorralado por ellos? Preocúpate de eso más tarde. —Sostuvo su mano, sus dedos hacían señas por la mía—. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Puse mi mano en la suya y nos fuimos.


	6. S E I S

—Así que, espera, ¿Su canción no es sobre su perro muriéndose o algo así?

—No eres gracioso —reí.

—Me temo que sí —Niall rio en el extremo opuesto del sofá mientras Tim McGraw cantaba "Ella es mi tipo de lluvia" en la televisión de pantalla plana ocupando la pared—. ¿Por qué todos usan sombreros tan grandes? Tengo una teoría.

—Shhh.

La forma en que estas personas vivían confundían a mi cabeza. Niall vivía en un lugar en la playa, sobre una proeza arquitectónica de tres pisos de acero y cristal. Era increíble. No ridículamente enorme como el lugar en las colinas, pero impresionante de la misma manera. Mi papá habría estado en un estado de éxtasis sobre el minimalismo, la limpieza de las líneas o algo así. Me agradaba tener un amigo en mi momento de necesidad.

La casa de Niall era claramente una de soltero-barra-antro de perdición. Tuve la vaga intención de preparar el almuerzo para agradecerle por llevarme allí, pero no había una sola partícula de comida en la casa. Cerveza llenaba la nevera y vodka el congelador. Oh, no, había una bolsa de naranjas utilizadas como cuñas para ir con tragos de vodka, al parecer. Había descartado tocar esos. Sin embargo, su súper hábil máquina de café hizo todo bien. Él incluso tenía granos decentes. Le impresionó que le demostrara algunos de mis movimientos de bar. Después de beber tres tazas en el espacio de una hora, me sentía mucho más a mi viejo yo bien planificado, auto cafeína.

Él pidió pizza y vimos televisión hasta altas horas de la noche. Sobre todo encontró divertido burlarse de mi gusto en casi todo: películas, música, todo. Por lo menos lo hizo de buena gana. No podíamos salir a la calle porque un par de fotógrafos estaban esperando en la playa. Me sentí mal por eso, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa con esta canción? —preguntó—: ¿Te gusta esta?

Taylor Swift entró en la pantalla con un vestido y su inigualable guitarra, sonreí. —Taylor es poderosa.

—La he conocido.

Me senté con la espalda recta. —¿En serio?

Más risitas de Niall. —Te impresiona que he conocido a Taylor Swift, pero ni siquiera sabías quién era yo. Honestamente, hombre, eres duro con el ego.

—Vi el oro y platino que recubren el pasillo, amigo. Creo que puedes soportarlo.

Resopló.

—Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano. —Casi logré esquivar el tapón de la botella que se movió en mi dirección. Rebotó en mi frente.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿No puedes al menos fingir que me adoras?

—No. Lo siento.

Con total desprecio por mi amor a Taylor Swift, Niall empezó a navegar en los canales. Inicio de compras, fútbol, Lo que el viento se llevó, y yo. Yo en la TV.

—Espera —dije.

—No es una buena idea —gimió.

En primer lugar, mis fotos de la escuela desfilaron, seguido por una de Troye y yo en nuestro baile de graduación. Incluso había un reportero de pie enfrente de Ruby, parloteando acerca de mi vida antes de ser elevada al estatus todopoderoso de ser el esposo de Harry. Y luego estaba el hombre mismo en algunas escenas del concierto, guitarra en sus manos mientras cantaba apoyado. La letra era del típico mi-amor-significa, "Es mi único amor, me tiene de rodillas..." Me pregunté si escribiría canciones sobre mí. Si es así, lo más probable era que serían muy poco halagadoras. —Mierda. —Abracé una almohada del sofá contra mi pecho.

Niall se inclinó y se me erizó el cabello. —Harry es el favorito, cariño. Es encantador, toca la guitarra y escribe las canciones. Las personas se desmayan cuando él pasa. Asocia eso con ser joven y tienes la noticia de la semana.

—Tengo veintiún años.

—Y él veintiséis. Es una diferencia suficiente si ellos hacen el despliegue publicitario necesario —Niall suspiró—. Acéptalo, pequeño novio. Te casaste en Las Vegas por un imitador de Elvis, con uno de los hijos favoritos de rock 'n' roll. Siempre estuvo destinado a causar una gran tormenta. Agregando que ha estado pasando mucha mierda con la banda últimamente... con Alex festejando como si fuera 1999 y Harry perdiendo su toque para escribir música. Bueno, ya te haces una idea. Pero la semana que viene otra persona hará alguna locura y toda la atención se trasladará.

—Supongo que sí.

—Lo sé. La gente está metiendo la pata constantemente. Es algo glorioso. —Se sentó con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Vamos, sonríe para el tío Niall. Sabes que quieres.

Le sonreí a medias.

—Esa es una sonrisa de mierda y me avergüenzas. No engañarás a nadie con eso. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Me esforcé, sonriendo hasta que mis mejillas dolieron.

—¡Demonios! Ahora luces como si estuvieras sufriendo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra alegría.

Niall levantó sus cejas hacia mí. —Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría.

—¿Qué? —Lo seguí hasta la puerta principal, quedándome unos pasos detrás de él por si acaso era más prensa.

Abrió la puerta y Harry entró, con el rostro malhumorado y furioso. —Pedazo de mierda. Será mejor que no la hayas tocado. ¿Dónde está?

—El pequeño novio está ocupado en otra parte. —Niall ladeó la cabeza, dándole a Harry una mirada fresca—. ¿Por qué diablos te importa?

—No empieces conmigo. ¿Dónde está?

En silencio, Niall cerró la puerta, enfrentando a su amigo. Dudé, aguardando atrás. Muy bien, así que me escondía de una manera cobarde. Como sea.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos. —La dejaste enfrentarse a Adrian y tres abogados solo. Tú, mi amigo, eres sin duda el pedazo de mierda en este particular escenario.

—No sabía que Adrian haría todo eso.

—No querías saberlo —dijo Niall—. Miéntele a todos los demás por ahí, Harry. No a mí. Y seguro como el infierno no a ti.

—Retrocede.

—Necesitas algún sabio consejo de la vida, amigo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Nicky Minaj?

Tosiendo una carcajada, se recostó contra la pared. —Diablos, sí. Pronto estaré insultando a niños y madres, así que quédate por ahí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Quién? ¿Cardi B?

Harry sólo frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi espionaje. Es triste decirlo, incluso verlo con el ceño fruncido era una rara y muy hermosa belleza. Me hacía sentir cosas. Cosas complicadas. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. La ira y la emoción en su voz no podían ser porque yo le afectará. Eso no tenía sentido, no después de ayer por la noche y esta mañana. Tenía que estar malinterpretando cosas y yo apestaba, porque incluso quería que le importara. Mi cabeza no tenía sentido. Alejarse de este tipo era la opción más segura en todos los sentidos.

—Estaba tan enojado que intentó golpearme.

—Pura mierda.

—No bromeo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando lo encontré —dijo Niall.

Me di un golpe en la frente, en silenciosa agonía contra la pared. ¿Por qué demonios lo tuvo que decir?

Mi esposo bajó la cabeza. —No quise que eso pasara.

—Parece que no querías que una mierda sucediera. —Niall sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿En serio querías casarte con él, amigo? ¿En serio?

El rostro de Harry se contrajo, su entrecejo haciendo la arruga de James Dean, otra vez. —No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Maldita sea. Fui a Las Vegas porque estaba harto de toda esta mierda y lo conocí. Era diferente. Parecía diferente esa noche. Yo sólo... quería algo fuera de toda esta jodida insensatez por una vez.

—Pobre, Harry. ¿Acaso ser un Dios del rock te aburrió?

—¿Dónde está?

—Siento tu dolor, hermano. En serio lo siento. Quiero decir, todo lo que querías era un chico que no te besara el culo por una vez, y ahora estás enojado con él por la misma maldita razón. Es complicado, ¿cierto?

—Vete a la mierda. Déjame en paz, Niall. Ya está hecho. —Mi esposo dejó escapar un suspiro—. De todos modos, él es el único que quería el maldito divorcio. ¿Por qué no lo vas a interrogar, eh?

Con un suspiro dramático, Niall extendió los brazos. —Porque está ocupado escondiéndose a la vuelta de la esquina, escuchando. No puedo molestarlo.

El cuerpo de Harry se calmó y sus ojos verdes me encontraron. —Louis.

Atrapado.

Me alejé de la pared y traté de poner una cara feliz. No funcionó. —Hola.

—Dice eso tan bien. —Niall se volvió hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo—. Así que, ¿Le pediste al poderoso Harry Styles el divorcio?

—Vomito sobre mí cuando le dije que nos casamos —Informó mi esposo.

—¿Qué? —Niall se abrazó a sí mismo mientras reía, lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—. ¿Hablas en serio? Joder, eso es fantástico. Oh, hombre, ojalá hubiera estado allí.

Le di a Harry lo que esperaba ser la mirada más molesta de todos los tiempos. Me devolvió la mirada, poco impresionado.

—Fue el suelo —aclaré—. No vomite sobre él.

—En esa ocasión—dijo Harry.

—Por favor, continúen —dijo el Niall, riéndose más fuerte que nunca—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Harry no lo hizo. Gracias a Dios.

—En serio, amo jodidamente a tu esposo, hombre. Es increíble. ¿Puedo quedarmelo?

La mirada que Harry que me lanzó, hablaba de mucho más que un afecto reacio. Con la línea entre sus cejas, estaba más cerca a la irritación. Le lancé un beso. Miró hacia otro lado, los puños apretados como si estuviera apenas conteniéndose de estrangularme. La sensación era totalmente mutua.

Ah, la felicidad conyugal.

—Ustedes dos son de lo mejor. —Un sonido de tintineo provino del bolsillo de Niall y sacó un teléfono celular. Lo que sea que vio en la pantalla detuvo su risa en seco—. Sabes, deberías llevarlo a tu casa, Harry.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —La boca de Harry se amplió en una verdadera expresión de dolor.

Yo tampoco creía que fuera una buena idea. Felizmente, me gustaría ir por la vida sin poner un pie dentro de la casa de los horrores nunca más. Tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido amablemente a Niall, él habría traído mis cosas para mí. Imponerle mi presencia no era atractivo, pero me quedaba sin opciones.

—Por Dios. —Con un rostro sombrío, Niall le mostró su celular a Harry.

—Mierda —murmuró. Envolvió su mano detrás de su cuello y apretó. La mirada de preocupación que me dio por debajo de sus cejas oscuras activo todas las alarmas sonando en mi cabeza. Lo que estuviera en esa pantalla era malo.

Muy malo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Oh, tu, ah... no es necesario que te preocupes por eso. —Bajó la mirada hacia el teléfono de nuevo y se lo devolvió a NIall—. En realidad, mi lugar estará bien. Deberíamos hacerlo. Será divertido. ¡Sí!

—No. —Para que Harry fuera tan amable conmigo eso tenía que ser algo realmente malo. Le tendí la mano, mis dedos retorciéndose por la impaciencia o por los nervios o un poco de ambos—. Muéstrame.

Después de un gesto reticente a Harry, Niall me lo entregó.

No había ninguna duda de lo que era, incluso en la pequeña pantalla. Había una gran cantidad de mi piel desnuda de cintura para abajo. Mi trasero sentado de frente y en toda su pálida gloria. Dios, se veía enorme. ¿Habían usado una cámara de lente de gran alcance o algo así? El vestido de fiesta había sido subido y estaba inclinado sobre una mesa mientras un tatuador trabajaba arduamente en mi trasero. Mi calzoncillo había estado ceñido hacia abajo, apenas cubría los conceptos básicos. Mierda. Hablando de una posición comprometedora. Ser parte en una sesión de porno definitivamente no era parte del plan.

Al otro lado del marco, nuestras caras estaban juntas cerca y Harry sonreía. Eh. Entonces, así era como lucía cuando sonreía.

Luego recordé el zumbido de la aguja, y a él hablándome, sosteniendo mis manos. Al principio, la aguja ardía. —Estabas fingiendo morder mis dedos. El tatuador se enojó con nosotros por estar tonteando.

Harry levantó su barbilla. —Sí. Se suponía que te mantendría quieto.

Asentí, tratando de recordar más pero no surgió nada más.

La gente vería esta fotografía. Gente la ha visto ya. Gente que conozco y extraños. Nadie y todos. Mi cabeza dio vueltas aturdidamente como lo había hecho antes. Solo que el alcohol no era el culpable esta vez.

—¿Cómo la consiguieron? —pregunté, mi voz vacilante y mi corazón en los dedos de mis pies. O a lo mejor eso era lo que quedaba de mi dignidad destrozada.

Harry me dio una mirada triste. —No lo sé. Estábamos en una habitación privada. Esto nunca debió de haber pasado, pero la gente ofrece mucho dinero por este tipo de cosas.

Asentí y le devolví a Niall su teléfono. Mi mano temblaba. —Correcto. Bueno...

Ambos me miraron, caras tensas, esperando que estallara en lágrimas o algo. No iba a pasar.

—Está bien —dije, dando lo mejor de mí por creerlo.

—Seguro —dijo Niall.

Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —No es siquiera una fotografía tan clara.

—No, no lo es —concorde. La lástima en sus ojos fue más de lo que pude soportar—. Discúlpenme un minuto.

Afortunadamente, el baño más cercano se encontraba a solo una corta carrera. Aseguré la puerta y me senté al borde del jacuzzi, tratando de hacer mi respiración lenta, tratando de mantener la calma. No había nada que pudiera hacer. La fotografía ya estaba circulando. Esta no era muerte y desmembramiento. Era una estúpida fotografía mía en una posición comprometedora mostrando más piel de la que me gustaba, pero ¿y qué? Gran cosa. Acéptalo y continua. A pesar del hecho de que todos los que conocía probablemente la verían, peores cosas habían pasado en la historia del mundo. Solo necesitaba ponerlo en contexto y mantenerme calmado.

—¿Louis? —Harry tocó ligeramente en la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —No. No realmente.

—¿Me dejas entrar?

Le di a la puerta una dolorosa mirada.

—Por favor.

Lentamente, me paré y quité el seguro. Harry caminó dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sin coleta hoy. Su rizado cabello colgaba hacia abajo, enmarcando su cara. Tenía tres pequeños pendientes plateados en una oreja jugando a las escondidas detrás de su cabello. Los miré porque encontrarme con sus ojos estaba fuera de cuestión. No iba a llorar. No sobre esto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a mis ojos últimamente? Dejarlo entrar había sido tonto.

Me miró con un intenso ceño fruncido. —Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

—Sí, lo es. Debí de haberte cuidado mucho mejor.

—No, Harry. —Tragué fuertemente—. Ambos estábamos ebrios. Dios, esto es tan espantoso, y vergonzosamente estúpido.

Solo me miró.

—Lo siento. Oye, tienes permitido estar molesto. Ese era un momento privado. No debería de estar por ahí.

—No —concorde —Yo... en realidad, me gustaría estar solo por un minuto.

Hizo un ruido como gruñido y de repente sus brazos estaban alrededor mío, jalándome contra él. Me tomó con la guardia baja y tambaleé, mi nariz chocando con su pecho. Dolió. Pero olía bien. Limpio, masculino y bueno... familiar. Una parte de mi recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él y era reconfortante. Algo en mi mente decía "hogar". Pero no pude recordar cómo o por qué.

Una mano se movió incansablemente por mi espalda.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Malditamente lo siento.

La amabilidad era demasiado. Estúpidas lágrimas afloraron. —Difícilmente le muestro mi trasero a alguien y ahora está por todo el internet.

—Lo sé, bebé.

Descansó su cabeza en contra de la cima de la mía, abrazándome apretadamente mientras yo balbuceaba en su playera. Tener a alguien en quien sostenerme ayudaba. Estaría bien. Profundamente sabía que lo estaría. Pero en ese entonces no podía ver mi camino claro. Estando aquí con sus brazos a mí alrededor se sintió correcto.

No sé cuándo empezamos a mecernos. Harry me balanceo gentilmente de lado a lado como si estuviéramos bailando alguna canción lenta. La abrumadora tentación de quedarme así con mi cara presionada en su camisa fue lo que me hizo alejarme, tenía que calmarme. Sus manos se asentaron ligeramente en mis caderas, la conexión no rota completamente.

—Gracias —dije.

—Está bien. —El frente de su camisa tenía un parche de humedad gracias a mí.

—Tu camisa está toda empapada.

Se encogió de hombros.

Lloraba feo. Era un don mío. El espejo lo confirmaba, ojos rojos demoníacos y mejillas sonrojadas rosa fluorescente. Con una sonrisa torpe me alejé de él y sus manos cayeron de vuelta a sus costados. Rocié mi cara con agua y la sequé en una toalla mientras él estaba de pie sin hacer nada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —Le di una mirada dudosa. ¿Harry y yo? ¿Solos? Dado a la situación matrimonial y nuestros preciados encuentros sobrios no parecía el plan más inteligente.

—Sí. —Frotó sus manos juntas, mostrándose muy entusiasmado—. Solo tú y yo. Estaremos fuera por un tiempo.

—Harry, como dijiste ahí afuera, no creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—¿Quieres quedarte en Los Ángeles? —se burló.

—Mira, has sido realmente dulce desde que entraste por esa puerta. Bueno, excepto lo que le dijiste a Niall sobre que te vomite encima. Eso fue innecesario, pero en las veinticuatro horas previas me dejaste solo en una habitación, saliste con una fanática, me acusaste de tratar de acostarme con tu hermano y me lanzaste a tu cuadrilla de abogados encima.

No dijo nada.

—No que es que el que te vayas con una fanática sea de mi incumbencia. Por supuesto.

Giró en sus talones y caminó hacía el otro lado del baño, sus movimientos tensos y enojados. A pesar de que era cinco veces el tamaño del baño en mi casa, aun no dejaba suficiente espacio para una confrontación como esta. Y estaba entre la puerta y yo. Porque de repente salir parecía un movimiento inteligente.

—Solo les dije que preparan el papeleo —dijo.

—Y seguramente lo hicieron. —Puse las manos en mis caderas, de pie en el piso—. No quiero nada de tu dinero.

—Lo escuché. —Su cara estaba cuidadosamente en blanco. Mi declaración no provocó en él la incredulidad o burla que tenía en su apropiada bravuconería. Afortunadamente para él. Dudé que me creyera, pero al menos estaba dispuesto a pretender—. Están redactando nuevos papeles.

—Bien. —Lo miré—. No tienes que compensarme. No hagas suposiciones como esa. Si quieres saber algo, pregunta. Y nunca vendería la historia a la prensa. No haría eso.

—Está bien. —Se recostó contra de la pared, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar arriba a nada—. Lo siento —le dijo al techo. Estoy seguro que el estucado lo apreciaría inmensamente.

Cuando no di ni una respuesta, su mirada eventualmente me encontró. Tendría que ser incorrecto, o por lo menos inmoral, ser tan hermoso. La gente normal no tenía oportunidad. Mi corazón tomaba una clavado cada vez que lo miraba. No, un clavado no lo cubría. Era una caía en picada.

¿Dónde se encontraba Troye para que me dijera que estaba siendo melodramático cuando más la necesitaba?

—Lo siento, Lou —repitió—. Sé que las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido una mierda. Ofreciéndote salir de aquí por un tiempo fue mi forma de tratar de hacer las cosas mejor.

—Gracias —dije—. Y también por venir aquí para ver como estoy.

—No hay problema. —Me miró, sus ojos expuestos por primera vez. Y la honestidad en su mirada cambió las cosas para mí, el breve destello de algo más. Tristeza o soledad, no lo sé. Un tipo de agotamiento que estaba ahí y se fue antes de que yo lo pudiera entender. Pero dejó su marca. Había mucho más de este hombre que un bello rostro y un gran nombre. Necesitaba recordar eso y no hacer mis propias suposiciones.

—¿Realmente quieres irte? —pregunté—. ¿De verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión. —¿Por qué no?

Le di una sonrisa precavida.

—Podemos hablar sobre lo que sea que necesitemos, solo tú y yo. Necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas luego nos dirigiremos lejos, ¿Está bien?

—Gracias. Me gustaría eso.

Con un asentimiento de despedida, abrió la puerta y caminó de vuelta afuera. Él y Niall hablaron en voz baja sobre algo en la sala. Tomé la oportunidad para lavar mi cara una vez más y peinarme con los dedos mi cerquillo desarreglado por casualidad. Había llegado el momento de que tomara el control. En realidad, estaba muy estresado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, rebotando de un desastre a otro? Ese no era yo. Me gustaba estar en control, tener un plan. Tiempo para dejar de preocuparme sobre lo que no podía cambiar y tomar acciones decisivas sobre lo que sí podía. Tenía dinero ahorrado. Uno de estos días mi pobre carro viejo moriría y en consecuencia había estado haciendo planes. Porque una vez que el invierno llegará, y las cosas se vuelvan heladas, grises y húmedas, caminar no siempre me atraería. El pensamiento de usar mis ahorros no me llenó de regocijo, pero había medidas de emergencia y cosas así.

Los abogados de Harry redactarían papeles sin el dinero y los firmaría. No volverían a asustarme con ello. Sin embargo, estar en el ojo público por unas semanas estaba bien dentro de mis capacidades. Solo necesitaba hacer una pausa y pensar por un momento en vez de reaccionar. Era un chico grande y podía hacerme cargo de mi mismo. Había llegado el momento de probarlo. Iré a dar un paseo con él, poniendo en orden lo básico, y me habré ido, primero en unas escondidas vacaciones, y luego de vuelta a mi muy ordinaria y bien ordenada vida desprovista de cualquiera intervención de una estrella del rock. Sí.

—Dame las llaves del Jeep —dijo mi esposo, poniéndose en guardia en contra de Niall en la sala.

Niall hizo una mueca de dolor. —No pienso regalarte mi carro.

—Vamos. Deja de quejarte. Conduzco la moto y no tengo un casco para él.

—Está bien. —Con una cara amargada, Niall depositó las llaves de su carro en las manos estiradas de Harry—. Pero solo porque me agrada tu esposo. Ni un rayón, ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, sí. —Harry giró y me vio. Un indicio de una sonrisa curveó sus labios.

Excepto por el primer día en el piso del baño, nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera lo había visto estar cerca. Esta simple acción hizo que me iluminara. Mis rodillas temblaron. Eso no podía ser normal. No debería estarme sintiendo cálido y feliz solo porque él lo estaba. No podía permitirme tener algún sentimiento por él. No si quería salir de esta en una sola pieza.

—Gracias por aguantarme hoy, Niall —dije.

—El placer fue todo mío —arrastró las palabras—. ¿Seguro que quieres irte con él, pequeño novio? El maldito retardado te hizo llorar. Yo te haré reír.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció y avanzó a mi lado. Su mano se asentó ligeramente contra la base de mi columna, el calor me atravesó aun con las capas de ropa. —Nos vamos de aquí.

Niall sonrió y me guiñó.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunté a Harry.

—¿Acaso importa? Vamos solo a conducir.


	7. S I E T E

Mi cuello se agarrotó. El dolor me atravesó mientras lentamente me enderezaba y parpadeé alejando el sueño de mis ojos. Me froté los brazos, tratando de quitar el entumecimiento. —Auch.

Harry retiró una mano del volante y la extendió para frotar mi nuca con dedos fuertes. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Debí haber dormido muy mal. —Me enderecé en el asiento, echando un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, tratando de no disfrutar demasiado el masaje de cuello. Porque por supuesto él era muy bueno con sus manos, realmente bueno. El Señor Dedos Mágicos masajeó mis músculos de la espalda en un cierto orden y con aparente poco esfuerzo. No se podía esperar que lo resistiera. Imposible. Así que en su lugar gemí audiblemente y dejé que continuara haciéndolo.

Hallarme apenas despierto era mi única excusa.

El sol apenas se ponía. Los árboles altos y sombríos se apresuraban en el exterior. Tratando de salir de Los Ángeles, quedamos atrapados en un atasco de tráfico del tipo que este chico de Portland nunca había visto. A pesar de mis buenas intenciones, no hablamos. Nos detuvimos y conseguimos comida y gasolina. El resto del tiempo, Johnny Cash se reprodujo en el estéreo y practique pláticas en mi cabeza. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca. Por alguna razón, era reacio a poner fin a nuestra aventura e ir por mi cuenta. No tenía nada que ver con comportarse como un adulto y todo que ver con lo cómodo que me empecé a sentir con él. El silencio no era incómodo. Era tranquilo. Refrescante incluso, haciendo que valiera la pena el drama de ayer. Estar con él en la carretera... había algo liberador al respecto. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, me quedé dormido.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Me dio una mirada de reojo, con la mano aun masajeando mis músculos. —Bueno...

Una señal pasó rápidamente afuera. —¿Vamos a Monterey?

—Ahí es donde está mi casa —dijo—. Deja de tensarte.

—¿Monterey?

—Sí. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Monterey?, ¿eh? ¿Tuviste un mal momento en un festival musical?

—No. —Di marcha atrás, rápido, no queriendo parecer desagradecido—. Solamente es una sorpresa. No me di cuenta de que estábamos, mmm... en Monterey. Está bien.

Harry suspiró y salió de la carretera. El polvo flotó y piedras golpearon el Jeep. (Niall no estaría contento.) Se giró para enfrentarme, apoyando un codo en la parte superior del asiento del pasajero, encajonándome.

—Háblame, amigo —dijo.

Abrí la boca y deje salir todo. —Tengo un plan. Tengo algo de dinero guardado. Pensaba ir a un lugar tranquilo por un par de semanas hasta que esto se calmara. No tienes que exponerte de esta manera. Sólo necesito sacar mis cosas de la mansión y estaré fuera de tu camino.

—Está bien. —Asintió—. Bueno, ya nos encontramos aquí y me gustaría ir a comprobar mi casa por un par de días. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Solo como amigos. No es gran cosa. Hoy es viernes, los abogados dijeron que nos enviaran los nuevos documentos el lunes. Los firmaremos. Tengo un show la noche del martes en Los Ángeles. Si lo deseas puedes esconderte en la casa por un par de semanas, hasta que las cosas se calmen. ¿Suena como un plan? Pasamos el fin de semana juntos y luego podemos ir por caminos separados. Todo solucionado.

Sonaba como una idea sólida. Pero, aun así deliberé durante un segundo. Al parecer, fue un segundo de más.

—¿Te preocupa pasar el fin de semana conmigo o algo así? ¿Soy tan aterrador? —Su mirada sostuvo la mía, nuestras caras a casi un centímetro de distancia. Su cabello rizado caía sobre su perfecto rostro. Por un momento casi olvidé respirar. No me moví. No podía. Fuera, una motocicleta pasó rugiendo y luego todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

¿Era aterrador? El hombre no tenía ni idea.

—No. —Mentí, sonando burlón por si acaso.

A parecer no me creyó. —Escucha, lo siento por actuar como un cretino en Los Ángeles.

—Está bien, de verdad, Harry. Esta situación consternaría enormemente a cualquiera.

—Dime algo —dijo en voz baja—. Recordaste conseguir el tatuaje. ¿Has recordado alguna otra cosa?

Revivir mi borracho lío no era algo que quisiera hacer. No con él. Ni con nadie. Pagaba las consecuencias teniendo mi vida patas arriba y esparcida por el internet. Ridículo, dado que nada en mi pasado fue incluso un poco sórdido. Bueno, aparte del asiento trasero del coche de los padres de Tommy. —¿Esto siquiera importa? Quiero decir, ¿no es un poco tarde para tener esta conversación?

—Supongo que sí. —Se movió a su asiento y puso una mano en el volante—. ¿Necesitas estirar las piernas o algo?

—Un baño sería genial.

—No te preocupes.

Regresamos a la carretera y el silencio siguió durante varios minutos. Apagó el estéreo en algún momento mientras yo dormía. El silencio era incómodo ahora y todo por mi culpa. La culpa apestaba a primera hora de la mañana. Probablemente no mejoraría al avanzar el día, pero por primera vez, sin siquiera una gota de cafeína para fortalecerme, fue horrible. Fue amable conmigo, tratando de hablar, y lo desanimé.

—La mayor parte de la noche es todavía borroso —dije.

Levantó un par de dedos del volante en una pequeña ola. La cual fue la suma total de su respuesta.

Tomé una respiración profunda, fortaleciéndome para ir más allá. —Recuerdo preparar tragos a medianoche. Después de eso, es confuso. Recuerdo el sonido de la aguja en el salón de tatuajes, nos reímos, pero eso es todo. Nunca he perdido la memoria en mi vida. Da miedo.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Exhaló con fuerza. —Ah, un grupo de personas y yo íbamos a ir a otro club. Una de los chicos no miraba por dónde iba, tropezó con una camarera. Al parecer la camarera era nueva o algo y dejó caer su bandeja. Por suerte, fueron sólo un par de botellas de cerveza vacías.

—¿Cómo participé?

Me lanzó una mirada, apartando sus ojos de la carretera por un momento. —Algunos de ellos comenzaron a gritarle a la camarera, diciéndole que harían que la despidieran. Tú sólo te abalanzaste y les pateaste el trasero.

—¿Lo hice?

—Oh, sí. —Se lamió los labios, elevando la esquina de su boca—. Les dijiste que eran malos, pretenciosos, ricos idiotas que deberían mirar por donde caminaban. Ayudaste a la chica a recoger las botellas de cerveza y luego insultaste a mis amigos un poco más. Fue jodidamente clásico, en realidad. No recuerdo todo lo que dijiste. Tienes bastante creatividad con los insultos, por cierto.

—Eh. ¿Y te gusté por eso?

Cerró la boca y no dijo nada. Todo un amplio mundo de nada. Nada podría en realidad cubrir mucho terreno cuando pones mucho esfuerzo en ello.

—¿Qué pasó después? —pregunté.

—Seguridad se acercó para echarte. No es como si fueran a discutir con los niños ricos.

—No, supongo que no.

—Te veías tan aterrorizado así que te saqué de allí.

—¿Dejaste a tus amigos por mí? —Lo observé con asombro.

Encogió un hombro. Como si eso no significara nada.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Salimos y tomamos una copa en otro bar.

—Me sorprende que cargaras conmigo. —Aturdido era más exacto.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó—Me trataste como a una persona normal. Solo hablamos sobre cosas cotidianas. No trataste de sacar nada de mí. No actuaste como si fuera una jodida especie diferente. Cuando me mirabas se sentía...

—¿Qué?

Se aclaró la garganta. —No lo sé. No importa.

—Sí, lo sabes. Y si importa.

Él gimió.

—¿Por favor?

—Maldita sea —murmuró, moviéndose en el asiento del conductor luciendo incómodo—. Se sintió verdadero, ¿de acuerdo? Se sentía real. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo.

Me senté en silencio, asombrado por un momento. —Esa es una buena manera de explicarlo.

De repente, se puso decididamente sonriente. —Además, nunca me hicieron una proposición como esa.

—Sí. Bueno, detente ahora. —Cubrí mi cara con las manos y se rio.

—Relájate —dijo—. Fuiste muy dulce.

—¿Dulce?

—Dulce no es una mala cosa.

Estacionó el Jeep en una estación de gasolina, deteniéndose frente a una bomba. —Mírame.

Bajé mis dedos.

Harry me devolvió la mirada, su hermoso rostro sonriente. —Dijiste que pensabas que era un tipo muy agradable. Y sería genial si pudiéramos ir a tu habitación y tener sexo, pasar el rato por un tiempo, si tal vez eso era algo en lo que yo estaría interesado hacer.

—Ja. Tengo todos los movimientos — Puede que haya tenido conversaciones más embarazosas en mi vida. Sin embargo, lo dudo. Oh, buen Dios, el pensar en mí probando mi suave rutina de seducción en Harry. Él quien tenía fanáticos y modelos glamurosas arrojándoseles básicamente a diario. Si tuviera suficiente espacio bajo el asiento del coche, me escondería ahí—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué crees que te dije? —Sin apartar la mirada de mí abrió la guantera y sacó una gorra de béisbol—. Parece que los baños se encuentran a un costado.

—Esto es tan humillante. ¿Por qué no lo olvidaste también?

Sólo me miró. La sonrisa desapareció. Durante un largo momento sostuvo mi mirada cautiva, sin sonreír. El aire en el coche pareció descender unos diez grados.

—Volveré enseguida —le dije, mis dedos nerviosamente tratando de quitar el cinturón de seguridad.

—Por supuesto.

Finalmente logré desabrochar la estúpida cosa, el corazón galopando dentro de mi pecho. La conversación se volvió extrañamente pesada hacia el final. Me tomó por sorpresa. Sabiendo que me apoyó en Las Vegas, que me eligió por sobre sus amigos... cambió las cosas. Y me hizo preguntarme qué otra cosa necesitaba saber acerca de esa noche.

—Espera. —Rebuscó entre la colección de gafas de sol, sacó un par tipo aviador de diseño y me las entregó—. Eres famoso ahora también, ¿recuerdas?

—Mi trasero lo es.

Él casi sonrió. Se ajustó la gorra en la cabeza y apoyó un brazo en el volante. El tatuaje de mi nombre estaba ahí, en toda su gloria. Era de color rosa en los bordes y algunas de las letras tenían pequeñas costras en ellas. Yo no era el único marcado de manera permanente por esto.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo.

—De acuerdo. —Abrí la puerta y lentamente salí del coche. Tropezar y aterrizar sobre mi trasero delante de él debía ser evitado a toda costa.

Hice mis necesidades y luego lavé mis manos. El chico que vi en el espejo del baño lucía unos ojos desorbitados y algo más. Eché agua en mi rostro e hice un poco de control de daños en mi cabello. Que broma. Esta aventura deshizo cada uno de los intentos por mantener el control. Yo, mi vida, todo parecía estar en constante cambio. Eso no debería sentirse tan extrañamente bien como lo hacía.

Cuando volví, él se encontraba de pie junto al Jeep, firmando un autógrafo a un par de chicos, uno de los cuales se hallaba ocupado haciendo una entusiasta actuación con una guitarra de aire. Harry se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda, hablaron durante un par de minutos más. Él era amable, gracioso. Continuó sonriendo, charlando con ellos hasta que vio que me acercaba. —Gracias, chicos. Si pudieran mantener esto en secreto durante un par de días se los agradecería ¿eh? Necesitamos un descanso de tanto alboroto.

—No te preocupes. —Uno de los chicos se dio la vuelta y me sonrió—. Felicidades. Eres más hermoso en persona que en las fotos.

—Gracias. —Los saludé con la mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Harry me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

El otro hombre sacó un teléfono celular y comenzó a tomar fotos. Harry lo ignoró y corrió hacia el otro lado del vehículo. No habló hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en el camino.

—Ya no estamos lejos —dijo—. ¿Todavía vamos a Monterey?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial.

Escuchar a mi aún esposo hablar sobre nuestro primer encuentro dio un nuevo giro a las cosas. Esa conversación despertó mi curiosidad. El hecho de que me eligió de algún modo esa noche... No creo que esa posibilidad se me ocurriera antes. Pensé que habíamos dejado que tanto tequila nos embotara el pensamiento y de alguna manera caímos en este lío juntos. Estaba equivocado. Había más en la historia. Mucho más. La resistencia de Harry para responder a ciertas preguntas me hizo pensar.

Quería respuestas. Pero tenía que ir con cuidado.

—¿Siempre es así para ti? —le pregunté—. ¿Ser reconocido? ¿Teniendo gente acercándose a ti todo el tiempo?

—Ellos están bien. Los locos son una preocupación, pero lo controlas. Es parte de mi trabajo. A la gente le gusta la música, así que...

Un mal presentimiento se deslizó a través de mí. —Me dijiste quien eras esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. —Me dio una mirada sarcástica, juntando sus cejas.

Mi mal presentimiento se marchó, sólo para ser reemplazado por la vergüenza. —Lo siento.

—Lou, quería que supieras en qué mierda te metías. Dijiste que realmente te gustaba, pero no estabas interesado en mi banda. —Jugó con el equipo de música, con otra media sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto una canción de rock que no conocía sonó tranquilamente por los altavoces—. Te sentiste muy mal por eso, en realidad. Te disculpaste una y otra vez. Insististe en comprarme una hamburguesa y una malteada para compensarlo.

—Prefiero el country.

—Créeme, lo sé. Y deja de pedir disculpas. Tienes permitido que te guste lo que te dé la gana.

—¿Fue una buena hamburguesa y una buena malteada?

Me dio un encogimiento de un solo hombro. —Estuvo bien.

—Ojalá recordara.

Resopló. —Siempre hay una primera vez.

No sé qué se apoderó de mí. Tal vez sólo quería ver si podía hacerlo sonreír. Con una rodilla debajo de mí me quité una de las correas del cinturón de seguridad, me levanté y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla. Un ataque sorpresa. Su piel era cálida y suave contra mis labios. El hombre olía mucho mejor de lo que tenía derecho.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Me preguntó, lanzándome una mirada con el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Por sacarme de Portland y de Los Ángeles. Por hablar conmigo esa noche. —Me encogí de hombros, actuando como si no tuviera importancia—. Por muchas cosas.

Una pequeña línea apareció sobre el puente de su nariz. Cuando habló, su voz era brusca. —Correcto. No hay problema.

Su boca se quedó cerrada y llevó su mano a la mejilla, tocando donde yo había estado. El ceño fruncido y miradas de reojo continuaron durante bastante tiempo. Cada una de ellas me hizo pensar un poco más sobre si Harry Styles se hallaba tan asustado de mí como yo de él. Esta reacción fue incluso mejor que una sonrisa.

La casa de madera y piedra se levantaba entre los árboles, asentada en el borde de un acantilado. El lugar era impresionante en un nivel completamente diferente a la mansión en Los Ángeles. Por debajo, el mar lucía espectacular.

Harry salió del coche y se acercó a la casa, jugando con un juego de llaves que sacó de su bolsillo. A continuación, abrió la puerta principal, luego se detuvo para marcar los números en el sistema de seguridad.

—¿Vienes? —gritó.

Me demoré al lado del coche, mirando hacia la magnífica casa. Él y yo solos. Adentro. Las olas rompían en las rocas cercanas, juraba que podía oír el oleaje de un acompañamiento orquestal no muy lejos en la distancia. El lugar era decididamente atmosférico y ese ambiente era puro romance.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Harry regresó por el camino de piedra hacia mí.

—Nada... Yo solo...

—Bueno. —No se detuvo. No supe lo que pasaba hasta que me encontré colgando boca abajo sobre su hombro como la manguera de un bombero.

—Mierda. ¡Harry!

—Relájate.

—¡Vas a dejarme caer!

—No te dejare caer. Deja de retorcerte —dijo, su brazo presionando contra la parte posterior de mis piernas—. Ten un poco de confianza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pasé mis manos contra el pequeño trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Es tradicional llevar cargando al novio a través del umbral.

—No así.

Me acarició la nalga, la que tenía las iniciales de su nombre en ella. —¿Por qué quieres que empecemos a ser convencionales ahora? ¿eh?

—Pensé que estábamos siendo amigos.

—Esto es amistoso. Probablemente deberías dejar de agarrar mi trasero, o podría tener una idea equivocada de nosotros. Sobre todo, después de ese beso en el coche.

—No estoy agarrando tu trasero —me quejé y dejé de usar sus flácidas nalgas para sostenerme. Como si fuera culpa mía que la posición en que me había puesto, no me dejó otra alternativa más que aferrarme a su casi inexistente trasero.

—Por favor, estás completamente sobre mí. Es repugnante.

Me reí a mi pesar. —Me pusiste sobre tu hombro, idiota. Por supuesto que estoy completamente sobre ti.

Subimos los escalones, luego pasamos por el amplio patio de madera y entramos a la casa. Tenía pisos de madera de un rico color café y cajas de mudanza, montones y montones de cajas de mudanza. No pude ver mucho más.

—Esto podría ser un problema —dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, todavía boca abajo, sus piernas obstruían mi vista.

—Espera. —Con cuidado, me enderezó, poniéndome de pie en el suelo. Toda la sangre dejando mi cabeza me hizo tambalear. Me agarró por los codos, sosteniéndome en posición vertical.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pensé que habría más muebles —dijo.

—¿Nunca has estado aquí antes?

—He estado ocupado.

Además de las cajas, había más cajas. Se encontraban por todas partes. Nos paramos en una gran sala central con una gran chimenea de piedra, situada en la pared del fondo. Podrías asar una vaca entera en ella si quisieras. Escaleras llevaban a un segundo piso hacia arriba y hacia otro nivel inferior a éste; una cocina comedor se hallaba después. El lugar era enteramente, del suelo al techo, de cristal, líneas de troncos lisos o piedra gris. La mezcla perfecta de técnicas de diseños antiguos y nuevos. Era impresionante. Y entonces me di cuenta que todos los lugares en donde él vivía debían ser así.

Me pregunté qué pensaría del apartamento de Troye y mío, pequeño y desaliñado. Un pensamiento tonto. Como si alguna vez lo fuera a ver.

—Por lo menos consiguieron un refrigerador. —Abrió una de las grandes puertas de acero inoxidable. Cada centímetro de espacio en el interior fue llenado con alimentos y bebidas—. Excelente.

—¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

—Ah, las personas que cuidan el lugar por mí. Amigos míos. Solían cuidarla para el propietario anterior, también. Los llamé, pidiéndoles que organizaran algunas cosas para nosotros. —Sacó una cerveza Corona y abrió la tapa—. Salud.

Sonreí desconcertado. —¿Para desayunar?

—He permanecido despierto durante dos días. Quiero una cerveza y después una cama. Hombre, espero que pensaran en conseguir una cama. —Con una cerveza en la mano, deambuló a través del salón y subió las escaleras. Lo seguí con curiosidad.

Abrió una puerta de habitación tras otra. Había cuatro en total y cada una tenía su propio cuarto de baño porque claramente la gente genial y rica no podían compartir. En la última puerta, al final del pasillo se detuvo y dejó caer sus hombros con alivio. —Malditas gracias por eso.

Una enorme cama hecha con sábanas blancas y limpias esperaba dentro. Y otro par de cajas.

—¿Qué pasa con todas las cajas? —pregunté—. ¿Ellos sólo consiguieron una cama?

—A veces compro cosas en mis viajes. Algunas veces la gente me regala cosas. He enviado todo aquí en los últimos años. Echa un vistazo si quieres. Y sí, sólo hay una cama. —Tomó otro trago de la cerveza—. ¿Crees que estoy hecho de dinero?

Resoplé una carcajada. —Lo dice el tipo que consiguió abrir Cartier para que yo pudiera elegir un anillo.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —Sonrió tras la botella de cerveza.

—No, sólo lo asumí dada la hora de la noche que tuvo que ser. —Me acerqué a la pared con las ventanas. Tenía una vista increíble.

—Trataste de elegir un diminuto anillo de mierda. No lo podía creer. —Me miró fijamente, pero su mirada era distante.

—Le lancé el anillo a los abogados.

Se estremeció y se miró los zapatos. —Sí, lo sé.

—Lo siento. Simplemente me enfadaron bastante.

—Los abogados hacen eso. —Tomó otro trago de cerveza—. Niall dijo que le lanzaste un golpe.

—Fallé.

—Probablemente fue lo mejor. Es un idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—Sí, fue muy amable conmigo. —Crucé mis brazos y eché un vistazo al resto de su gran dormitorio, caminando hacia el baño. El jacuzzi habría hecho que Niall se acurrucara de vergüenza. El lugar era suntuoso. Una vez más el sentimiento de no pertenencia, de no encajar con la decoración, me golpeó duro.

—Ese es un gran ceño, amigo —dijo.

Intenté una sonrisa. —Todavía trato de entender las cosas. Quiero decir, ¿es por eso por lo que te casaste en Las Vegas? ¿Porque eres infeliz? Y aparte de Niall ¿estás rodeado de idiotas?

—Joder. —Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de esa noche?

—Sólo estoy tratando de entender.

—No —dijo—. No fue eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Nos encontrábamos en Las Vegas, Lou. La mierda pasa.

Cerré mi boca.

—No quiero decir... —Pasó una mano por su cara—. Joder. Mira, no pienses que solo porque bebimos y estuvimos de fiesta fue la única razón por la que pasó. Por lo que pasó lo de nosotros. No quiero que pienses eso.

Me hallaba agitado. Parecía que esa era la única respuesta apropiada. —Pero eso es lo que creo. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Esa es la única manera de que todo esto encaje en mi cabeza. Cuando un chico como yo despierta casado con un tipo como tú, ¿qué otra posibilidad puede el pensar? Dios, Harry, mírate. Eres hermoso, rico y exitoso. Tu hermano tenía razón, esto no tiene sentido.

Él se giró para enfrentarme, con su rostro tenso. —No hagas eso. No te rebajes a ti mismo de esa manera.

Sólo suspiré.

—Lo digo en serio. No tienes que darle importancia a lo que ese idiota dijo, ¿entendido? Tú eres más que nada.

—Entonces cuéntame algo. Dime de que trató esa noche para nosotros.

Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. —No. No quiero profundizar en todo eso, ya sabes, el agua bajo el puente o lo que sea. Es sólo que no quiero que pienses que toda la noche fue un frenesí alimentado por el alcohol, eso es todo. Honestamente, ni siquiera parecía que hubieras bebido tanto.

—Harry, estás ocultándomelo. Vamos. No es justo que tú recuerdes y yo no.

—No —dijo, su voz dura, fría, de una forma que no la escuché antes. Él se inclinó sobre mí, con la mandíbula apretada—. No es justo que yo lo recuerde y tú no, Louis.

No sabía qué decir.

—Voy a salir. —Fiel a su palabra, se apresuró por la puerta. Sus pesados pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo y escaleras abajo. Me quedé mirándolo.

Le di un tiempo para que enfriara sus pensamientos y luego lo seguí a la playa. La luz de la mañana era cegadora, cielo claro y azul todo el camino. Era hermoso. El aire salado del mar aclaró un poco mi cabeza. Las palabras de Harry plantearon más preguntas que respuestas. Esa enigmática noche consumía mis pensamientos. Llegué a dos conclusiones y ambas me preocupaban: La primera era que la noche en Las Vegas era especial para él. Mi impertinencia o el trivializar la experiencia le molestaba. La segunda era, sospechaba, que esa noche él no estuvo tan borracho. Sonaba como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía. En cuyo caso, ¿cómo diablos debió sentirse a la mañana siguiente? Lo rechacé a él y a nuestro matrimonio completamente, debió sentirse decepcionado y humillado.

Hubo buenas razones para mi comportamiento. He sido increíblemente desconsiderado. No conocía a Harry entonces, pero estaba empezando ahora, y cuanto más hablábamos, más me gustaba.

Harry se hallaba sentado en las rocas con una cerveza en la mano, mirando al mar. Un viento fresco del océano sacudía su largo cabello ondulado. La tela de su camiseta dibujaba firmemente su amplia espalda. Tenía las rodillas flexionadas con un brazo alrededor de ellas. Lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, más vulnerable.

—Hola —le dije, en cuclillas junto a él.

—Hola. —Con los ojos entrecerrados contra el sol, me miró, con rostro cauteloso.

—Lo siento por presionarte.

Él asintió, miró hacia el agua. —Está bien.

—No quise molestarte.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. —Por supuesto.

Me senté a su lado, tratando de averiguar qué decir, que podría arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Nada de lo que podía pensar en decir iba a compensar lo de Las Vegas. Necesitaba más tiempo con él. El tic tac del reloj de los papeles de la anulación se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto. Me ponía nervioso, pensando que nuestro tiempo juntos sería corto. Que en breve todo terminaría no volvería a verlo o hablar con él de nuevo. Que no llegaría a armar el rompecabezas que éramos. Mi piel se puso como de gallina por algo más que el viento.

—Mierda. Tienes frío —dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome más a él.

Y me acerqué, felizmente. —Gracias.

Dejó la botella de cerveza, envolviendo ambos brazos a mi alrededor. —Probablemente deberíamos entrar.

—En un rato. —Mis pulgares frotaron mis dedos, jugueteando—. Gracias por traerme aquí. Es un lugar encantador.

—Mmm.

—Harry, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

—Oye. —Puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla, levantándola. La ira y el dolor habían desaparecido, reemplazados por la bondad. Me dio uno de sus pequeños encogimientos de hombros—. Solo vamos a dejarlo ir.

La idea realmente me dio pánico. No quería dejarlo ir a él. El entendimiento era sorprendente. Miré hacia él, dejando que lo asimilara. —No quiero dejarlo ir.

Él parpadeó. —Está bien. ¿Quieres compensarme?

Dudaba que estuviéramos hablando de la misma cosa, pero asentí de todos modos.

—Tengo una idea.

—Dila.

—Podríamos probar diferentes cosas pueden refrescar la memoria, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —le dije.

—Así que, si te beso, tal vez recuerdes algún momento de nosotros juntos.

Dejé de respirar. —¿Quieres darme un beso?

—¿No quieres que te bese?

—No —le dije rápidamente—. Estoy bien si quieres besarme.

Reprimió una sonrisa. —Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Y este beso es para fines de investigación científica?

—Sip. Quieres saber lo que pasó esa noche y por qué realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Así que, me imagino, puede ser más fácil si recuerdas algo tu mismo con el —Eso tiene sentido.

—Excelente.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegamos esa noche?

Su mirada cayó en el cuello de mi camiseta y las curvas de mi cintura. —Segunda base.

—¿Con camiseta?

—Sin. Los dos nos encontrábamos sin camiseta. Las caricias sin camiseta son las mejores. —Observó mientras yo absorbía la información, con su cara más cerca de la mía.

—¿Con pantalones?

—Absolutamente no.

—Oh. —Lamí mis labios, respirando con dificultad—. Así que, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos hacer esto?

—Estás pensando demasiado en ello.

—Lo siento.

—Y deja de pedir disculpas.

Abrí la boca para repetir el sentimiento, pero la cerré de golpe.

—Está bien. Te acostumbraras.

Mi cerebro fallaba por momentos y miré fijamente su boca. Tenía la boca más bonita, con labios carnosos que se elevaban un poco en los bordes. Impresionante.

—Dime lo que estás pensando —dijo.

—Tú has dicho que no piense. Y honestamente, no lo hago.

—Bueno —dijo, inclinándose aún más cerca—. Eso es bueno.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, haciéndomelo más fácil. Suave pero firme, sin duda. Sus dientes juguetearon con mi labio inferior. Luego lo chupó. No besaba como los chicos que conocía, aunque no podía definir con exactitud la diferencia. Era solo mejor y... más. Infinitamente más. Su boca presionada contra la mía, y su lengua se deslizó dentro, frotándose contra la mía. Dios, él sabía muy bien. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre su cabello como si siempre lo hubieran querido. Me besó hasta que no pude recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes. Nada de eso importaba.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de mi nuca, sosteniéndome en el lugar. El beso siguió y siguió. Me iluminó de pies a cabeza. No quería que terminara.

Me besó hasta que mi cabeza giró y me sostuve fuertemente de él para no caer. Luego se echó hacia atrás, jadeando, y puso su frente contra la mía, una vez más.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunté cuando pude formar una frase coherente. Mis manos tiraron de él, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a mi boca.

—Shhh. Relájate. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿Te acuerdas de algo? ¿Algo de eso te es familiar?

Mi mente confusa por el beso se quedó en blanco. Maldición. —No, no lo creo.

—Eso es una lástima. —Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas. Las manchas oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas parecían haberse oscurecido. Lo decepcioné de nuevo. Mi corazón se hundió.

—Te ves cansado —le dije.

—Sí. Tal vez sea momento de cerrar los ojos. —Plantó un beso en mi frente. ¿Fue un beso de amigo o de algo más? No sabría decirlo. Tal vez ese, también, era sólo para fines científicos.

—Lo intentamos —dijo.

—Sí. Lo hicimos.

Se puso en pie, recogiendo la botella de cerveza. Sin él para que me calentara, la brisa sopló a través de mí, haciendo temblar mis huesos. Fue el beso, lo que realmente me hizo temblar. Hizo volar mí siempre amorosa mente. Pensar que tuve una noche de besos como este y lo olvidé. Necesitaba un trasplante de cerebro a la mayor brevedad.

—¿Te importa si me voy contigo? —pregunté.

—No, en absoluto. —Me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Juntos, caminamos de regreso a la casa, subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio principal. Me quité mis zapatos mientras Harry trataba con su propio calzado. Nos acostamos sobre el colchón, sin tocarnos. Ambos mirando al techo, como si las respuestas estuvieran allí.

Me quedé callado. Por un minuto entero. Mi mente se encontraba completamente despierta y arrojando pensamientos hacia mí— Creo que entiendo un poco mejor ahora, cómo es que terminamos casados.

—¿Ah sí? —Giró su cabeza para mirarme.

—Sí. —Nunca fui besado así antes—. Lo entiendo.

—Ven aquí. —Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura, arrastrándome hasta el centro de la cama.

—Harry... —Lo miré con una sonrisa nervioso. Más que listo para más besos. Más de él.

—Acuéstese de lado —dijo, sus manos me maniobraron hasta que él se hallaba detrás de mí.

Un brazo se deslizó por debajo de mi cuello y la otra colgaba alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él. Sus caderas se adaptaron al tamaño de mi trasero perfectamente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté, perplejo.

—Cucharear. Lo hicimos esa noche por un tiempo. Hasta que te sentiste enfermo.

—¿Nosotros cuchareamos?

—Si —dijo—. Etapa dos en el proceso de rehabilitación de memoria, cucharear. Ahora duérmete.

—Sólo me desperté hace una hora.

Presionó su cara en mi cuello e incluso pasó una pierna sobre las mías por si acaso, fijándome a la cama.

—Mala suerte. Estoy cansado y quiero cucharear. Contigo. Y de la manera en que yo lo veo, me lo debes. Así que vamos a cucharear.

—De acuerdo.

Su aliento calentaba el lado de mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

—Relájate. Estás muy tenso. —Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor.

Después de un momento, agarré su mano izquierda, pasando las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus callosidades. Usándolo como juguete para tranquilizarme. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban duras. También había una cresta en la parte baja de su pulgar y otra leve a lo largo de la parte inferior de sus dedos, donde se unían a la palma de su mano. Obviamente, pasaba mucho tiempo sosteniendo guitarras. En la parte posterior de sus dedos había sido tatuada la palabra Free. En su mano derecha estaba la palabra Live. No podía dejar de preguntarme si el matrimonio afectaría esa libertad. Tatuajes de objetos sin sentido cubrían su brazo, los colores y los detalles eran impresionantes.

—Háblame de tu especialidad —dijo—. Estudias arquitectura, ¿no?

—Si —le dije, un poco sorprendido de que lo supiera. Obviamente se lo dije en las Vegas—. Mi padre es arquitecto.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, poniendo freno a mi inquietud.

—¿Siempre quisiste tocar guitarra? —le pregunté, tratando de no estar demasiado distraído por la forma en que se envolvió alrededor de mí.

—Sí. La música es la única cosa que, realmente, siempre ha tenido sentido para mí. No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa.

—Ah... —Debe ser agradable, tener algo que te apasiona. Me gustaba la idea de ser arquitecto. Muchos de mis juegos de la infancia implicaron la construcción de bloques o de dibujos. Pero no me sentía impulsado a hacerlo, exactamente—. No tengo oído musical.

—Eso explica muchas cosas. —Se rió entre dientes.

—Sé agradable. Nunca he sido especialmente bueno en los deportes tampoco. Me gusta dibujar, leer y ver películas. Me gusta viajar, no es que lo haya hecho mucho.

—¿Si?

—Mmm...

Se movió detrás de mí, poniéndose cómodo. —Cuando viajo, siempre se trata de los conciertos. No deja mucho tiempo para conocer los alrededores.

—Es una lástima.

—Y ser reconocido puede ser un dolor en el trasero a veces. De vez en cuando, se pone feo. Hay un poco de presión sobre nosotros y no siempre puedo hacer lo que quiero. La verdad es que me encuentro dispuesto a frenar las cosas, pasar más tiempo en casa.

No dije nada, repasando sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza.

—Las fiestas pierden su encanto después de un tiempo. Tener gente alrededor todo el maldito tiempo.

—Lo entiendo. —Y sin embargo, en Los Ángeles aún tuvo a una fanática colgando de él, dejando que le susurrara amorosamente cada palabra. Obviamente, aún apelaba a partes de su estilo de vida. Partes con las que no me hallaba seguro de poder competir, incluso si quisiera—. ¿No vas a extrañar algo de eso?

—Honestamente, eso es todo lo que he hecho durante tanto maldito tiempo, no lo sé.

—Bueno, tienes una casa preciosa para pasar el rato.

—Mmm... —Se quedó callado un momento—. ¿Lou?

—¿Si?

—¿Ser arquitecto es idea tuya o de tu padre?

—No me acuerdo —admití—. Siempre hablamos sobre eso. Mi hermano nunca se interesó en tomar la estafeta. Siempre se metió en peleas y se saltaba las clases.

—Dijiste que tuviste un tiempo difícil en la preparatoria también.

—¿No lo tiene todo el mundo? —Me retorcí, girándome para poder ver su rostro—. No suelo hablar de eso con otras personas.

—Hemos hablado sobre eso. Dijiste que te eligieron debido a tu tamaño. Imaginé que eso fue lo que te hizo enfrentarte a mis amigos. El hecho de que intimidaban a esa chica como una manada de malditos niños de escuela.

—Supongo que eso lo haría. —Las bromas no era un tema que me gustara plantear. Muy fácilmente, eso me recordaba todos los sentimientos espantosos asociados con ellas. Sin embargo, los brazos de Harry no permitían que nada de eso me afectara—. La mayoría de los maestros simplemente lo ignoraban. Como si fuera una molestia adicional que no necesitaban. Pero hubo un maestro, el señor Aoki. Cada vez que ellos comenzaban a molestarme o a alguno de los otros niños, el intervenía. Era estupendo.

—Él parece genial. Pero en realidad no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Quieres ser arquitecto?

—Bueno, es lo que siempre he planeado hacer. Y a mí, me gusta la idea de diseñar la casa de alguien. No sé si ser arquitecto es mi vocación divina, al igual, que la música para ti pero creo que podría ser bueno en ello.

—No dudo eso, bebé —dijo, su voz suave pero definida.

Traté de no dejar que el tratamiento cariñoso me redujera a un gran desastre en el colchón. La sutileza era la clave. Le hice daño en Las Vegas. Si era sobre esto, sobre querer darnos otra oportunidad, necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Dándole un buen recuerdo para reemplazar los malos. Recuerdos que ambos podríamos compartir esta vez.

—Lou, ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

Me detuve. Después de sacar las respuestas estándar, se requería de un pensamiento adicional. El plan existió durante mucho tiempo que no tendía a cuestionarlo. Se encontraba la seguridad y comodidad que tenía allí. Pero Harry quería más y quería dárselo y quizás por eso derramé mis secretos con él en Las Vegas. Algo acerca de este hombre me atraía y no quería luchar contra eso. —Honestamente, no estoy seguro.

—Eso está bien, ya sabes. —Su mirada nunca se apartó de la mía—. Solo tienes veintiún años.

—Pero se supone que debo ser un adulto ahora, asumir la responsabilidad por mí mismo. Se supone que debo saber esas cosas.

—Has vivido con tu amigo por un par de años, ¿cierto? ¿Pagando tus propias cuentas y yendo a tus clases y todo eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que eso no es asumir la responsabilidad de ti mismo? —Se metió su largo cabello rizado detrás de su oreja, quitándolo de su cara—. Así que comienza con arquitectura y ve cómo te va.

—Lo haces sonar tan simple.

—Lo es. Puedes quedarte con eso o intentar algo más, ver cómo funciona para ti. Es tu vida. Tu decisión.

—¿Sólo tocas la guitarra? —le pregunté, queriendo saber más sobre él. Deseando un tema de conversación que no fuera sobre mí. El nudo de tensión que se construía dentro de mí no era agradable.

—No. —Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios, él sabía exactamente lo que yo hacía—. Bajo y batería, también. Por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto?

—Cualquiera que sea pasable tocando la guitarra puede tocar el bajo si pone su mente en ello. Y cualquiera que pueda sostener dos palos a la vez puede tocar la batería. Asegúrate de decirle a Niall que dije eso la próxima vez que lo veas, ¿Si? Él va a discutir vigorosamente por eso.

—Lo haré.

—Y canto.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté, emocionado—. ¿Cantarías algo para mí? ¿Por favor?

Hizo un sonido evasivo.

—¿Me cantaste esa noche?

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa dolida. —Sí, lo hice.

—Quizás eso podría traer de regreso algún recuerdo.

—Vas a utilizar eso ahora, ¿verdad? En cualquier momento que quieras algo, vas a tirarme eso.

—Oye, tú lo iniciaste. Querías besarme con fines científicos.

—Fue para fines científicos. Un beso entre amigos, por razones de pura lógica.

—Fue un beso muy amistoso, Harry.

Una sonrisa perezosa iluminó su rostro. —Sí, lo fue.

—Por favor, cántame algo.

—Está bien —resopló—. Gírate de nuevo entonces. Nos encontrábamos en la posición de cuchara cuando lo hice.

Me acurruqué de vuelta contra él y me acercó más. Ser el juguete de abrazos de Harry era una cosa maravillosa. No podía imaginar algo mejor. Lástima que se hallaba pegado con la lógica científica. No es que yo pudiera culparlo. Si fuera él, estaría preocupado por mí.

Su voz se apoderó de mí, profunda, áspera de la mejor manera posible mientras cantaba la balada.

_ I'm broken, do you hear me? _ _  
I'm blinded, because you are everything I see   
I'm dancing alone, I'm praying   
That your heart will just turn around _

_ And as I walk up to your door _ _  
My eye turns to face the floor   
Because I can't look you in the eyes and say: _

_ When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight _ _  
It just won't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this   
When he lays you down, I might just die inside   
It just don't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this   
I can love you more than this _

_ If I'm louder, would you see me? _ _  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?   
Because we are the same   
You saved me   
When you leave it's gone again _

_ And when I see you on the street _ _  
In his arms, I get weak   
My body fails, I'm on my knees praying _

_ When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight _ _  
It just won't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this   
When he lays you down   
I might just die inside   
It just don't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this _

_ I've never had the words to say _ _  
But now I'm asking you to stay   
For a little while inside my arms   
And as you close your eyes tonight   
I pray that you will see the light   
That's shining from the stars above   
And I say: _

_ When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight _ _  
It just won't feel right   
Because I can't love you more than this   
Because I can't love you more than this _

_ When he lays you down I might just die inside _ _  
It just don't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this _

_ When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight _ _  
It just won't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this _

_ When he lays you down, I might just die inside _ _  
It just don't feel right   
Because I can love you more than this   
I can love you more than this _

Cuanto terminó me encontraba silencioso. Me dio un apretón, probablemente comprobando si aún estaba vivo. Apreté mis brazos en respuesta, sin darme vuelta para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas en mis ojos. La combinación de su voz y la balada melancólica me deshizo. Siempre hacía un lío de mí mismo en torno a él, llorando o vomitando. ¿Por qué quería tener algo que ver conmigo? No tenía ni idea.

—Gracias —dije.

—Cuando quieras.

Me quedé allí, tratando de descifrar la letra. Lo que podría significar para que hubiese elegido esa canción para cantármela. —¿Cómo se llama?

—"More Than This". La escribí para el último álbum. —Se levantó sobre un codo, inclinándose para ver mi cara—. Mierda, te hice sentir triste. Lo siento.

—No. Fue hermoso. Tú voz es increíble.

Frunció el ceño, pero se recostó, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda. —Te cantaré algo alegre la próxima vez.

—Si tú quieres. —Presioné mis labios en el dorso de su mano, sobre el rastro de venas y la capa de vello oscuro—. ¿Harry?

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué no cantas en la banda? Tienes una gran voz.

—Lo hago como respaldo. A Alex le encanta ser el centro de atención. Siempre fue más lo suyo. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos—. No siempre fue el idiota que es ahora. Siento que te molestara en Los Ángeles. Podría haberlo matado por decir esa mierda.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está. Él se encontraba drogado. No tenía ni jodida idea de lo que hablaba. —Su pulgar se movía inquieto sobre mi mano—. Eres precioso. No tienes que cambiar nada.

No supe que decir al principio. Alex dijo cosas horribles y se quedaron conmigo. Es gracioso como las cosas malas siempre lo hacen.

—He vomitado y llorado sobre ti. ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? —Bromeé, finalmente.

—Si —dijo simplemente—. Me gustas tal como eres, dices impulsivamente cualquier mierda que pasa por tú mente. No tratas de jugar conmigo, o usarme. Solo quieres... estar conmigo. Me gustas.

Me quedé sin habla por un momento, sorprendido. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué. En cualquier momento, Louis. Absolutamente cuando quieras.

—Tú también me gustas.

Sus labios rozaron mi nuca. Escalofríos atravesaron mi piel. —¿En serio?

—Sí. Mucho.

—Gracias, bebé.

Tomó mucho tiempo para que su respiración se acompasara. Sus extremidades se pusieron más pesadas y ya no se movió, durmiendo a mi espalda. Mi pie se sentía entumido con alfileres y agujas, pero no importaba. No había dormido con nadie, aparte del episodio platónico ocasional compartiendo cama con Troye. Al parecer, dormir era lo único que haría hoy.

Con toda honestidad, se sentía bien yacer junto a él.

Se sentía correcto.


	8. O C H O

—Oye — Harry bajó las escaleras siete horas más tarde, llevando una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Había peinado su cabello mojado hacia atrás y sus tatuajes se veían a la perfección, definidos en su esbelto torso y musculosos brazos. Había una gran cantidad de piel a la vista. El hombre era un festín visual. Hice un esfuerzo consciente para mantener mi boca cerrada. Conservar la sonrisa de bienvenida en mi cara estaba más allá de mis capacidades. Había planeado jugar a ser indiferente, para no asustarlo. Ese plan había fracasado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—No mucho. Hubo una entrega para ti. —Señalé las bolsas y cajas que esperaban en la puerta. Todo el día había reflexionado sobre el problema entre nosotros. La única conclusión a la que había llegado era que no quería que nuestro tiempo terminará. No quería firmar los papeles de anulación. No todavía. La idea me hacía querer empezar a vomitar de nuevo. Quería a Harry. Quería estar con él. Necesitaba un nuevo plan.

Con la yema de mi pulgar froté sobre mi labio inferior, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Había ido a dar un largo paseo por la playa más temprano, viendo las olas romper en la orilla y reviviendo ese beso. Una y otra vez, reproduciéndolo en mi mente. Lo mismo pasó con nuestras conversaciones. De hecho, separé cada momento de nuestro tiempo juntos, exploré cada matiz. Cada momento que podía recordar de todos modos, e intenté muy duro recordarlo todo.

—Una entrega. —Se agachó junto al paquete más cercano y comenzó a rasgar la envoltura. Aparté los ojos antes de echar un vistazo a su toalla subiéndose, a pesar de estar tremendamente curioso.

—¿Te importa si uso el teléfono? —pregunté.

—Lou, no es necesario que preguntes. Sírvete tú mismo cualquier cosa.

—Gracias. —Probablemente Troye y mis padres estaban enloqueciendo, preguntándose qué pasaba. Era el momento de enfrentarse a las repercusiones de la foto de mi trasero. Gemí por dentro.

—Esto es para ti. —Me entregó un paquete de grueso papel marrón atado con una cuerda, seguido por una bolsa de compras con algunas marcas de las que nunca había oído impresas en el lateral—. Ah, este también por lo que veo.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Le pedí a Kendall que ordenara algunas cosas para nosotros.

—Oh...

—¿Oh? No. —Harry negó con la cabeza. Luego se puso de rodillas delante de mí y arrancó el paquete marrón de mis manos— No "oh". Necesitábamos ropa. Es muy simple.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry, pero estoy bien.

Él no escuchaba. En su lugar levantó un crop top tan revelador como los que usaban aquellas chicas y chicos en la mansión. —¿Qué carajo? No te pondrás esto. —La vestimenta de diseñador salió volando y luego rasgó la bolsa de compras a mis pies.

—Harry, no puedes simplemente tirarlo al suelo.

—Claro que puedo. Ahora, esto es un poco mejor.

Una franelilla negra cayó en mi regazo. Al menos esta parecía ser de la talla correcta. El revelador crop top tenía que ser una talla cinco lo cual era una broma. Probablemente una bastante cruel, dado que a Kendall no le agradaba la idea de tenerme de vuelta en Los Ángeles.

Una etiqueta colgaba de la camiseta. El precio. No podían ser en serio.

—Vaya. Podría pagar la renta por semanas con esta camiseta.

En lugar de una respuesta, me lanzó un par de jeans negros ajustados. —Toma, estos también están bien.

Puse los jeans a un lado. —Es una simple camiseta de algodón. ¿Cómo es posible que esto cueste doscientos dólares?

—¿Qué piensas de esto? —Un trozo de tela de seda verde colgaba de su mano—. Bonito, ¿eh?

—¿Cosen las costuras con hilo de oro? ¿Es eso?

—¿De que estas hablando? —Levantó un short jean de color azul, girándolo de un lado a otro—. Demonios, no. Parte de tu culo probablemente se vería en esto. —Se unió al crop top en el suelo. Mis manos picaban por rescatarlos, retirarlos lejos con finura. Pero Harry sólo rasgó la siguiente caja—. ¿Qué decías?

—Estoy hablando sobre el precio de esta camiseta.

—Mierda, no. No estamos hablando sobre el precio de esa camiseta porque no estamos hablando de dinero. Es un problema para ti y no voy a ir allí. —Otro short corto de mezclilla vino después—. ¿Qué diablos pensaba Kendall cuando ordenó este tipo de cosas?

—Bueno, para ser justos, usualmente tienes personas vestidas así colgando de ti. En comparación, el crop top es bastante conservador.

—Es diferente. Eres mi amigo, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —No creía del todo en el tono de mi voz.

Su frente se arrugó con desdén. —Maldita sea. Mira el largo de esto. Ni siquiera sé si es un short o un puto cinturón.

Se me escapó una risa y me dio una mirada de dolor, grandes ojos esmeraldas de cachorro con profunda tristeza y disgusto. Era claro que había herido su corazón.

—Lo siento —dije — pero suenas como mi padre.

Empujó el short de nuevo a la bolsa. Por lo menos no estaba en el piso. —¿Sí? Tu padre y yo deberíamos conocernos. Pienso que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?

—Depende, ¿Querría dispararme al verme?

—No. —Probablemente no.

Sólo me dio una mirada curiosa y hurgó en la siguiente caja. —Esto está mejor. Toma. —Me pasó un par de camisetas formales, una negra y una azul.

—No pienso que debas seleccionar ropa de mojigato para mí, amigo —dije, desconcertado por su comportamiento—. Es ligeramente hipócrita.

—No son ropas de mojigato. Sólo cubren lo esencial. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? —La siguiente bolsa abultada me la pasó en su totalidad— Toma.

—Deberías admitir que esto es un poco hipócrita, ¿no?

—No admitiré nada. Adrian me enseñó eso hace mucho tiempo. Mira en la bolsa.

Así lo hice y se echó a reír, cualquiera que sea la expresión que yo estaba haciendo, al parecer era gracioso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, sintiendo los ojos abiertos de asombro. Podría haber sido una correa si los fabricantes hubieran considerado conveniente invertir un poco más de material en él. Verdaderamente el encaje de las bragas era exquisito. 

—Te estoy vistiendo como una mojigato.

—Gucci. —Leí la etiqueta y luego le di la vuelta para ver el precio.

—Mierda. No vayas a mirar el precio, ¿por favor, Lou? — Harry se lanzó hacia mí y me eché hacia atrás, tratando de distinguir las figuras en el loco vaivén de la etiqueta que era más grande que el trozo de encaje. Su mano grande se cerró sobre la mía, que envolvía la correa—. No lo hagas. Por el amor de Dios.

La parte de atrás de mi cabeza golpeó el borde de un escalón e hice una mueca, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Auch.

—¿Estás bien? —Su cuerpo se estiró por encima del mío. Frotó una mano cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Um, sí. —El olor de su jabón y champú era el paraíso. Señor, ayúdame. Pero había algo más que eso. Su perfume. No era pesado. Sólo un ligero aroma de especias. Había algo muy familiar en ello.

Sin embargo, la etiqueta colgando frente a mi cara me distrajo momentáneamente.

—¿Trescientos dólares?

—Vale la pena

—Mierda. No, no lo vale.

Colgó la correa de la punta de uno de sus dedos, una fría sonrisa loca en su cara. —Confía en mí. He pagado diez veces esa cantidad por esto. No preguntes.

—Harry, podría conseguir exactamente lo mismo por menos de una décima parte de ese precio en una tienda normal. Eso es una locura.

—No, no podrías. —Equilibró su peso en un codo poniéndolo al lado de mi cabeza y comenzó a leer la etiqueta—. Mira, este exquisito encaje está hecho a mano por artistas locales en una pequeña región del norte de Italia, famosos sólo por tales artesanías. Está hecho de sólo las mejores sedas. No puedes conseguir esto en el Walmart, bebé.

—No, creo que no.

Hizo un zumbido satisfecho y me miró con ojos suaves y brumosos. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se echó hacia atrás y arrugó la correa en su mano. —Bien.

—Espera. —Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus bíceps, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz apretada.

—Solo, déjame...—Llevé mi cara a su cuello. El olor era más fuerte allí. Respiré profundo, dejándome drogar por su aroma. Cerré los ojos y recordé.

—¿Louis? —Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron y endurecieron—. No estoy seguro de que esto es una buena idea.

—Estuvimos en las góndolas en el Venetian. Dijiste que no podías nadar, que tendría que salvarte si nos volcábamos

Su nuez de Adam saltó. —Sí.

—Estaba aterrorizado por ti.

—Lo sé. Te aferraste a mí con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Me eché hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué piensas que nos quedamos en ellos por tanto tiempo? —preguntó—. Estabas prácticamente sentado en mi regazo.

—¿Puedes nadar?

Se rio en voz baja. —Por supuesto que puedo nadar. Ni siquiera creo que el agua estuviera tan profunda.

—Todo fue un engaño. Eres un tramposo, Harry Styles.

—Y tú eres divertido, Louis Tomlinson. —Su cara se relajó, sus ojos suavizándose de nuevo—. Recordaste algo.

—Sí.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Le di una sonrisa triste. —No, lo siento.

Miró hacia otro lado, decepcionado creo, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

—¿Hazz?

—¿Um?

Me incliné hacia delante para presionar mis labios en los suyos, queriendo un beso, necesitándolo. Se retiró de nuevo. Mis esperanzas se hundieron. —Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Lou ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Besándote?

No dijo nada. Su mandíbula estaba rígida y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te dejo besarme, abrazarme y que me compres ropa a unos precios increíbles y ¿no puedo besarte? —Mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por las suyas y las retuvo. Al menos no me rechazaba totalmente.

—¿Por qué quieres besarme? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Estudié nuestros dedos entrelazados por un momento, ordenando mis pensamientos.

—Hazz, probablemente nunca vaya a recordar todo acerca de esa noche en Las Vegas. Pero pensé que podríamos tal vez hacer algunos nuevos buenos recuerdos este fin de semana. Algo que ambos podamos compartir.

—¿Sólo este fin de semana?

El corazón se me subió a la garganta. —No. No lo sé. Yo sólo... se siente como si hubiese algo más destinado a pasar entre nosotros.

—¿Más que amigos? —Me miró, sus ojos fijos.

—Sí. Me gustas. Eres amable, dulce y hermoso y es fácil hablar contigo. Siempre y cuando no estemos discutiendo sobre Las Vegas. Me siento como...

—¿Qué?

—Como si este fin de semana fuera una segunda oportunidad. No quiero sólo dejarla pasar. Creo que me arrepentiría de eso durante mucho tiempo.

Asintió, inclinando la cabeza. —¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Sólo besarme y ver qué pasaba?

—¿Mi plan?

—Sé de ti y de tus planes. Me dijiste todo acerca de cómo de lo obsesivo eres.

—¿Te dije eso? —Era un idiota.

—Sí. Lo hiciste. Especialmente me hablaste sobre el gran plan. —Me miró, sus ojos intensos—. Tu sabes... terminar la escuela, luego pasar de tres a cinco años estableciéndote en una firma de clase media antes de pasar a una categoría más alta en un lugar más prestigioso y comenzar tu propio pequeño negocio de consultoría alrededor de los treinta y cinco. Luego tal vez habría tiempo para una relación y esos dos o cuatro niños molestos.

Mi garganta era repentinamente un lugar seco y árido. —Estaba realmente muy hablador esa noche.

—Mmm... Pero lo que era más interesante era la forma en que hablabas sobre esos planes como si no fueran algo bueno. Hablabas sobre ellos como si fueran una jaula y estuvieras sacudiendo los barrotes.

No tenía nada.

—Así que, vamos —dijo en voz ronca, burlándose de mí—. ¿Cuál es el plan, Lou? ¿Cómo ibas a convencerme?

—Oh. Bueno, yo iba...iba a seducirte, supongo. Y mira lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quejándote sobre mí comprándote cosas?

—No. Eso sólo fue un bonus. De nada.

Se lamió sus labios, pero vi la sonrisa. —Cierto. Vamos, muéstrame tus movimientos.

—¿Mis movimientos?

—Tus técnicas de seducción. Vamos, el tiempo está corriendo. —Dudé y chasqueó la lengua, impaciente—. Sólo estoy usando una toalla, bebé. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Bien, bien. —Mantuve sus dedos apretados, negándome a dejarlos ir—. ¿Así que, Hazz?

—¿Sí, Louis?

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Umm?

Estaba tan irremediablemente superado por él. Le di la única cosa que se me ocurrió. La única cosa que sabía que tenía un historial de trabajo. —Creo que eres un buen chico y me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría subir a mi habitación y tener sexo conmigo y tal vez pasar el rato por un tiempo. Si es que tal vez estas algo interesado en hacer...

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, acusatorios e infelices. Empezó a alejarse de nuevo. —Ahora estás siendo gracioso.

—No. —Deslicé mi mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, debajo de su cabello húmedo, tratando de traerlo devuelta a mí—. No, soy muy, muy serio.

La mandíbula se tensó y me miró fijamente.

—Me preguntaste esta mañana en el auto si pensaba que eras aterrador. La respuesta es sí. Me aterrorizas. No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Pero odio la idea de dejarte.

Su mirada buscó en mi cara, pero todavía no dijo nada. Me iba a rechazar. Lo sabía. Pedí demasiado, lo presioné demasiado. Iba a alejarse de mí, ¿y quién podría culparlo después de todo?

—Está bien —dije, recogiendo lo que quedaba de mi orgullo del suelo.

—Ah, hombre... —suspiró—. Eres un poco aterrorizante también.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí, lo eres. Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara.

—Lo siento.

Inclinó su cabeza y me besó, sus labios firmes y tan buenos. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi boca se abrió. Su sabor me dominó. La menta de su pasta de dientes y el deslizamiento de su lengua contra la mía. Todo pasó perfecto. Me recostó contra las escaleras. La nueva contusión en la parte trasera de mi cabeza palpitó en protesta cuando lo golpeé una vez más. Me estremecí, pero no me detuve. Harry ahuecó la parte posterior de mi cabeza, protegiéndolo.

El peso de su cuerpo me mantuvo en su lugar, no es que yo estuviera tratando de escapar. El borde de los escalones presionó mi espalda y no podía importar menos. Me habría encantado permanecer ahí por horas con él encima de mí, el cálido aroma de su piel me drogaba. Sus caderas mantuvieron mis piernas ampliamente abiertas. Sentía mi miembro temblar bajo la tela si no fuera por mis vaqueros y su toalla, las cosas se volverían interesantes rápido. Dios, odiaba el algodón en ese momento.

No rompimos el beso ni una vez. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas y mis manos se curvaron alrededor de sus hombros. Nada se había sentido tan bien. Mi dolor en la pelvis por él aumentó y se encendió, extendiéndose a través de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se tensaron a su alrededor, los músculos ardiendo. No podía acercarme lo suficiente. Hablando de frustración. Su boca se movió sobre mi mandíbula y bajó a mi cuello, iluminándome desde dentro. Mordió y lamió, encontrando puntos sensibles debajo de mi oreja y en el hueco de mi cuello. Lugares que no sabía que tenía. El hombre tenía magia. Él sabía cosas que yo no. Donde había aprendido sus trucos no importaba. No en este momento.

—Arriba —dijo con voz áspera. Lentamente se puso de pie, una mano debajo de mi culo y la otra todavía protegiendo mi cráneo.

—Hazz... —Perturbado apreté mi agarre en su espalda.

—Oye. —Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Sus pupilas eran enormes, casi tragando todo el iris verde profundo—. No voy a dejarte. Eso nunca va a suceder.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Bien.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda—. Ahora pon tus brazos a mí alrededor.

Lo hice, y mi equilibrio se sintió mejor. Ambas manos de Harry se apoderaron de mi trasero y trabé mis pies a su espalda, sujetándome con fuerza. Su rostro no mostró signos de dolor o fractura inminente en la parte posterior. Tal vez era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarme a todos lados después de todo.

—Así es. —Sonrió y besó mi barbilla—. ¿Todo bien?

Asentí, sin confiar en mí misma para hablar.

—¿Cama?

—Sí

Se rió de una manera que provocó cosas malas en mí. —Bésame —dijo.

Sin vacilar lo hice, ajustando mi boca a la suya. Deslizando mi lengua entre sus labios y perdiéndome en él de nuevo. Gimió, sus manos sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre sonó, haciendo un bajo y afligido sonido que resonó en mi corazón y la ingle. —Nooo.

—Estás jodidamente bromeando. —La cara de Harry se arrugó y dio a las altas puertas dobles la más letal de las miradas. Al menos no era el único. Me quejé y le di un apretado abrazo de cuerpo entero. Hubiera sido gracioso si no doliera tanto.

Una mano frotó mi espalda, deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de mi camiseta para acariciar la piel debajo. —Es como si el universo no me quisiera dentro de ti o algo, lo juro —refunfuñó.

—Haz que se vayan. Por favor.

Se rió entre dientes, apretándome más fuerte.

—Duele...

Gimió y besó mi cuello. —Déjame responder la puerta y deshacerme de ellos, luego me haré cargo de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú toalla está en el suelo.

—Eso es un problema. Salta abajo.

De mala gana solté mi agarre y puse mis pies de nuevo en tierra firme. Una vez más el sonido del timbre llenó la casa. Harry cogió un par de vaqueros negros de una bolsa y rápidamente se los puso. Todo lo que capturé fue un destello de culo tonificado. Mantener mis ojos alejados podría haber sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho.

—Quédate atrás sólo en caso de que sea la prensa. —Miró una pantalla pequeña incorporada junto a la puerta—. Ah, hombre...

—¿Problemas?

—No. Peor. Viejos amigos con comida. —Me dio una mirada breve—. Si te hace sentir mejor, voy a estar dolorido también.

—Pero...

—La anticipación hará que sea más dulce, lo prometo —dijo, y abrió la puerta. Una mano tiró de la parte delantera de su camiseta, tratando de cubrir el bulto evidente debajo de sus vaqueros—. Liam. Zayn. Hola, me alegro de verlos.

Iba a matarlo. Lentamente. Estrangularlo con esa correa carísima. Una muerte apropiada para una estrella de rock.

Una pareja de la edad de mis padres entró, cargados con ollas y botellas de vino. El hombre, Liam, era alto, musculoso, y cubierto de tatuajes. Zayn parecía tener genes árabes en su herencia. Corto y hermoso cabello negro acompañado de unos resplandecientes ojos color miel. Ambos llevaban sonrisas anchas y me dieron miradas curiosas. Podía sentir el calor en mi cara cuando miraron la lencería y ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Probablemente parecía que habíamos estado a punto de embarcarnos en una orgía de dos personas. Lo cual era la verdad, pero, aun así.

—¿Cómo diablos estás? —gritó Liam con un acento inglés, dándole a Harry un abrazo de un brazo a causa de la olla pequeña que tenía en el otro—. Y esta debe ser Lou. Tuve que leerlo en el maldito periódico, ¿Hazz, hablas enserio? —Le dio a mi esposo una mirada severa, con una ceja arqueada—. Zayn estaba enojado.

—Lo siento. Fue... ah, fue repentino. —Harry abrazó a Zayn y tomó un plato de la cazuela y la bolsa cargada él. Él le palmeó la cabeza de una manera maternal.

—Preséntame —dijo él.

—Lou, estos son Zayn y Liam, viejos amigos míos. También han estado cuidando de la casa por mí. —Parecía relajado entre estas personas. Su sonrisa era genuina y sus ojos eran brillantes. No lo había visto luciendo tan feliz antes. Los celos alzaron su fea cabeza, hundiendo sus dientes.

—Hola. —Puse mi mano para sacudir, pero Liam me envolvió en un abrazo.

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad, cariño? —Liam se hizo a un lado y Zayn se acercó, una sonrisa cálida en su cara.

Estaba siendo un idiota. Eran buenas personas. Debería estar profundamente agradecido de que no todas las personas que Harry conocía frotarán sus partes voluptuosas sobre él. Malditas sean mis hormonas gritonas por ponerme malhumorado.

—Seguro que lo es. Hola, Lou. Soy Zayn. —Los ojos cafés del hombre se volvieron líquidos. Parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas. En un apuro, tomó mis manos y apretó mis dedos estrechándolos—. Estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado un chico de bien; por fin.

—Oh, gracias. —Mi cara se sentía inflamable.

Harry me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Bueno, suficiente de eso —dijo Liam—. Vamos a dejar que estos tortolitos tengan su privacidad. Podemos visitarlos en otra ocasión.

Harry se hizo a un lado, todavía con la cacerola y la bolsa. Cuando me vio mirando me guiñó.

—Voy a tener que mostrarte el arreglo de la planta baja en algún momento —dijo Liam—. ¿Estarás aquí por mucho tiempo?

—No estamos seguros —dijo, dándome una mirada.

Zayn se aferró a mis manos, reacio a dejarme. —Hice enchiladas de pollo y arroz. ¿Te gusta lo mexicano? Es el favorito de Harry. —Zayn arrugó las cejas—. Pero no comprobé si eso estaba bien contigo. Podrías ser vegetariano.

—No, no lo soy. Y amo México —dije, apretando sus dedos de regresó, aunque no tan fuerte—. Muchas gracias.

—Ufff... —Sonrió.

—Cariño —llamó Liam.

—Voy. —Zayn dio a mis dedos una palmadita de despedida—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa mientras estés aquí, me llamas. ¿Bien?

Harry no dijo nada. Era claramente mi decisión si se quedaban o se iban. Mi cuerpo todavía era un hervidero de necesidad. Eso, y que parecíamos hacerlo mejor solos. No quería compartirlo porque era un egoísta y quería sexo caliente. Lo quería todo para mí mismo. Pero era lo correcto por hacer. Y si la anticipación lo hacía dulce, bueno, tal vez esta vez lo correcto por hacer también era lo mejor que hacer.

—Quédense —dije, tartamudeando las palabras—. Cenen con nosotros. Hicieron tanto. Nunca podríamos terminar todo.

La mirada de Harry saltó a mí, una sonrisa de aprobación en su cara. Parecía casi infantil, tratando de contener su emoción. Como si le hubiera dicho que su cumpleaños fue adelantado. Quien quiera que estas personas eran, eran importantes para él. Me sentí como si acabara de pasar alguna prueba.

Zayn suspiró. —Liam está bien, están recién casados.

—Quédense. Por favor —dije.

Zayn miró a Liam. Liam se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió, obviamente encantado.

Zayn aplaudió con alegría. —¡Vamos a comer!


	9. N U E V E

Manos cálidas subieron mi camiseta mientras el sol salía. Luego vinieron besos calientes en la parte baja de mi espalda, que enviaron escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina dorsal. Inmediatamente, se me puso la piel de gallina, a pesar de la verdaderamente horrible hora del día.

—Lou, bebé, date vuelta —susurró Harry en mi oído.

—¿Qué hora es?

Todos habíamos ido al estudio de grabación después de la cena para una "mirada rápida". A media noche, Zayn se había marchado, diciendo que Liam podía llamarlo cuando hubieran terminado. Nadie anticipaba que terminarían pronto, ya que habían abierto una botella de Bourbon. Yo me había recostado en el gran sofá de abajo mientras Harry y Liam perdían el tiempo, moviéndose entre el cuarto de control y el estudio. Quería estar cerca de Harry, para escucharlo tocar la guitarra y cantar fragmentos de canciones. Tenía una voz hermosa. Lo que podía hacer con seis cuerdas en sus manos me sorprendía. Sus ojos solo se concentraban en un punto lejano y se perdía. Era como si nada más existiera. A veces, realmente me sentía un poco solo acostado allí, sólo viéndolo. Luego la canción terminaba y el sacudía su cabeza, estiraba sus dedos, y regresaba a la tierra. Su mirada me encontraría y sonreía. Estaba de regreso.

En algún momento me había dormido. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la cama. Harry debió haberme llevado. De una cosa estaba seguro: podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

—Son casi las cinco de la mañana —dijo—. Date la vuelta.

—Estoy cansado —murmuré, sin moverme de donde estaba.

El colchón se movió mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y colocaba los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, doblándose sobre mí, cubriéndome.

—¿Adivina qué? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Removió gentilmente el cabello de mi frente. Luego lamió mi oreja. Me retorcí, cosquilloso.

—Escribí dos canciones —dijo, arrastrando las palabras y un poco suave al final.

—Umm. —Sonreí sin abrir los ojos. Esperando que tomara eso como una señal de apoyo. No podía hacer nada más cuando tenía menos de cuatro horas de sueño. Simplemente no funcionaba de esa forma—. Eso es genial.

—No, no lo entiendes, no había escrito nada desde hace como dos años. Esto es jodidamente bueno. —Acarició mi cuello con su nariz—. Y son sobre ti.

—¿Tus canciones? —pregunté, pasmado. Y todavía aturdido—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, yo solo...—Inhaló profundamente y mordisqueó mi hombro, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe.

—¡Oye!

Se inclinó así podía ver su rostro, su cabello rizado colgando. —Aquí estás. Así que, pensé en ti y de pronto, tenía algo que decir. No había tenido nada que quisiera decir en un largo tiempo. No servía para nada. Todo era siempre lo mismo. Pero tú cambiaste las cosas. Me arreglaste.

—Harry, me alegro de que tengas la inspiración de vuelta, pero eres increíblemente talentoso. Nunca perdiste tu toque. Quizás solo necesitabas algún tiempo de descanso.

—No. —Desde arriba, me frunció el ceño—. Voltéate. No puedo hablar contigo de esta manera. —Titubeé y palmeó mi trasero. La nalga no tatuada, para su suerte—. Vamos, cariño.

—Cuidado con las mordidas y los azotes, compañero.

—Entonces muévete de una vez —gruñó.

—Está bien. Está bien.

Se bajó de encima de mí, hacia el otro lado del monumental colchón y me senté, subiendo las rodillas hasta mi pecho. El hombre estaba sin camisa, mirándome fijamente con solo un par de pantalones puestos. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para estar siempre sin camisa? La vista de su pecho desnudo me hacía babear. Y la de sus vaqueros aún más. Nadie lucía los vaqueros como Harry. Y haber vislumbrado un poquito de él sin ellos hacía que las cosas fueran peor. Mi imaginación se fue a un nivel sexual frenético. No tenía idea de dónde habían venido las imágenes que llenaban mi cabeza, que eran sorpresivamente crudas y detalladas. Y estaba seguro de que no era lo suficientemente flexible para lograr algunas de ellas.

Todo el aire dejó la habitación. La verdad era que lo deseaba. Todo de él. Lo bueno, lo malo y los intermedios entre ellos. Lo deseaba más de lo que antes había deseado cualquier cosa en mi vida.

Pero no cuando había estado bebiendo. Ya habíamos pasado por eso, cometido ese error. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero no quería arruinarlo.

Por lo tanto, nada de sexo. Era una lástima.

Tenía que dejar de mirarlo, por lo que respiré profundamente y me dediqué a estudiar mis rodillas; mis rodillas desnudas. Me había ido a dormir usando jeans, y ahora solo llevaba un boxer y mi camiseta.—¿Que sucedió con el resto de mi ropa?

—Se fueron —dijo, su rostro serio.

—¿Tú me la quitaste?

Se encogió de hombros. —No te habrías sentido cómodo durmiendo con ella.

—¿Cómo rayos te las arreglaste para quitarme el pantalón sin despertarme?

Me dio una sonrisa socarrona. —No hice nada más, lo juro. Sólo... lo removí por razones de seguridad. Dormir con jeans apretados es peligroso para la circulación de la sangre.

—Claaaaro.

—Ni siquiera miré.

Estreché los ojos hacia él.

—Bien, es mentira —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tenía que mirar. Pero aún estamos casados, así que mirar está bien.

—¿En serio? —Era casi imposible enojarse con él cuando me miraba de esa manera. Mis partes de chico tonto estaban mareadas.

No. Sexo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan al borde de la cama? Eso no va a funcionar —dijo, totalmente inconsciente de mis despiertas y peligrosas hormonas.

Más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible, debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su aliento, tomó mis pies y me arrastró a lo largo de la cama, mi espalda golpeó el colchón y mi cabeza rebotó contra la almohada. Harry se tendió sobre mí antes de que pudiera intentar otra maniobra de evasión. Su peso me presionó contra el colchón de la mejor manera posible. Decir no, bajo esas condiciones, no era sencillo.

—No creo que deberíamos tener sexo en este momento —solté.

El lado de su boca se curveó. —Tranquilo. No hay forma de que follemos ahora mismo.

—¿No? —Diablos, realmente gimoteé. Mi patetismo no conocía fin.

—No. Cuando lo hagamos por primera vez ambos estaremos completamente sobrios. Confía en mí. No voy a despertarme en la mañana contigo de nuevo vuelto un loco porque no recuerdas, porque has cambiado de opinión o algo por el estilo. Estoy cansado de ser el idiota aquí.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un idiota, Harry. —O al menos, no exactamente. Un gilipolla a lo mejor, y definitivamente un ladrón de bóxeres, pero no un idiota.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera en Las Vegas cuando empecé a maldecirte y a azotar puertas? —Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de mi cabello, frotando mi cuero cabelludo. Era imposible no presionarme contra su mano como un gatito feliz. Tenía manos mágicas. Incluso hacia las mañanas tolerables. Aunque las cinco de la madrugada eran demasiado.

—Esa no fue una buena mañana para ninguno de los dos —dije.

—¿Y qué acerca de Los Ángeles con esa chica colgando de mí?

—¿Planeaste eso?

Cerró un ojo y me miró. —A lo mejor necesitaba alguna defensa en tu contra.

No sabía que decir. Al principio. —No es mi problema a quién tienes colgando de ti.

Su sonrisa era una de inmensa autosatisfacción. —Estabas celoso.

—¿Es necesario que hagamos esto ahora? —Empujé su duro cuerpo sin ningún resultado—. ¿Harry?

—No puedes admitirlo, ¿verdad?

No respondí.

—Oye, no podría haberla tocado. No contigo ahí.

—¿No lo hiciste? —Me calmé bastante ante esa afirmación. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón cedieron—. Me preguntaba qué había pasado. Regresaste demasiado rápido.

Gruñó y se acercó. —Verte con Alex...

—No sucedía nada. Lo juro.

—No, lo sé. Lo siento por eso. Estaba fuera de control.

Mis empujones se volvieron caricias. Qué divertido. Mis manos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello para jugar con sus rizos. Solo quería sentir el calor de su piel y mantenerlo cerca. Me causó una avalancha emocional, haciéndome pasar de necesitado de sueño a cariñoso en menos de ocho segundos. —Es genial que hayas escrito algunas canciones.

—Mmm. ¿Qué me dices de cuando te dejé con Adrian y los abogados? ¿Estabas enojado conmigo en ese momento?

Resoplé. —Bien. Debo admitir que estaba un poco enojado por eso.

Movió la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos siempre fijos en mí. —Cuando regresé y me dijeron lo que había pasado, que te habías largado con Niall, no pude más. Destrocé mi guitarra favorita, la usé para desmontar las cosas de Niall. Aún no puedo creer que hiciera eso. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado, celoso y rabioso conmigo mismo.

Podía sentir mi rostro arrugarse con incredulidad. —¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí. —Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos—. Lo hice.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora, Harry?

—No quiero que lo sepas por otra persona. —Tragó, haciendo que la línea de su garganta se moviera—. Escucha, no soy así, Lou. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. Tú me afectas. Toda esta situación lo hace. No lo sé, estoy jodidamente confundido. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mañana, podría no recordar nada de esto. Pero en este momento, lucía demasiado sincero. Mi corazón dolió por él. Miré a sus ojos inyectados de sangre y sonreí. —Eso creo. No volverá a suceder nunca más.

—No. Lo juro. —El alivio en su voz era palpable—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí. ¿Tocarás las canciones para mi más tarde? —pregunté—. Me encantaría escucharlas.

—No están terminadas aún. Cuando lo estén, lo haré. Las quiero perfectas para ti.

—Está bien —dije. Había escrito canciones para mí. Era increíble, al menos que estas fueran del tipo insultante, en cuyo caso tendríamos que hablar—. No son acerca de lo mucho que te molesto en ocasiones, ¿verdad?

Osciló las manos en el aire. —Un poco. Pero en el buen sentido.

—¿Qué? —me quejé.

—Confía en mí.

—¿De verdad escribiste lo idiota que soy en estas canciones?

—No con esas palabras exactamente, no. —Se rió, su buen humor de regreso—. No quieres que mienta y diga que todo es siempre malditos unicornios y arcoíris, ¿verdad?

—A lo mejor sí. Las personas van a saber que son acerca de mí. Tengo una reputación de constante encanto que proteger.

Gimió. —Louis, mírame.

Lo hice.

—Eres un constante encanto. Y no creo que alguien pueda alguna vez dudarlo.

—Eres terriblemente lindo cuando mientes.

—¿Lo soy ahora? Son canciones de amor, cariño. El amor no siempre es suave y sencillo. Puede ser desastroso y doloroso —dijo—. Pero no significa que deje de ser la cosa más increíble que te pueda pasar. No quiere decir que no esté loco por ti.

—¿Lo estás? —pregunté, emocionado.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Estoy loco por ti también. Eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, Harry Styles.

Juntó su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos por un momento. —Eres jodidamente dulce. Pero, ¿sabes? Me gusta que seas duro también. Como fuiste en Las Vegas con esos idiotas. Me gustó que te importase, revelándote por esa chica. Incluso me gusta un poco cuando me haces molestar. Aunque no todo el tiempo. Mierda. Estoy hecho un lío de nuevo...

—Está bien —susurré—. Me gustas hecho un lío.

—¿Entonces no estás enojado conmigo por haber perdido la calma?

—No, Harry. No estoy enojado contigo.

Sin decir otra palabra, se bajó de mí y se acostó a mi lado. Me tomó entre sus brazos, colocando uno debajo y el otro por encima de mi cadera. —¿Lou?

—¿Umm?

—Quítate la camiseta. Quiero estar piel contra piel —dijo—. ¿Por favor? Nada más, lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Me senté y me saqué la camisa por la cabeza, luego me acurruqué de nuevo contra él. Estar sin camisa era bastante bueno. Me metió debajo de su barbilla y la sensación de su cálido pecho era perfecto, emocionante y calmante a la misma vez. Cada centímetro de mi piel parecía despierto con la sensación. Pero estar así con él suavizó la tormenta salvaje en mi interior o algo. Hizo como si nunca me hubiese preocupado por mi vientre, mis muslos, ni nada de esa mierda.

No me importaba la persistente presencia del olor a alcohol en su piel, sólo quería estar cerca de él.

—Me gusta dormir contigo —dijo, con su voz acariciando mi espalda—. No creí que sería capaz de compartir una cama con alguien más, pero contigo se siente bien.

—¿Nunca has dormido con nadie antes?

—No en un largo tiempo, necesitaba mi espacio. —Sus dedos jugaban con la liga de mi bóxer, haciéndome retorcer.

—Oh...

—Estar contigo es una tortura, pero una buena tortura.

Todo fue silencio por unos minutos y pensé que se había quedado dormido. Pero no lo había hecho. —Háblame, me gusta oír tu voz.

—Está bien. Pasé un buen rato con Zayn, es agradable.

—Sí, lo es. —Sus dedos recorrieron mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo—. Son buenas personas.

—Fue muy amable de su parte traernos la cena. —No sabía que decir. No estaba listo para confesar que había estado pensando acerca de lo que había dicho sobre mí convirtiéndome en arquitecto. Que había comenzado a cuestionar el descabellado plan. Decir que me daba miedo meterme en eso y de alguna manera arruinar las cosas entre nosotros no sonaba inteligente tampoco. A lo mejor el destino estaría escuchando y me jodería en el primer intento que tuviera. Dios, esperaba que no. Por lo que, en vez de eso, elegí un tema trivial—. Me encanta como se puede escuchar el océano desde aquí.

—Mmm —tarareó en concordancia—. Bebé, no quiero firmar eso papeles el lunes.

Permanecí en un perfecto silencio, mi corazón palpitando. —¿No quieres?

—No. —Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba acariciando debajo de mi pecho, trazando la línea de mi caja torácica. Tenía que recordarme respirar. Pero no parecía ni siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía, como si sólo estuviera haciendo garabatos sobre mi piel como lo haría sobre un papel. Sus brazos de apretaron a mí alrededor—. No hay razón por la que no pueda esperar. Podemos pasar un tiempo juntos, y ver cómo van las cosas.

La esperanza corrió a través de mí, caliente y emocionante. —¿Harry, estás hablando en serio acerca de esto?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Suspiró—. Sé que he estado bebiendo. Pero he estado pensando sobre esto. Yo no... mierda, ni siquiera me gustó tenerte fuera de vista las últimas horas, pero lucías como si necesitaras dormir. No quiero que firmemos esos papeles.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza e hice una oración silenciosa. —Entonces no lo hagamos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Me apretó fuertemente contra él. —Está bien. Está bien, eso es bueno.

—Estaremos bien. —Suspiré felizmente. El alivio me hizo débil. Si no hubiera estado acostado, hubiera aterrizado en el suelo.

De pronto, olisqueó sus hombros y sus axilas—. Mierda, apesto a bourbon. Iré a tomar una ducha. —Me dio un beso rápido y salió de la cama—. Patéame fuera de la cama la próxima vez que trate de acostarme oliendo así. No me dejes abrazarme contigo.

Amaba que estuviera hablando de nosotros estando juntos como si fuera una cosa de todos los días. Lo amaba, ni siquiera me importaba que tan mal olía.


	10. D I E Z

El timbre hizo eco por toda la casa justo después de las diez. Harry dormía contra mi espalda. No se movió en absoluto. Con un par de horas más de sueño me sentía felizmente medio humano. Me escurrí debajo de su brazo, intentando no molestarlo. Me puse mi camiseta y vaqueros nuevamente y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tratando lo mejor de no romper mi cuello en el proceso. Con toda probabilidad serían más entregas.

—¡Pequeño novio! ¡Déjame entrar! —gritó Niall desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lo siguió con una impresionante actuación de percusión, golpeando sus manos contra la sólida madera. Definitivamente el baterista—. ¡Loueh!

Nadie me llamaba Loueh. Había acabado con ese nombre hace años. Sin embargo, era mejor que "Pequeño novio".

Abrí la puerta y Niall entró disparado, Liam arrastrándose justo detrás. Considerando que Liam había estado bebiendo y tocando música con Harry hasta altas horas, estaba realmente sorprendido de su condición. El pobre hombre claramente sufría de una resaca infernal. Parecía como si le hubieran golpeado ambos ojos, las marcas oscuras por falta de sueño se veían mal. Tenía una bebida energética sujeta a sus labios.

—Niall. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hice una pausa, froté el sueño de mis ojos. Llamada para despertar, ni siquiera era mi casa—. Lo siento, eso fue grosero. Es sólo una sorpresa verte. Hola, Liam.

Tenía la esperanza de tener a mi esposo para mí solo hoy, pero aparentemente no iba a ser así. Niall dejó caer mi mochila en mis pies. Estaba tan ocupado mirando alrededor del lugar que ni siquiera habría escuchado mi pregunta, grosera o no.

—Harry aún duerme —dije y revolví los contenidos de mi mochila. Oh, mis cosas. Mis maravillosas cosas. Mi mochila y celular en particular eran una delicia para mis ojos. Muchos mensajes de texto de Troye, algunos de papá. Ni siquiera sabía que él mandaba mensajes.

—Gracias por traer esto.

—Harry me llamó a las cuatro de la mañana y me dijo que había escrito unas cosas nuevas. Pensé en venir y ver qué pasaba. Creí que te gustarían tus cosas. —Con las manos en las caderas, Niall se paró frente a la pared de ventanas, admirando la magnificencia de la naturaleza—. Hombre, checa la vista.

—Bonito, ¿eh? —dijo Liam detrás de su bebida—. Espera a ver el estudio.

Niall ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca. —Rey Fornicador. ¡Baja aquí!

—Hola, cariño. —Zayn entró deambulando, girando un juego de llaves con su dedo—. Traté de hacer que esperaran unas horas, pero como ves, perdí. Lo siento.

—No importa —dije. No soy mucho de abrazar normalmente. No lo hacíamos mucho en mi familia. Mis padres preferían más un método de manos libres. Sin embargo, Zayn era tan agradable que le devolví el abrazo justo cuando lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Hablamos por horas anoche abajo en el estudio de grabación. Había sido aclarante. Casado con un popular cantante y productor, había vivido el estilo de vida por algunos veinte años. De gira, grabando, los groupies... él había experimentado todo el asunto del rock 'n' roll. Él y Liam habían asistido a un festival de música y se enamoraron de Monterey con su escarpada costa y vista del extenso océano.

—Hay que quitar todas esas cajas de aquí. Niall, Liam colóquenlas contra la chimenea. —Repentinamente Zayn se detuvo, dándome una sonrisa cautelosa—. Espera. Eres uno de los dueños de la casa. Tú das las órdenes aquí.

—Oh, contra la chimenea suena genial, gracias —dije.

—Lo escucharon, chicos. Muévanse.

Liam refunfuñó, pero bajó su lata y se movió con pesadez hacia una caja, arrastrando sus pies como el muerto viviente.

—Aguanten —Niall plantó sus labios en Zayn y en mí—. No he tenido mi beso de bienvenida aún.

Atrapó a Zayn en un abrazo de oso, levantándolo del suelo y dándole vueltas hasta que él se echó a reír. Con los brazos abiertos, dio un paso hacia mí. —Ven con papi, chico adormilado.

Hice un gesto con la mano para hacer que se detuviera, riendo. —Eso es en realidad muy perturbador, Niall.

—Déjalo en paz —dijo Harry en la cima de las escaleras, bostezando y frotando el sueño de sus ojos. Aun usando sólo vaqueros. Era mi Kriptonita. Toda la fuerza de mis convicciones para ser cuidadoso, desaparecían. Mis piernas incluso tambaleaban. Odiaba eso.

¿Estábamos casados o no hoy? Él había bebido bastante anoche. La gente borracha y las promesas no se llevan bien juntas—ambos aprendimos eso de la forma difícil. Solo podía esperar que recordara nuestra conversación y que todavía se sintiera de la misma manera.

—¿Qué jodidos hacen aquí? —gruñó mi marido.

—Quiero escuchar el nuevo material, idiota. Arréglatelas. —Niall levantó la vista hacia él, su mandíbula en una dura línea—. Debería golpearte el culo. Joder, hombre. ¡Ese era mi kit favorito!

Con el cuerpo rígido, Harry comenzó a bajar las escaleras. —Dije que lo sentía. Lo decía en serio.

—Quizás. Pero es tiempo de pagar, imbécil.

Por un momento, Harry no replicó. La tensión arrugaba su cara, pero había una mirada de algo inevitable en sus ojos cansados. —De acuerdo. ¿Qué?

—Tiene que doler. Demasiado.

—¿Peor que tu presentándote cuando Louis y yo estamos teniendo tiempo a solas?

Niall se veía un poco avergonzado.

Harry se paró al final de las escaleras, esperando. —¿Quieres arreglar esto afuera?

Zayn y Liam no dijeron nada, solo observaron la confrontación. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que estos dos se enfrentaban. Los hombres estúpidos siempre serán hombres estúpidos y todo eso. Pero me detuve al lado de Niall, cada músculo tenso. Si daba un paso hacia Harry saltaría sobre él. Jalaría su cabello o algo. No sabía cómo, pero lo detendría.

Niall le dio una mirada tranquila. —No voy a golpearte. No quiero arruinar mis manos cuando tenemos trabajo por hacer.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Ya tiraste a la basura tu guitarra favorita. Así que tendrá que ser algo más.

Niall frotó sus manos. —Algo que el dinero no pueda comprar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos repentinamente precavidos.

—Hola, Loueh —Niall sonrió y lanzó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, jalándome contra él.

—Oye —protesté.

Al momento siguiente su boca cubrió la mía, completamente desagradable. Harry gritó una protesta. Un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi espalda y Niall se apretó a mí, besándome fuerte, frotando mis labios. Agarré sus hombros, por miedo a caerme. Sin embargo, cuando intentó meter su lengua en mi boca, no titubeé en morderlo.

El idiota aulló.

Toma eso.

Tan pronto como me abrazó, también me soltó. Mi cabeza dio vueltas. Puse una mano en la pared para evitar tropezar. Restregué mi boca, tratando de sacarme su sabor, mientras Niall me lanzaba una mirada herida.

—Maldición. Eso dolió. —Cuidadosamente tocó su lengua buscando daños—. ¡Estoy sangrando!

—Bien.

Zayn y Harry rieron entre dientes, sumamente divertidos.

Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí desde atrás y Harry susurró en mi oído—: Buen trabajo.

—¿Sabías que iba a hacer eso? —pregunté, sonando claramente cabreado.

—Joder, no. —Frotó su cara contra un lado de mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello aplastado—. No quiero a nadie más tocándote.

Era la respuesta correcta. Mi enojo se desvaneció. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y su agarre en mí se apretó.

—¿Quieres que le patee el culo? —preguntó Harry—. Sólo di las palabras.

Pretendí considerarlo por un momento mientras Niall nos observaba con interés. Obviamente nos veíamos mucho más amigables que cuando estábamos en LA. Pero no era el asunto de nadie. No de sus amigos, no de la prensa, ni de nadie.

—No —Le susurré de vuelta, mi vientre haciendo volteretas. Estaba enamorándome de él tanto que me asustaba—. Creo que mejor no.

Harry me giró en sus brazos y me acomode en él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía natural y correcto. La esencia de su piel me drogaba. Podía estar de pie ahí, oliéndolo por horas. Se sentía como si estuviéramos juntos, pero ya no confiaba en mi propio juicio.

—¿Niall se va a unir a ustedes en su luna de miel? —La voz de Zayn era con desconfianza.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No, esto no es nuestra luna de miel. Si tenemos una luna de miel será en algún lugar muy lejos de todos. Seguro como el infierno que él no estará allí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el.

Realmente amaba a Zayn.

—Cuando lo tengamos —corrigió, sujetándome fuerte.

—Todo es muy lindo, pero vine aquí a hacer música —anunció Niall.

—Entonces van a tener que jodidamente esperar —dijo Harry—. Lou y yo tenemos planes esta mañana.

—Hemos esperado dos años para salir con algo nuevo.

—A la mierda. Puedes esperar unas horas más. —Harry tomó mi mano y me guió de vuelta hacia las escaleras. La excitación corrió a través de mí. Me había escogido a mí y se sentía maravilloso.

—Loueh, lo siento por la boca magullada —dijo Niall, sentándose en la caja más cercana.

—Estás perdonado —dije con un ademán, sintiéndome magnánimo mientras subíamos las escaleras.

—¿Vas a disculparte por morderme? —preguntó Niall.

—Nop.

—Bueno, eso no es muy lindo —gritó detrás de nosotros.

Harry se rió disimuladamente.

—Bien, gente, necesitamos mover las cajas —escuché decir a Zayn.

Harry me guió rápidamente por el pasillo y luego cerró y atrancó la puerta de la habitación detrás de nosotros.

—Quítate otra vez la ropa —dijo—. Te quiero desnudo.

No aguardo a que lo hiciera, agarrando el dobladillo de mi camiseta y levantándolo sobre mi cabeza y mis brazos.

—No creí que abrir la puerta casi desnudo fuera buena idea.

—Me parece justo —murmuró, jalándome contra él y haciéndome retroceder contra la puerta—. Te veías preocupado allá abajo. ¿Qué era?

—No era nada.

—Louis... —Había algo en la forma que decía mi nombre. Me hacía un lío tembloroso. También la manera en que me arrinconaba, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Puse mis manos extendidas en su duro pecho. No alejándolo, solo necesitando tocarlo.

—Me preguntaba —dije— después de nuestra plática de esta mañana, cuando, uhm..., discutimos firmar los papeles el lunes.

—¿Qué hay sobre eso? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente. No podía apartar la vista si lo intentara.

—Bueno, no estaba seguro si aún te sentías de la misma forma. Sobre no firmarlos, quiero decir. Habías bebido mucho.

—No he cambiado de parecer —Su pelvis alineada con el mío y sus manos arrastrándose hacia arriba por mis costados—. ¿Tú cambiaste de parecer?

—No.

—Bien. —Sus manos cálidas ahuecaron mi torso y perdí toda habilidad para pensar correctamente.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —Les dio a sus manos una mirada, señalándolas.

Asentí. El habla se había ido también con la capacidad de pensar, aparentemente.

—Entonces, este es el plan. Porque sé cómo te gustan tus planes. Nos vamos a quedar en esta habitación hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos y en la misma página. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí otra vez. Sin duda, el plan tenía mi apoyo total.

—Bueno. —Puso la palma de una de sus manos entre mi pecho, extendida contra mi tórax—. Tu corazón late muy rápido.

—Hazz...

—¿Umm?

Nop, todavía sin palabras. Así que, en su lugar, cubrí su mano contra la mía, sujetándola contra mi corazón. Sonrió.

—Esta es una dramática reconstrucción de la noche que nos casamos —anunció, mirándome debajo de sus oscuras cejas—. Espera. Estábamos sentados en la cama de tu habitación del motel. Y a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Sí. —Me guío hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde—. Ven aquí.

Brinqué a su regazo, mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él. —¿Así?

—Así —Sus manos sujetaron mi cintura—. Te rehusaste a volver a mi suite en el Bellagio. Dijiste que se hallaba fuera de toque con la vida real y necesitaba ver cómo vivía la gente normal.

Gemí con vergüenza. —Eso no suena en lo más mínimo a mí.

Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. —Fue divertido. Pero igualmente, tenías razón.

—Mejor no lo digas muy seguido o se me irá a la cabeza.

Su barbilla se levantó. —Para de hacer bromas, bebé. Estoy siendo serio. Precisaba una dosis de realidad. Alguien que realmente me diga "no" ocasionalmente y que soy un idiota. Eso es lo que nosotros hacemos. Nos sacamos de nuestras zonas de confort.

Tenía sentido. —Supongo que tienes razón... ¿Es suficiente?

Sostuvo su mano en mi corazón de nuevo y chocó la punta de su nariz contra la mía. —¿Puedes sentir lo que hacemos aquí? Estamos construyendo algo.

—Sí. —Lo sentía, la conexión entre nosotros, la irresistible necesidad de estar con él.

Nada más importaba. Ahí estaba lo físico, la forma que subía a mi cabeza más rápido que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado jamás. Cuan maravilloso olía todo dormido —cálido a primera hora de la mañana. Pero deseaba más que sólo eso. Quería escuchar su voz, escucharlo hablar sobre todo y otras cosas.

Me sentía todo resplandeciente por dentro. Con una potente mezcla de hormonas que corría a través de mí a la velocidad de la luz. Su otra mano se curvó alrededor de mi nuca, llevando mi boca a la suya.

Besar a Harry lanzaba querosén a la mezcla dentro de mí. Deslizó su lengua en mi boca para acariciarla contra la mía, antes de provocar mis dientes y labios. Nunca sentí algo tan bien. Sus dedos acariciaron mis pezones, haciendo maravillosas cosas y haciéndome gemir. Dios, el calor de su piel desnuda. Me arrastré hacia adelante, buscando más, necesitándolo. Su mano dejó mi pecho para extenderse a través de mi espalda, presionándome contra él. Estaba duro igual que yo. Podía sentirnos a través de ambas capas de mezclilla. La presión que proporcionaba entre mis piernas era celestial.

Asombroso.

—Eso es —murmuró mientras me movía contra él, buscando más.

Nuestros besos eran feroces, hambrientos. Su caliente boca se movía sobre mi mandíbula y barbilla, mi cuello.

Donde mi cuello se unía a mi pecho se detuvo y chupó. Todo en mí se apretó.

—Harry...

Retrocedió y me miró, sus ojos dilatados. Tan afectado como yo. Gracias a Dios no me encontraba solo con lo de jadear. Un dedo trazó un lento camino entre mi pecho hacia abajo, a la pretina de mis vaqueros.

—Sabes que pasa después —dijo. Su mano deslizándose debajo—. Dilo, Lou. —Cuando dudé se inclinó hacia mí y mordisqueó mi cuello—. Vamos. Dime.

Morder nunca me había atraído antes, ni en pensamiento ni en acción. No es que yo hubiera tenido mucha acción. Pero la sensación de los dientes de Harry apretando en mi piel me cambió por completo. Cerré fuerte mis ojos. Una poco por la mordida y un montón por tener que decir las palabras que quería.

—Solamente he hecho esto una vez antes.

—Estás nervioso. No lo estés. —Me besó donde acababa de morder—. Porque, de todas formas, estamos casados.

Mis párpados se abrieron y una risa sobresaltada fluyó de mí. —Apuesto que no es lo que dijiste esa noche.

—Quizás haya estado un poco preocupado por tu inexperiencia. Y pudimos haber tenido una charla sobre ello. —Me dio una sonrisa esperanzadora y besó la comisura de mi boca—. Pero todo funcionó bien.

—¿Qué charla? Dime que sucedió.

—Decidimos casarnos. Recuéstate en la cama para mí.

Agarró mis caderas, ayudándome a subir lejos de él y encima del colchón. Mis manos se deslizaron por las sábanas suaves, frescas y de algodón. Me acosté sobre mi espalda y desabrochó con rapidez mis vaqueros, deshaciéndose de ellos. La cama se movió debajo de mí mientras se arrodillaba. Me sentí listo para impresionar, mi corazón martillando, pero él parecía perfectamente tranquilo y en control. Qué bueno que uno de nosotros lo estuviera. Por supuesto, lo había hecho esto montones de veces.

Probablemente con groupies y todo eso. ¿Cientos? ¿Miles, incluso?

Ciertamente no se me antojaba pensar en eso.

Su mirada se elevó para encontrar la mía cuando enganchó sus dedos en mi bóxer. Sin prisa en absoluto, arrastró la última de mis prendas por mis piernas liberando mi miembro que rebotó sobre mi vientre. La necesidad de cubrirme era abrumadora. Pero en cambio cerré mis puños en las sábanas, frotando la tela entre mis dedos.

Se sacó los vaqueros. El roce de su ropa eran los únicos sonidos. No rompimos el contacto visual. No hasta que se volvió a la mesita y sacó un condón, con discreción, metiéndolo debajo de la almohada a mi lado.

Harry desnudo era indescriptible. Hermoso no comenzaba a cubrirlo, todas las líneas duras de su cuerpo y los tatuajes cubriendo su piel, pero no me dio mucho tiempo para mirar.

Subió a la cama, acostándose a mi lado, elevándose en un codo. Su mano se curvó en mi cadera. Cabello oscuro cayó hacia adelante, bloqueando su rostro de la vista. Quería verlo. Se agachó, besándome suavemente esta vez en mis labios, mi rostro. Su cabello rozaba contra mi piel.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —preguntó, su voz un gruñido bajo en mi oído.

—Decidimos casarnos.

—Mmm, porque justo había tenido la mejor noche de mi vida. La primera vez que me sentí así en tantísimo tiempo. El pensamiento de no tenerte conmigo cada noche... no podía hacerlo. —Su boca viajó a mi cuello—. No podía dejarte ir. Especialmente una vez que supe que solamente habías estado con un solo tipo.

—Pensé que eso te preocupaba

—Me preocupaba, cierto —dijo, y besó mi mentón—. Obviamente te sentías listo para darle al sexo otra oportunidad. Si era lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarte ir habrías conocido a alguno más. No soportaba la idea de ti follando a alguien que no fuera yo.

—Oh...

—Oh —repitió—. Hablando de eso, ¿Alguna duda sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

—No. —Montones de nervios, pero no dudas.

La mano en mi cadera recorrió mi vientre. Rodeando mi ombligo antes de descender más abajo hasta tocar la punta de mi miembro, haciendo estremecer.

—Eres tan malditamente hermoso —suspiró—. Cada parte de ti. Y cuando te desafié a dejar a un lado tu plan y huir conmigo, dijiste sí.

—¿Lo dije?

—Sí.

—Gracias a Dios por eso.

Sus dedos acariciaron alrededor de mi miembro antes de pasar a mis músculos apretados. Si deseaba que vaya más lejos iba a tener que abrir las piernas. Sabía esto. Claro que lo sabía. Los recuerdos del dolor de la última vez me hicieron dudar. Los dedos de mis pies estaban curvados y un calambre amenazaba con comenzar en el músculo de la pantorrilla por la tensión. Ridículo. Tommy Byrnes había sido un gilipollas desconsiderado. Harry no era así.

—Podemos ir tan lento como quieras —dijo, leyéndome—. Confía en mí, Lou.

Su mano cálida masajeaba el largo de mi miembro mientras su lengua viajaba por todo mi cuello. Se sintió asombroso, pero no era suficiente. —Necesito...—giré mi rostro hacia él, buscando su boca. Colocó sus labios en los míos, haciendo todo correcto. Besar a Harry curaba todo mal. El nudo de tensión dentro de mí se convirtió en algo dulce ante su sabor, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Un brazo se encontraba atrapado debajo de mí, pero del otro hacía completo uso, tocando todo de él dentro del alcance. Masajeando su hombro, sintiendo las formas fuertes y suaves de su espalda.

Cuando succioné su lengua, gimió en la parte baja de su garganta y mi confianza se elevó. Su mano que tocaba mi falo aumentaba en ritmo. Solo la presión de su palma me tenía viendo estrellas. Rompí el beso, incapaz de respirar. Me tocó con delicadeza al principio, dejándome acostumbrarme a él. A las cosas que su mano hacía en mi.

—Elvis no podía estar con nosotros hoy —dijo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, desconcertado.

Se detuvo y puso dos dedos en mi boca, yo decidido empiezo a chuparlos tan ferozmente como si fueran caramelos. Mientras chupaba aquellos dedos sentía que tenía un sabor muy característico o tan solo era mi imaginación. Lo que era importante era que Harry luego los alejó de mí.

—No quería compartir esto con nadie. — Con la punta de su dedo presionaba alrededor de mi entrada hasta que un asentimiento de cabeza por parte mía empujó su dedo dentro mio dejando salir un gemido de mis labios. Su toque desapareció por un instante para volver adentrarse en mi aliviándome sólo un poco. Los vuelve a retirar antes de empujarlo otra vez. No tenía el mismo estremecimiento adjunto que venía con él acariciándome, pero no dolía. Todavía no.

—Así que, sin Elvis. Tendré que hacer las preguntas —dijo.

Le fruncí el ceño, hallando difícil concentrarme en lo que decía. No sería tan importante como él tocándome. La búsqueda de placer dominaba mi mente. Tal vez murmuraba durante el juego previo. No sabía. Quería hablar más tarde.

Su mirada se demoró en mis pezones hasta que finalmente bajó su cabeza, tomando uno en su boca. Mi espalda se arqueó, empujando su dedo más adentro. La forma en que su boca me chupaba borró cualquier molestia. Sus dedos que sentía dentro mío y estos me hacían maravillas. Me estremecí de la mejor manera posible. Al hacerlo, fue agradable. Cuando Harry lo hizo, alcanzó puntos increíbles y estelares. Conocía que era buenísimo en la guitarra, pero esto tenía que ser donde su verdadero talento se encontrara. Honestamente.

—Dios, Harry. —Me arqueé cuando se movió a mi otro pezón. Tres dedos trabajaban dentro de mí, un poquito incómodo, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. No duró bastante tiempo en regresar su boca en mí, colmando mis pezones con otra atención. Sus dedos alcanzaron mi punto dulce y mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en mi cabeza. Muy cerca. La fuerza de lo que se construía era asombrosa. Volando mi mente. Mi cuerpo iba a convertirse en polvo, en átomos, cuando esto me golpeara.

Si se detenía, lloraría. Lloraría y rogaría. Y probablemente lo mataría.

Afortunadamente, no paró.

Me vine gimiendo, cada músculo tenso. Era casi demasiado. Casi. Flotaba, mi cuerpo lánguido, saciado por todo el tiempo. O al menos hasta la próxima vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, estaba allí esperando. Rasgó el paquete del condón con sus dientes y luego se lo puso. Apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando se cernió sobre mí, trasladándose entre mis piernas.

—¿Bien? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Un asentimiento era lo mejor que conseguía hacer.

Colocó su peso en los codos, su cuerpo presionándome contra la cama. Me había dado cuenta que disfrutaba usar su tamaño como ventaja entre nosotros. Funcionaba. Desde luego, no había nada aburrido o claustrofóbico en él sobre mí. No sé por qué pensé que la habría. En la parte trasera del auto de los padres de Tommy Byrnes, había estado apretado e incómodo, pero esto no se parecía a eso. Tendido debajo de él, sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía, era perfecto. Y allí no podía tener duda de cuánto quería esto.

Y aun esperando.

Rozó sus labios contra los míos. —¿Louis William Tomlinson, estás de acuerdo en seguir casado conmigo, Harry Edward Styles?

Oh, ese era el Elvis del que había estado hablando. El que nos había casado. Ah. Eché hacia atrás su cabello, necesitando ver sus ojos. Debería haberle pedido que lo atara. Era difícil intentar y calcular su seriedad.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora? —pregunté, un poco desconcertado. Había estado tan ocupado preocupándome sobre el sexo que no vi esto venir.

—Absolutamente. Hacemos nuestros votos otra vez, ahora mismo.

—¿Sí? —dije.

Inclinó la cabeza, estrechando los ojos a mí. La mirada en su rostro era con claridad dolorida. —¿Sí? ¿No estás seguro?

—No. Quiero decir, sí —repetí, sin duda—. Sí. Estoy seguro. Completamente.

—Gracias por eso. —Su mano rebuscó bajo la almohada a mi lado, regresando con el anillo de impresionantes brillantes entre sus dedos—. Mano.

Sostuve la mano entre nosotros y deslizó el anillo. Mis mejillas dolían, por sonreír tan fuerte. —¿Dijiste "sí" también?

—Sí. —Tomó mi boca en un beso duro. Su mano se deslizó por mi costado, encima de mi vientre hasta cubrirme entre las piernas. Todo allí estaba aún sensible y sin duda duro. El hambre en su beso y la forma por cómo me tocaba aseguró que desde luego no le importaba.

Se posicionó en mí y empujó. Esto era todo. Y repentinamente, mierda, no lograba relajarme. El recuerdo del dolor de la última vez que había intentado esto hacía un desastre con mi mente. La humedad no importaba cuando mis músculos no cederían. Jadeé, mis muslos estrujando sus caderas. Harry era duro, grueso y dolía.

—Mírame —dijo. El verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido y su mandíbula estaba fija. Su piel humedecida destellaba en la tenue iluminación—. Hola.

—Hola. —Mi voz sonaba tembloroso incluso para mis propios oídos.

—Bésame. —Bajó su rostro y lo hice, presionando mi lengua en su boca, necesitándolo. Con cuidado, se meció, adentrándose más en mí. La almohadilla de su mano jugó alrededor de mi polla contrarrestando el dolor y convirtiéndolo es placer. El dolor disminuyó, acercándome más a estar simplemente incómodo con un borde de placer. No hay problema. Esto lo manejaría.

Dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi pierna antes de deslizarse para acunar mi trasero. Me presionó contra él y entró más profundo en mí. Meciéndose hasta que yo lo tomé por completo. Lo que era un problema, porque no había suficiente maldito espacio en mí para él.

—Está bien —gimió.

Fácil para él decirlo.

Mierda.

Nuestros cuerpos se alinearon uno contra el otro, acostados allí, sin movernos. Mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza tan apretados, aferrándome, que no estoy seguro como respiraba. De alguna forma logró volver su rostro lo suficiente para besar mi cuello, lamer el sudor de mi piel. Hacia arriba, sobre mi mandíbula hasta mi boca. El agarre de muerte que tenía en él se relajó cuando me besó.

—Eso es todo —dijo—. Trata de relajarte para mí.

Asentí entrecortadamente, ansiando que mi cuerpo se relajara.

—Eres tan malditamente hermoso y, Dios, te sientes jodidamente asombroso. —su mano gigante acarició la cabeza de mi polla, aliviándome. Mis músculos empezaron a relajarse progresivamente, adaptándose a su presencia. El dolor se desvanecía cada vez que me tocaba, susurrando palabras de elogios.

—Esto está bien —dije al final, mis manos descansando en sus bíceps—. Estoy bien.

—No, estás mejor que bien. Eres asombroso.

Le di una sonrisa atolondrado. Decía las mejores cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo moverme? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Comenzó a mecerse contra mí otra vez, moviéndose cada vez más. Gradualmente adquiriendo impulso mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían hábilmente juntos. Encajábamos, sobre todo. Y estábamos en verdad haciéndolo, el hecho. Hablar sobre sentir cerca a alguien. No podrías llegar físicamente más cerca. Me sentía tan profundamente feliz de que fuera él. Significaba todo.

Tom había acabado en dos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para desgarrarme dentro y dejarme adolorido. Harry me tocaba, besaba y tomaba su tiempo. Lentamente, el dulce calor, esa sensación de presión construyéndose venía nuevamente. Se ocupó con cuidado, alimentándome durante mucho tiempo con besos húmedos. Acariciándose a sí mismo en mí de una manera que trajo únicamente placer. Era increíble, mirándome de cerca, midiendo mis reacciones a todo lo que hacía.

Al final, me aferré a él y me vine fuerte sobre mi vientre. Sentí como si los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo se desplegaran dentro de mí, caliente, brillante y perfecto. Muchísimo más con el dentro y sobre mí, su piel cubriendo la mía. Balbuceé su nombre y se presionó duro contra mí. Cuando gimió su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración calentando mi piel.

Lo habíamos hecho.

Guau.

Las cosas dolían un poco. Las personas tenían razón sobre esto. Pero nada parecido a la última vez.

Con cuidado, salió de mí, colapsando en la cama a mi lado.

—Lo hicimos —susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Su pecho aun subiendo y bajando, funcionando para meter más aire. Luego de un instante, giró en su lugar para enfrentarme. Nunca hubiera sido un hombre mejor. De esto no había duda.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Me arrastré más cerca, en busca del calor de su cuerpo. Deslizó un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome. Dejándome saber que era querido. Nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia—. Fue bastante mejor que la última vez. Creo que me gusta el sexo después de todo.

—No tienes idea de cuán aliviado estoy de escuchar eso.

—¿Estabas nervioso?

Se rió entre dientes, acercándose. —No tan nervioso como tú. Estoy contento que te gustara.

—Me encantó. Eres un hombre con distintos talentos.

Su sonrisa adquirió un resplandor de seguridad.

—No vas a ponerte engreído conmigo ahora, ¿Verdad? Con palabras de doble sentido.

—No me atrevería. Confío en ti para mantenerme sobre la tierra, Sr. Styles.

—Sr. Styles—dije, con una pequeña cantidad de asombro—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Uhmm... —Sus dedos acariciaron mi cara.

Atrapé su mano desnuda, inspeccionándola. —No tienes un anillo.

—No, no tengo. Tendremos que arreglarlo.

—Sí, tendremos.

Sonrió. —Hola, Sr. Styles.

—Hola, Sr. Styles.

No había suficiente lugar en mí para todos los sentimientos que me inspiraba.

Ni siquiera cerca.


	11. O N C E

Pasamos la tarde de regreso en el estudio de grabación con Liam y Niall. Cuando Harry no tocaba, me atraía a su regazo. Cuando se concentraba en la guitarra, escuchaba con admiración su talento. No cantó, así que me quedé en la oscuridad sobre la letra. Pero la música era hermosa en bruto, rock 'n' roll de algún modo. Niall pareció complacido con el nuevo material, sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música durante todo el rato.

Liam sonrió de alegría detrás de la espléndida dirección de botones y diales. —Toca ese lick* otra vez, Harry. —Mi esposo asintió y movió los dedos sobre la guitarra, haciendo magia.

Zayn había estado ocupado mientras nosotros estuvimos arriba, comenzando a desempacar la colección de cajas. Cuando dijo que tenía intención de regresar al trabajo, fui con él. Invitado o no, no era justo que tuviera que lidiar con las tareas el solo. Además, compensó mi necesidad interna de organización. Me colé en la planta baja de vez en cuando a medida que pasaban las horas, robando besos, antes de regresar para ayudar a Zayn de nuevo. Harry y compañía quedaron inmersos en la música. Se acercaron buscando comida o bebida, pero regresaban de inmediato al estudio.

—Esto es lo que se siente cuando están grabando. Pierden la noción del tiempo, quedan atrapados en la música. ¡No creerías el número de cenas que Liam se ha perdido porque simplemente lo olvidó! —dijo Zayn con las manos ocupadas desempacando la última caja.

—Es su trabajo, pero también es su primer amor —continuó, desempolvando un cuenco de estilo asiático—. ¿Sabes que un antiguo novio siempre está dando vueltas por aquí, llamándole borracho a todas horas y pidiéndole poder venir?

Me eché a reír. —¿Cómo lidias con no ser el número uno?

—Tienes que encontrar un equilibrio. La música es una parte de ellos que tienes que aceptar, cariño. Luchar contra ello no va a funcionar. ¿Alguna vez has sido realmente un apasionado de algo?

—No —contesté con toda sinceridad, echando un vistazo a otro instrumento de cuerda del que nunca vi algo parecido. Tenía talla intrincada rodeando la boca de la guitarra—. Disfruto de la universidad. Me encanta ser un barista, es un gran trabajo. Me gusta mucho la gente. Pero no puedo servir café durante el resto de mi vida. —Me detuve e hice una mueca—. Dios, esas son palabras de mi padre. Olvida que dije eso.

—Puedes totalmente servir café para el resto de su vida, si así lo deseas —dijo— Pero a veces toma tiempo encontrar lo tuyo. No hay prisa. Yo era fotógrafo nacido y criado.

—Eso es genial.

Zayn sonrió, su mirada volviéndose lejana. —Así es como Liam y yo nos conocimos. Me fui de gira durante un par de días con la banda en la que él tocaba en ese momento. Terminé dando vueltas por Europa con ellos. Nos casamos en Venecia al final de la gira y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

—Es una historia maravillosa.

—Sí —suspiró Zayn—. Fue un momento maravilloso.

—¿Estudiaste fotografía?

—No, mi padre me enseñó. Trabajó para National Geographic. Puso una cámara en mi mano a los seis años y me negué a devolvérsela. Al día siguiente, me trajo una vieja de segunda mano. La llevaba donde quiera que fuera. Todo lo que veía era a través de su lente. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir... el mundo tenía sentido cuando lo miraba de esa manera. Mejor que eso, lo hizo todo bello, especial. —Sacó un par de libros de una caja, añadiéndolos a los estantes empotrados en una pared. Ya habíamos conseguido llenar la mitad de ellos con varios libros y recuerdos.

—Sabes, Harry ha salido con muchas personas en los últimos años. Pero es diferente contigo. No sé... la forma en que te mira, creo que es adorable. Es la primera vez que ha traído a alguien aquí en seis años.

—¿Por qué el lugar estaba vacío tanto tiempo?

La sonrisa de Zayn se desvaneció y evitó mis ojos. —Él quería que fuera su lugar para volver a casa, pero luego las cosas cambiaron. La banda acababa de pegar a lo grande. Supongo que las cosas se complicaron. Él podría explicártelo mejor.

—Cierto —dije, intrigado.

Zayn se sentó con las piernas flexionadas, mirando alrededor de la habitación. —Escucha las tonterías que digo. Hemos estado en esto durante todo el día. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

—Apoyo la moción.

Teníamos casi la mitad de las cajas abiertas. Los contenidos para los que no podíamos pensar en un lugar inmediato para llevarlos se alineaban en una pared. Un grande y lujoso sillón negro había sido entregado. Se ajustaba a la casa y a su dueño perfectamente. Con varias alfombras, cuadros e instrumentos esparcidos por el lugar casi empezaba a parecerse a una casa. Me preguntaba si Harry lo aprobaría. Fácilmente, podría imaginarnos pasando el tiempo aquí cuando yo no fuera a clases. O tal vez los feriados nos iríamos de vacaciones. Nuestro futuro era hermoso, deslumbrante, lleno de promesas.

Sin embargo, en el aquí y ahora, todavía no había contactado a Troye. Un hecho que me causó un gran sentimiento de culpa. Explicar esta situación no me parecía una buena idea y tampoco confesar mis sentimientos que crecían rápidamente por Harry.

—Anda, vamos a comer algo en el camino. El bar hace las mejores costillas que existen en todo el mundo. Liam se vuelve loco por ellas —dijo Zayn.

—Esa es una idea brillante. Voy a hacerle saber que vamos. ¿Necesito cambiarme? ―Tenía puestos unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta y un par de Converse. Los únicos zapatos que fui capaz de encontrar entre las compras de Kendall que no contaban con colores extravagantes. Por una vez, lucía casi relacionada al rock 'n' roll. Zayn llevaba vaqueros y una camisa blanca, que colgando de su cuello se veía un collar que se notaba pesado. En teoría, se veía casual, pero Zayn era un hombre muy sexy y atractivo.

—Luces bien —dijo—. No te preocupes. Es muy tranquilo.

—Está bien.

El sonido de la música todavía se desplazaba desde el piso de abajo. Cuando bajé allí la puerta se encontraba cerrada y la luz roja brillando. Podía ver a Liam con los auriculares puestos, ocupado en la consola. Olvidé cargar el teléfono con toda la reciente excitación. Pero no tenía el número de teléfono de Harry, así que no podría haberle enviado mensajes de texto de todos modos. No quería interrumpir. Al final, dejé una nota en el banco de la cocina. No nos iríamos por mucho tiempo. Harry probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

El bar era un paraíso de madera tradicional con una gran máquina de discos y tres mesas de billar. El personal saludó a mi acompañante mientras entrábamos. Nadie siquiera parpadeó hacia mí, lo cual fue un alivio. El lugar estaba lleno. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta entre las personas, sólo parte de la multitud. Zayn llamó con antelación, pero el pedido aún no estaba listo. Al parecer, la cocina estaba tan ocupada como el bar. Agarramos un par de bebidas y nos sentamos a esperar. Era un lugar muy agradable, muy relajado. Se oía muchas risas y la música country resonaba desde el tocadiscos. Mis dedos golpeando suavemente todo el rato.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo Zayn, me agarró la mano y me sacó de un tirón de la silla. Él bailaba y se balanceaba mientras la seguía hacia la pista de baile llena de gente.

Se sintió bien soltarse. Sugarland se convirtió en Taylor Swift y levanté los brazos, moviéndome al ritmo de la música. Un tipo vino detrás de mí y me agarró las caderas, pero retrocedió un paso cuando sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa. Me la devolvió y se mantuvo bailando, sin alejarse. Un hombre hizo girar a Zayn y gritó de alegría, permitiéndole abrazarlo débilmente. Parecían conocerse.

Cuando el chico a mi lado se acercó un poco más, no me opuse. Mantuvo las manos para sí mismo y era lo suficientemente amable. No conocía la siguiente canción, pero poseía un buen ritmo y seguimos moviéndonos. Mi piel se humedeció con sudor, mi cabello pegándose a mi frente. Entonces Dierks Bentley sonó. Tuve un terrible enamoramiento por él desde los doce años, aunque todo se trataba de su hermoso pelo rubio y no tenía nada que ver con su música. Mi amor por él era algo vergonzoso.

El tipo Uno se alejó y otro tomó su lugar, deslizando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tratando de presionarme contra él. Planté las manos en su pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás, dándole la misma sonrisa y el movimiento de cabeza que funcionó en el último. Podría haber sido de mi estatura, a pesar del enorme sombrero, pero era fornido. Tenía un pecho grande y fuerte y apestaba a cigarrillo.

—No —dije, tratando de empujarlo lejos de mí—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, cariño —me gritó al oído, golpeándome en la frente con el ala de su sombrero—. Baila conmigo.

—Dije que no. Suéltame.

Sonrió y me dio una palmada con fuerza en las nalgas. El cabrón comenzó a frotarse contra mí.

—¡Oye! —Empujé contra él, sin conseguir nada—. ¡Suéltame!

—Cariño. —El pervertido se inclinó para besarme, pegándome en la nariz con el ala de su sombrero de nuevo. Dolía. Además, lo odiaba. Si tan sólo pudiera mover mi pierna entre las suyas y darle un rodillazo al imbécil en la ingle, sería capaz de igualar el campo de juego. O dejarlo retorciéndose en el suelo, llorando por su mami. Un resultado con el que me sentía bien.

Metí mi pie entre los dos de él, cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo. Más cerca...

—Suéltalo. —Harry milagrosamente apareció entre la multitud al lado de nosotros, un músculo saltando en su mandíbula. Oh, mierda. Parecía dispuesto a matar.

—Espera tu turno —gritó el vaquero, empujando su pelvis contra mí. Dios, era repugnante. Podría vomitar. No sería menos de lo que merecía.

Mi esposo gruñó. Entonces agarró el sombrero del hombre y lo envió volando entre la multitud. Los ojos del hombre se volvieron redondos como platos y sus manos se alejaron de mí.

Salté hacia atrás, por fin libre. —Harry...

Me miró y en ese momento, el vaquero se balanceó. Su puño golpeó la mandíbula de Harry. La cabeza de Harry voló hacia atrás y se tropezó. El vaquero se lanzó hacia él. Aterrizaron duro, tendidos en la pista de baile. Los puños volaban. Patadas. Apenas podía ver quién hacía qué. La gente formó un círculo al alrededor de ellos, observando. Nadie hizo nada para detenerlos. La sangre brotó, rociando el suelo. El par rodó y se empujó, y Harry quedó encima. Entonces igual de rápido, cayó a un lado. Mi pulso latía detrás de las orejas. La violencia era sorprendente. Mi hermano Nathan solía meterse en peleas con regularidad después de la escuela. Lo odiaba. La sangre y la suciedad, la furia sin sentido.

Pero no podía quedarme allí, sin hacer nada. No lo haría.

Una mano fuerte me agarró del brazo, deteniendo mi impulso hacia adelante.

—No —dijo Niall.

Después, él y un par de tipos intervinieron. El alivio se apoderó de mí. Niall y Liam sacaron a Harry de debajo del vaquero. Otros dos tipos contenían al imbécil con la cara ensangrentada que gritaba sin cesar sobre su sombrero. Maldito idiota.

Empujaron a Harry fuera del bar, arrastrándolo hacia atrás. A través de las puertas delanteras y bajando las escaleras se marcharon, mientras seguía pateando, tratando de volver adentro. Y siguió luchando hasta que lo arrojaron contra el gran Jeep negro de Niall.

—¡Ya basta! —le gritó Niall en la cara—. Se acabó.

Harry se desplomó contra el vehículo. La sangre fluía de un orificio nasal. Su cabello rizado colgaba en su rostro. Incluso en la penumbra se veía hinchado, deforme. Ni la mitad de malo como el otro tipo, pero aun así mal.

—¿Estás bien? —Me acerqué para comprobar la magnitud de sus heridas.

—Estoy bien —dijo, los hombros aún agitados mientras miraba al suelo—. Vamos.

Moviéndose en cámara lenta, giró y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, subiendo adentro. Con un murmurado adiós, Zayn y Liam se dirigieron a su propio coche. Un par de personas permanecían de pie en las escaleras que conducían al bar, mirando. Un hombre sostenía un bate de béisbol como si esperara más problemas.

—Lou. Entra en el coche. —Niall abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y me indicó entrar—. Vamos. Los policías podrían venir o peor.

Peor era la prensa. Sabía eso ahora. Estarían en todos lados en muy poco tiempo.

Me metí en el coche.

_**Lick:** Frase corta que se suele intercalar en los solos._


	12. D O C E

Niall desapareció tan pronto como llegamos a casa. Harry pisoteó fuerte por las escaleras hasta nuestro dormitorio. ¿Era realmente el nuestro? No tenía ni idea, pero lo seguí. Se dio la vuelta y me enfrentó apenas entré en la habitación. Su expresión era feroz, tenía las oscuras cejas hacia abajo y la boca en una línea dura. —¿Llamas a eso darnos una oportunidad?

Vaya.

Lamí mis labios, dándome un momento. —Yo lo llamo salir a buscar algo de comida. La comida aún no estaba lista, así que pedimos una cerveza. Nos gustó la música y decidimos ir a bailar un par de canciones. Nada más.

—Él estaba sobre ti.

—Estaba a punto de darle un rodillazo en las pelotas.

—¡Te fuiste sin decir una maldita palabra! —gritó.

—No me grites —dije, buscando la calma que no tenía en ese momento—. Te dejé una nota en la cocina.

Pasó las manos a través de su cabello, luchando visiblemente por conseguir algo de calma. —No la vi. ¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?

—La luz roja estaba encendida. Estabas grabando y no quería molestarte. No se suponía que íbamos a estar fuera por mucho tiempo.

Su cara amoratada estaba furiosa, caminó unos pasos, luego se volvió y avanzó de nuevo. No más tranquilo por lo que pude ver, a pesar de que caminó de un lado a otro. Pero por lo menos parecía estar tratando. Su temperamento era la tercera persona en la habitación y acaparaba todo el maldito espacio. —Estaba preocupado. Ni siquiera tenías tu teléfono, lo encontré encima de la maldita mesa. El teléfono de Zayn seguía sonando.

—Siento que te hayas preocupado. —Extendí las manos, sin excusas para los dos—. Olvidé cargarlo. A veces sucede. Trataré de ser más cuidadoso en el futuro. Pero Harry, no pasaba nada. Tengo permitido salir de la casa.

—Mierda. Eso lo sé. Yo sólo...

—Estás haciendo tus cosas y eso es genial.

—¿Era una especie de maldito castigo? —Obligó a las palabras mordaces salir a través de sus apretados dientes—. ¿Es eso?

—No. Por supuesto que no —suspiré. Silenciosamente.

—¿Así que no estabas intentando que te tocará?

—Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso. —Golpearle la cabeza no estaba muy lejos de la cuestión. Mantuve mis puños cerrados cuidadosamente a mi lado, resistiendo el impulso.

—¿Por qué dejaste que él te tocará?

—No lo hice. Le pedí que retrocediera, pero se negó. Eso fue cuando tú llegaste. —Me froté la boca con los dedos, quedándome sin paciencia—. Sólo estamos dando vueltas en círculos. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde, cuando hayas tenido la oportunidad de calmarte.

Con las manos temblorosas me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas? Malditamente perfecto. —Se lanzó sobre la cama. Una risa totalmente carente de humor salió de su boca—. Es demasiado para nosotros permanecer juntos.

—¿Qué? No. Yo no quiero pelear contigo, Harry. Voy a bajar antes de que comencemos a decir cosas que no queremos. Eso es todo.

—Vete —dijo, con voz áspera—. Joder, sabía que lo harías.

—Dios —gruñí, volviéndome hacia él. El deseo de gritarle, para tratar de darle algún sentido a esto, se desbordó en mi interior—. ¿Tan siquiera me estás escuchando? ¿Me estás escuchando del todo? No te estoy dejando. ¿De dónde viene eso?

No contestó, sólo me miró, con ojos acusadores. No tenía ningún sentido.

Casi tropecé cuando me dirigí hacia él, con mis pies torpes. Aterrizar sobre mi rostro sería perfecto. Eso era exactamente a donde esto se dirigía. Ya ni siquiera entendía sobre qué estábamos peleando, si es que alguna vez lo hice.

—¿Con quién me estás comparando aquí? —pregunté, ahora casi tan enojado como él—. Porque no soy esa persona.

Se mantuvo justo allí mirándome.

—¿Y bien?

Sus labios permanecieron cerrados, mi furia y frustración se dispararon. Quería agarrarlo y sacudirlo. Hacer que admitiera algo, cualquier cosa. Que me dijera qué diablos pasaba realmente.

Me arrastré hacia la cama, enfrentándolo. —¡Harry, habla conmigo!

Nada.

Bien.

Me empujé hacia atrás con las piernas temblorosas y traté de bajarme del colchón. Agarró mis brazos, intentando sostenerme. Y joder, lo hizo. Empujé con fuerza. Todos mis miembros peleando, caímos de la cama y rodamos por el piso. Su espalda golpeó el piso de madera. Inmediatamente, él rodó de nuevo, poniéndome debajo. La sangre latía detrás de mis orejas. Le di una patada, lo empujé y luché en su contra con todo el dolor que me inspiró. Antes de que pudieran regresar sus modales nos rodé de nuevo, recuperando la posición de arriba. No podía detenerme del bastardo. Escapar era inminente.

Pero no fue así.

Harry tomó mi cara con ambas manos y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, besándome. Abrí la boca y su lengua se deslizó dentro. El beso fue áspero y húmedo. La respiración era un problema. Ambos teníamos dificultades para controlar la ira y ninguno de los dos nos abstuvimos de morder. Con la boca lastimada, él definitivamente tenía más que perder. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sabor metálico de la sangre alcanzara mi lengua.

Retrocedió con un siseo, sangre fresca en su labio superior. —Mierda.

Me agarró las manos. No lo hice más sencillo, luchando por liberarme. Pero él era más fuerte. Sujeto mis manos en el piso por encima de mi cabeza con relativa facilidad. La presión de su erección entre mis piernas se sentía exquisita, una locura. Y cuanto más me resistía, mejor se ponía. La adrenalina se desbordó a través de mí, incrementándose. La necesidad de tenerlo se posó debajo de la superficie, erizando mi piel, haciéndome hiperconsciente de todo.

Así que esto era sexo enfadado. No podía atreverme a hacerle daño, en realidad no. Pero existían otras maneras de hacerme respetar en esta situación. Él volvió a mi boca y lo mordí de nuevo a manera de advertencia.

Una sonrisa loca apareció en su rostro. Probablemente coincidía con la mía. Los dos estábamos jadeando, luchando por respirar. Ambos tan tercos como el infierno. Sin decir una palabra, soltó mis muñecas y se echó hacia atrás. Rápidamente, agarró mi cintura y me dio la vuelta, tirando de mí hacia arriba, poniéndome sobre mis codos y rodillas. Colocándome como me quería. Manos ásperas rasgaron el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones. Bajó mis vaqueros y mi ropa interior con su cuerpo suspendida sobre la mía.

Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero. Los dientes se arrastraron sobre la sensible piel de una de las nalgas, justo encima del tatuaje de sus iniciales. Una mano se deslizó debajo para acunar mi polla. La presión de sus dedos me tenía viendo estrellas mientras de mi boca salían gemidos roncos. Cuando comenzó a acariciarme no pude contestar coherentemente y tan solo atiné a soltar más gemidos. Me mordió en el trasero, dejando una fuerte sensación de ardor. Luego esparció besos sobre mi columna vertebral. Su barba de varios días rasguñaba mi hombro.

La falta de palabras y el absoluto silencio, aparte de nuestra pesada respiración, se hizo mayor. Lo hizo diferente.

Un dedo salivado por él, se deslizó dentro de mí. No lo suficiente, maldita sea. Deslizó un segundo dedo, estirándome un poco. Una vez, dos veces, lentamente bombeando dentro de mí. Empujé contra su mano mi trasero necesitando más sus dedos dentro mi mientras que con la otra aún seguía acariciando mi miembro dándole leves apretones. Luego de algunos segundos donde ya no soportaba que mi miembro fuera acariciado, alejo su mano y luego vino el sonido del cajón de la mesita de noche abriéndose mientras buscaba un condón. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de mí y la pérdida fue insoportable. Oí su cremallera siendo bajada, el movimiento de la ropa y el crujido de un envoltorio. Después su polla presionando contra mí, frotando mi ano. Empujó lento y constante, llenándome hasta que no quedaba nada más que él y yo. Se detuvo por un momento, dejando que me ajustara.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y comenzó a moverse. Cada embestida era un poco más rápida y dura que la anterior. La respiración dificultosa y el golpe de piel contra piel se tragaron el silencio. El olor a sexo impregnaba el aire. Empujé hacia atrás contra él, encontrándolo en cada embestida, estimulándolo. No era nada como el dulce y lento sexo de esta mañana. Ninguno de los dos era tierno. Mis vaqueros aprisionaban mis rodillas, haciendo que me deslizara un poco hacia adelante con cada embestida. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas, sosteniéndome en su lugar. Acarició fuertemente mi miembro con una mano y di un jadeo sorprendido. Una y otra vez se concentró en ese lugar, haciéndome perder el sentido. Me sentí sobrecalentado. Como si el fuego ardiera a través de mí. El sudor goteaba de mi piel. Bajé la cabeza, cerré los ojos y me aferré al piso con todas mis fuerzas. Mi voz, gritó sin mi consentimiento, diciendo su nombre. Maldición. Mi cuerpo no era el mío. Me vine fuerte, repleto de sensaciones. Mi espalda se encorvó, con cada músculo contraído.

Harry palpitaba dentro de mí, con las manos deslizándose sobre mi piel resbaladiza. Se vino un momento después en silencio, manteniéndose en lo más profundo. Su rostro descansaba sobre mi espalda, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, lo que era una suerte. Yo había perdido toda la tracción. Lentamente me deslicé hasta el suelo. Si él no me hubiera estado sosteniendo me habría golpeado la cara. Dudo siquiera que eso me hubiera importado.

En silencio, me levantó y me llevó al baño, me sentó en el lavabo. Sin dificultad se ocupó del condón, abrió el agua de la bañera, manteniendo una mano debajo del grifo para comprobar la temperatura. Me desvistió como si fuera un niño, quitándome mis Converse, mis calcetines, mis vaqueros, mi calzoncillo y mi camiseta. Su propia ropa fue arrancada con mucho menos cuidado de su cuerpo. Me sentí extrañamente desnudo con él ahora, por la forma en que me trataba. Siendo tan cuidadoso conmigo a pesar de mis mordeduras y la gran pesadez de mis huesos. Me trataba como si fuera algo precioso. Como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana. Uno con el que él aparentemente podría tener sexo rudo en ocasiones. Una vez más comprobó el agua, entonces me cargó de nuevo y entramos a la bañera.

Me acurruqué contra él, mi piel enfriándose rápido. Mis dientes castañeaban. Me sujetó con más fuerza, apoyando su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Lamento si fui demasiado grosero —dijo finalmente—. No era mi intención acusarte de cosas como esas. Es solo que... mierda. Lo siento.

—Ser grosero no es el problema, pero el asunto de la confianza... vamos a tener que hablar de ello en algún momento. —Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando dentro de sus problemáticos ojos.

Su barbilla se sacudió cuando asintió.

—Pero en este momento me gustaría hablar de Las Vegas.

Sus brazos a mí alrededor se tensaron. —¿Qué pasa con Las Vegas?

Le devolví la mirada, tratando de pensar a pesar de todo. No queriendo hacer esto mal, lo que sea que fuera.

Matrimonio, eso es lo que era.

Mierda.

—Hemos cubierto mucho terreno en las últimas veinticuatro horas —dije.

—Sí, supongo que lo hemos hecho.

Levanté mi mano, con mi brillante anillo. El tamaño del diamante no importaba. Que Harry lo hubiera puesto en mí fue lo que lo hizo importante.

—Hemos hablado de un montón de cosas. Hemos dormido juntos, y hemos hecho promesas el uno al otro, promesas importantes.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo de eso?

Mi mano se deslizó por la parte trasera de su cuello. —No. Por supuesto que no. Pero si despertaras mañana, y de alguna manera olvidarás todo esto. Si todo desapareciera de ti, como si nunca hubiera pasado, estaría furioso contigo.

Su frente se arrugó.

—Te odiaría por olvidar todo esto, cuando ha significado todo para mí.

Se humedeció los labios y cerró el grifo con un pie. Sin agua saliendo a borbotones, la habitación se quedó en silencio al instante.

—Sí —dijo—. Estaba enojado.

—No te voy a defraudar así de nuevo.

Debajo de mí, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. —Está bien.

—Sé que se necesita tiempo para aprender a confiar en alguien. Pero mientras tanto, necesito que por lo menos me des el beneficio de la duda.

—Lo sé. —Sus cautelosos ojos azules mirándome.

Me senté y alcancé la toalla del borde de la bañera. —Déjame limpiarte un poco.

Un bulto oscuro se asentó en su mandíbula. La sangre se detuvo por debajo de la nariz, cerca de su boca. Era un desastre. Una gran marca roja estaba en sus costillas.

—Deberías ver a un médico —dije.

—Nada está roto.

Con cuidado, le limpie la sangre de la comisura de su boca y debajo de la nariz. Verlo con dolor era horrible. Saber que yo fui la causa hacía que mi estómago se retorciera. —Dime si presiono demasiado.

—Está bien.

—Siento que resultarás herido. En el bar y en Las Vegas. No fue mi intención que eso sucediera.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y sus manos se deslizaron sobre mí. —Quiero que vuelvas a Los Ángeles conmigo. Te quiero conmigo. Sé que la universidad eventualmente iniciará de nuevo y que vamos a tener que resolver algunas cosas. Pero pase lo que pase, no quiero que estemos separados.

—No lo vamos a estar.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.


	13. T R E C E

La luz de la mañana me despertó. Me coloqué de costado y estiré, eliminando los calambres. Harry yacía de espaldas junto a mí, profundamente dormido. Tenía un brazo sobre la cara, cubriendo los ojos. Con él ahí, todo permanecía bien en mi mundo. Pero, todo se encontraba a la vista. Debió haber pateado las sábanas en algún momento durante la noche.   
Despertar junto a él con mi anillo de bodas de vuelta en mi dedo, me hizo sonreír como un idiota. Por supuesto, despertar al lado de Harry completamente desnudo habría hecho a cualquiera sonreír. Entre mis piernas se sentía un poco de dolor y más en mi trasero, por los esfuerzos de anoche, pero nada demasiado preocupante. Nada suficiente como para distraerme de la vista que era mi esposo.   
Me arrastré un poco por la cama, mirándolo a mi antojo por una vez. No tenía un gran ombligo. Era básicamente un pequeño guión seguido por un fino rastro de oscuro vello que bajaba por su estómago plano directamente a eso. Y eso era duro, grueso y largo.   
Eso era su pene, por supuesto. Si no es cierto estas difamando   
Bah. No, eso no sonaba bien.   
Su polla. Sí, mucho mejor.   
Anoche nos sentamos en la cálida bañera por un rato ante su insistencia, enjabonándonos. Solo hablamos. Fue adorable. No fue mencionada la persona que obviamente lo engañó y/o dejó en algún momento del pasado. Pero sentí su presencia acechando. El tiempo lo despacharía, lo sabía con seguridad.   
Olía ligeramente a jabón y un poco de perfume, tal vez. Cálido no era algo que alguna vez yo hubiera dicho que tenía un olor, pero eso era a lo que Harry olía. Calidez, como si fuera sol líquido o algo así. Calor, comodidad y hogar.   
Rápidamente miré su rostro. Sus ojos todavía se encontraban cerrados bajo el brazo, gracias a Dios. El pecho se elevaba y descendía a un ritmo constante. No quería ser atrapado mirándole su entrepierna, sin importa cuán poéticos fueran mis pensamientos. Eso sería embarazoso a una escala que preferiría no experimentar.   
La piel se veía muy suave a pesar de las venas, y la cabeza se destacaba claramente. Se encontraba completo. La curiosidad pudo más que yo, o tal vez ya lo había hecho. Con todo el semblante a mi disposición, miré donde permanecía levantado. Suavemente, puse la palma de mi mano sobre él. La piel era suave y cálida. Con cuidado, envolví mis dedos alrededor. Su polla tembló y me eché hacia atrás, sorprendido.   
Harry se echó a reír, fuertemente.   
Bastardo.   
La vergüenza me embargó. El calor se esparció por mis mejillas.   
—Lo siento —dijo, alcanzándome con la mano—. Pero deberías haber visto tu cara.   
—No es gracioso.   
—Bebé, no creerías lo malditamente gracioso que fue. —Envolvió los dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, arrastrándome sobre él—. Ven aquí. Ah, tus orejas están rojas.   
—No lo están —murmuré, acostándome sobre el pecho.   
Acarició mi espalda, todavía riendo. —Sin embargo, no dejes que esto te asuste de por vida, ¿eh? Me gusta que me toques.   
Resoplé discretamente.   
—Sabes, si juegas con mi polla siempre sucederán cosas. Te lo garantizo.   
—Lo sé. —El hueco del cuello era muy útil para enterrar mi cara caliente, así que lo aproveché—. Me tomó por sorpresa.   
—Seguro que sí. —Me apretó firmemente, luego deslizó una mano para acunar mi trasero—. ¿Cómo te sientes?   
—Bien.   
—¿Sí?   
—Un poco adolorido —admití—. Muy feliz. Aunque eso fue antes de que cruelmente te burlaras de mí.   
—Pobre bebé. Déjame ver —dijo, haciéndome rodar en el colchón hasta que quedó encima.   
—¿Qué?   
Se sentó entre mis piernas con una mano manteniendo las rodillas separadas. Con un ojo experto, me revisó. —No te ves muy hinchado. Probablemente un poco dolorido por dentro, ¿cierto?   
—Probablemente. —Intenté apartar mis piernas para cerrarlas. Porque, sinceramente, dudaba que tenerlo mirándome ahí de esa manera, ayudará al color de mis orejas y sobretodo el de mi cara.   
—Tengo que ser más cuidadoso contigo.   
—Estoy bien. No es que sea frágil, de verdad.   
—Mmm...  
—Toma más que una ronda de sexo rudo en el piso de madera para romperme.   
—¿Qué es eso? Quédate quieto por mí —dijo, arrastrándose de nuevo hasta quedar acostado a un extremo del colchón.   
Esto lo situó directamente entre mis piernas, cara a cara con mi entrada, garantizando que no me iría a ninguna parte. Escuché cosas buenas sobre esto, cosas que hicieron que mi nivel de vergüenza aumentará. Además, tenía curiosidad.   
Rozó los labios contra mi abertura, la calidez de su aliento haciéndome estremecer. Los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeron en anticipación.   
Su mirada encontró la mía por encima de mi torso. —¿Está bien?   
Le di un asentimiento brusco, impaciente.   
—Coloca la otra almohada bajo tu cabeza también —indicó—. Quiero que puedas mirar.   
Mi esposo tenía las mejores ideas. Hice lo que pidió, acomodándome para mirar, aunque mis piernas estuvieran temblando. Besó el interior de mis muslos, primero uno, luego el otro. Todo en mí se enfocó en las sensaciones emanando de ahí. Mi mundo era un pequeño lugar perfecto. Nada existía fuera de nuestra cama.   
Sus ojos se cerraron, pero los míos permanecieron abiertos. Besó un camino sobre el falo de mi polla y luego hizo lo mismo con la punta de su lengua. Eso funcionó. El calor me inundó por dentro. Mis manos permanecieron envueltas alrededor de mis pezones dándoles suaves apretones. Sus labios se centraron en ya no volver a dejar mi agujero y con su mano acariciarme suavemente mi polla. Su toque caliente me hacía delirar. Con la boca abierta y su lengua acariciando, haciendo arquear. El control sobre mis muslos se tensó, manteniéndome a él.   
Harry levantó su brazo encima de mi cuerpo y levantó dos dedos para luego posarlos sobre mis labios. Asiento frenético y como un desesperó chupo sus dedos como si fuera un experto. Luego de uno minutos, sacó sus dedos de mi boca y lo alineó con mi apertura anal. La presión que ejercía era exquisita. Mis ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia cuando el placer se hizo cargo y sentí como un intruso entró en mí. Era increíble. No quería que terminara. Y luego entró otro dedo dentro de mi produciendo que soltara un gemido alto. Los movimientos de sus dedos me tenían delirando.   
El toque cálido de su otra mano acariciando mi polla me tenía al borde del éxtasis. Sentí como un dedo más entró dentro mío y la presión que ejercía dentro era exquisita que ya no podía contenerla por más tiempo. Me vine con un grito, mi cuerpo tensándose de pies a cabeza. Cada parte de mí se estremeció. No se movió hasta que me quedé perfectamente inmóvil, concentrándome solo en respirar. Sentí como su lengua pasaba sobre mi vientre tomando todo de mí.  
—¿Estoy perdonado por reírme de ti? —preguntó, termino de lamer mi semen y luego coloca un beso en mi hombro.   
—Por supuesto.   
—¿Y por el sexo rudo en el piso de madera? ¿También estoy perdonado por eso?   
—Mmm.   
El colchón se movió debajo de mí mientras se cernía encima. Su boca húmeda se extendió por la curva de mi pecho a la línea de mi clavícula.   
—En realidad, me gustó eso —dije, mi voz baja y perezosa. Poco a poco, abrí los ojos.   
—Bebí malditamente de ti, Louis. —Una mano se posó suavemente en mi cadera y sonrió—. Te comeré siempre que lo desees. Solo tienes que pedirlo.   
Le sonreí. Y la sonrisa podría haber sido un poco tímida. Hablar sobre este tipo de cosas todavía era nuevo para mí.   
—Dime que te gusté lamiendo tu precioso....   
—Dije que me gustó­— lo cortó.  
—Estás avergonzado —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Me miró con malicia—. Puedes tener sexo rudo en pisos de madera, pero no sexo anal, ¿eh? Di culo.   
Rodé los ojos. —Culo.   
—De nuevo. No lo digas como gatito.   
—No lo estoy diciendo como gatito. Culo. Culo. Culo. Culo. Culo no es como gatito. ¿Feliz? —Me reí, moviendo una mano para deslizarla por su pecho, dirigiéndola a la ingle—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti ahora?   
Detuvo mi mano, la llevó a la boca y la besó. —Voy a esperar hasta la noche, cuando podamos hacer el amor de nuevo, si te sientes bien.   
—¿Vamos a hacer el amor esta noche, Sr. Suave?   
—Por supuesto. —Sonrió, bajando de la cama—. Haremos el amor de nuevo y luego follaremos otra vez. Creo que deberíamos dedicar un poco de tiempo para explorar las diferencias. Será divertido.   
—De acuerdo —consentí rápidamente. No era estúpido.   
—Esa es mi chico. —Me ofreció una mano, con los ojos fijos—. Eres tan malditamente hermoso. Sabes, no creo poder esperar hasta la noche.   
—¿No?   
—Nop. Mírate, recostado completamente desnudo en mi cama. Nunca he visto algo que me haya gustado más. —Sacudió la cabeza, su boca triste mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo. Mi esposo era increíblemente bueno para mi ego. Pero me hacía sentir humilde al mismo tiempo, agradecido—. Fui un jodido idiota por sugerir esperar—dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás y llamándome con su dedo—. Y ya sabes cómo odio estar lejos de ti. ¿Ven a ayudarme en la ducha? Te dará algo de buena experiencia práctica.   
Me arrastré fuera de la cama, después de él. —¿En serio?   
—Oh, sí. Y ya sabes cuán seriamente te tomo a ti y a tu educación sexual. 

  
—Apestas —dijo Troye, su voz haciendo eco en la línea. Zayn me advirtió que en algunas partes de la costa podía tener una precaria cobertura con el celular.   
—No estoy diciendo que no te sigo queriendo —dijo—. Pero, ya sabes...   
—Lo sé. Lo siento —dije, acomodándome en la esquina de la sala. Los hombres permanecían ocupados abajo, haciendo música. Zayn fue a hacer recados a la ciudad. Tenía llamadas que hacer. Cajas que desempacar. Los sueños de matrimonio feliz me encandilaban hasta imposibles y locas proporciones dentro de mi cabeza.   
—No importa. Ponme al día —exigió.   
—Bueno, aún estamos casados. En el buen sentido esta vez.   
Troye gritó en mi oído. Le tomó un buen par de minutos calmarse. — Oh, Dios mío, esperaba que se resolviera. Él es tan jodidamente sexy.   
—Sí, de hecho, lo es. Pero es más que eso. Es maravilloso.   
—Sigue.   
—Quiero decir, realmente maravilloso.   
Dejó escapar una carcajada. —Ya utilizaste maravilloso. Intenta una nueva palabra, príncipe. Dale a mi fanático interno algo con lo que trabajar aquí.   
—No tengas un enamoramiento de mi esposo. Eso no es genial.   
—Esa advertencia llega con varios años de retraso. Tenía un enamoramiento por Harry Styles mucho antes de que le pusieras un anillo en Las Vegas.   
—En realidad, no tiene un anillo.   
—¿No? Debes arreglar eso.   
—Mmm. —Miré por la ventana hacia el océano. Afuera, en la distancia, un pájaro volaba en círculos perezosos, alto en el cielo—. Estamos en su casa en Monterey. Es hermoso aquí.   
—¿Dejaste Los Ángeles?   
—Los Ángeles no iba tan bien. Con las fans, abogados, gerentes de empresas y todo, era una mierda.   
—Detalles, amor. Dame detalles.   
Arrastré las rodillas hasta mi pecho y jugueteé con la costura de los pantalones, sintiéndome en conflicto. Hablar de nuestros detalles personales a espaldas de Harry no se sentía bien. Ni siquiera con Troye. Las cosas cambiaron. Más notablemente, nuestro matrimonio cambió. Pero todavía quedaban algunas cosas que podía compartir. —Las personas eran como de otro planeta. No encajaba. Aunque te habría gustado ver las fiestas que ellos hacían. Toda la gente glamorosa llenaba esa mansión. Fue impresionante.   
—Estás volviéndome loco de los celos. ¿Quién se encontraba allí?   
Le di un par de nombres mientras decía ooh y aah.   
—Pero no extraño Los Ángeles. Las cosas aquí están tan bien ahora, Troye. Hemos puesto en espera la anulación. Vamos a ver cómo van las cosas.   
—Eso es tan romántico. Dime que has saltado sobre los huesos bien formados de ese hombre, por favor. No me hagas rogar.   
—Troye —suspiré.   
—¿Sí o no?   
Dudé y me gritó, en lugar de esperar.   
—¡¿Sí o no?!   
—Sí. ¿De acuerdo? Sí.   
Esta vez, su grito definitivamente hizo un daño permanente a mis tímpanos. Todo lo que podía oír era un zumbido. Cuando terminó, alguien murmuraba en el fondo. Alguien masculino.   
—¿Quién era? —pregunté.   
—Nadie. Solo un amigo.   
—¿Un amigo-amigo o un amigo?   
—Solo un amigo. Espera, cambio de cuarto. Y hablábamos de ti, pareja de Harry Styles, famoso guitarrista de Stage Dive.   
—¿Un amigo que conozco? —pregunté, la curiosidad estaba completamente encendida ahora.   
—Estás consciente de que la foto de tu culo está rondando, ¿no?   
Empecé a retorcerme. —Eh, sí. Lo sé.   
—Fastidio. — se rio—Pero en serio, te ves bien. El mío no habría lucido la mitad de admirable. Apuesto a que te alegras de haber caminado al campus el semestre pasado en vez de conducir todo el tiempo como el perezoso de mí. Esa sí que fue una buena noche la que tuviste en Las Vegas, señorito.   
—Hablemos mejor de tu amigo en vez de mi trasero. O Las Vegas.   
—O podemos hablar de tu vida sexual. Porque estuvimos hablando de la mía por un par de años hasta ahora, pero no hemos sido capaces de hablar mucho de la tuya, novio —dijo en una voz cantarina llena de alegría.   
—¡Loueh! ¿Quieres una soda? —gritó Niall cuando iba de camino hacia la cocina, después de haber salido de abajo.   
—Sí, por favor.   
—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Troye.   
—El baterista. Están trabajando en el estudio de la planta baja.   
Troye jadeó. —¿Está toda la banda ahí?   
—No, solo Niall y otro amigo de Harry.   
—¿Niall está ahí? Es realmente sexy, pero una total zorra en versión masculina —ofreció amablemente—. Deberías ver el número de mujeres y hombres con las que ha sido fotografiado.   
—Aquí tienes, pequeño novio. —Niall me pasó una botella destapada y bien fría.   
—Gracias, Niall —dije.   
Guiñó y se alejó de nuevo.   
—No es asunto mío —le dije a Troye.   
Chasqueó la lengua. —No has entrado en internet para averiguar algo sobre ellos, ¿verdad? Estás volando completamente a ciegas en esta situación.   
—Se siente mal investigarlos a sus espaldas.   
—La ingenuidad es solamente sexy hasta un punto, amor.   
—No es ingenuidad, amor. Es respetar sus vidas personales.   
—De la cual eres parte ahora.   
—Cuestiones de privacidad. ¿Por qué ellos deberían confiar en mí si los estoy acechando en línea?   
—Tú y tus excusas —suspiró Troye—. Entonces, ¿no sabes que la banda empezó a ir de gira cuando Harry tenía solamente dieciséis años? Tuvieron un gran éxito en los conciertos en Asia y luego se quedaron haciendo giras o en el estudio de grabación desde entonces. Una vida muy movida, ¿no?   
—Sí. Dijo que está listo para reducir la velocidad.   
—No me sorprende. Los rumores sobre la separación de la banda están en todas partes. Tienes que intentar detener que eso suceda si puedes, por favor. Y has que tu esposo avance, se apresure y escriba un nuevo álbum. Cuento contigo.   
—No hay problema —dije, sin compartir que Harry se encontraba escribiéndome canciones. Eso era privado. Al menos por ahora. La lista de cosas que sentía que no podía compartir con Troye crecía de manera exponencial.   
—Quería que aplastaras el corazón de ese chico para que pudiéramos tener otro álbum como Walls. Pero puedo decir que te va a ser difícil.   
—Tus poderes de percepción son asombrosos.   
Se rió. —¿Sabes que hay una canción sobre la casa de Monterey en ese álbum?   
—¿La hay?   
—Oh, sí. Esa es la famosa "Casa de Arena". Una canción de amor épica. La novia que Harry tuvo en el instituto lo engañó mientras se encontraba de gira en Europa, a la edad de veintiún años. La compró para que vivieran juntos.   
—Detente, Troye. Esto es... mierda, esto es personal. —Mi corazón y mi mente daban vueltas—. ¿Ésta casa?   
—Sí. Ellos estuvieron juntos por años. Harry quedó destrozado. Luego, alguna perra con la que durmió vendió su historia a los tabloides. Además, su madre se fue cuando tenía doce años. Espero que no haya algunos problemas en todo a los que las personas conciernen.   
—No, Troye, détente. Hablo en serio —dije, casi estrangulando el teléfono—. Me contará cosas como esas cuando esté listo. Esto no se siente bien.   
—Es solo estar preparado. No veo el problema en eso.   
—Troye...  
—Está bien. No más. Necesitabas saber esas cositas, aunque, en serio. Hechos como ese dejan una cicatriz permanente.   
Tenía razón. La información explicaba sus acusaciones por mi salida y la reacción a eso. Dos de las personas más importantes de su mundo lo abandonaron. Aunque enterarse de esta forma de la historia aún se sentía mal. Cuando confiara lo suficiente en mí para contarme, lo haría. Pero yo aún no tenía suficientes oportunidades para ganar ese tipo de confianza. La información personal no se contaba al primer encuentro. Qué horrible tenerlo todo ahí en internet, a la espera de que las personas lo lean y opinen para su entretenimiento. No es privacidad. No era de extrañar que estuviera preocupado de que yo hablara con la prensa.  
Tomé un sorbo de soda y luego apoyé la fría botella contra mi mejilla. —De verdad quiero que esto funcione.  
—Ya lo sé. Puedo oírlo en tu voz cuando hablas de él, estás enamorado.   
Mi columna se tensó. —¿Qué? No. Eso es una locura. No todavía, al menos. Solo han pasado un par de días. ¿Sueno enamorado? ¿De verdad?   
—El tiempo es irrelevante cuando se trata del corazón.   
—Tal vez —dije, preocupado.   
—Escucha. Alex ha estado saliendo con Camille Rowe. Si la conoces, definitivamente quiero un autógrafo. Me encantó su última película.   
—Alex no es el mejor. Eso podría ser incómodo.   
Resopló. —Bien, pero estás enamorado.   
—Cállate.   
—¿Qué? Creo que es bueno.   
Murmullos del misterioso amigo de Troye interrumpieron mi creciente temor.   
—Me tengo que ir —dijo—. Sigamos en contacto, ¿bien? Llámame.   
—Lo haré.   
—Adiós.   
Dije adiós, pero ya se había ido.


	14. C A T O R C E

—Estás frunciendo el ceño. —Harry caminaba detrás de mí lentamente. Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado haciendo que su ondulada cabellera cayera sobre un costado de su rostro. Pasó el mechón de cabello por su oreja y se acercó a mí—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso, eh?

Había estado preparando la cena. Había encontrado cortezas para pizza en el congelador, así que las saqué para descongelarlas y empecé a cortar algunos agregados para ponerle encima y a gratinar queso, todo mientras me preocupaba por lo que Troye me había dicho, por supuesto. La casa ya no lucia tan acogedora. Armado con el conocimiento de que había sido comprada con el pensamiento de otra mujer en mente, mis sentimientos hacia el lugar habían cambiado. Estaba de nuevo sintiéndome como un intruso. Horrible, pero cierto. Las inseguridades apestan. 

—Dame. —Por detrás de mí agarró mi muñeca y se llevó mi mano a su boca, chupando mi dedo embarrado de pasta de tomate—. Uhmm

Mi estómago se contrajo con fuerza en respuesta. Dios, su boca en mí esta mañana. Sus planes para nosotros en la noche. Todo se sentía como un sueño, un locamente hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. Tampoco era como si lo necesitaba. Todo estaría bien. Habíamos resuelto las cosas. Ahora estábamos casados de nuevo, comprometidos. Deslizó un brazo a mí alrededor y se presionó contra mi espalda, dejando sin lugar a dudas ningún espacio entre los dos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas abajo? —pregunté.

—Realmente bien. Hemos logrado cuatro canciones bien formadas. Disculpa que nos excediéramos del límite —dijo, dejando un beso en el lado de mi cuello, ahuyentando lejos el último de mis malos pensamientos—. Pero ahora es nuestro tiempo.

—Bien.

—¿Estás haciendo pizza?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó, todavía rozando su nariz en mi cuello. Su rastrojo de barba raspaba débilmente contra mi piel, sintiéndose extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Me hizo estremecer. Justo entonces, se detuvo—. ¿Le vas a colocar brócoli?

—Me gustan los vegetales en la pizza.

—Calabacín, también —Su voz sonaba un poco incrédula y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro—. ¿Qué hay sobre eso?

—Y tocino, salchicha, champiñones, pimientos, tomates y tres tipos diferentes de quesos. —Apunté con el cuchillo de cortar a mi excelente colección de ingredientes—. Espera a probarlos. Va a ser la mejor pizza del mundo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Aquí, los pondré todos juntos. —Se volteó para ponerme de cara a él, retrocediendo cuando mi cuchillo de cortar accidentalmente onduló hacia él. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cadera y me levantó hasta la isla de la cocina—. Hazme compañía.

—Seguro.

Del refrigerador tomó una cerveza para sí y una soda para mí, ya que yo aún estaba evitando el alcohol. Las voces de Liam y NIall se deslizaron a través del salón.

—¿Trabajaremos de nuevo mañana? —gritó Liam.

—Lo siento, hombre. Regresaremos a LA —dijo Harry, lavando sus manos en el lavaplatos. Tenía manos geniales, largos y fuertes dedos—. Dame un par de días para resolver unas cosas de allá y luego volveremos al trabajo.

Liam detuvo su cabeza alrededor de la esquina, dándome un saludo. — Eso suena bien. La siguiente canción va bien. ¿Vas a traer a Shawn y Alex de vuelta contigo la próxima vez?

La frente de Harry se arrugó, sus ojos no lucían muy felices. —Sí, voy a ver si están disponibles.

—Muy bien. Zaynie está afuera, así que tengo que correr. Es noche de cita.

—Diviértete —saludé de vuelta.

Liam sonrió socarronamente. —Siempre lo hago.

Riéndose entre dientes, añadió de prisa. —Noche de cita, en serio... ¿De qué diablos va eso? Las personas mayores son las más extrañas. Viejo, no puedes poner brócoli en una pizza.

—Sí, si puedes. —Harry se mantuvo ocupado, dispersando ajíes alrededor de los pequeños arboles de brócoli.

—No —dijo Niall—. Eso no está bien.

—Cállate. Lou quiere brócoli en la pizza, así que eso es lo que tendrá.

La helada y dulce soda se deslizó por mi garganta, sintiéndose bien de muchas formas. —No te estreses, Niall, los vegetales son tus amigos.

—Mientes, pequeño novio. —Su boca se contrajo de asco y sacó una botella de jugo del refrigerador—. Ni lo pienses. Se lo voy a sacar.

—No, tú te vas a ir —dijo Harry—. Lou y yo vamos a tener una cita también.

—¿Qué? Me estas jodiendo. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a ir? —Harry solo se encogió de hombros y colocó el pepperoni en la parte de arriba de su pizza.

—Oh, vamos. Loueh, tú me apoyaras, ¿verdad? —Niall me puso la más lamentable cara de toda la existencia. Era tristeza mezclada con miseria y un toque de desamparo al final. Incluso se dobló y posó su cabeza en mi rodilla—. Si me quedo en el pueblo sabrán que estamos aquí.

—Tienes tu auto —dijo Harry.

—Estamos en el medio de la nada —discutió Niall—. No dejes que me lance a lo salvaje. Me van a comer unos jodidos osos o algo así.

—No estoy seguro de que haya osos por aquí —dijo.

—Corta esa mierda, Niall —dijo Harry—. Y quita tu cabeza de las piernas de mi esposo.

Con un gruñido, Niall se enderezó. —Tu esposo es mi amigo. ¡No permitirá que me hagas esto!

—¿Qué? —Harry me miró y su cara cayó—. Joder, cariño. No. No puedes estar dejándote llevar por esta mierda. Solo es una noche.

Hice una mueca. —Quizás podríamos subir a nuestro cuarto. O él se puede quedar abajo o algo.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello. La cicatriz en su pobre mejilla, necesitaba besarla para que sanara. Su frente se arrugó al estilo como James Dean mientras estudiaba a su amigo. —Jesús. Para de hacerle esa cara patética. Ten algo de dignidad.

Golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Niall, haciendo quejarse para luego sobarse la parte golpeada. —Está bien, me quedaré abajo. Incluso me comeré tu pizza de brócoli.

—Harry. —Cogí su camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí. Y él vino, abandonando su persecución hacia Niall.

—Se supone que es nuestro momento —dijo.

—Lo sé. Lo será.

—¡Sí! —siseó Niall, mientras se encaminaba para irse—. Estaré por aquí. Griten cuando esté lista la cena.

—Tiene una chica o chico en cada ciudad —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño a su espalda—. De ninguna manera hubiera dormido en su auto. Ha jugado contigo.

—Puede ser, pero me habría preocupado por él. —Coloqué un rizo detrás de su oreja y luego enredé mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, acercándolo. Los pendientes en sus orejas eran pequeños y plateados. Una calavera, una "X" y un súper delgado y brillante diamante. No me había fijado en el antes.

Presionó el lóbulo de su oreja entre su pulgar y dedo índice, bloqueando mi vista. —¿Algo está mal? —preguntó.

—Solo estaba mirando tus aros. ¿Tienen un significado especial?

—Nop. —Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. ¿Por qué estabas frunciendo el ceño más temprano? —Tomó unos cuantos champiñones y empezó a agregarlos a las pizzas—. Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ahora.

Mierda. Esperé un momento, dándole vueltas a todas las excusas dentro de mi cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera lo que Troye me había dicho. ¿Qué pensaría si le preguntara acerca de ellas? No me apetecía comenzar una pelea. Pero mentir tampoco. Omitir era mentir, en lo que realmente importaba. Lo sabía.

—Hablé con mi amigo Troye hoy.

—Uhmm...

Puse mis manos hacia abajo entre mis piernas y las estrujé fuertemente, aplazándolo. —Es verdaderamente un gran fanático.

—Sí, lo dijiste. —Me dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo conocerlo o está fuera de los limites como tu papá?

—Puedes conocer a mi papá si quieres.

—Quiero. Haremos un viaje a Miami pronto y te presentaré al mío, ¿está bien?

—Me gustaría eso. —Tomé un respiro profundo, y lo dejé salir—. Harry, Troye me dijo algunas cosas. Y no quiero guardarte secretos. Pero no sé qué tan feliz vas a estar con las cosas que me dijo.

Volteó su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Cosas?

—Sobre ti.

—Ahh. Ya veo. —Tomó un puñado de queso para gratinar y lo espolvoreó por la pizza—. Así que, ¿no me has buscado en Wikipedia o alguna mierda por el estilo?

—No —dije, horrorizado ante el pensamiento.

Gruñó. —No es gran cosa. ¿Qué quieres saber, Lou?

No sabía qué decir. Así que agarré una soda y me la tomé casi hasta la mitad de un solo trago. Mala idea, esto no ayudaba. En vez de eso, me produjo un leve caso de cerebro congelado, escociendo por encima del puente de mi nariz.

—Continúa. Pregúntame lo que quieras —dijo. No estaba feliz. La enojada expresión de sus cejas unidas en una sola línea me dio la pista para saberlo. No creía que alguna vez fuera a conocer una persona con una cara tan expresiva como la suya. O quizás él solo me fascinaba demasiado.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Él se mofó. —Esa no es una de las cosas de las que te habló tu amigo.

—Dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera y quiero saber cuál es tu color favorito.

—Negro. Y sé que realmente no es un color. Falté bastante a la escuela, pero estaba ahí ese día. —Su lengua jugaba detrás de su mejilla—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Azul. —Miré mientras abría la gigantesca puerta del horno. Las bandejas de las pizzas resonaban contra las rejillas—. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

—¿Estamos cubriendo lo básico, eh?

—Estamos casados. Pensé que sería bueno. Nos saltamos bastante de la parte de conocerse uno al otro.

—Muy bien. —El lado de su boca se curvo y me dio una mirada que decía que me iba a seguir el juego de evadir el tema. Esa débil sonrisa podía conquistar el mundo—. Hay mucha música que me gusta —dijo—. "Four sticks" de Led Zeppelin, es una de ellas. La tuya es "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum, cantada por un imitador de Elvis. Triste.

—Vamos, estaba bajo influencia de alcohol. No es justo.

—Pero es cierto.

—Cierto. —Aún deseaba poder recordar—. ¿Libro favorito?

—Me gustan las novelas gráficas, cosas como Hellblazer, Predicador.

Tomé otro gran trago de soda, tratando de pensar en una buena pregunta. Solo todas las descaradamente obvias aparecían en mi cabeza.

Apestaba en una cita. Probablemente fue muchísimo mejor que nos hubiéramos saltado esa parte.

—Espera —dijo—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Jane Eyre. ¿Qué hay sobre tu película favorita?

—Evil Dead 2. ¿La tuya?

—Walk the Line.

—¿La que es hacer de un hombre de negro? Genial. Está bien. —Juntó sus manos y las frotó juntas—. Mi turno. Dime algo terrible. Algo que hiciste que nunca le has confesado a nadie.

—Ooh, esa es buena. —Atemorizante, pero buena. ¿Por qué no pude haber pensado en una pregunta cómo esa?

Él sonrió alrededor de la boca de su botella de cerveza, satisfecho con sigo mismo.

—Déjame pensar.

—Hay un límite de tiempo.

Le puse mala cara. —No hay límite de tiempo.

—Sí lo hay —dijo—. Porque no puedes intentar pensar algo medianamente jodido para decirme. Tienes que decirme la primera cosa mala que viene a tu cabeza y que no quieres que nadie más sepa. Esto se trata de honestidad.

—Bien —sorbí por la nariz—. Besé a una prosituta llamada Eleanor Calder cuando tenía quince.

Su mandíbula cayó. —¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí.

Avanzó furtivamente, con ojos curiosos. —¿Te gustó?

—No. No realmente. Quiero decir, estuvo bien. —Me apreté al borde de la banca, encorvándome hacia delante—. Ella estaba en aquella esquina y fui retado por Troye.

—¿Retado?

—Sí, pensaba que era heterosexual y su reto fue como aclararme sobre mis gustos en las personas.

—Bien por ti. —Sus manos se posaron en mis rodillas y yo las aparté, haciendo espacio para él—. ¿Por qué pensaste que eras hetero?

—Para ser exactos, esperaba ser bisexual —dije—. Más opciones, porque, honestamente, las chicas en mi escuela...

—Eran ¿qué? —Agarró mi trasero y me empujó a través de la banca, acercándome. De ninguna forma me resistí.

—No me interesaban realmente, supongo.

—Pero besar aquella prostituta, Eleanor no lo hizo, ¿Tampoco? — preguntó.

—No.

Chasqueó su lengua. —Diablos. Esa es una triste historia. Y estás haciendo trampa, por cierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Se suponía que me dijeras algo terrible. —Su sonrisa desapareció un kilómetro antes—. Decirme que le diste un beso con lengua a una chica no es ni remotamente una cosa terrible.

—Nunca dije que hubo lengua.

—¿Hubo?

—Un poco. Toques breves, quizás. Pero luego me sentí extraño y me detuve.

Tomó otro trago de cerveza. —Tus mejillas se están poniendo rosas de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que lo están. —Sonreí y agaché mi cabeza—. No hice trampa, nunca le dije a nadie acerca de ese beso. Iba a llevármelo a la tumba. Te deberías sentir honrado de mi confianza en ti.

—Sí, pero decirme algo que podría encontrar como algo realmente caliente es hacer trampa. Se suponía que me dirías algo terrible. Las reglas fueron claras. Intenta de nuevo y dame algo malo esta vez.

—¿Es algo caliente, eh?

—La próxima vez que esté en la ducha, definitivamente usaré esa historia.

Me mordí la lengua y aparté la mirada. Recuerdos de esta mañana enjabonando mis manos y luego poniéndolas sobre él asaltaron mi mente. El pensamiento de él masturbándose por mi breve asalto de experimentación juvenil... "honrado" no era realmente la palabra adecuada. Pero no podía decir que no estaba complacido con la idea. —Bueno, recuerda imaginarme algo mayor, quince años es un poco asqueroso.

—Solo la besaste.

—¿Vas a dejar claro eso en tu mente? ¿Vas a respetar la precisión y las legalidades, no lo llevaras más lejos entre Eleanor y yo?

—Bien, te haré mayor. Estoy jodidamente curioso. —Me acercó usando el método de las manos en mi trasero otra vez y puso mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Ahora, inténtalo de nuevo, y hazlo bien esta vez.

—Sí, sí.

Le dio al lado de mi cuello un beso prolongado. —No mentiste sobre Eleanor, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bien. Me gusta esa historia. Deberías decírmela luego con detalles. Ahora inténtalo.

Hice sonidos de umm y ahh, intentando calmar mi corazón. Harry puso su frente contra la mía con un pesado suspiro. —Joder, solo dime algo.

—No puedo pensar en nada.

—Tonterías.

—No puedo —me quejé. No había nada que quisiera compartir, de cualquier forma.

—Dime.

Gruñí y golpeé mi frente contra la de él suavemente. —Vamos, Harry, eres la última persona con la cual quiero quedar mal.

Se apartó, inspeccionando la longitud de mi nariz. —¿Estás preocupado por lo que pienso de ti?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Eres bueno y honesto, cariño. Nada de lo que pudieras haber hecho va a ser tan malo.

—Pero la honestidad no siempre es buena —dije tratándome de explicar—. He abierto mi boca una gran cantidad de veces cuando no lo debería haber hecho. Dado mi opinión a personas cuando debí haberme mantenido callado. Reacciono primero y pienso después. Mira lo que pasó en Las Vegas, entre nosotros. No dije ninguna de las palabras correctas esa mañana. Siempre me arrepentiré de eso.

—Lo de Las Vegas fue una situación bastante extrema. —Sus manos rozaron mi cuello, tranquilizándome—. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Me preguntaste como me sentí cuando tenías a esa fanática loca colgando de ti en LA. Lidié con eso entonces. Pero el hecho es que, si eso sucediera ahora y alguna persona tratara de lanzarse sobre ti, probablemente me pondría de un humor como para estar a punto de apuñalarla. No siempre voy a reaccionar bien al alboroto de estrella del rock que te rodea. ¿Qué pasará, entonces?


	15. Q U I N C E

[Música de fondo ](https://youtu.be/sm5_YzCuJBk)

La rodilla de Harry se sacudió todo el camino de regreso a Los Ángeles. Cuando puse mi mano sobre su pierna se dedicó, en su lugar, a jugar con mi anillo de boda, dándole vueltas en mi dedo. Parecía que los dos estábamos sintiéndonos nerviosos, dadas las circunstancias.

Nunca había subido a un helicóptero antes. La vista era espectacular, pero era ruidoso e incómodo —Podía entender por qué la gente prefería los aviones. Una cadena de luces, luces desde la calle hasta las casas y hasta las torres brillantes de gran altura en LA, iluminaban el camino. Todo lo relacionado con la situación había cambiado, pero seguía siendo mismo manojo de nervios que necesitaba dormir que cuando deje Portland hace unos días atrás. Niall se acomodó en un rincón, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Nada le inmutó. Por supuesto, no había razón para eso. Era parte de la banda, pegado a la vida de Harry.

Aterrizamos un poco después de las cuatro de la mañana, retrasándonos un poco por el papeleo de salida. Sam, el guardaespaldas, se quedó esperando en el helipuerto con cara de negocios.

—Señores, Styles. Joven Horan. —Nos acompañó a una gran SUV negra que esperaba cerca.

—Directo a casa. Gracias, Sam —dijo Harry. Su casa, no la mía. LA no tenía buenos recuerdos para mí.

Luego estábamos instalados en el lujo, encerrado detrás de las ventanas oscuras. Me dejé caer hacia atrás contra los blandos asientos, cerrando los ojos. Me sorprendió que pudiera estar tan condenadamente cansado y preocupado a la vez.

En la mansión, Kendall esperaba, apoyada en la puerta principal, envuelta en algún pañuelo rojo que parecía caro. Su asistente personal no me daba buenas vibras. Pero me decidí a encajar en este momento. Harry y yo estábamos juntos. Que se joda, tendrá que adaptarse. Su pelo negro brillaba, fluyendo sobre sus hombros, nada fuera de lugar. No había duda de que mi apariencia era de alguien que había estado despierto durante más de veinte horas.

Sam abrió la puerta de la SUV y me ofreció una mano. Podía sentir los ojos de Kendall concentrándose en la forma en que Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de mí, manteniéndome cerca. Su rostro se endureció cual piedra. La mirada que me dio era veneno. Cualquiera que fueran sus problemas, yo estaba muy condenadamente cansado como para lidiar con ellos.

—Kendy —cacareó Niall, corriendo por las escaleras para deslizar un brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Ayúdame a encontrar el desayuno, oh, bellísima.

—Sabes dónde está la cocina, Niall.

El despido brusco no detuvo a Niall de llevarla con él. Los primeros pasos de Kendall vacilaron, pero luego se pavoneaba una vez más, siempre exhibiéndose. Niall había despejado el camino. Podría haberle besado los pies.

Harry no dijo nada mientras subíamos por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, nuestros pasos resonaban en el silencio. Cuando iba a girar hacia el cuarto blanco, en el que me había quedado la última vez, me condujo derecho. Nos detuvimos en un conjunto de puertas dobles y sacó una llave fuera de su bolsillo. Le di una mirada curiosa.

—Tengo problemas de confianza. —Abrió la puerta.

En el interior, la habitación era simple, carente de antigüedades y de una decoración llamativa como el resto de la casa. Una enorme cama hecha con sábanas de color gris oscuro. Un cómodo sofá a juego. Un montón de guitarras. Un armario abierto, lleno de ropa. Sobre todo, había espacio vacío. Era una habitación para que él pudiera respirar, creo. Esta habitación se sentía diferente al resto de la casa, menos vistosa, más tranquila.

—Está bien, puedes mirar a tu alrededor. —Su mano se deslizó hasta la base de mi columna vertebral, descansando justo por encima de la curva de mi trasero—. Es nuestra habitación ahora.

Dios, esperaba que no quisiera vivir aquí de forma permanente. Quiero decir, tenía que regresar a la escuela eventualmente. No nos habíamos puesto exactamente a discutir dónde viviríamos. Pero el pensamiento de Kendall, Alex y Adrian estando todo el tiempo me provocaba pánico. Mierda. No podía permitirme el lujo de pensar así. La negatividad me tragaría entero. Lo importante era estar con Harry. Quedándonos juntos y haciendo que funcione.

Qué horror, siendo obligado a vivir en el regazo del lujo con mi maravilloso marido. Pobre de mí. Necesitaba una buena bofetada y una taza de café. O doce horas de sueño. Cualquiera podría hacer maravillas.

Corrió las cortinas, bloqueando las primeras luces del alba. —Te ves agotado. ¿Vienes a acostarte conmigo?

—Eso es, umm... sí, una buena idea. Voy a usar el baño.

—Está bien. —Harry empezó a desnudarse, tirando la chaqueta de cuero en el sillón, quitándose su camiseta. El "hurra" normal de mis hormonas quedó duramente desaparecido en combate. Ahogado por los nervios. Hui al cuarto de baño, necesitando un minuto para reponerme. Cerré la puerta y encendí las luces. La sala resplandeció a la vida, cegándome. Puntos parpadearon ante mis ojos. Apuñalé interruptores de forma aleatoria hasta que finalmente se atenuaron a un suave resplandor. Mucho mejor.

Una tina blanca gigante que parecía un tazón, paredes de piedra gris y particiones de vidrio transparente. En pocas palabras, era opulenta. Un día probablemente me habituaría a todo esto, pero esperaba que no. Dándolo por sentado sería terrible.

Una ducha me calmaría. Sentarme en el plato de sopa gigante habría sido agradable. Pero no confiaba en mí mismo completamente para entrar en ella sin caer sobre mi trasero y romperme algo. No en el agotado y tenso estado en el que estaba.

No, una larga ducha caliente sería perfecta.

Salí de mis zapatos y desabroché la cremallera de mis vaqueros, desnudándome en un tiempo récord. La ducha podría haber sido hecha para mí y diez amigos cercanos. Vapor de agua caliente se derramó por la parte de arriba y entré en ella, agradecido. Golpeándome de la mejor manera posible, haciendo a mis músculos más flexibles en cuestión de minutos, relajándome. Me encantó esta ducha. Esta ducha y yo necesitábamos pasar tiempo de calidad juntas, a menudo. Además de Harry y de vez en cuando Niall, esta ducha era la mejor maldita cosa en toda la casa.

Los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de mí por detrás, atrayéndome hacía él. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

—Hola. —Me recosté contra él, levantando los brazos para enhebrarlos alrededor de su cuello—. Creo que estoy enamorado de tu ducha.

—¿Me estás engañando con la ducha? Maldita sea, Louis. Eso es duro. —Tomó una pastilla de jabón y empezó a lavarme, frotándola sobre mi vientre, mi pecho, suavemente entre mis piernas. Una vez que la espuma de jabón fue suficiente, me ayudó a que el agua caliente quitara las burbujas. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por mi piel, dándole vida y despertando mis hormonas diez veces más. Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura. Los dedos de la otra mano, sin embargo, quedaron encima de mi polla, acariciándola suavemente.

—Sé que estás preocupado por estar aquí. Pero no tienes que estarlo. Todo estará bien. —Sus labios rozaron mi oreja mientras la magia que estaba formándose en mí creció. Podía sentir cómo me convertía en líquido caliente como el agua. Mis piernas temblaban. Abrí mi postura, dándole más espacio.

—Yo... yo lo sé.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo.

No podría haberme contenido de sonreír, aunque lo intentara.

—Mi encantador esposo. Hagámoslo de esta forma. —Con pasos cuidadosos, nos dio la vuelta, de modo que su espalda estaba hacia el agua. Apoyé mis manos en la pared de vidrio. La punta de su dedo pasó entre agujero anal, persuadiéndome a abrirme. Dios, era bueno en esto—. Tu culo es la maldita cosa más dulce que he visto en mi vida.

Mis entrañas se agitaban con deleite. —Cualquier cosa que haya hecho para merecerte, tengo que hacerla más a menudo.

Se rio entre dientes, su boca se posicionó a un lado de mi cuello y succionó, haciéndome gemir. Juro que la habitación daba vueltas. O podría haber sido mi sangre corriendo. Por cierto, mis caderas se sacudían por propia voluntad. Pero él no me dejó ir más lejos. Su dura longitud se apretó contra mi trasero y mi espalda baja. Mi polla se contrajo con tristeza, adolorido por más.

—Harry.

—¿Uhmm?

Traté de darme vuelta, pero su mano extendidas contra mi centro me detuvo. —Déjame.

—Dejarte ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bebé? Dime y es tuyo.

—Sólo te quiero.

—Me tienes a mí. Soy todo tuyo. Siente. —Se apretó con fuerza contra mí, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

—Pero...

—Ahora, vamos a ver qué pasa cuando masajeó tu pene.

Ligeras pinceladas como plumas me excitaron más y más, todo en torno a todo el falo de mi polla. Sin gran sorpresa podría tocarme a la perfección. Él ya lo había probado varias veces antes. Y la forma en que se frotaba contra mí me volvía loco. Mi cuerpo sabía exactamente lo que quería y no eran sus increíbles dedos. Quería sentir esa conexión con él de nuevo.

—Espera —dije, mi voz chillona y necesitada.

—¿Qué, bebé?

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

Acomodó otros dos dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos en mi interior haciéndome ver las estrellas. Sin embargo, estaba mal, tremendamente insuficiente.

Sería un poco raro. Sería una tragedia tener que ponerle fin, pero él estaba de verdad lográndolo.

—Hazz... Por favor...

—¿No es bueno?

—Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero. Estoy loco por ti.

—Pero...

—¿Qué tal si te hago venir con la cabeza de la ducha? ¿No sería bonito?

De hecho, me pisé el pie, a pesar de mis rodillas vacilantes. —No.

En ese momento mi marido se echó a reír y yo lo odié.

—Pensé que estabas enamorado de la ducha. —Se rio entre dientes, muy divertido con él mismo y casi pidiendo la muerte.

Lágrimas de frustración realmente llenaron mis ojos. —No.

—¿Estás seguro? Estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdo haber oído que lo dijiste.

—Harry, por el amor de Dios, estoy enamorado de ti.

Se detuvo por completo. Incluso los dedos incrustados en mí dejaron de moverse. Nada más se oía el sonido del agua cayendo. Uno pensaría que esas palabras habían perdido su poder. ¿No estábamos ya casados? ¿No habíamos decidido seguir casados? Convocando la palabra con "A" debería haber perdido su fuerza mística, dada nuestra loca situación. Pero no lo había hecho.

Todo cambió.

Unas manos fuertes me giraron y me levantaron, dejando mis pies colgando precariamente en el aire. Me tomó un segundo recordar dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido. Envolví mis piernas y los brazos alrededor de él para mantenerme seguro, aferrándome con fuerza. Su rostro... Yo nunca había visto a una expresión tan feroz, tan decidida. Iba mucho más allá de la lujuria y más a ser lo que necesitaba de él.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi trasero, tomando mi peso y sosteniéndome. Poco a poco, de manera constante, me bajó hasta él. No había nada del dolor esta vez para robarme el placer. No había nada que me distrajera de la sensación de él llenándome. Era una extraña y maravillosa sensación tenerlo dentro de mí. Me retorcí, tratando de conseguir más comodidad. Al instante, sus dedos se clavaron en mis nalgas.

—Mierda. —Se quejó.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo...solo quédate quieto durante un minuto.

Arrugué la nariz, concentrándome en recuperar el aliento. Esta materia sexual era difícil. Además, quería memorizar cada momento de esta perfecta experiencia. No quería olvidar nada.

Equilibró mi espalda contra la pared de la ducha y se empujó plenamente en mí. Un sonido de asombro salió de mi boca. Más bien se parecía a "argh".

—Tranquilo —murmuró—. ¿Estás bien?

Me sentí muy lleno. Estirado. Y puede ser que me haya sentido bien. Era difícil de decir. Necesitaba que hiciera algo para que pudiera averiguar a donde me llevaba esta nueva sensación. —¿Ahora vas a moverte?

—Si. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Se movió entonces, viendo mi rostro todo el tiempo. El deslizamiento encendió un encantador fuego en mí, pero el nuevo empuje llamó mi atención inmediata. Guau. Bueno o malo, todavía no podía decidirlo. Necesitaba más. Él me lo dio, su pelvis se desplazó en mi contra, manteniendo el calor y aumentando la tensión. Mi sangre se sintió caliente, recorriéndome, ardiendo bajo mi piel. Encajó mi boca en la suya, con ganas de más. Queriendo todo. La humedad de su boca y la habilidad de su lengua. Todo él. Nadie besaba como Harry. Como si besarme le ganara a respirar, comer, dormir o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber planeado hacer con el resto de su vida.

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared de vidrio y nuestros dientes chocaron entre sí. Él rompió el beso con una mirada cautelosa, pero nunca dejó de moverse. Más fuerte, más rápido, se mecía en mí. Se ponía cada vez mejor. Mi polla no soportaba la ausencia de su toque y bajo una mano para aliviarme. Mi mano se desenfrena contra mi falo y su mirada era hambrienta sobre mi polla. Teníamos que hacer esto todo el tiempo. Constantemente. Nada más importaba cuando era así entre nosotros. Cada preocupación desapareció.

Era tan condenadamente bueno. Él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Luego golpeó algún lugar dentro de mí y todo mi cuerpo se paralizó, los nervios hormiguearon y se alborotaron. Mis músculos lo apretaron firmemente y empujó profundamente varias veces en un ritmo rápido. El mundo desapareció o yo cerré los ojos. La presión dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos increíbles. Siguió y siguió. Mi mente dejó la estratosfera, estaba seguro de ello. Todo brillaba. Si eso se sintió parecido para Harry, no sé cómo se mantuvo en pie. Pero lo hizo. Se mantuvo fuerte y conmigo agarrado firmemente contra él como si nunca fuera a dejarme ir.

Finalmente, alrededor de una década más tarde, me dejó. Sus manos revoloteaban por mi cintura, por si acaso. Una vez que mis extremidades resultaron dignas de confianza, me volvió hacia el agua. Con una mano suave, me limpió mi abdomen. No entendí lo que estaba haciendo al principio y traté de retroceder. Tocar ahí cerca de mi pene no parecía una buena idea.

—Está bien —dijo, echándome de nuevo el chorro de agua—. Confía en mí.

Me quedé quieto, estremeciéndome por instinto. No hizo más que cuidarme. El mundo entero parecía raro, todo muy cerca y amortiguado al mismo tiempo. El cansancio y el mejor orgasmo de mi vida me había deshecho.

A continuación, se estiró y apagó el agua, salió y cogió dos toallas. Se ató una a la cintura, la otra la usó para secarme.

—Eso fue bueno, ¿no? —pregunté mientras me secaba el cabello, cuidándome. Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba y se estremecía. Me pareció una buena señal. Mi mundo se había desgarrado y rehecho de una manera surrealista. Si él solo decía que estuvo sólo bien lo golpearía.

—Eso fue jodidamente increíble. —Corrigió, quitando la toalla y tirándola en el mostrador del baño.

Incluso mi sonrisa tembló. Lo vi en el espejo. —Sí. Lo Fue.

—Nosotros juntos, siempre lo es.

De la mano caminamos de regreso a la habitación. Estar desnudo frente a él no se sentía extraño por una vez. No había duda. Descartó su toalla y se subió a la cama de tamaño gigante, gravitando naturalmente hacia el medio uno junto al otro. Nos tumbamos en nuestros costados, cara a cara. Podría caer en estado de coma, me sentía tan agotado. Es una pena tener que cerrar los ojos cuando él estaba ahí, delante de mí. Mi marido.

—Me lo juraste —dijo, con los ojos divertidos.

—¿Lo hice?

Su mano se asentó encima de mi muslo, su pulgar se deslizó hacia atrás y adelante por encima del hueso de la cadera. —¿Voy a fingir que no te acuerdas de lo que dijiste? ¿En serio?

—No. Sí recuerdo. —Aunque yo no había querido decir nada, ni la mala palabra, ni la declaración de amor. Pero tenía que hacerlo —. Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti.

—Mmm. La gente dice cosas durante el sexo. Sucede.

Me estaba dando una salida, pero no podía soportarlo. No la tomaría, no importaba lo tentadora que fuera. No iba a arruinar el momento así.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dije, sintiéndome incómodo. Igual que cuando le dije que confiaba en él, no iba a corresponderme. Lo sabía.

Su mirada se detuvo en mi cara, paciente y amable. Esto dolía. Algo dentro de mí se sentía frágil y él lo sacaba directamente a la luz. El amor hace que parezcas sensible. Ser precavido y no cometer locuras había quedado muy atrás. Era demasiado tarde para preocuparme. Las palabras ya estaban allí. Si el amor era para los tontos que así sea. Al menos yo sería uno honesto.

Me acarició la cara con el dorso de los dedos. —Esa fue una cosa hermosa que decir.

—Harry, no pasa nada...

—Eres tan jodidamente importante para mí—dijo, deteniéndome en corto—. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Gracias. —¡Ay!, no eran exactamente las palabras que quería oír después admitir que lo amaba.

Se levantó en un codo, llevó sus labios a los míos, besándome tontamente. Acariciando mi lengua con la suya y encendiéndome otra vez. No dejando lugar para la preocupación.

—Te necesito de nuevo —susurró, de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Esta vez hicimos el amor. No había otra palabra para ello. Se balanceó en mí a su propio ritmo, presionando su mejilla contra la mía, rasguñándome con su barba. Su voz seguía y seguía susurrando secretos en mi oído. Como si nadie hubiera estado de esta manera para él. Como si quisiera quedarse así tanto como pudiera. Sudor goteaba de su cuerpo, corriendo por mi piel antes de sumergirse en la sábana. Él se hizo una parte permanente de mí. Fue una bendición. Dulce, tierno y lento. Exasperantemente lento cerca del final.

Se sentía como si fuera a durar para siempre. Me gustaría que así fuera.


	16. D I E C I S E I S

[Imagen del capítulo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/1c/70/bc1c7089e63e8bc05c5ca3d2808a4084.jpg)

[Música de fondo](https://youtu.be/L47mRyhxsBw)

Adrian se puso como loco por los moretones en el rostro de Harry. Tampoco parecía contento de verme nuevamente. Tuve un breve vistazo de sus dientes afilados antes de que me condujera apresuradamente a una esquina en el gran vestuario, fuera de peligro. La seguridad se quedó afuera, dejando pasar únicamente a los invitados al sagrado interior.

El espectáculo era en un salón de baile de uno de los grandes hoteles de lujo en la ciudad. Brillantes candelabros y satén rojo, grandes mesas redondas repletas de estrellas y de las personas bonitas que las acompañaban. Por suerte, me había puesto un jean azul, que era ceñido a mis piernas y más en mis muslos, un suéter celeste, y un par de zapatillas vans que Kendall había pedido. Kaetrin, la chica del bikini, la vieja amiga de Harry, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, llevaba un vestido rojo y el ceño fruncido. Tendría arrugas si seguía con eso. Afortunadamente, se aburrió de ponerme mala cara después de un tiempo, y se alejó. No la culpo por estar enojada. Si hubiera perdido a Harry, estaría molesto también. Las mujeres rondaban cerca de Harry, esperando por su atención. Quería chocar las palmas con alguien por la forma en que él las ignoraba.

No había señales de Alex. Niall estaba sentado con una impresionante chica asiática en una rodilla y una rubia tetona en la otra, demasiado ocupado para hablar conmigo. Aún no conocía al cuarto miembro de la banda, Shawn.

—Hola —dijo Harry, intercambió mi copa intacta de champan por una botella de agua—. Pensé que preferirías esto. ¿Todo bien?

—Gracias. Sí. Todo está bien.

Un hombre maravilloso, él sabía que todavía no me había recuperado lo suficiente de Las Vegas para arriesgarme con el sabor del alcohol. Asintió y pasó la copa de champagne a un camarero. Luego empezó a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero. Otras personas podían ponerse trajes de etiqueta, pero Harry se mantenía en sus pantalones vaqueros y botas. Su única concesión a la ocasión era una camisa negra con botones. —Hazme un favor y ponte esto.

—¿No te gusta como estoy vestido?

—Claro que sí. Pero el aire acondicionado es un poco frío aquí. —dijo, envolviéndome la chaqueta por los hombros.

—No, no lo es.

Me dio una sonrisa ladeada que habría derretido al corazón más frío. El mío no tuvo la posibilidad. Con un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza se inclinó, bloqueando el resto de la habitación y todos los que se encontraban en ella.

—Confía en mí, tienes un poco de frío. —Su mirada se posó en mis muslos y lo comprendí. El pantalón pareciera que estaba hecho de una gasa ligera. Precioso, pero en cierta manera, no tan sutil. Y, obviamente, la presión que ejercía en mis muslos era incómodo.

—Oh —dije.

—Mmm. Y yo estoy ahí, tratando de hablar de negocios con Adrian, pero no puedo. Estoy jodidamente distraído porque me encanta tu retaguardia.

—Excelente —Puse un brazo tras mi espalda, tan sutilmente como sea posible.

—Son tan bonitos y llenan tan bien mis manos. Es como si fuéramos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿sabes?

—Harry... —Sonreí como el cachondo, tonto enamorado que era.

—A veces tienes esa casi-sonrisa en tu rostro. Y yo me pregunto lo que estás pensando, allí de pie viendo todo.

—Nada en particular, simplemente mirando todo. Esperando verte tocar.

—¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedo esperar.

Me besó suavemente en los labios. —Después de que haya terminado vamos a salir de aquí, ¿no? Marcharnos a alguna parte, sólo tú y yo. Podemos hacer lo que se te apetezca. Ir a dar un paseo o ir a comer algo, tal vez.

—¿Sólo nosotros?

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea que tú quieras.

—Eso suena muy bien.

Su roce bajo de nuevo por mi columna. —Sigues teniendo un poco de frío. Yo podría calentarte. ¿Qué opinas de mí dándote un poco de calor en público para sobrellevarlo?

—Eso es un no. —Giré mi cara para tomar un sorbo de agua. Aire ártico o no, necesitaba refrescarme.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé. Vamos. Los grandes traseros conllevan grandes responsabilidades. —Tomó mi mano y me condujo a través de la multitud de gente mientras reía. No se detuvo para nadie.

Había una pequeña habitación adjunta a la parte trasera con un estante de bolsas de ropa y un poco de maquillaje disperso alrededor Espejos en las paredes, un gran ramo de flores y un sofá que estaba muy ocupado. Alex estaba allí, sentado en un pulcro traje, las piernas abiertas con una mujer arrodillada entre ellos. Su rostro estaba en su regazo, meneando la cabeza. No era difícil adivinar lo que hacían. El rojo de su vestido me dio un indicio de su identidad, a pesar de que podría haber vivido una vida larga y feliz sin saberlo. El pelo oscuro de Kaetrin estaba envuelto alrededor del puño de Alex. En la otra mano sostenía una botella de whisky. Dos líneas blancas ordenadas de polvo en la mesa de café junto con una pajita de plata.

Santa mierda. Así que esto era el estilo de vida rock ' n ' roll. De repente mis manos se sentían sudorosas. Pero esto no era en lo que Harry estaba metido. Ese no era él. Yo lo sabía.

—Lou —dijo Alex con voz ronca, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. Te ves bien, cariño. 

Mantuve mi boca cerrada.

—Vamos. —Las manos de Harry agarraron mis hombros, alejándome de la escena. Estaba lívido, su boca en una línea amarga.

—¿Qué, no vas a saludar a Kaetrin, Hazzie? Eso es un poco duro. Pensé que ustedes dos eran buenos amigos.

—Vete a la mierda, Alex.

Detrás de nosotros, Alex gimió largo y fuerte, al parecer el espectáculo en el sofá llegó a su obvia conclusión. Mi marido cerró de golpe la puerta. La fiesta continuó, la música bombeando el sistema de sonido, el tintineo de vasos y un montón de conversaciones en voz alta. Estábamos allí, pero Harry se quedó mirando a la distancia, ajeno a todo, al parecer. Su cara estaba llena de tensión.

—¿Harry?

—Cinco minutos —gritó Adrian, aplaudiendo con sus manos en el aire—. Hora del show. Vamos.

Los ojos de Harry parpadeaban rápidamente como si estuviera despertando en medio de un mal sueño.

El ambiente en la sala de repente se cargó de emoción. La multitud aplaudió y Alex salió tambaleándose con Kaetrin. Más ovaciones y gritos de ánimo para que la banda subiera al escenario, junto con algunas risas sobre la reaparición de Alex y la chica.

—¡Hagámoslo! —gritó Alex, estrechando manos y dando palmadas en la espalda a las personas mientras se movía por la habitación—. Vamos, Hazzie.

Mi marido levantó los hombros. —Kendall.

La mujer se acercó, su rostro era una máscara de cuidado. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Cuida a Lou mientras estoy en el escenario.

—Por supuesto.

—Mira, tengo que ir, pero volveré pronto —dijo.

—Por supuesto. Ve.

Con un último beso en mi frente se fue, con los hombros encorvados en forma protectora. Tuve un loco impulso de ir tras él. Para detenerlo. Para hacer algo. Niall se le acercó en la puerta y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Harry no miró hacia atrás. La mayor parte de la gente los siguió. Me quedé solo, mirando el éxodo. Él había estado en lo cierto, la habitación estaba fría. Agarré la chaqueta a mí alrededor con más fuerza, dejando que su olor me calmara. Todo estaba bien. Si me lo repetía, tarde o temprano se convertiría en realidad. Incluso las partes que no entendía se resolverían. Yo tenía que tener fe. Y maldita sea, yo tenía fe. Pero mi sonrisa había desaparecido.

Kendall me miraba, sin alterar su inmaculada expresión.

Después de un momento, sus labios rojos se abrieron. —Conozco a Harry desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso es bueno —dije, negándome a ser intimidado por su fría mirada.

—Sí. Él es muy talentoso y emprendedor. Es intenso, apasionado.

No dije nada.

—A veces se deja llevar. Lo que no significa nada. —Kendall se quedó mirando mi anillo. Con un movimiento elegante metió su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja. Por encima de un hermoso conjunto de piedras de color rojo oscuro se encontraba un solitario, pequeño, que me guiñaba, diamante. Poco más de una viruta, que en realidad no parecía encajar en la costosa apariencia de Kendall—. Cuando estés listo te mostraré donde puedes ver el espectáculo.

La sensación de espiral que había comenzado cuando Harry se alejó de mí se hizo más fuerte. Junto a mí, Kendall esperó pacientemente, sin decir una palabra, para lo cual estaba agradecido. Ella ya había dicho más que suficiente. Sólo el conjunto de piedras rojas colgaba de su otra oreja. La paranoia no era bonita. ¿Podría ser este el par del pendiente de diamante que Harry llevaba? No. Eso no tenía sentido.

Muchas personas llevaban solitarios pequeños pendientes de diamantes. Incluso millonarios.

Coloqué mi agua en algún lado, con una sonrisa forzada. — ¿Vamos?

Mirar el espectáculo fue increíble. Kendall me llevó a un lugar al lado del escenario, detrás de las cortinas, pero todavía se sentía como si estuviera justo en el meollo de las cosas. Y la cosa era ruidosa y emocionante. Música resonaba a través de mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. La música era una gran distracción de mis preocupaciones acerca del pendiente. Harry y yo teníamos que hablar. Había hecho todo por esperar hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para decirme cosas, pero mis preguntas se me estaban yendo de las manos. Yo no quería desconfiar de él de esta manera. Necesitábamos honestidad.

Con una guitarra en sus manos, Harry era un dios. No era de extrañar que lo adoraran. Sus manos se movían sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica con absoluta precisión, se encontraba totalmente concentrado. Los músculos flexionados en sus brazos hacían a sus tatuajes cobrar vida. Me quedé asombrado de él, con la boca abierta. Había también otras personas en el escenario, pero Harry me dejaba hechizado. Solamente había visto su lado privado, el que era cuando estaba conmigo. Esto parecía ser casi otra entidad. Un desconocido. Mi marido había tomado el asiento trasero dando paso al artista. A la estrella de rock. En realidad, fue un poco desalentador. Pero en ese momento, su pasión tenía perfecto sentido para mí. Su talento era un gran regalo.

Tocaron cinco canciones, y luego se anunció que otro artista de gran nombre entraría al escenario. Los cuatro miembros de la banda salieron por el otro lado. Kendall desapareció. Era difícil estar molesto porque, a pesar de que detrás del escenario era un laberinto de pasillos y camerinos. La mujer era un monstruo. Estaba mejor solo.

Hice el camino de regreso por mi cuenta, tomando pequeños pasos delicados, porque mi estúpido jean me estaba matando mis piernas. Mis piernas no soportaban tanta presión, pero aquello era algo que no debía tener en mi mente. No importaba, mi alegría no podía disminuir. El recuerdo de la música se quedó conmigo. La forma en que Harry había atrapado a todos con su presentación, a la vez excitante y desconocido. Hablando de eso.

Sonreí y maldije silenciosamente, ignorando a mis pobres pies y haciendo camino a través de la mezcla de ayudantes, técnicos de sonido, artistas de maquillaje y seguidores en general.

—Pequeño novio —Niall plantó un ruidoso beso en mi mejilla—. Me voy a un club. ¿Ustedes vienen o vuelven a su nido de amor?

—No lo sé. Sólo quiero encontrar a Harry. Eso fue increíble, por cierto. Estuvieron brillantes.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sin embargo, no le digas a Harry que me robé el espectáculo. Es tan sensible sobre ese tipo de cosas.

—Mis labios están sellados.

Él se echó a reír. —Es mejor contigo, ¿sabes? Algunos artistas tienen la mala costumbre de ser unos ermitaños. Él sonrió más contigo en los últimos días de lo que lo he visto sonreír en los últimos cinco años. Eres bueno para él.

—¿En serio?

Niall sonrió. —En serio. Dile que voy a Charlotte. Nos vemos allí más tarde, tal vez.

—Está bien.

Niall se fue y me dirigí hacia el camerino de la banda a través de una aglomeración mucho más grande de personas reunidas. En el interior del camerino, sin embargo, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Sam y Adrian se encontraban en el pasillo, enfrascados en una profunda conversación. Definitivamente no me detendría con ellos. Shawn y una segunda persona de seguridad asintieron a mí cuando pasé.

La puerta de la habitación, donde Alex había estado ocupado anteriormente se encontraba entreabierta. La voz de Harry llegó a mí, claro como el día, a pesar del ruido exterior. Parecía como que me había sintonizando a él en algún nivel cósmico. Asustaba, pero emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Yo no podía esperar a salir de aquí con él y hacer lo que sea. Encontrarnos con Niall o salir por nuestra cuenta. No me importaba, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Solo quería estar con él.

El sonido de la voz exaltada de Kendall dentro de la misma habitación disminuyó mi felicidad.

—No lo hagas —dijo alguien detrás de mí, deteniéndome en la puerta.

Me di vuelta para afrontar al cuarto miembro de la banda: Shawn. Lo recordaba ahora de algún programa del que Troye me había hecho ver años atrás. Él tocaba el bajo y hacía parecer el aspecto de guardaespaldas de Sam como un lindo y esponjoso gatito. Corto cabello oscuro y alto como una jirafa. Atractivo en un extraño, estilo de una estrella pop. Aunque podría haber sido solo por la forma en que me miró, con los ojos oscuros totalmente serios y la mandíbula rígida. Otro en las drogas, tal vez. Para mí, solo se sentía mal.

—Deja que se arreglen —Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta entreabierta—. No sabes cómo eran cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Qué? —Retrocedí un poco y se dio cuenta, dando un paso al costado para estar más cerca de la puerta. Tratando de maniobrarme hacia el exterior.

Shawn solo me miró, su grueso brazo cerrándome el paso. —Niall dijo que eras lindo y estoy seguro de que lo eres. Pero ella es mi hermana. Harry y ella siempre han estado locos el uno por el otro, desde que éramos niños.

—No entiendo. —Me estremecí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Muévete, Shawn.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso.

El hecho era, que no tuvo por qué. Sostuve su mirada, asegurándome de que tenía toda su atención. Entonces equilibrado mi peso en uno de mis zapatillas, usé la otra para patear la puerta. Puesto que nunca había sido completamente cerrada, se abrió hacia dentro con facilidad

Harry estaba parado con su espalda parcialmente girada hacia nosotros. Las manos de Kendall estaban en su cabello, sosteniéndolo hacia ella. Sus bocas estaban aplastadas juntas. Era un duro y feo beso. O tal vez así era como se veía desde el exterior.

No sentí nada. Ver eso debería haber sido algo grande, pero no lo fue. Me hizo pequeño y me cerró internamente. En todo caso, se sintió casi extrañamente inevitable. Todas las piezas habían estado allí. Había sido tan estúpido, tratando de no ver esto. Pensando que todo estaría bien.

Un sonido escapó de mi garganta y Harry se separó de ella. Miró hacia mí sobre su hombro.

—Lou —dijo él. El rostro dibujado y los ojos brillantes.

Mi corazón debió haberse dado por vencido. La sangre no estaba fluyendo. Qué bizarro. Mis manos y mis pies estaban helados. Sacudí mi cabeza. No tenía nada. Di un paso atrás y él tendió una mano hacia mí.

—No lo hagas —dijo él.

—Hazz...—Kendall le dio una sonrisa peligrosa. Ninguna otra palabra para eso. Su mano acarició el brazo de él como si fuera a enterrar sus uñas en él en cualquier momento. Supuse que podía.

Harry vino hacia mí. Di varios pasos apresurados hacia atrás, tropezando con mis zapatillas. Él se detuvo y me miró como si yo fuera un extraño.

—Bebé, esto no es nada —dijo. Trato de alcanzarme de nuevo. Sostuve mis brazos más apretados contra mi pecho, protegiéndome de cualquier daño. Muy tarde.

—¿Era ella? ¿Es ella la novia del instituto?

El familiar, viejo músculo de su mandíbula hizo pop. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No importa.

—Jesús, Harry.

—No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Mientras más hablaba, más frío me sentía. Hice lo mejor para ignorar a Shawn y Kendall flotando en el fondo.

Harry maldijo. —Ven, nos vamos de aquí.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. Él tomó mis brazos, deteniéndome de retirarme más lejos. —¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Louis?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Harry? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. No he hecho ninguna maldita cosa. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

—¿Por qué ambos siguen usando los aros si no es nada?

Su mano voló a su oreja, cubriendo los hirientes artículos. —No es así.

—¿Por qué ella sigue trabajando para ti?

—Dijiste que confiabas en mí —repitió.

—¿Por qué mantener la casa en Monterey todos estos años?

—No —dijo él y luego se detuvo.

Lo miré, incrédulo. —¿No? ¿Eso es? Eso no es suficiente. ¿Se suponía que no vería todo esto? ¿Ignorarlo?

—No entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo. —Imploré. Sus ojos vieron a través de mí. Yo podría no haber hablado. Mis preguntas no fueron respondidas, igual que siempre—. No puedes hacerlo, ¿No?

Di otro paso atrás y su rostro se endureció con furia. Sus manos se hicieron puños a sus lados. —No te atrevas a malditamente dejarme. ¡Lo prometiste!

No lo conocía para nada. Lo miré, paralizado, dejando a su ira pasar sobre mí. No podía esperar para atravesar el dolor. Ninguna oportunidad.

—Te marchas de aquí y se acabó. No pienses en jodidamente volver.

—Bien.

—Lo digo en serio. No serás nada para mí.

—¿Cuándo signifique algo para ti?

Harry se quedó callo y detrás de él, la boca de Shawn se abrió, pero nada salió. Solo así. Incluso la insensibilidad tenía sus límites.

—No es así. ¡Louis! —gruñó Harry.

Me fui caminando apresuradamente hacia mi gran salida. Mi mente era un remolino de pensamientos ahora pero solo tenía que parar con ello y envolverme en lo normal como si fuera lana de algodón, protegiéndome de todo. Tenía un café al que volver, comenzar a pensar sobre la escuela. Tenía una vida esperando.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí. Algo se golpeó contra ella en el otro lado. El sonido de gritos fue silenciado.

Fuera de la puerta del camerino, Alex y Adrian todavía estaban conversando profundamente. Con lo que me refiero a que Adrian hablaba y Alex miraba el techo, sonriendo como un lunático. Dudé que un cohete pudiera alcanzar a Alex en ese momento, así de ido se veía.

—Disculpa —dije, entrometiéndome.

Adrian giró y frunció el ceño, el destello de dientes brillantes llegando un momento tarde. —Louis, cariño, estoy justo en el medio de algo aquí.

—Me gustaría volver a Portland ahora.

—¿Te gustaría? Bien. —Frotó sus manos. Ah, lo había complacido. Su sonrisa era enorme, genuina por una vez y deslumbrantemente brillante. Las luces no le afectaban. Aparentemente se había estado conteniendo previamente.

—¡Sam! —gritó.

El guardaespaldas apareció, abriéndose paso a través de la multitud con facilidad. —Sr. Styles.

—Sr. Tomlinson. —Le corrigió Adrian—. ¿Te importaría ver que llegué sano y salvo a su casa, gracias, Sam?

La profesional expresión cortés no falló ni por un segundo. —Sí, señor, por supuesto.

—Excelente.

Alex comenzó a reír, grandes carcajadas que salían de su cuerpo entero. Luego empezó a cacarear, el sonido vagamente recordativo a la Bruja Malvada del Oeste en El Mago de Oz. Si ella hubiera estado drogándose con crack o cocaína o lo que sea que Harry se estuviera metiendo.

Esta gente, ellos no tenían sentido.

Yo no pertenecía aquí. Nunca he pertenecido aquí.

—Por aquí —Sam presionó ligeramente una mano en mi espalda, lo que fue suficiente para tenerme en movimiento. Era hora de ir casa, despertar de este sueño demasiado-bueno-para-ser-verdad que se convirtió en una deformada pesadilla.

La risa se hizo cada vez más fuerte, sonando en mis orejas, hasta que de repente se acabó. Giré a tiempo para ver a Alex hundirse en el suelo, su traje pulido hecho un desastre. Una mujer jadeó. Otra rio entre dientes y rodó los ojos.

—Joder —gruñó Adrian, arrodillándose al lado del hombre inconsciente. Le abofeteó el rostro—. Alex ¡Alex!

Más guardias rudos aparecieron, amontonándose alrededor del cantante caído, bloqueando la vista.

—No de nuevo —despotricó Adrian—. Traigan al doctor. Maldita sea, Alex.

—¿Sr. Tomlinson? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Está bien?

Sam frunció el ceño por la escena. —Probablemente solo se desmayó. Ha estado pasando un montón últimamente. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

—Sácame de aquí, Sam. Por favor.

Regresé a Portland antes de que el sol saliera. No lloré en el viaje. Era como si mi cerebro hubiera diagnosticado la emergencia y cauterizado mis emociones. Me sentía adormecido, si Sam desviara el auto hacia el tráfico que se aproximaba yo no diría ni peep. Estaba acabado, totalmente congelado. Fuimos a la mansión primero, así Sam podría recoger mis maletas antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Me puso en el jet privado y volamos hacia Portland. Me sacó del avión y me llevó a casa.

Sam insistió en llevar mis maletas, justo como insistió en llamarme por mi nombre de casado. El hombre hizo la mejor sutil y preocupada mirada de reojo que jamás he visto. Aunque nunca decía mucho, lo apreciaba.

Caminé como sonámbulo con mí apenado corazón y yo hacia el departamento que Troye y yo compartíamos. El edificio era un pasillo perfumado a ajo, cortesía de la Sra. Lucia, en el piso de abajo, siempre cocinando. Paredes tapizadas de un pálido verde y suelos de madera desgastados, rayados y manchados. Este suelo no era para nada como el brillante y pulido de la casa de Harry. Podías verte en esa cosa.

Mierda. No quería pensar en él. Todos esos recuerdos pertenecían a una caja enterrados en el fondo de mi mente. Nunca volverían a ver la luz del día.

Mi llave todavía encajaba en el candado. Me confortaba. Muy bien podría haber estado perdido por años, en vez de días. Ni si quiera había pasado una semana. Me había ido temprano en la mañana del jueves y ahora era martes. Menos de seis cortos días. Esto era una locura. Todo se sentía diferente. Empujé la puerta abierta, siendo silencioso por la tan temprana hora. Troye podría estar dormido. O tal vez no. Escuché risas.

De hecho, se encontraba sentado sobre nuestra pequeña mesa de desayuno, riéndose sofocadamente mientras un chico tenía su cabeza debajo de una de sus viejas y enormes camisetas en las que dormía. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello y le hizo cosquillas. Troye se retorció haciendo todo tipo de risitas. Gracias a Dios, el chico tenía los pantalones puestos, quien sea que fuera. Estaban tan concentrados en eso que no notaron nuestra entrada para nada.

Sam miró a la pared lejana, evitando la escena. Pobre hombre, las cosas que debió haber presenciado todos estos años.

—Hola —dije—. Uhmm... ¿Troye?

Troye chilló y se giró, retorciendo al tipo dentro de su camisa mientras él luchaba por liberarse.

—Lou —jadeó—. Volviste.

El chico finalmente liberó su rostro.

—¿Nathan? —pregunté. Estupefacto. Sacudí mi cabeza solo para estar seguro, estreché mis ojos.

—Hola —Mi hermano levantó una mano, mientras que con la otra bajaba la camiseta de Troye—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, sí —dije—. Sam, este es mi amigo Troye y mi hermano Nate. Chicos, este es Sam.

Sam asintió educadamente y bajó mi maleta. —¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, Joven Tomlinson?

—No, Sam. Gracias por traerme a casa sano y salvo.

—De nada —Él miró hacia la puerta y nuevamente a mí, una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. No podía estar seguro, pero creo que era lo más cercano a fruncir el ceño. Sus expresiones faciales parecían limitadas. Restringidas era probablemente una mejor palabra. Se acercó y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Luego se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Mis ojos quemaron, amenazando con lágrimas. Pestañeé como loco, manteniéndolas dentro. Su amabilidad casi rompe la insensibilidad, maldita sea. No podía permitirlo todavía.

—Entonces ¿Ustedes dos? —pregunté.

—Estamos juntos, sí —dijo Troye, extendiendo su brazo hacia él. Nate tomó su mano y la sostuvo fuerte. En realidad, se veían bien juntos. Aunque, seriamente ¿Qué tan raro se pondrían las cosas? Mi mundo había cambiado. Se sentía diferente, aunque el pequeño apartamento se veía igual. Las cosas estaban donde las dejé. La colección demente de gatos de porcelana de Troye todavía estaba en el estante, coleccionando polvo. Nuestros muebles baratos o de segunda mano y las paredes azul turquesa seguían de pie. Aunque nunca usaré esa mesa de nuevo, considerando lo que he visto. Solo Dios sabe que más han estado haciendo allí. Flexioné mis dedos, permitiendo que algo de vida volviera a mis extremidades. —¿Creía que ustedes se odiaban?

—Nos odiábamos —confirmó Troye—. Pero ahora sabes que ya no. Es una historia sorprendentemente simple, en realidad. Solo pasó mientras no estabas.

—Guau.

—Lindo pantalón —dijo Troye, observándome.

—Gracias.

—¿Channel?

Alisé la tela azul sobre mis muslos. —No lo sé.

—Eso es una afirmación, combinándolo con las zapatillas —dijo Troye. Luego le dio una mirada a Nate. Aparentemente ya se comunicaban sin palabras, porque él caminó de puntitas a su habitación. Interesante.

Mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. Y él nunca me lo contó, pero había muchas cosas que yo no le había contado tampoco. Quizás ya habíamos pasado la edad de compartir cada mínimo detalle de nuestras vidas. Qué tristeza.

Soledad y una buena dosis de auto compasión me enfrió y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor.

Troye se acercó y tomó una de mis manos sueltas. —Cariño ¿Qué pasó?

Sacudí mi cabeza evitando las preguntas. —No puedo. No todavía.

Él se me unió apoyándose en la pared. —Tengo helado.

—¿De qué?

—Triple chocolate. Estaba pensando en torturar a tu hermano con él más tarde de una manera sexualmente explícita.

Ahí se fue mi vago interés por el helado. Restregué mis manos por mi rostro. —Troye, si me amas, nunca me digas algo así de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

Casi sonreí. Mi boca definitivamente se había acercado a eso, pero titubeó al final. —Nate te hace feliz, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo hace. Solo se siente como, no lo sé, es como si estuviéramos en sintonía o algo. Desde la noche que me recogió de la casa de tus padres hemos estado juntos. Se siente bien. No es enojón como solía serlo en la secundaria. Se ha rendido con ser un mujeriego. Se ha calmado y ha madurado. Mierda, acá entre nos, él es el sensible. —Hizo un mohín—. Pero nuestros días de compartir cada mínimo detalle de nuestras vidas se acabaron ¿No es así?

—Supongo que sí.

—Ah, bien. Siempre tendremos la secundaria.

—Sí —Conseguí sonreír.

—Cariño, siento que las cosas hayan ido mal. Me refiero, eso es obviamente porqué volviste viéndote como la mierda en ese absolutamente exquisito pantalón—Observó mi pantalón con gran lujuria.

—Puedes quedártelo —Demonios, él podía quedarse todas las demás cosas también. No quería volver a tocar nunca más algo de eso. Su chaqueta la dejé con Sam, el anillo dentro de un bolsillo. Sam se ocuparía de ello. Ver que esté de vuelta hacia él. Mi mano parecía desnuda sin él, más ligera. Las palabras más ligera y libre debieron haber ido juntas, pero no lo quería admitir. Dentro de mí había un gran peso. He estado arrastrando mi lastimoso trasero por horas ahora. Dentro del avión. Fuera del avión. Dentro del auto. Por las escaleras. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían ayudado mucho.

—Quiero abrazarte, pero estás dando esa vibra de no-me-toques —dijo apoyando sus manos en sus delgadas caderas—. Dime qué pasa.

—Lo siento —La sonrisa que le di era retorcida y horrible. Podía sentirlo—. ¿Más tarde?

—¿Qué tan tarde? Porque francamente te ves como si lo necesitaras, mucho.

No podía parar las lágrimas esta vez. Solo empezaron a fluir, y una vez que empezaron no podían parar. Las limpié inútilmente, luego me rendí y me cubrí el rostro con las manos. —Joder. 

Troye tiró sus brazos a mí alrededor, me sostuvo fuerte. —Déjalo ir.

Lo hice.

Jodidamente lo hice. 


	17. D I E C I S I E T E

_**28 días después...** _

A la mujer le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo ordenar. Sus ojos seguían cambiando entre el menú y yo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. Conocía esa mirada. Le temía a esa mirada. Amaba estar en la cafetería con el aroma de los granos de café y la mezcla relajante de música y charla. Amaba el compañerismo que teníamos detrás del mostrador y el hecho de que el trabajo mantiene mis manos y cerebro ocupados. Extrañamente ser un camarero me relajaba. Era bueno en eso. Con la lucha constante de mis estudios, me deleitaba con ese hecho. Si alguna vez quedaba muy exhausto, siempre tenía al café para levantarme. Era lo moderno de hoy en Portland equivalente a escribir. La ciudad funciona de los granos de café y las cafeterías. El café y la cerveza habitaban en nuestra sangre.

Sin embargo, últimamente, algunos clientes han sido un dolor en el culo con el que lidiar.

—Me pareces muy familiar —comenzó casi como todos hicieron—. ¿No estabas tú en todo el internet hace un tiempo? ¿Algo que ver con Harry Styles?

Al menos ya no retrocedía al oír su nombre. Y habían pasado días desde que sentí el impulso de vomitar. Definitivamente no estaba embarazado, esa opción quedaba anulada.

Después de los primeros días de esconderme en mi cama, llorando sin parar, tomé cada turno que la cafetería para mantenerme ocupado. No podía llorarlo para siempre. Lástima que mi corazón permanecía sin convencerse. Él estaba en mis sueños cada noche cuando cerraba mis ojos. Tuve que echarle fuera de mi mente miles de veces al día.

Con el tiempo salí a la superficie. Los pocos paparazzi persistentes se habían ido de regreso a Los Ángeles. Aparentemente Alex había ido a rehabilitación. Troye cambiaba los canales cada vez que yo entraba, pero no pude evitar ver lo suficiente en las noticias para saber qué es lo que sucedía. Parecía que Stage Dive se comentaba en todas partes. Alguien incluso me había pedido firmar una foto de Harry yendo al centro de rehabilitación, la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Se había visto tan solo. Muchas veces casi lo había llamado. Simplemente para preguntar si se encontraba bien. Solo para escuchar su voz. ¿Qué estúpido era eso? ¿Y si sonaba y Kendall contestaba?

En cualquier caso, la crisis de Alex era mucho más interesante que yo. Yo apenas clasifiqué para una mención en las noticias estos días.

Pero la gente, los clientes, me volvían loco. Fuera del trabajo, me había convertido en un completo cierre. Eso era un inconveniente ya que mi hermano vivía con nosotros ahora. Las personas enamoradas eran deprimentes. Era un hecho comprobado medicamente. Los clientes con la especulación brillando en sus pequeños redondos ojos no eran mucho mejor.

—Te equivocas —le dije a la mujer entrometida.

Me dio una tímida mirada. —No lo creo.

Diez dólares me dijeron que ella buscaba la manera de pedirme un autógrafo. Este haría el octavo intento de obtener uno hoy. Algunos de ellos querían llevarme a casa para tener sexo porque, ya sabes, el ex de una estrella de rock. Mi trasero claramente tenía que ser algo especial. Algunas veces me preguntaba si ellos pensaban que había una pequeña placa en mi nalga izquierda diciendo Harry Styles estuvo aquí.

Sin embargo, esta chica, no me veía de esa manera. No, ella quería un autógrafo.

—Mira —dijo, especulación convirtiéndose en zalamería—. No te lo pediría, es solo que soy una gran fan de él.

—No te puedo ayudar, lo siento, estamos realmente a punto de cerrar. Entonces, ¿te gustaría ordenar algo antes de que eso suceda? —le pregunté, sonrisa complaciente firmemente en su sitio. Sam habría estado orgulloso de esa sonrisa tan falsa. Pero con mis ojos le dije a la mujer la verdad. Que estaba todo agotado, y sinceramente no me importaba. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Harry Styles.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme si la banda realmente va a separarse? Vamos. Todo el mundo está diciendo que el anuncio se hará en cualquier momento.

—No sé nada al respecto. ¿Te gustaría ordenar algo o no?

Además, negarlo dejaba generalmente lágrimas o ira. Ella eligió la ira. Una buena opción, porque las lágrimas me molestaban malditamente. Estaba harto de ellos, de ambos, de mí mismo y los demás. A pesar de que era de conocimiento común que había sido dejado, ellos todavía pensaban que tenía conexiones. O eso era lo que esperaban.

Me dio una pequeña risa falsa. —No hay necesidad de ser un maldito hijo de puta al respecto, ¿decirme lo que realmente está pasando te mataría?

—Fuera —dijo mi encantadora gerente, Ruby—. Ahora mismo, fuera de aquí.

La mujer cambió a incrédula, con la boca abierta. —¿Qué?

—Eleanor llama a la policía —Ruby se mantuvo de pie a mi lado.

—Estoy en eso, jefa —Eleanor abrió de golpe su móvil y marcó los números, nivelando a la mujer con su malvada mirada. Eleanor, además de haber sido la prostituta que bese en ese entonces, dejó ese oficio y se convirtió en mi compañera de trabajo que también estudiaba drama. Estas confrontaciones eran su parte favorita del día. Podrían haber agotado mi fuerza, pero Eleanor absorbía toda la energía de ellos. Una fuerza malévola y oscura, sin duda, pero era toda suya y ella se deleitaba en eso—. Sí, tenemos una rubia falsa con un mal bronceado dándonos un problema oficial, estoy bastante segura de que la vi en una fiesta de fraternidad haciendo que algunos menores de edad beber demasiado la semana pasada. No quiero decir que ocurrió después de eso, pero el material está disponible en YouTube para su placer visual, si es mayor de edad.

—No es de extrañar que te botara. Vi la foto, tu culo es tan grande como la jodida Texas —La mujer se burló y luego salió rápido de la cafetería.

—¿De verdad tienes que provocarlos? —pregunté.

Eleanor chasqueó su lengua. —Por favor. Ella comenzó.

Había escuchado peores cosas de lo que ella dijo. Mucho peor. Algunas veces había tenido que cambiar mi dirección de correo electrónico para detener los correos de odio que me inundaban. Había cerrado mi cuenta de Facebook desde el principio.

Sin embargo, comprobé mi trasero para estar seguro. Estaba bastante seguro de que Texas era, de hecho, más amplio.

—Por lo que puedo decir, estás viviendo en una dieta de pastillas de mentas y cafés con leche. Tu culo no es el problema —Eleanor hacía tiempo me había perdonado por el mal beso en aquella esquina, bendita sea. Estaba más allá de agradecida de tener los amigos que hice. Realmente no sé cómo habría logrado seguir adelante este último mes sin ellos.

—Yo me alimento.

—¿Enserio? ¿De quién son esos pantalones?

Empecé a limpiar la máquina de café porque realmente se acercaba el tiempo de cerrar. Eso y por razones de evasión de tema. El hecho era, ser engañado y mentido por el hijo favorito del Rock "n" roll hizo bastante la dieta. Definitivamente no se lo recomendaría a nadie. Mi sueño fue tirado a la mierda y estaba cansado todo el tiempo. Yo era un maldito perro depresivo. Por dentro y por fuera, no me sentía como yo. El tiempo que había pasado con Harry, la forma que cambiaron las cosas, era una constante agitación, una picazón que no podía rascar. En parte porque no tenía el poder, pero también porque me faltaba la voluntad. Solo podías cantar "I Will Survive" tantas veces antes de que las ganas de estrangularte a ti mismo se hiciera cargo.

—Troye no usa estos vaqueros. Dijo que los bolsillos traseros la hacen verse con demasiada cadera. Aparente, las posiciones de los bolsillos son muy importantes.

—¿Y cuándo comenzaste a usar la ropa de esa vaca flaca?

—No la llames así.

Eleanor rodó los ojos. —Por favor, él se lo toma como un cumplido.

Cierto. —Bueno, pienso que los pantalones son bonitos. ¿Vas a limpiar las mesas o te gustaría que yo lo hiciera?

Eleanor solo suspiró. —Jo y yo queríamos darte las gracias por ayudarnos a mudarnos el fin de semana pasado. Así que te vamos a sacar esta noche. Beber y bailar ¡Sí!

—Oh —El alcohol y yo teníamos ya una mala reputación—. No lo sé.

—Yo sí.

—Tenía planes de...

—No, no los tenías, es por eso que lo dejé hasta el último minuto para decirte. Sabía que ibas a tratar de poner excusas —Los ojos oscuros de Eleanor no aguantaban tonterías—. Ruby, me llevaré a nuestra a una noche de fiesta.

—Buena idea —gritó Ruby desde la cocina—. Sácalo de aquí. Yo limpiaré.

Mi falsa sonrisa amigable cayó de mi cara. —Pero...

—Son los ojos tristes —dijo Ruby, confiscando mi paño de limpieza—. No los puedo soportar por más tiempo. Por favor, váyanse y tengan algo de diversión.

—¿Soy tan aguafiestas? —le pregunté, de repente preocupado. Realmente pensé que había estado poniendo una buena fachada. Sus caras me dijeron lo contrario.

—No. Eres un chico normal de veintiún años pasando por un rompimiento. Necesitas volver a salir allí y recuperar tu vida —Ruby estaba en sus treinta y pronto se casaría—. Confía en mí, sé lo que te digo. Ve.

—O —dijo Eleanor moviendo un dedo hacia mí—, puedes sentarte en casa viendo "Wall the Line" por la octingentésima vez mientras escuchas a tu hermano y a tu mejor amigo haciéndolo duro en la habitación de al lado.

Cuando lo pone de esa manera...

—¡Vamos!

—Quiero ser hetero —anuncié, porque era importante. Un chico debía de tener metas. Empujé la silla y me puse de pie—. Vamos a bailar. Amo esta canción.

—Amas cualquier canción que no sea de la banda que no debe ser nombrada —Eleanor río siguiéndome a través de la multitud. Su novia Jo solo sacudió su cabeza, aferrándose a su mano. El vodka era sin duda tan mala idea como lo era el tequila, pero me sentía algo relajado, más ligero. Fue bueno salir y con el estómago vacío tres bebidas fueron demasiado, claramente. Sospechaba que Eleanor podía dividirse en dos. Se sentía genial bailar, reír y dejarse llevar. De todas las tácticas de conseguir sobreponerse a una rotura, mantenerme ocupado funcionaba mejor. Pero salir, bailar y beber no debería ser olvidado.

Metí parte de mis cabellos que caían por mi frente detrás de mi oreja porque me estaba comenzando a desmoronarse de nuevo. Perfecta metáfora para mi vida. Nada funcionó bien desde que volví de Los Ángeles. Nada tenía sentido. El amor era una mentira y el Rock "n" roll apestaba. Blah, Blah, Blah. Tiempo de otra bebida.

Y había estado en el medio de hacer un punto importante.

—Lo digo enserio —dije—. Seré hetero. Es mi nuevo plan.

—Creo que es un gran plan —gritó Jo, moviéndose junto a mí. Jo también trabajaba en el café, así era como las dos se habían conocido. Tenía el cabello largo y azul, que era la envidia de todos.

Eleanor rodó los ojos. —Tú no eres bi, bebé, no la alientes.

Jo sonrió. Totalmente arrepentida. —La semana pasada quería ser bisexual. Antes de eso habló de monasterios, creo que esto es un paso constructivo para perdonar cada humano provisto de pene y seguir adelante con su vida.

—Estoy siguiendo adelante con mi vida —dije.

—¿Por eso han estado hablando de él durante las últimas 4 horas? — Eleanor sonrió, echando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jo.

—No estábamos hablando de él. Lo estábamos insultando. ¿De nuevo, cómo se dice "inútil apestoso fornicador de ovejas" en alemán? —Pregunté, inclinándome para que me pudieran escuchar—. Ese fue mi favorito.

Jo y Eleanor empezaron a bailar muy cerca la una de la otra a mí alrededor, las deje estar juntas, no me importaba. Porque no tenía miedo de estar solo. Yo estaba lleno de un solo poder masculino. Vete a la mierda, Harry Styles. Que se joda bien y duro.

La música era un ritmo fluido y mientras siguiera así, todo sería perfecto. Sudor caía por mi cuello y solté otro botón de mi camisa, ampliando la línea del cuello. Ignoré a las otras personas bailando alrededor de mí. Cerré mis ojos, manteniéndome seguro en mi pequeño y propio mundo. El alcohol me había animado.

Por alguna razón, las manos deslizándose sobre mis caderas no me molestaron, aunque no fueron invitadas. No fueron más allá, no hicieron demandas en mí. Su propietario bailaba detrás de mí, manteniendo una pequeña distancia segura entre nosotros. Fue agradable. Tal vez la música me había hipnotizado. O tal vez me sentía demasiado solo, porque no había luchado. En su lugar me relajé en su contra. Durante toda la canción nos quedamos así, fusionados, juntos, moviéndonos. El ritmo desaceleró y levanté mis brazos uniendo las manos detrás de su cuello. Después de un mes de evitar casi todo contacto humano, mi cuerpo despertó. El cabello corto y suave en la parte de atrás de su cuello rozó mis dedos. Suave piel caliente debajo.

Dios, era tan agradable. No me había dado cuenta de lo necesitada de contacto que estaba.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra él y susurró algo suavemente. Demasiado suave para que lo escuchara. Los suaves vellos de su mejilla y la mandíbula pincharon el lado de mi cara. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis costillas, sobre mis brazos. Dedos callosos acariciaron suavemente la parte interior sensible de mis brazos. Su cuerpo era solido detrás de mí, pero él mantuvo el contacto suave, refrenado. No estaba en el mercado para ser rechazado. Mi corazón estaba demasiado herido para eso, mi mente demasiado cautelosa. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a alejarme de él. Se sentía muy bien allí.

—Louis —dijo, sus labios rozando mi oreja.

Mi respiración se cortó, mis parpados se abrieron de golpe. Me volteé para encontrar a Harry mirándome. El cabello largo se había ido, todavía era un poco largo en la parte superior, pero corto en los lados. Probablemente él podría hacer una pulcra imitación del copete de Elvis si se lo proponía. Una corta barba oscura cubría su cara inferior.

—T-tú estás aquí —tartamudeé, mi lengua se sentía espesa e inútil dentro de mi boca seca. Cristo, era realmente él. Aquí en Portland. En carne y hueso.

—Sí —sus ojos verdes ardían. No dijo nada más. La música seguía sonando, la gente seguía moviéndose. El mundo solo paró de girar para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Lou? —Eleanor puso una mano en mi brazo y salté, el hechizo rompiéndose. Le dio una mirada rápida a Harry y luego su cara se arrugó con disgusto— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?

—Todo está bien —le dije.

Su mirada se movió entre Harry y yo. No parecía realmente convencida.

Razonablemente.

—Eleanor. Por favor —Apreté sus dedos, asintió. Después de un momento se volvió hacia Jo, quien se quedó mirando a Harry con abierta incredulidad. Y una buena dosis de estrella me golpeó. Su nueva imagen era un excelente disfraz, al menos que supieras a quien estabas buscando, por supuesto.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud para salir rápidamente de ahí. Yo sabía que él me iba a seguir. Por supuesto que lo haría. No era un accidente que él estuviera allí, aunque no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo me había encontrado. Necesitaba escapar del calor y el ruido para poder pensar con claridad. Por el pasillo de vuelta pasando el baño de los hombres y las mujeres. Allí, eso era lo que yo quería. Una gran puerta negra se abrió sobre un callejón atrás. Fuera al aire nocturno. Algunas estrellas centellaban en lo alto. De lo contrario, estaría oscuro, húmedo por las tempranas lluvias de verano. Era horrible, sucio y detestable. Un entorno ideal.

Podría haber estado sintiéndome un poco dramático.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de Harry. Me miró de frente, con las manos en las caderas. Abrió su boca para empezar a hablar y no, no iba a pasar. Chasqueé mis dedos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Harry?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No, no hay nada de qué hablar.

Se frotó los labios.

—Por favor. Hay cosas que tengo que decirte.

—Es demasiado tarde.

Mirándolo reviví el dolor. Como si aún tuviera heridas persistentes justo debajo de la piel, a la espera de volver a abrirse. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Partes de mí estaban desesperadas por verlo, escucharlo. Mi cabeza y corazón eran un desastre. Harry no parecía con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Se veía cansado. Había sombras debajo de sus ojos y parecía un poco pálido, incluso bajo esta maldita iluminación. Sus pendientes no estaban, se habían ido todos. No es que me importara.

Se balanceó sobre sus talones, sus ojos viéndose desesperados.

—Alex entró en rehabilitación y había otras cosas con las que tenía que tratar. Tuvimos que hacer terapia juntos como parte de su tratamiento. Es por eso que no pude venir de inmediato.

—Siento escuchar eso de Alex.

Él asintió.

—Gracias. Lo está haciendo mejor.

—Bueno. Eso es genial.

Otro asentimiento.

—Lou, sobre Kendall...

—No —Levanté una mano, retrocediendo—. No lo hagas.

Su boca se cayó hacia abajo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Has decidido que estás listo? Vete a la mierda, Harry. Ha pasado un mes. Veintiocho días sin una palabra. Siento lo de tu hermano, pero no.

—Yo quería asegurarme de venir por las razones correctas.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

—Lou...

—No —negué con la cabeza, el dolor y la rabia presionaron duro. Así que lo empujé con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. Él golpeó la pared y no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Pero eso no me detuvo.

Comencé a empujarlo de nuevo y agarró mis manos. —Cálmate.

—¡No!

Sus manos rodearon mis muñecas. Apretó los dientes, haciendo rechinar sus molares. Lo escuché. Impactado de que no se hubiera agrietado nada. — No, ¿Qué? ¿No quieres hablar ahora? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que no a todo y a nada que tenga que ver contigo —mis palabras hicieron eco a través del estrecho callejón, por los lados de los edificios hasta que se vaciaron en el cielo nocturno indiferente—. Hemos terminado, ¿recuerdas? Tú jodidamente terminaste conmigo. No soy nada para ti. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Me equivoqué, maldita sea, Lou. Cálmate. Escúchame.

—Déjame ir.

—Lo siento, pero no es lo que piensas.

Sin opciones, lo enfrenté.

—Tú no tenías que venir hasta aquí ahora. Me mentiste. Me engañaste.

—Bebé...

—No te atrevas a llamarme así —le grité.

—Lo siento —Su mirada recorrió mi cara, en busca de algo de sentido tal vez. Ni en sus sueños—. Lo siento.

—Detente

—Lo siento. Lo siento —dijo, una y otra vez, cantando las palabras, dándoles más valor a través del tiempo y el espacio. Tenía que detenerlo. Callarlo antes de que me volviera loco. Aplasté mi boca contra la suya, deteniendo la inútil letanía. Él gimió y me besó con fuerza, apretando mis labios, haciéndome daño. Pero luego le hice daño yo también. El dolor ayudó. Empujé mi lengua en su boca, tomando lo que se suponía que iba a ser mío. En ese momento lo odiaba y lo amaba. No parecía haber ninguna diferencia.

Mis manos fueron liberadas y las enrollé alrededor de su cuello. Él nos giró, enviándome de espaldas a la áspera pared de ladrillos. Su toque quemó a través de mi piel y huesos. Todo sucedió tan rápido, no había tiempo para preocuparse acerca de la conveniencia de la situación. Rozó su mano con la firme erección que tenía bajo mi pantalón y bajo el cierre de este. Con movimientos torpes y desesperados libera mi pene ya duro y empieza a masturbarlo con su mano. No tuve ninguna oportunidad. El fresco del aire de la noche y el calor de sus manos hacían maravillas sobre mí.

—Te extrañé tan jodidamente tanto —se quejó.

—Harry...

Se bajó la cremallera y empujó hacia abajo la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Bajo mi mano hacia su erección y me inclinó hacia abajo para darle lamidas sobre su pene erecto. Chupaba, lamia esa carne húmeda en mi boca. Su sabor a sal y vinagre que sentía me hacía enloquecer. Gruñidos por parte suya se hacía escuchar y yo más gustoso metía más de ese pene en mi boca. Su mano fuertemente jalaba mi cabello y yo sin más me aparté. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío. Me giro contra la pared dejando que el toqueteara mi trasero a su merced, puse mis manos contra la pared y separé mis piernas al imaginar para lo que se venía. Sin mucha preparación metió un dedo y yo solté un gruñido. Los movimientos de sus dedos dentro de mí, me volvían loco. Gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos salían de mi boca al sentir como cuatro de sus dedos estiraban mi interior. Solté un gemido ronco y sus dedos salieron de mi interior. Sentí como se posicionó tras mío y yo ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Entró de una sola estocada.

Un gemido agudo salió de mi boca. Harry soltó un ronco gruñido y beso mi cuello acallando los gemidos que se venían. Sus estocadas eran tan precisas que me volvía loco. El vaivén de sus movimientos dentro mío y como su mano apretaba el prepucio de mi polla, convertía mi cuerpo en gelatina. Sentía como los labios de Harry chupaban y mordisqueaba mi cuello y parte de mis hombros. Sus duras y rápidas embestidas contra mi próstata, hacían que gimiera de puro placer que sin más ya no podía soportar. Con un apretón de la mano de Harry sobre la cabeza de mi polla, provocó que soltará un gritito liberando mi esperma contra la pared. Harry sale de mi interior, me voltea y me suelta para que caiga de rodillas. Mi cuerpo se sentía tembloroso y sentía que mi garganta agarrotada. Con su voz ronca me dice que chupe y yo sin más obedezco. Con una mano me ayudo a acaparar toda la longitud de su polla. Su mano vuelve a las hebras de mis cabellos para jalarlas mientras suelta gruñidos que para mí era música para mis oídos. Sin más siento su agarre más fuerte en mi cabello y sin avisar, se libera en mi boca. Su semen era tibio y salado. Gotas caen por los costados de mis labios, con un dedo los tomo y me los llevó a mi boca para tragarlos. Su mirada que me debe me hacía estremecer y yo solo evite su mirada hacia otro lado. Me levantó agarrándome de la pared y subo mi bóxer junto con mi pantalón, colocándomelo correctamente. Como si eso fuera posible. Esta situación estaba fuera de control. Sin agitarse se subió los pantalones, se puso presentable. Miré hacia todas partes menos a él. Un callejón. Santo infierno.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus dedos rozaron mi rostro, oculto detrás de mí cabello. Hasta que puse una mano en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder un paso. Bueno, no lo obligué. Eligió a darme mi espacio.

—Yo... uhmm —Me lamí los labios y volví a intentarlo—. Tengo que ir a casa.

—Vamos, conseguiré un taxi.

—No, lo siento, sé que empecé esto, pero... —negué con la cabeza.

Harry se encogió.

—Esa era una despedida.

—A la mierda, eso no lo era, ni siquiera intentes decirme eso —Su dedo se deslizó por debajo de mi barbilla, haciéndome mirarlo—. No hemos terminado, ¿Me oyes? Ni malditamente cerca. Nuevo plan. No me iré de Portland hasta que hayamos hablado esto. Te lo prometo.

—No esta noche.

—No, no esta noche. ¿Mañana, entonces?

Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada. No tenía idea de lo que quería decir. Mis uñas se clavaron a los costados a través de mi camisa. Lo que yo quería en estos días era un misterio incluso para mí. Pero dejar de sufrir estaría bien. Eliminar todo recuerdo de él de mi cabeza y corazón. Conseguir mantener mi respiración bajo control.

—Mañana —repitió.

—No lo sé —Ahora me sentía cansado, frente a él. Podría dormir durante un año. Mis hombros cayeron y mi cerebro se estancó.

Él sólo me miró, con ojos intensos.

—Está bien.

Donde nos dejaba eso, no tenía ni idea. Pero y asentí como si se hubiera decidido algo.

—Bueno —dijo, tomando una respiración profunda.

Mis músculos todavía temblaban. Todavía podía sentir su sabor salado en mi boca. Mierda. Habíamos tenido la charla, pero las cosas habían sido diferentes en aquel entonces.

—Harry, has tenido sexo seguro, verdad, ¿El último mes?

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Bueno.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

—En lo que a mí respecta todavía estamos casados. Así que no, Louis, no he estado follando por ahí.

Yo no tenía nada. Mis rodillas vacilaron. Probablemente debido a la reciente acción que habían tenido. Aliviado sin duda acerca de él no saliendo con groupies en venganza luego de nuestra separación. Yo ni si quiera quería pensar en Kendall, ese monstruo con tentáculos de las profundidades del mar.

El sexo era tan desordenado. El amor era, de lejos, peor.

Uno de nosotros tenía que irse. No hizo ningún movimiento por lo que me fui, calle arriba de nuevo hacia el club para encontrar a Eleanor y Jo. Necesitaba un nuevo bóxer y un trasplante de corazón. Tenía que ir a casa. Él me siguió, abriendo la puerta. El bajo pesado de la música resonó en la noche.

Corrí al baño de caballeros y me encerré en un puesto. Cuando salí a lavarme las manos, mirarme en el espejo fue difícil. La dura iluminación fluorescente no me favorecía. Mi cabello castaño estaba todo despeinado por todos lados y todo era por culpa de las manos de Harry. Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y heridos. Me veía aterrorizado, aunque no lo quería demostrar. Además, tenía la madre de todos los chupones formándose en mi cuello. Infierno.

Un par de chicos entraron, riendo y echando miradas de anhelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, vi la mirada de Harry, inclinado contra la pared de enfrente, esperando, mirando hacia sus botas. La charla excitada de los chicos era chocantemente alta. Pero ellos no hicieron ninguna mención de su nombre. El disfraz de Harry se mantenía. Con los brazos alrededor de mí, fui a su encuentro.

—¿Listo para irte? —preguntó, empujándose fuera de la pared.

—Sí.

Hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a través del club, esquivando a los bailarines y borrachos, buscando a Eleanor y Jo. Estaban en el borde de la pista de baile, hablando. Eleanor tenía cara malhumorada.

Ella me vio con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?

—Gracias por invitarme a salir, chicas. Pero me voy a casa —dije, ignorando la mirada mordaz.

—¿Con él? —Sacudió la barbilla hacia Harry, detrás de mi hombro. Jo dio un paso adelante, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

—No le hagas caso. Has lo que sea correcto para ti.

—Gracias.

Eleanor rodó los ojos y luego tiró de mí en un abrazo.

—Él te lastimó tanto...

—Lo sé —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sumamente útil—. Gracias por invitarme a salir.

Apostaría todo el dinero que tenía que Eleanor fulminaba a Harry por encima de mi hombro con los ojos. Casi me sentí mal por él. Casi.

Dejamos el club cuando una de sus canciones sonaba a través de los altavoces. ¡Hubo numerosos gritos con "¡Divers!", la voz de Alex ronroneó las letras, "Maldición. Odio estos últimos días de amor, labios de cereza y despedidas largas..."

Harry bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo. Fuera, al aire libre, la canción no era más que un lejano estruendo de bajo y batería. Seguí lanzando miradas de reojo a hurtadillas, comprobando que estaba realmente allí y no era un producto de mi imaginación. Tantas veces había soñado que había venido a mí. Y cada vez despertaba solo, con mi rostro surcado de lágrimas. Ahora que se encontraba aquí no podía correr el riesgo. Si él me hería de nuevo, no estaba convencido de que me las arreglaría para volver a recuperarme por segunda vez. Mi corazón no podría hacerlo. Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi boca y mi mente cerrada.

Todavía era relativamente temprano y no había mucha gente pululando fuera. Extendí la mano hacia el tráfico que pasaba y un taxi se detuvo poco después. Harry mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Subí sin decir una palabra.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —Entró después de mí y me deslicé a través del asiento sorprendida.

—No es necesario...

—Lo es. Está bien. Tengo que hacer mucho, así que...

—Está bien.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el taxista, dándonos una mirada desinteresada por el espejo retrovisor. Otra pareja discutiendo en su asiento trasero. Estoy seguro de que veía al menos una docena por noche.

Harry le dio mi dirección sin pestañear. El taxi se sumergió en el flujo de tráfico. Podría haber conseguido mi dirección de Sam, y en cuanto al resto...

—Troye —suspiré, hundiéndose en el asiento—. Por supuesto, por eso es que sabías dónde encontrarme.

Hizo una mueca.

—Hablé con Troye antes. Escucha, no te enojes con él. Tomó un montón de tiempo convencerlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo digo en serio. Me dio un sermón por estropear las cosas contigo, me gritó durante media hora. Por favor, no te enojes con él.

Apreté los dientes y miré por la ventana. Hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los míos. Aparté mi mano.

—¿Me dejas estar dentro de ti, pero no me dejas tomar tu mano? — susurró, con el rostro triste bajo el tenue resplandor de los coches y las farolas que pasaban. Tenía en la punta de la boca decirle que había sido un accidente. Que lo que había pasado entre nosotros estaba mal. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía lo mucho que le haría daño. Nos miramos el uno al otro como mi boca abierta, mi cerebro inútil.

—Te extrañé tan jodidamente tanto —dijo—. No tienes ni idea.

—Détente.

Sus labios se cerraron, pero él no apartó la mirada. Me quedé atrapado por su mirada. Se veía tan diferente, con su cabello y barba cortos. Familiar, pero desconocido. No fue un largo viaje a casa a pesar de que pareció una eternidad. El taxi se detuvo frente a la antigua casa de vecindad y el conductor nos dio una mirada impaciente por encima del hombro.

Abrí la puerta del coche, lista para irme, pero dudando al mismo tiempo. Mi pie se cernía en el aire por encima de la acera.

—Sinceramente, no creo que te vuelva a ver.

—Oye —dijo él, su brazo se extendió por toda la parte posterior del asiento. Los dedos de su mano cerca de mí, pero sin hacer contacto—. Vas a verme. Mañana.

Yo no sabía qué decir.

—Mañana —repitió, su voz determinada.

—No sé si va a hacer alguna diferencia.

Levantó la barbilla, inhalando bruscamente. —Sé que jodí las cosas, pero voy a arreglarlo. Solo no tomes una decisión todavía, ¿bien? Dame eso.

Asentí débilmente y me apresuré a entrar con las piernas temblorosas. Una vez que me encerré en el interior, el taxi se alejó, miré a través del vidrio de la puerta del edificio sus luces traseras desvaneciéndose con la oscura noche.

¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer ahora?


	18. D I E C I O C H O

Se me hacía tarde para el trabajo. Me moví como un loco tratando de alistarme. Corrí al cuarto de baño, salté en la ducha. Le di a mi cara una buena lavada para deshacerme de los restos de lagaña de anoche. Pero esto era la vida real. Trabajo, escuela y amigos. Mis planes para el futuro. Esas eran las cosas importantes. Y si continuaba diciéndomelo, algún día todo mejoraría y sería maravilloso.

A Ruby no le importaba mucho lo que llevara al trabajo, además de la camiseta oficial del café. Sus raíces eran fuertemente alternativas. Había planeado ser poeta, pero terminó heredando la cafetería de su tía en el distrito de Pearl. El desarrollo urbano había subido los precios de la propiedad y Ruby se convirtió en una mujer de negocios. Ahora escribía su poesía en las paredes de la cafetería. No creo que pudieras encontrar un mejor jefe. Pero tarde todavía era tarde. No era bueno.

Me quedé despierto durante la noche, preocupándome por lo que pasó con Harry en ese callejón. Reviviendo el momento en que me dijo que nos consideraba todavía casados. Dormir habría sido mucho más beneficioso. Es una pena que mi cerebro no se apagara.

Me puse un jean holgado junto con la camiseta oficial del café y un par de zapatillas vans. Listo. Nada iba a ayudar a los cardenales debajo de mis ojos. La gente estaba más o menos acostumbrada a ellos últimamente. Me tomó casi la mitad de la barra de corrector de Troye y trato de cubrir el chupón en mi cuello.

Salí disparado del cuarto de baño en una nube de vapor, justo a tiempo para ver a Troye bailando en la cocina, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—Ese soy yo.

Colgué mi mochila sobre mi hombro, agarré las llaves de la mesa y me puse en marcha. No había tiempo para ello. No ahora. Probablemente nunca. No podía imaginarlo siquiera teniendo una razón suficiente para ponerse del lado de Harry. Durante el último mes había pasado muchas noches a mi lado, dejándome hablar de él hasta quedarme dormido. Porque eventualmente, todo tenía que salir. Diariamente le dije que no lo merecía y él me daba un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por qué traicionarme ahora? Bajé las escaleras golpeando fuertemente los escalones.

—Lou, espera. —Troye corrió detrás de mí mientras llegaba a los escalones de la entrada.

Me giré hacia él, sosteniendo las llaves de la casa frente a mí como un arma.

—Le dijiste dónde encontrarme.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿No decirle? Tú sabías que no quería verlo. —Lo miré por encima, notando todo tipo de cosas que no quería—. ¿Cabello arreglado y maquillaje a esta hora? ¿En serio, Troye? ¿Esperabas que estuviera aquí, tal vez?

Inclinó la barbilla, como si al final tuviera la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, me dejé llevar. Pero vino aquí para hacer las paces. Pensé que al menos querrías escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Negué con la cabeza, la furia burbujeando dentro de mí. —No es tu decisión.

—Has sido miserable. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Levantó los brazos—. Dijo que vino a hacer las cosas bien contigo. Le creo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es Harry Styles, tu ídolo adolescente.

—No. Si no estuviera aquí para besar tus pies, yo lo habría matado. No importa quien sea, te lastimó. —Parecía sincero, su boca apretada y sus ojos grandes—. Lamento lo de arreglarme esta mañana. No volverá a suceder.

—Te ves muy bien. Pero estás perdiendo el tiempo. No vendrá aquí. Eso no va a suceder.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿quién te dejó ese monstruo en el cuello?

Ni siquiera iba respondería a eso. Maldición. El sol caía sobre nuestras cabezas, calentando el día.

—Si hay una posibilidad de que pienses que él podría ser el único que ames—dijo, haciendo girar mi estómago— si piensas que los dos pueden resolver esto de alguna manera... Él es el único que ha llegado a ti. La manera en que hablas de él...

—Sólo estuvimos juntos un par de días.

—¿Realmente crees que eso importa?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —grazné. No era bonito—. Nunca tuvo sentido, Troye. No desde el primer día.

—Gah —dijo, haciendo un ruido ahogado—. Esto es acerca de tu maldito plan, ¿no es así? Déjame darte una pista. No tiene que tener ningún sentido. Sólo tienes que querer que estén juntos y estar dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para que eso suceda. Es increíblemente simple. Eso es amor, Lou, poner primero al otro. No preocuparte de si encajas en algún jodido idiota plan con el que tu papá te lavó el cerebro para que creyeras que era lo que querías en la vida.

—No se trata del plan. —Me froté la cara con las manos, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración y miedo—. Me rompió. Se siente como si me hubiera roto. ¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría voluntariamente a eso de nuevo?

Troye me miró, sus ojos brillantes. —Sé que te lastimó. Así que, castiga al bastardo, hazlo esperar. El idiota se lo merece. Pero si lo amas, entonces piensa en escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Tal vez iba a tener un resfriado, porque sentía una opresión en el pecho y picazón en los ojos. Tener el corazón roto debería venir con algunos aspectos positivos, un poco de perspectiva para equilibrar el dolor. Debí haber sido más prudente, más duro, pero no me siento así. Sacudí las llaves de la casa. Ruby iba a matarme. Tendría que renunciar a mi habitual caminata y tomar el tranvía para tener siquiera una esperanza de no conseguir que despidieran mi culo del tamaño de Texas.

—Me tengo que ir.

Troye asintió. —Ya sabes, te amo mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo he amado a él. Sin lugar a dudas.

Solté un bufido. —Gracias.

—Pero, ¿se te ha ocurrido que no estarías tan triste si no lo amaras al menos un poco?

—No me agrada que tengas algo de sentido común a estas horas de la mañana. Basta.

Dio un paso atrás, sonriéndome. —Siempre estabas ahí hablándome con sentido cuando yo lo necesitaba. Así que no voy a dejar de regañarte simplemente porque no te gusta lo que estás escuchando. Lidia con eso.

—Te amo, Troye.

—Lo sé, ustedes los chicos Tomlinson están locos por mí. Porque justo anoche, tu hermano hizo...

Hui de él mientras escuchaba su risa malvada.

El trabajo estuvo bien. Dos chicos vinieron a invitarme a una fiesta de fraternidad que se aceraba. Nunca recibí invitaciones antes de Harry. Por lo tanto, después de Harry, las rechacé. Varias personas trataron de conseguir autógrafos o información, y yo en su lugar les vendía café y pastel. Cerramos cerca del anochecer.

Durante todo el día había estado al borde, preguntándome si él aparecería. Mañana era hoy, pero aún no había visto ninguna señal suya. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión. La mía cambiaba de un momento a otro. Mi promesa de no decidir aún se encontraba sana y salva.

Estábamos cerrando el candado cuando Ruby me codeó en las costillas. Probablemente un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, porque estoy bastante seguro de que sufrí una lesión renal.

—En serio, él está aquí —siseó, señalando hacia Harry, quien, efectivamente, rondaba cerca, esperando. Vino justo como dijo que haría. Excitación nerviosa burbujeaba dentro de mí. Con la gorra de béisbol y la barba, se mezclaba bien. Especialmente con el corte de cabello. Mi corazón lloró un poco por la pérdida de su cabello rizado largo y oscuro. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Eleanor le había contado a Ruby sobre su reaparición anoche. Dada la falta de paparazis y de fans gritando en los alrededores, todavía tenía que ser un secreto para el resto de la ciudad.

Me quedé mirándolo sin saber cómo sentirme. Anoche en el club había sido surrealista. Aquí y ahora, esta era yo viviendo mi vida normal. Al verlo en ella, no sabía cómo me sentía. Confundido era una buena palabra.

—¿Quieres conocerlo? —le pregunté.

—No, me estoy reservando el juicio. Creo que conocerlo en realidad podía hacerme parcial. Es muy atractivo, ¿no? —Ruby le dirigió una mirada más larga de lo necesario a sus piernas enfundadas con vaqueros. Tenía debilidad por los muslos de los hombres. Los jugadores de futbol la enviaban a un frenesí. Extraño para una poeta, pero luego descubrí que nadie encaja realmente con un tipo determinado. Todo el mundo tenía sus peculiaridades.

Ruby siguió mirándolo como si fuera carne en el mercado. —Tal vez no te divorcies.

—Suenas muy imparcial. Nos vemos después.

Su mano agarró mi brazo. —Espera. Si te quedas con él, ¿seguirás trabajando para mí?

—Sí. Incluso trataré de llegar a tiempo con más frecuencia. Buenas noches, Ruby.

Él se encontraba de pie en la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Verlo se sentía tan familiar como estar de pie al borde de un acantilado. La pequeña voz en mi cabeza susurraba al diablo las consecuencias, sabes que probablemente puedas volar. Si no puedes, imagina la emocionante caída. La razón, por otro lado, me gritaba asesinato sangriento.

¿Cómo puedes exactamente decidir cuan loco estás?

—Louis.

Todo se detuvo. Si él alguna vez imaginaba lo que me hacía sentir cuando decía mi nombre así, estaba acabado. Dios, lo extrañé mucho. Había sido como tener un pedazo de mí que faltaba. Pero ahora que había vuelto, no sabía cómo encajábamos juntos. Ni siquiera sabía si podríamos hacerlo.

—Hola —le dije.

—Te ves cansado —dijo, su boca hizo una mueca—. Quiero decir, te ves bien, por supuesto. Pero...

—Está bien. —Estudié la acera, tomando una respiración profunda—. Ha sido un día ocupado.

—Entonces, ¿este es el lugar dónde trabajas?

—Sí.

La cafetería de Ruby estaba tranquila y vacía. Luces de colores brillaban en las ventanas junto a un montón de panfletos pegados al cristal con publicidad de esto y aquello. Las luces de la calle parpadeaban a nuestro alrededor.

—Es bonito. Escucha, no tenemos que hablar en este momento —dijo—. Solo quiero caminar contigo a tu casa.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. —No tienes que hacer eso.

—No es como si fuera una tarea. Déjame caminar contigo a casa, Lou. Por favor.

Asentí y después de un momento, empecé a caminar con paso vacilante por la calle. Harry caminó a mi lado. ¿Hablar acerca de qué? Cada tema parecía cargado. Un cielo abierto lleno de estacas afiladas esperaba en cada esquina. Se mantuvo lanzándome miradas cautelosas de reojo. Abriendo la boca y luego cerrándola. Al parecer, la situación apestaba para los dos. No me atrevía a hablar acerca de L.A. Lo de anoche parecía territorio más seguro. Espera. No, no lo era. Traer a colación el sexo que tuvimos en el callejón no era algo inteligente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó—. Aparte de ocupado.

¿Por qué no pensé en algo inocuo como eso?

—Ah, bien. Un par de chicas entraron con cosas para que firmaras. Algunos chicos querían que te diera un demo de su banda de garaje de reggae y blues. Uno de los grandes atletas de la escuela vino sólo a darme su número. Cree que podríamos divertirnos —balbuceé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Su rostro se volvió sombrío, sus oscuras cejas apretándose juntas.

—Mierda. ¿Eso ha estado sucediendo a menudo?

Y yo era un idiota por haber abierto la boca. —No es la gran cosa, Harry. Le dije que estaba ocupado y se fue.

—Como jodidamente debería. —Inclinó la barbilla, dándome una larga mirada—. ¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso?

—No, mi boca sólo se escapó de mi cabeza. Lo siento. Las cosas son lo suficientemente complicadas.

—Estoy celoso.

Lo miré, sorprendido. No sé por qué. Había dejado claro anoche que vino aquí por mí. Pero el conocimiento de que tal vez no me hallaba solo en el precipicio de los enfermos de amor, pensando en dejarme caer... había mucho consuelo en eso.

—Vamos —dijo, reanudando la marcha. Nos detuvimos en la esquina, esperando que el tráfico se despejara—. Puedo enviar a Sam aquí para que mantenga un ojo en ti —dijo—. No quiero gente molestándote en tu trabajo.

—Por mucho que me guste Sam, puede quedarse donde está. Las personas normales no tienen guardaespaldas en el trabajo.

Su frente se arrugó, pero no dijo nada. Cruzamos la calle. Un tranvía retumbó mientras pasaba, todo iluminado. Prefería caminar, estar al aire libre después de haber estado encerrada todo el día. Además, Portland es hermosa: cafés, cervecerías y un amable corazón. Toma eso, L.A.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —pregunté, demostrándome que era un total ganador en este juego de las conversaciones creativas.

—Sólo he estado conociendo la ciudad, comprobando las cosas. No puedo jugar al turista con demasiada frecuencia. Vamos a detenernos aquí — me dijo, apartándome del camino normal hacia mi casa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sólo ven conmigo. Tengo que recoger algo. —Me llevó a un lugar de pizza al que yo iba de vez en cuando con Troye—. Pizza es la única cosa que yo sé que tú definitivamente vas a comer. Estuvieron dispuestos a conseguir cada jodido vegetal que se me ocurrió, así que espero que te guste.

El lugar se hallaba lleno sólo un cuarto de lo normal debido a la hora temprana. Paredes de ladrillo y mesas negras. Un tocadiscos reproducía algo de los Beatles. Me quedé en la puerta, dudando si ir más lejos con él. El hombre asintió hacia Harry y fue a buscar una orden de las más calientes detrás de él. Harry le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia mí.

—No tenías que hacer eso. —Di un paso atrás hacia la calle, lanzándole a la caja de pizza miradas sospechosas.

—Es solo pizza, Lou —dijo—. Relájate. Ni siquiera tienes que pedirme que comparta contigo si no quieres. ¿Qué camino lleva hasta tu casa desde aquí?

—Izquierda.

Caminamos otro tramo en silencio, con Harry llevando la caja de pizza en una mano.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño —dijo—. Cuando te vi anoche parecías más liviano que en Monterey. Has perdido peso.

Me encogí de hombros. No quería tocar ese tema. Definitivamente no iba a recordar como ayer en aquel callejón tuvimos sexo y como él se había fijado como perdí peso.

—Sí, bueno, me gustabas como eras —dijo—. Amo tus curvas. Así que se me ocurrió otro plan. Vas a tener pizza con quince quesos diferentes hasta que las recuperes.

—Mi primer instinto es decir algo sarcástico sobre cómo mi cuerpo ya no es de tu incumbencia.

—Suerte que pensaras dos veces antes de decir eso, ¿eh? Sobre todo, porque me dejaste entrar en tu cuerpo anoche. —Igualó mi ceño con uno de los suyos—. Mira, no quiero que pierdas peso y te enfermes, especialmente no por mí. Es así de simple. Olvídate de lo demás y deja de darle a la pizza miradas sucias o lastimarás sus sentimientos.

—No eres mi jefe —murmuré.

Soltó una carcajada. —¿Te sientes mejor por decir eso?

—Sí.

Le di una sonrisa cautelosa. Tenerlo a mi lado otra vez se sentía demasiado bien. No debería sentirme cómodo, ¿Quién sabe cuándo me volvería a desilusionar? Pero la verdad era, que lo quería tanto que dolía.

—Be... —Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo, sin el sentimiento de que se habría ganado un golpe automático—. Amigo. ¿Somos amigos otra vez?

—No lo sé.

Negó con la cabeza. —Somos amigos. Lou, estás triste, estás cansado, y has perdido peso, y odio ser la jodida causa. Voy a arreglar esto contigo un paso a la vez. Sólo... dame un poco de margen para maniobrar aquí. Te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte así.

—Ya no confío en ti, Harry.

Su sonrisa burlona cayó. —Sé que no lo haces. Y cuando estés listo vamos a hablar de eso.

Tragué con fuerza contra el nudo en mi garganta.

—Cuando estés listo —reiteró—. Vamos. Vamos a tu casa para que puedas comer esto mientras aún esté caliente.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio. Creo que era sociable. Harry me daba pequeñas sonrisas ocasionales. Parecían genuinas.

Pisoteó las escaleras detrás de mí, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar alrededor. Me había olvidado de que había estado allí la noche pasada cuando me trajo de vuelta con Troye. Abrí la puerta y di un vistazo al interior, aún marcado por haber atrapado a Troye y a mi hermano en el sofá la semana pasada. Vivir con ellos no funcionaría a largo plazo. Creo que todo el mundo iba a llegar al punto de necesitar su propio espacio.

Sin embargo, el mes pasado fue beneficioso para Nate y para mí. Nos dio la oportunidad de hablar. Éramos más cercanos de lo que habíamos sido nunca. Amaba su trabajo en el taller mecánico. Estaba feliz y establecido. Troye tenía razón, había cambiado. Mi hermano había descubierto lo que quería y en dónde debía estar. Ahora, si tan solo yo pudiera resolver esto y hacer lo mismo.

La música rock tocaba suavemente y Nate con Troye bailaban en medio de la habitación. Una cosa improvisada, obviamente, dada la ropa de trabajo aún grasienta de mi hermano. A Troye no parecía importarle, se aferraba a él con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Me aclaré la garganta para anunciar nuestra llegada y entré en la habitación.

Nate me miró y me dio una sonrisa de bienvenida. Pero entonces vio a Harry. La sangré inundó su rostro y sus ojos cambiaron. La temperatura en la habitación pareció subir.

—Nate —dije, agarrándolo mientras él cargaba contra Harry.

—Mierda —Troye corrió tras él—. ¡No!

El puño de Nate conectó con la cara de Harry. La pizza salió volando. Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, la sangre brotaba de su nariz.

—Tú, maldito idiota —gritó mi hermano.

Salté sobre la espalada de Nate, tratando de detenerlo. Troye se aferró a su brazo. Harry no hizo nada. Se cubrió su rostro ensangrentado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para protegerse de un daño mayor.

—Voy a jodidamente matarte por hacerle daño —rugió Nate.

Harry sólo lo miró, sus ojos aceptándolo.

—¡Detente, Nate! —Mis pies se arrastraban por el suelo, mis brazos envueltos alrededor de la tráquea de mi hermano.

—¿Lo quieres aquí? —me preguntó Nate, incrédulo—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Luego miró a Troye tirando de su brazo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esto es entre ellos, Nate.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Viste lo que le hizo. Como ha estado durante todo el mes pasado.

—Necesitas calmarte. Él no quiere esto. —Troye rodeó su cara con las manos—. Por favor, amor. Este no eres tú.

Poco a poco, Nate se calmó. Sus hombros cayeron al nivel normal, relajando sus músculos. Solté la llave de su cuello, no es que hubiera hecho mucho bien. Mi hermano hizo lo del toro furioso aterradoramente bien. La sangre goteaba entre los dedos de Harry, cayendo sobre el suelo.

—Mierda. Vamos. —Agarré su brazo y lo conduje a nuestro baño.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo, maldiciendo en voz baja. Junté un poco de papel higiénico y se lo entregué. Lo metió debajo de su nariz ensangrentada.

—¿Está rota?

—No lo sé —su voz era apagada, ronca.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. —Un sonido salió del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Yo contestaré. —Cuidadosamente, saqué su teléfono. El nombre parpadeando en la pantalla me detuvo en seco. El universo tenía que estar jugándome una broma. Sin duda. Excepto que no lo hacía. Era la misma vieja tristeza reavivándose dentro de mí. Ya podía sentir el frío entumecimiento difundiéndose a través de mis venas.

—Es ella. —Sostuve el teléfono hacia él.

Por encima de la bola de papel higiénico con sangre, su nariz parecía herida pero intacta. La violencia no iba a ayudar. No importa la furia que estaba atravesándome, acabándome en este momento.

Su mirada pasó de la pantalla hacia mí. —Lou.

—Deberías irte. Quiero que te vayas.

—No he hablado con Kendall desde esa noche. No he tenido nada que ver con ella.

Negué con la cabeza, sin palabras. El teléfono sonaba ruidosamente, perforando mis tímpanos. Se repitió una y otra vez en el interior del pequeño cuarto de baño. Vibraba en mi mano y todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

—Tómalo antes de que lo rompa.

Dedos manchados de sangre lo tomaron de mi mano.

—Tienes que dejar que te explique —dijo—. Lo juro, ella se ha ido.

—¿Entonces por qué te está llamando?

—No lo sé y no voy a contestar. No he hablado con ella ni una vez desde que la despedí. Tienes que creerme.

—Pero no te creo. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Parpadeó con ojos doloridos hacia mí. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras yo lo comprendía. Esto no iba a funcionar. Nunca iba a funcionar. Él tenía secretos y mentiras, y yo siempre me quedaba afuera, mirando hacia adentro. Nada había cambiado. Mi corazón se rompería de nuevo. Era sorprendente, en realidad, que pudiera dolerme incluso más.

—Solo vete —le dije, mis estúpidos ojos empapándose.

Sin una palabra más, se fue.


	19. D I E C I N U E V E

Harry y yo no hablamos después de eso. Pero cada tarde después del trabajo, se encontraba allí, esperando al otro de la calle. Estaría observándome por debajo de la visera de su gorra de béisbol. Listo para escoltarme seguro a casa. Me molestó, pero de ninguna manera me sentí amenazado. Lo ignoré durante tres días mientras me seguía. Hoy era el día número cuatro. Había cambiado sus habituales vaqueros negros por azules, botas por zapatos deportivos. Incluso desde una distancia, su labio superior y su nariz se veían amoratados. Los paparazzi estaban todavía perdidos en acción, aunque hoy alguien me preguntó si él se encontraba en la ciudad. Sus días de mudarse a Portland de incognito probablemente llegaban a su fin. Me pregunté si él lo sabía.

Cuando simplemente no lo ignoré como mi habitual modus operandi, dio un paso adelante. Luego se detuvo. Un camión pasó entre nosotros en medio del constante tráfico de la ciudad. Esto era una locura. ¿Por qué todavía estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no solamente regresó con Kendall? Seguir adelante con él aquí era imposible.

Con la decisión medio hecha, corrí atravesando la calle durante la siguiente pausa del tráfico, encontrándome con él en el lado opuesto de la acera.

—Hola —dije, sin ni siquiera pasar la mano nerviosamente por la correa de mi mochila—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a su alrededor. —Llevándote a casa, lo mismo que hago todos los días.

—¿Esta es tu vida ahora?

—Supongo que sí.

—Ah —dije, resumiendo la situación perfectamente. —¿Por qué no regresas a Los Ángeles?

Sus ojos verdes me miraron cautelosamente y, al principio, no me respondió. —Mi esposo vive en Portland.

Mi corazón tartamudeó. La simplicidad de su declaración y la sinceridad en sus ojos me pilló con la guardia baja. No era tan inmune a él como pensaba. —No podemos seguir haciendo esto.

Estudió la calle, y no a mí, con sus hombros encorvados. —¿Caminarías conmigo, Lou?

Asentí, y caminamos. Ninguno de los dos se apresuró, en cambio paseamos por las vitrinas de las tiendas y restaurantes, mirando dentro de los bares llenándose por la noche. Tuve un mal presentimiento de que una vez que paráramos de caminar tendríamos que empezar hablar, por lo que perder el tiempo me vino muy bien. Las noches de verano significaban un buen número de gente alrededor.

Había un bar irlandés situado en la esquina de la calle cerca de medio camino a mi casa. La música sonaba, algunas viejas canciones de The White Stripes. Sus manos todavía se hallaban en su bolsillo. Harry me hizo un gesto con el codo hacia la barra.

—¿Quieres un trago?

Me tomó un momento encontrar mi voz. —Claro.

Me llevó directamente a una mesa en el fondo, lejos de la creciente multitud de bebedores post-trabajo. Ordenó dos jarras de Guinness. Una vez que llegaron, nos sentamos en silencio, bebiendo. Después de un momento, Harry se quitó la gorra y la puso sobre la mesa. Mierda, su pobre cara. Podía verla con más claridad ahora y parecía como si tuviera los dos ojos morados.

Nos sentamos allí mirándonos el uno al otro en una especie de extraño enfrentamiento. Ninguno de los dos habló. La forma en que me miró, como si hubiese sido herido también, como si estuviera herido... no pude soportarlo. Retrasar este lamentable lio de relación no nos ayudaba a ninguno de los dos. Tiempo para un nuevo plan. Teníamos que aclarar las cosas y seguir adelante con nuestras respectivas vidas. No más dolor y angustia. —¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —empecé, sentándome derecho, preparándome para lo peor.

—Sí. Kendall y yo estuvimos juntos por un largo tiempo. Probablemente ya lo sabes, ella fue la que me engaño.

Asentí.

—Nosotros empezamos la banda cuando tenía catorce. Niall, Alex y yo. Shawn se unió un año más tarde y ella también. Ellos eran como parte de la familia —dijo— son parte de la familia. Incluso cuando las cosas iban mal no podía darle la espalda a ella...

—La besaste.

Suspiró. —No, ella me besó a mí. Kendall y yo terminamos.

—Supongo que no sabe eso, ya que te sigue llamando y todo.

—Se mudó a Nueva York, ya no trabaja para la banda. No sé sobre que era la llamada, pero no se la regresé.

Asentí, solo un poco apaciguado, nuestros problemas no eran así de claros. —¿Entiende tu corazón que terminaste con ella? Supongo que me refiero a tu cabeza, ¿no? En realidad, tu corazón no es más que otro músculo. Es tonto decir que decide algo.

—Kendall y yo hemos terminado. Terminamos hace mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.

—Incluso si eso es cierto, ¿eso no me hace solamente el premio de consolación? ¿Tu intento de una vida normal?

—Lou, no. Así no es.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le pregunté, la incredulidad en mi voz. Cogí mi cerveza, tragando la amarga, negra y cremosa espuma. Algo para calmar los nervios—. Te estaba superando —le dije, con mi voz un poco lastimoso. Mis hombros se hallaban de vuelta justo donde pertenecían, por el suelo. Un mes. No me di por vencido hasta el día siete. Luego supe que no vendrías. Supe que todo terminó. Porque si hubiese sido tan importante para ti, hubieras dicho algo para ese entonces, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sabías que estaba enamorado de ti. Así que me hubieras sacado de mi miseria para ese entonces, ¿no es cierto?

No dijo nada.

—Eres todo secretos y mentiras, Harry. Te pregunté sobre el pendiente ¿recuerdas?

Asintió.

—Me mentiste.

—Sí. Lo siento.

—¿Lo hiciste después o antes de nuestra regla de honestidad? No lo puedo recordar. Definitivamente fue antes de nuestra regla de infidelidad, ¿cierto? —hablar era un error. Todos los pensamientos y las emociones que me inspiraba me alcanzaron demasiado rápido.

Ni siquiera se dignó a responder.

—¿Cuál es la historia detrás de los pendientes, de todas maneras?

—Los compré con mi primer pago después de que firmamos con la compañía de discos.

—Guau. Y los usaron durante todo este tiempo. Incluso después de que te engañó y todo.

—Fue Alex —dijo—. Me engañó con Alex.

Santa mierda, su propio hermano. Muchas cosas tomaron sentido con ese pedazo de información. —Por eso te molestaste tanto por encontrarlo a él y a esa groupie juntos. Y cuando viste a Alex hablando conmigo en aquella fiesta.

—Sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo... pero Alex volvió para una aparición en un programa de televisión. Estábamos en medio de una gran gira, tocando en España en ese momento. El segundo álbum alcanzó el top-ten. Estábamos finalmente atrayendo multitudes.

—¿Así que los perdonaste para mantener a la banda unida?

—No. No exactamente. Solo seguí adelante con las cosas. Incluso en ese entonces Alex bebía demasiado. Cambió... —se lamió los labios, estudió la mesa—. Estoy arrepentido por esa noche. Más arrepentido de lo que puedo decir. Cuando entraste... sé cómo debió haber parecido. Y me odio por haberte mentido sobre el pendiente, por todavía usarlo en Monterey.

Golpeó su oreja, molesto. Todavía tenía una herida visible allí con una brillante y rosada piel casi sanada alrededor. No se veía como un agujero de pendiente desvanecido en absoluto.

—¿Qué te hiciste allí? —le pregunté.

—Atravesarla con un cuchillo —Se encogió de hombros—. Un agujero de pendiente toma años para crecer de nuevo. Hice un nuevo corte cuando te fuiste para que pudiera sanar adecuadamente.

—Oh.

—Esperé para venir a hablar contigo porque necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Tú me dejaste cuando prometiste que no lo harías... fue difícil de aceptar.

—No tenía ninguna opción.

Se inclinó hacia mí, con su mirada firme. —Tenías una opción.

—Vi a mi esposo besar a otra mujer. Y luego simplemente te negaste a discutirlo conmigo. Solo empezaste a gritarme sobre dejarte. Otra vez. —Mis manos agarraron el borde de la mesa tan fuerte que podía sentir mis uñas presionando en la madera—. ¿Qué demonios debería haber hecho, Harry? Dime. Porque he reproducido esa escena en mi cabeza tantas veces y siempre termina de la misma manera, contigo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Mierda. —Se dejó caer en su asiento—. Tú sabías que dejarme era un problema para mí. Debiste haberte quedado conmigo, darme una oportunidad para calmarme. Lo solucionamos en Monterey después de la pelea del bar. Pudimos haberlo solucionado de nuevo.

—Sexo rudo no resuelve nada. A veces tienes que hablar.

—Traté de hablar contigo esa otra noche en el club. No era lo que tenías en mente —sentí el calor subir a mi cara. Simplemente me molestó mucho más.

—Joder. Mira —dijo, frotándose el cuello—, la cosa es, necesito ponernos en orden en mi cabeza, ¿De acuerdo? Necesito averiguar si nosotros estando juntos es lo correcto. Honestamente, Lou, no quiero herirte de nuevo.

Me dejó revolcarme en la miseria durante un mes. Tenía en la punta de mi lengua darle un ligero gracias. O incluso sacarle el dedo. Pero esto era demasiado serio.

—¿Ponernos en orden en tu cabeza? Eso es genial. Ojalá pudiera ponernos en orden en mi cabeza —deje de balbucear el tiempo suficiente para tomar más cerveza. Mi garganta estaba en una seria competencia.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, observándome derrumbarme y quemarme con una extraña calma.

—Bueno, estoy un poco cansado. —Miré a todas partes menos a él—. ¿Esto cubre todo sobre lo que querías hablar?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Hay más? —Dios, por favor, no dejes que haya más.

—Sí.

—¿Qué esperas? —Tiempo de beber.

—Te amo.

Escupí la cerveza sobre la mesa, por todas nuestras manos mezcladas. — Mierda.

—Voy a buscar servilletas —dijo, soltando mi mano y levantándose de su silla. Un momento después, volvió. Me quedé allí como un muñeco inútil mientras limpiaba mi brazo y luego la mesa. Temblar era lo único en lo que era buena. Cuidadosamente, tiró de mi silla, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me hizo caminar fuera de la barra. El zumbido del tráfico y la corriente de aire de la ciudad aclararon mis sentidos. Tenía espacio para pensar en la calle.

Inmediatamente mis pies se movieron. Ellos sabían lo que pasaba. Mis zapatillas pisotearon el pavimento, colocando una considerada distancia entre él y yo. Estar lo más lejos posible de él y lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, Harry se quedó justo pisándome los talones.

Paramos en una esquina de la calle y apreté el botón, esperando por la luz de paso peatonal. —No lo vuelvas a decir.

—Es una gran sorpresa, ¿en serio? Por qué mierda más estaría haciendo todo esto, ¿Ah? Por supuesto que te amo.

—No lo hagas. —Me volví hacia él, con la cara furiosa.

Sus labios formaron una tensa línea. —Está bien, no lo diré de nuevo. Por ahora. Pero deberíamos hablar un poco más.

Gruñí, rechinando mis dientes.

—Lou...

Mierda. Negociar no era mi fuerte. No con él. Quería que se fuera. O al menos, estaba bastante seguro de que quería que se fuera. Lejos, así podía reanudar mi luto por nosotros y todo lo que pudimos haber sido. Lejos, así no podía pensar en el hecho de que ahora cree que me ama. Que completa mierda emocional. Mis conductos lagrimales se volvieron locos en el momento justo. Tomé grandes respiraciones profundas tratando de mantener mi control.

—Después, no hoy —dijo, en una afable y razonable voz. No confiaba en ella o en él en absoluto.

—Bien.

Caminé otra cuadra con él a mi lado hasta que de nuevo un cruce nos detuvo en frío, dejando espacio para conversar. Sabía que era mejor no hablar. Al menos no hasta que me controlara y comprendiera todo esto. Enderecé mi pantalón, metí mi intento de cerquillo detrás de la oreja, poniéndome nervioso. La luz se tomó una eternidad. ¿Desde cuándo Portland se volvió en mi contra? Esto no era justo.

—No hemos terminado —dijo, sonó como una amenaza y una promesa a la vez.

El primer mensaje de texto llegó a media noche mientras me encontraba acostado en mi cama, leyendo. O intentando leer. Porque tratar de dormir fue un fracaso. La universidad empezaba pronto, pero me resultaba difícil encontrar mi habitual entusiasmo por mis estudios. Tenía la peor sensación, la semilla de la duda que Harry plantó sobre mis opciones de carrera echó raíces dentro de mi cerebro. Me gustaba la arquitectura, pero no la amaba. ¿Eso importaba? Por desgracia, no tenía respuestas. Un montón de excusas —algunas pura mierda y otras válidas— pero no respuestas.

Harry probablemente diría que podría hacer lo que sea que quisiera. Sabía muy bien todo lo que mi padre diría. No sería bonito.

He estado evitando ver a mis padres desde que regresé. Es bastante fácil de hacer considerando que colgué el teléfono cuando mi padre intentó darme el sermón el segundo día después de mi regreso. La relación ha estado fría desde entonces. La verdadera sorpresa era que no estaba sorprendido. Ellos nunca me alentaron a nada que no apoyara directamente el plan. Había una razón por la que no regresé sus llamadas cuando estaba en Monterey. Porque no podía decirles las cosas que querían escuchar, así que parecía más seguro quedarme mudo.

Nathan interfirió con la familia, lo cual aprecié, pero mi tiempo se terminó. Todos estábamos citados para la cena de mañana en la noche. Supuse que el mensaje de texto era de mi mamá asegurándose de que no iba a intentar persuadirla. Algunas veces se sentaba hasta tarde viendo antiguas películas en blanco y negro cuando sus pastillas para dormir no la noqueaban.

Estaba equivocado.

Harry: Me sorprendió cuando me besó. Por eso fue que no la detuve de inmediato. Pero no quería que me besara.

Me quedé mirando mi celular, con el ceño fruncido.

Harry: ¿Estás ahí?

Yo: Sí.

Harry: Necesito saber si me crees sobre Kendall.

¿Lo hago? Tomé aire, profundamente. Sentía frustración, un montón de confusión, pero mi ira aparentemente por fin se fue. Porque no dudaba de que me decía la verdad.

Yo: Te creo.

Harry: Gracias. He pensado en más. ¿Me escucharás?

Yo: Sí.

Harry: Mis padres se casaron por Alex. Mamá se fue cuando tenía doce. Ella bebía.

Harry: Alex le ha estado pagando para que se mantenga tranquila. Ella ha estado presionándolo por años.

Yo: ¡Santa mierda!

Harry: Exacto. Tengo abogados en eso.

Yo: Me alegro de escucharlo.

Harry: Retiramos a papá de Florida. Le hablé de ti. Quiere conocerte.

Yo: ¿En serio? No sé qué decir...

Harry: ¿Puedo entrar?

Yo: ¿Estás aquí?

No esperé una respuesta. Olvidé que llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta vieja pasada de moda, lavada tantas veces que su color original era un recuerdo borroso. Sólo tenía que aceptarme como me encontraba. Abrí la puerta de nuestro apartamento y me dirigí escaleras abajo con los pies descalzos, mi móvil todavía en la mano. Efectivamente, una alta sombra se cernía a través del vidrio opaco de la puerta principal del edificio. La abrí para encontrarlo sentado en el escalón. Afuera, la noche era tranquila, pacífica. Un SUV de lujo estacionada junto a la acera.

—Hola —dijo, con un dedo ocupado en la pantalla de su celular. El mío volvió a sonar.

Harry: Quería darte las buenas noches.

—Está bien —le dije, levantando la vista de la pantalla—. Entra.

El lado de su boca se levantó y me miró. Me encontré con su mirada, negándome a sentirme cohibido. No parecía desanimado por mi estilo vago de ropa de dormir. En todo caso, su sonrisa aumentó, con los ojos calentándose. — ¿A punto de ir a la cama?

—Leía. No podía dormir.

—¿Está tu hermano aquí? —Se levantó y me siguió por las escaleras, sus botas golpeando con fuerza en los antiguos suelos de madera. Casi esperaba que la señora Lucía de la escalera de abajo saliera y gritara. Era una afición de ella.

—No —dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros—. Él y Troye salieron.

Miró alrededor del apartamento con interés. Como de costumbre, ocupó todo el espacio. No sé cómo lo hizo. Era como un truco de magia. De alguna manera, era mucho más grande de lo que realmente parecía. Y no parecía pequeño para empezar. Sin ninguna prisa, su mirada vagó por la habitación, viendo las paredes turquesas brillante (cosa de Troye) y los estantes de libros cuidadosamente apilados (cosa mía).

—¿Este es el tuyo? —Preguntó, asomando la cabeza en mi dormitorio.

—Ah, sí. Está un poco de un desordenado en este momento —Pasé junto a él y comencé a limpiar rápidamente, recogiendo los libros y otras cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Debería haberle pedido que me diera cinco minutos antes de subir. Mi madre se horrorizaría. Desde que regresé de Los Ángeles dejé que mi mundo se hundiera en el caos. Se adaptaba a mi agotado estado de ánimo. No quería decir que Harry necesitara verlo. Tenía que hacer un plan para limpiar mi acto y realmente adherirme a él en esta ocasión.

—Solía ser organizado —dije, sacudiéndome, mi recurso para todo últimamente.

—No importa.

—Esto no tomará un minuto.

—Lou —dijo, atrapando mi muñeca de la misma manera que su mirada me atrapó—. No me importa. Sólo necesito hablar contigo.

Un repentino pensamiento terrible pasó por mi mente.

—¿Te vas? —Le pregunté, la camisa sucia de trabajo de hoy aferrada en mi mano repentinamente temblorosa.

Su agarre se apretó alrededor de mi muñeca. —¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No. Quiero decir, ¿vas a dejar Portland? ¿Por eso estás aquí, para despedirte?

—No.

—Oh... —El apretón en las costillas y en los pulmones se alivió un poco—. Está bien.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —Cuando no respondí, me tiró suavemente hacia él—. Hey.

Di un paso reticente hacia él, dejando caer la ropa sucia. Presionó por más, sentándose en mi cama y tirándome hacia abajo a su lado. En cierto modo, mi trasero tropezó en el colchón en lugar de hacerlo con toda la gracia. La historia de mi vida. Logrado su objetivo, renunció a su control sobre mí. Mis manos se apretaron en el borde de la cama.

—Así que, tienes una mirada extraña en tu cara y luego me preguntaste si me voy —dijo, sus ojos verdosos preocupados—. ¿Te importaría explicar?

—Nunca habías aparecido a medianoche. Supongo que me pregunté si había algo más que simplemente pasar a saludar.

—Pasé por tu apartamento y vi tu luz encendida. Pensé en enviarte un texto para ver de qué estado de ánimo te encontrabas después de nuestra charla de hoy. —Se frotó su mentón con un rastro de barba con la palma de su mano—. Además, como he dicho, sigo pensando en cosas que tengo que decirte.

—¿Conduces a mi apartamento a menudo?

Me dio una sonrisa irónica. —Sólo un par de veces. Es mi manera de decirte buenas noches.

—¿Cómo sabías que ventana era la mía?

—Ah, bueno, ¿esa vez que hablé con Troye cuando estuve por primera vez en la ciudad? Él tenía la luz encendida en la otra habitación. Supuse que esta debería ser la tuya. —No me miró, eligiendo en su lugar revisar las fotos de mis amigos y mías en las paredes—. ¿Estás enojado porque he estado por aquí?

—No —le respondí con honestidad—. Creo que podría estar todo lo contrario a enojado.

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro lento, mirándome sin decir nada. Moretones oscuros permanecían bajo sus ojos, aunque su nariz hinchada tenía su tamaño normal.

—Realmente siento que Nate te golpeara.

—Si yo fuera tu hermano, habría hecho la misma puta cosa. —Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, pero mantuvo su rostro vuelto hacia mí.

—¿Lo harías?

—Sin lugar a dudas.

Los hombres estúpidos y su afición por golpear a las cosas, no conocía el final.

El silencio se extendió. No era incómodo exactamente. Al menos no estábamos peleando o discutiendo nuestra ruptura una vez más. Estar roto y enojado era algo viejo.

—¿Podemos sólo pasar el rato? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Déjame ver esto. —Tomó mi iPhone y empezó a hojear los archivos de música—. ¿Dónde están los auriculares?

Salté y los saqué de entre la basura en mi escritorio. Luego, Harry los conectó y me entregó un auricular. Me senté a su lado, curioso por saber que música eligió. Cuando comenzó el balanceo y acelerado ritmo de "[ _Jackson_](https://youtu.be/m67eqm0mNCQ)" de Johnny Cash y June Carter lo miré con diversión. Sonrió y cantó las letras. Ciertamente, nos habíamos casado en un frenesí.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Le pregunté.

La luz bailó en sus ojos. —Me estoy burlando de nosotros.

—Suficientemente justo.

—¿Qué más tienes aquí?

Cash y Carter terminó y continuó la búsqueda de canciones. Miré su cara, esperando una reacción a mis gustos musicales. Todo lo que conseguí fue un bostezo sofocado.

—No son tan malos —protesté.

—Lo siento. Día ocupado.

— Harry, si estás cansado, no tenemos que...

—No, estoy bien. Pero, ¿te importa si me acuesto?

Harry en mi cama. Bueno, ya estaba en mi cama, pero... —Claro.

Me dio una mirada cautelosa, pero empezó a tirar de sus zapatillas. — ¿Sólo estás siendo amable?

—No, está bien. Y, quiero decir, jurídicamente la cama sigue siendo mitad tuya. —Bromeé, sacando el auricular del oído antes de que sus movimientos lo hicieran por mí—. Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—He estado trabajando en el nuevo álbum y resolviendo algunas cosas. —Con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se extendió a través de mi cama—. ¿Te acuestas también? No podemos compartir la música si no lo haces.

Me arrastré y me acosté a su lado, retorciéndome un poco, poniéndome cómodo. Era, después de todo, mi cama. Y sería la única estrella de rock 'n' roll que alguna vez se tumbaría en ella. Me llegó el ligero olor de su jabón, limpio y cálido, y Harry. Demasiado bien, recordaba. Por una vez, el dolor no parecía venir unido al recuerdo. Me metí dentro de mi cabeza, revisando de nuevo. Cuando dije que estaba lejos de enojarme, al parecer no fue nada más que la verdad. Teníamos nuestros problemas, pero él engañándome no era uno de ellos. Lo sabía ahora y significó mucho.

—Aquí. —Me devolvió el auricular y empezó a jugar con mi celular de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está Alex? —Rodé sobre mi lado, necesitando verlo. Se encontraba de perfil, la fuerte línea de la nariz y mandíbula, la curva de sus labios. ¿Cuántas veces lo besé? No lo suficiente.

—Lo está haciendo mucho mejor. Parece que realmente ha tomado el camino correcto. Creo que va a estar bien.

—Eso es una gran noticia.

—Al menos, asume sus problemas honestamente —dijo, su tono tornándose amargo—. Nuestra madre es un puto desastre por lo que he oído. Pero bueno, siempre lo fue. Solía llevarnos al parque porque quería conseguir drogas. Se aparecía hasta en obras de teatro escolares y noches de padres y maestros tan elevada como una cometa.

Mantuve mi boca cerrada, dejándole sacarlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer por él era estar allí y escuchar. El dolor y la ira en su voz eran desgarradores. Mis padres tenían sus problemas de control, sin duda, pero nada como esto. La infancia de Harry fue terrible. Si pudiera abofetear a su madre justo en ese momento por poner el dolor en su voz, lo habría hecho. Dos veces más.

—Papá ignoró su consumo durante años. Podía hacerlo. Era un trailero de largas distancias, se encontraba lejos la mayoría de las veces. Alex y yo fuimos los que tuvimos que aguantar su mierda. Muchas veces volvíamos a casa para encontrarla balbuceando todo tipo de cosas o desmayada en el sofá. No había nada de comida en casa porque gastaba el dinero en pastillas. Hasta que un día llegamos a casa de la escuela y ella y el televisor se habían ido. Eso fue todo. —Miró a la nada, con el rostro ojeroso—. Ni siquiera dejó una nota. Ahora está de vuelta y ha estado haciéndole daño a Alex. Me vuelve loco.

—Debió haber sido difícil para ti —le dije—. Oír hablar de ella por Alex.

Uno de sus hombros hizo un pequeño ascenso. —No debió tener que lidiar con ella, solo. Dijo que quería protegerme. Parece que mi hermano no es un completo egoísta.

—Gracias por los mensajes de texto.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te apetece escuchar? —El repentino cambio de tema me dijo que ya no quería hablar de su familia. Volvió a bostezar, chasqueando su mandíbula—. Lo siento.

—The Saint Johns.

Asintió, buscando hasta encontrar la única canción que tenía de ellos. El rasgueo de la guitarra comenzó suavemente, llenando mi cabeza. Puso el celular en su pecho y sus párpados se desviaron hacia abajo. Un hombre y una mujer se turnaron para cantar sobre sus cabezas y sus corazones. A lo largo de ello, su rostro permaneció tranquilo, relajado. Empecé a preguntarme si se había quedado dormido. Pero cuando la canción terminó, se volvió hacia mí.

—Linda. Un poco triste —dijo.

—¿No crees que van a estar juntos al final?

También rodó sobre su costado. No había más que el ancho de una mano entre nosotros. Con una mirada curiosa, me entregó mi celular. —Ponme otra canción que te guste.

Busqué a través de la pantalla, intentando decidir qué poner para él. — Olvidé decirte, alguien ha dicho que te había visto hoy. Tu anonimato podría estar a punto de agotarse.

Suspiró. —Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Sólo tienen que acostumbrarse a que estaré alrededor.

—¿Realmente no te vas? —Intenté mantener mi voz ligera, pero no funcionó.

—No. En realidad, no. —Me miró y sabía que lo vio todo. Todos mis miedos, sueños y esperanzas. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlas ocultas, incluso de mí mismo. Pero no podía esconderlos de él, aunque lo intentara—. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien —le dije.

—Me preguntaste si eras mi intento de una vida normal. Necesito que lo entiendas, no es eso en absoluto. Estar contigo, lo que siento por ti, me pone los pies en la tierra. Me haces cuestionarme jodidamente todo. Me dan ganas de hacer las cosas mejor. Me dan ganas de ser mejor. No puedo ocultarme de la mierda o poner excusas cuando se trata de ti, porque eso no va a funcionar. Ninguno de nosotros es feliz cuando las cosas son así y quiero que seas feliz... —Su frente se arrugo y las cejas oscuras se tensaron—. ¿Entiendes?

—Creo que sí —le susurré, sintiendo tanto por él en ese momento que no sabía en qué dirección estaba.

Volvió a bostezar, con la mandíbula abriéndose. —Lo siento. Joder, estoy agotado. ¿Te importa si cierro los ojos durante cinco minutos?

—No.

Así lo hizo. —¿Me pones otra canción?

—Estoy en ello.

Le puse [Revelador](https://youtu.be/rV_uFpbXZ9k?list=PLgVireChJWEY_87WD3hkL_D2qEYakbWNa) de Gillian Welch, la canción más larga y suave que pude encontrar. Diría que se quedó dormido a mitad de camino. Sus facciones se relajaron y su respiración se profundizó. Con cuidado, saqué los auriculares y puse el celular lejos. Encendí la lámpara de noche, apagué la principal y cerré la puerta para que el eventual regreso de Troye y Nate no lo despertara. Entonces me recosté y sólo lo miré. No sé por cuánto tiempo. Las ganas de acariciar su cara o trazar sus tatuajes hacían que mis dedos picaran, pero no quería despertarlo. Era evidente que necesitaba dormir.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana se había ido. La decepción fue un sabor amargo. Acababa de tener la mejor noche de las últimas semanas, carente de la tensión habitual y sueños angustiosos en los que parecía especializarme en los últimos tiempos. ¿Cuándo se fue? Rodé sobre mi espalda y algo crujió, quejándose en voz alta. Con una mano, saqué un pedazo de papel. Obviamente lo arrancaron de uno de mis cuadernos. El mensaje era breve pero hermoso.

_Todavía no me voy de Portland. X._


	20. V E I N T E

Creo que hubiera preferido encontrar a Donald Trump observándome a través del mostrador del café que a Kendall. No lo sé, una horda mongol o Kendall, era una decisión difícil. Ambos eran horribles en sus propias y únicas formas.

La multitud de la hora del almuerzo había disminuido en unos pocos determinados clientes, quedándose por la tarde con sus lates y sus pasteles franceses. Había sido un día ocupado y Ruby había estado distraída, estropeando pedidos. No actuaba como ella misma en absoluto. La había mirado en una mesa de la esquina con una taza de té por un rato. Luego volvimos a estar ocupados. Cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, sólo me despidió con un gesto. A la final, la arrinconaría a decirme que le pasaba.

Y ahora aquí se encontraba Kendall.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo. Su cabello oscuro se hallaba atado hacia atrás y su maquillaje era mínimo. No había ninguna de las ostentaciones de Los Ángeles en ella ahora. En todo caso, lucía abatida, apagada. Todavía con un toque de zalamería, pero vamos, era Kendall después de todo. ¿Y qué demonios hacía aquí?

—Ruby, ¿estará bien si tomo mi descanso? —Jo organizaba estanterías atrás. Acababa de regresar de su descanso, haciéndome oportuna para el mío. Asintió, dándole a Kendall una discreta mirada perversa. No importaba lo que sucediera con ella, Ruby era una buena persona. Reconocía un monstruo marino roba esposos cuando veía uno.

Kendall se encaminó hacia afuera, con su nariz elevada y la seguí. El flujo habitual del tráfico de la ciudad trascurría. En lo alto, el cielo era azul claro, un perfecto día de verano. Me hubiera sentido más cómodo si la naturaleza hubiera estado a punto de arrojar un balde cargado de lluvia sobre su perfecta cabeza, pero no iba a pasar.

Luego de una breve inspección del exterior, se posó en el borde de un banco. —Alex me llamó.

Tomé asiento un poco más lejos de ella.

—Al parecer se tiene que disculpar con las personas como parte de su proceso de rehabilitación. —Uñas con perfecta manicura golpearon el asiento de madera—. No fue realmente una disculpa, de hecho. Me dijo que necesitaba venir a Portland y corregir la mierda que había causado entre Harry y tú.

Observó determinadamente al frente. —Las cosas no están geniales entre Shawn y él. Amo a mi hermano. No quiero que se peleé con Hazz por mí.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, Kendall?

—No espero que hagas nada por mí. Solo quiero que escuches. —Bajó su barbilla, cerró sus ojos por un segundo—. Siempre imaginé que podría tenerlo devuelta cada vez que quisiera. Después de que tuviera un par de años para calmarse, claro. Nunca llegó a engañarme, éramos la primera experiencia del otro. Así que sólo aguardé mi momento, dejándolo volar libre. Yo era su único y verdadero amor, ¿cierto? ¿No importara que hubiera hecho? Todavía se encontraba allí afuera tocando esas canciones sobre mí noche tras noche, usando nuestro pendiente incluso después de todos estos años...

El rugido del tráfico pasaba, las personas charlaban, pero estábamos apartadas de eso. No muy seguro de si quería escuchar esto, pero absorbí cada palabra de cualquiera manera, desesperado por entender.

—Resulta que los artistas pueden ser muy sentimentales. —Su risa sonó burlona—. Eso no necesariamente significa algo. —Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos duros, detestables—. Creo que yo era un hábito para él, en ese entonces. Nunca dio una maldita cosa por mí. Seguro como el infierno que nunca se mudaría de ciudad para adaptarse a lo que yo quería.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tiene el álbum escrito, Lou. Aparentemente las nuevas canciones son brillantes. La mejores que ha hecho nunca. No hay razón por la que no podría estar en cualquier estudio que quisiera preparándolas, haciendo lo que ama. En su lugar está aquí, grabando a unas calles más abajo. Porque estar cerca de ti significa más para él. —Se balanceó hacia adelante, su sonrisa severa—. Ha vendido la casa en Monterey, compró un lugar aquí. Esperé años para que regresara, para que tuviera tiempo para mí. Por ti, reorganizó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No lo sabía —dije, aturdido.

—La banda está aquí. Graban en un lugar llamado "El sótano de Bent".

—He escuchado de él.

—Si eres suficientemente estúpido para dejarlo ir, entonces mereces ser miserable por mucho tiempo. —La mujer me miró como si tuviera experiencia de primera mano con esa situación. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos—. Esa soy yo terminando.

Se alejó. Desapareció entre la multitud de compradores de media tarde como si nunca hubiera existido.

Harry grababa en Portland. Había dicho que trabajaba en el nuevo álbum. No había imaginado que significaba que en realidad lo grababa aquí. Por no hablar de comprar un lugar.

Santa mierda.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí en dirección opuesta a la que Kendall había tomado. Primero caminé, tratando de adivinar qué hacía, dándole oportunidad a mi cerebro para que se pusiera al día conmigo. Entonces me di por vencido y corrí, esquivando peatones y mesas de café, coches aparcados y cualquiera otra cosa. Rápido y más rápido, mis zapatillas marca converse me llevaron. Encontré el sótano de Bent dos cuadras más abajo, situado en un tramo de escaleras, entre una pequeña cervecería y una tienda de vestidos de lujo. Estampé mis manos contra la madera, abriéndola. La modesta puerta verde no tenía seguro. Los parlantes trajeron los acordes de un omnipotente solo de guitarra eléctrica a través de las oscuras habitaciones pintadas. Sam se encontraba sentado en un sofá, leyendo una revista. Por una vez su traje negro estándar faltaba, y vestía pantalones y una camisa hawaiana de manga corta.

—Señor Tomlinson. —Sonrió.

—Hola, Sam —jadeé, tratando de controlar mi respiración—. Luces muy bien.

Me guiñó. —Su esposo está en una de las cabinas de sonido, por el momento, pero si atraviesa la puerta podrá observar.

—Gracias, Sam. Fue agradable verte de nuevo.

La gruesa puerta conducía a la caja de resonancia. Un hombre que no conocía se sentaba detrás con unos auriculares puestos. Este lugar dejaba al pequeño estudio en Monterrey vuelto polvo. A través de la ventana pude ver a Harry tocando, sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en la música. También usaba auriculares.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Alex sin hacer ruido. No me había dado cuenta que el resto de ellos se hallaban detrás de mí, recostados, esperando para tomar su turno.

—Hola, Alex.

Me dio una sonrisa forzada. Su traje se había ido. También lo hizo el pinchazo en los ojos.

—Es bueno verte por aquí.

—Gracias. —No sabía que protocolo tenía que seguir con respecto a la rehabilitación. ¿Debería preguntar por su salud o barrer la situación debajo de la alfombra? —. Y gracias por llamar a Kendall.

—Fue a hablar contigo, ¿Eh? Bien, me alegra. —Deslizó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros—. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo siento por nuestros encuentros anteriores, Lou. Yo estaba... donde no debería. Espero que podamos superarlo.

Fuera de las drogas, las similitudes entre él y Harry eran más pronunciadas. Pero sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa no me hacían sentir cosas como la de Harry. Nunca nadie más podría. No en cinco años, no en cincuenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía aceptarlo. Me parecía bien eso, inclusive. Las epifanías parecían llegar grandes y rápidas hoy.

Alex esperó pacientemente para que regresara de donde quiera que estuviera y dijera algo.

Cuando no lo hice, continuó—: Nunca he tenido un cuñado antes.

—Yo nunca he tenido un cuñado.

—¿No? Vamos a llevarnos bien. Sólo espera y observa.

Sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta, mucho más relajado esta vez.

Shawn se sentaba en la esquina de un sillón de cuero negro, hablando con Niall. Este inclinó su barbilla en mi dirección y yo hice lo mismo. Todo lo que Shawn me dio fue una mirada preocupada. Seguía siendo igual de grande e imponente, pero lucía más asustado de mí de lo que yo me encontraba de él hoy. Asentí saludándolo, y me correspondió con una sonrisa tensa. Después de hablar con Kendall, podía entender un poco mejor en lo que se había convertido desde esa noche. Nunca seríamos mejores amigos, pero habría paz por el bien de Harry.

El solo de guitarra se detuvo. Me giré para ver a Harry observándome, quitándose los auriculares. Luego elevó la correa de su guitarra sobre su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones.

—Hola —dijo, viniendo hacia mí—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, ¿Podemos hablar?

—Seguro. —Me condujo de nuevo a la cabina—. No será mucho, Mitch.

El hombre en el tablero asintió y manipuló algunos botones, apagando los micrófonos, supongo. No parecía demasiado irritado con la interrupción. Los instrumentos y micrófonos se hallaban por todas partes. El lugar era un caos organizado. Permanecimos en la esquina, fuera de la vista del resto.

—Kendall vino a verme —dije una vez que cerró la puerta, se mantuvo de pie en frente de mí, bloqueando a todos los demás. Descansé mi espalda contra la pared y lo miré, todavía tratando de controlar mi respiración. Mi corazón se había calmado luego de la carrera. Casi calmado. Pero ahora se encontraba aquí y tan malditamente cerca. Coloqué mis manos detrás de mi espalda antes de que comenzaran a agarrarlo.

Harry hizo la cosa del ceño fruncido. —¿Kendall?

—Todo bien. —Me apresuré—. Bueno, ya sabes, era la misma de siempre. Pero hablamos.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ustedes dos, en su mayoría. Me dio algunas cosas para pensar. ¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. —No, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

—Sí. —Asentí—. Te extrañé esta mañana cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que te habías ido. Te extrañe un montón el mes pasado. No creo que te lo haya dicho nunca.

Exhaló con fuerza. —No, no lo hiciste. También te extrañé, lo siento, pero no podía quedarme esta mañana.

—En otra ocasión.

—Definitivamente. —Tomó un paso más cerca, hasta que la punta de sus botas tocó las mías. Nunca nadie había sido más bienvenido en mi espacio personal—. Prometí que comenzaríamos aquí temprano o habría estado allí cuando despertases.

—No me dijiste que la banda grababa aquí.

—Teníamos otros asuntos con los que lidiar. Pensé que podía esperar.

—Está bien. Eso tiene sentido. —Miré la pared a mi lado, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Después de un largo momento de silencio y dolor, todo parecía estar pasando a la vez.

—¿Sobre esta noche, Lou?...

—Oh, cenaré en casa de mis padres.

—¿Estoy invitado?

—Sí —dije— lo estás.

—De acuerdo, fantástico.

—¿En serio compraste una casa aquí?

—Un departamento de tres habitaciones un par de calles más arriba. Supuse que se hallaba cerca de tu trabajo y no demasiado lejos de tu escuela. Sabes, por si acaso. —Estudió mi rostro—. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Guau. —Cambié de tema para ganar algo de tiempo—. Uh, Alex luce bien.

Sonrió y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros.

—Sí, lo está haciendo bien. Trasladarnos aquí está funcionando bien para casi todos. Parece que yo no era el único listo para un descanso de LA. Nuestra música está mejor de lo que ha estado en años. Estamos enfocándonos en las cosas importantes de nuevo.

—Eso es genial.

—Ahora, ¿Qué te dijo Kendall, bebé?

La ternura vino acompañada por el viejo y familiar sentimiento cálido. Casi me estremecí, estaba tan agradecido. —Hablamos sobre ti.

—Entiendo eso.

—Supongo que todavía estoy tratando de darle sentido a todo.

Asintió lentamente, acercándose hasta que nuestras narices casi se rozaron. La intimidad perfecta en ello, la tenue sensación de su aliento contra mi cara. Mi necesidad de acércame nunca había desaparecido. No importaba cuánto había tratado de apagarla. El amor y un corazón roto te hacen increíblemente estúpido, desesperado incluso. Las cosas que tratarías de decirte a ti mismo para lograrlo, con la esperanza de que un día lo creas.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—No. Sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras aquí realmente, creo.

—Estoy aquí.

—Sí.

—Eso no cambiará, Louis.

—No. Creo que entendí eso ahora. Supongo que puedo ser un poco lento comprendiendo esas cosas. Sólo no me hallaba seguro, sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado. Pero todavía te amo. —Aparentemente volvía a decir mierda sin pensar cada vez que se me ocurriera. Sin embargo, con Harry estaba bien. Yo me encontraba bien—. De verdad.

—Lo sé, bebé. La pregunta es, ¿Cuándo volverás a mí?

—Es realmente duro, ¿Sabes? Dolió demasiado cuando se derrumbó la última vez.

Asintió tristemente. —Tú me dejaste. Creo que eso está cerca de la jodida peor cosa que jamás he experimentado.

—Tuve que irme, pero también... parte de eso fui yo esperando herirte como tú me habías herido, supongo. —Necesitaba sostener su mano de nuevo, pero no me sentía como si pudiera—. No quiero ser así de vengativo, no contigo, nunca más.

—Te dije cosas terribles esa noche. Ambos estábamos heridos. Sólo tendremos que perdonar al otro y dejarlo ir.

—¿No escribiste una canción sobre eso, cierto?

Apartó su mirada.

—¡No! Harry —dije, atónito—, no puedes. Esa fue una noche terrible.

—En una escala del uno al diez ¿Cuán molesto estarías exactamente?

—¿Dónde uno es el divorcio?

Movió sus piernas más cerca, colocando sus pies entre los míos. No había más que una hebra de cabello entre nosotros. Nunca controlaría mi respiración a este ritmo. Nunca.

—No —dijo, su voz tenue—. Tú ni siquiera nos recuerdas cansándonos, así que el divorcio o la anulación o lo que demonios sea, no es una opción. Nunca lo fue. Sólo les dije a los abogados que siguieran luciendo ocupados mientras yo solucionaba las cosas. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo?

—Sí, lo hiciste. —No puede evitar más que sonreír ante eso—. Así que, ¿Qué significa el uno?

—Uno es ahora. Es nosotros separándonos y siendo jodidamente miserables sin el otro.

—Eso es bastante horrible.

—Lo es —concordó.

—¿La canción es un sencillo estrella o sólo vas a colocarla en algún lugar y esperar que nadie lo note? Es solo una opción B, ¿cierto? ¿Lejos de las canciones principales y oculta al final?

—Vamos a pretender que hablamos sobre usar el nombre de una de esas canciones para el título del álbum.

—¿Una de esas canciones? ¿Qué tanto de este brillante álbum del que he estado escuchando será sobre nosotros?

—Te amo.

— Harry. —Traté de mantener el fingido enojo, pero no funcionó. No tuve la fuerza suficiente.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí? —preguntó, su cara repentinamente seria—. Necesito que confíes en mí de nuevo. Más que sólo con las canciones. Mirar esa preocupación en tu rostro todo el tiempo está matándome.

—Lo sé. —Fruncí el ceño, entrelazando mis dedos detrás de mi espalda—. Lo estoy intentando. Y aprenderé con lidiar con las canciones. En serio. La música es una gran parte de quien eres y es un gran cumplido que me ames así de fuerte. En la mayor parte bromeaba.

—Lo sé. Y no todas son sobre nosotros separándonos.

—¿No?

—No.

—Eso es bueno. Me alegra.

—Mmm...

Lamí mis labios y sus ojos atraparon el movimiento. Esperé que cerrara la distancia entre nosotros y me besara. Pero no lo hizo y yo no lo hice tampoco. Por alguna razón, no sería bueno apresurar esto. Debía ser perfecto. Todo entre nosotros debía estar aclarado. Sin personas esperando en la otra habitación. Sin embargo, nosotros estando así de cerca, escuchando el suave retumbar de su voz, me podría haber quedado allí todo el día. Pero Ruby se estaría preguntando qué demonios me había pasado. También tenía un pequeño recado que hacer antes de volver.

—Mejor regreso al trabajo —dije.

—De acuerdo. —Se apartó lentamente—. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que te recogiera esta noche?

—¿A la siete?

—Suena bien. —Una sombra pasó sobre su rostro—. ¿Crees que les agradaré a tus padres?

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé ir. —No lo sé y no importa. A mí me agradas.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

La luz en sus ojos fue como el sol ascendiendo. Mis rodillas temblaron y mi corazón se estremeció. Fue poderoso y hermoso y perfecto.

—Eso es todo lo que importa, entonces —dijo.


	21. V E I N T I U N O

A mis padres no les agradó. Durante la mayor parte de la comida ignoraron la presencia de Harry. Cada vez que descaradamente le pasaron por encima, abrí la boca para protestar y su pie pisaba el mío por debajo de la mesa. Me dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Me senté enojado, mi ira crecía por momentos. Las cosas pasaron más allá de lo incómodo, aunque Troye hizo todo lo posible para cubrir los silencios.

Harry, por su parte, hizo todo lo posible, usando una camisa gris abotonada con las mangas sujetas a las muñecas. Se cubrió la mayor parte de los tatuajes. Pantalones vaqueros y botas negras lisas completaron su vestuario para conocer a mis padres. Considerando que se negó a vestirse formal para un salón de baile lleno de la realeza de Hollywood, estaba impresionado. Incluso arregló su cabello en un estilo vagamente parecido a James Dean. En la mayoría de los hombres no me hubiera gustado. Harry no era la mayoría de los hombres. Francamente, parecía Dios Todopoderoso impresionante, incluso con los moretones desvaneciéndose debajo de los ojos. Y el modo amable con el que trató el pésimo comportamiento de mis padres sólo reforzó mi confianza en él. Era mi orgullo que eligiera estar conmigo. Pero volvamos a la conversación de la cena.

Troye estaba dando una sinopsis detallada de sus planes de clases para el próximo semestre. Mi padre asintió y la escuchó atentamente, haciendo todas las preguntas apropiadas. Nate, enamorado de él, estaba más allá de los sueños más salvajes de mis padres. Él en realidad ha sido parte de la familia durante mucho tiempo. No podrían estar más encantados. Pero más que eso, parecía hacerlos mirar a su hijo de forma diferente, notando los cambios en él. Cuando Troye habló sobre el trabajo de Nate y sus responsabilidades, escucharon.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba sólo en el otro lado de la mesa, pero lo extrañaba. Había tanto que decir sobre eso que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Y todavía no habíamos hablado sobre nosotros? Entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? Tuve la extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal, algo se escapaba de mí. Harry se mudó a Portland. Todo estaría bien. Pero no era así. Las clases comenzarán de nuevo muy pronto. La amenaza del plan aún colgaba sobre mi cabeza, porque lo permití.

—¿Lou? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Papá se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, su rostro fruncido con preocupación.

—No, papá —dije, mi sonrisa con los dientes apretados. No habían dicho nada de mí por estar saliendo con él. Sospeché que fue anotado a la furia de chico con el corazón roto o algo similar.

Papá frunció el ceño, primero a mí y luego a Harry. —Mi hijo regresará a la escuela la próxima semana.

—Ah, sí —dijo Harry—. Él lo mencionó, Sr. Tomlinson.

Mi padre estudió a Harry por encima de sus gafas. —Sus estudios son muy importantes.

Un pánico frío se apoderó de mí mientras el horror se desplegó delante de mis ojos. —Papá. Detente.

—Sí, señor Tomlinson —dijo Harry—. No tengo ninguna intención de interrumpirlos.

—Bueno. —Papá juntó las manos delante de él, resuelto a dar una conferencia—. El hecho es que las personas cuando creen que están enamoradas tienen una terrible tendencia a no pensar.

—Papá...

Mi padre levantó una mano para detenerme. —Desde que era un niño, estaba planeando convertirse en arquitecto.

—Está bien. No.

—¿Y si se va de gira, Harry? —Preguntó mi padre, continuando a pesar de mi conmoción—. Como inevitablemente lo hará. ¿Espera que abandone todo y sólo lo siga?

—Eso sería decisión de su hijo, señor. Pero no planeo hacer nada para hacerlo elegir entre la universidad y yo. Lo que sea que quiera hacer, tiene mi apoyo.

—Quiere ser arquitecto —dijo papá, con un tono absoluto—. Ésta relación ya le ha costado muy caro. Canceló una pasantía importante cuando toda ésta tontería sucedió. La hizo retroceder considerablemente.

Me eché hacia atrás, levantándome de la silla. —Es suficiente.

Papá me dio la misma mirada que intentó primero con Harry, hostil y desagradable. Me miró como si no me reconociera.

—No permitiré que tires tu futuro por él. —Tronó.

—¿Él? —Le pregunté, horrorizado ante su tono. La ira fue acumulándose dentro de mí toda la noche, llenándome. No me extraña que apenas hubiera tocado mi cena—. ¿La persona con la que ambos han sido excesivamente groseros durante la última hora? Harry es la última persona que esperaría que tire cualquier cosa que me importara.

—Si se preocupara por ti, se alejaría. Mira el daño que ha hecho. —Una vena sobresalía en una parte de la frente de mi padre mientras se levantaba también. Todo el mundo miraba en un silencio atónito. Se podría decir que viví la mayor parte de mi vida retrocediendo. Pero todas esas cosas no habían sido importantes, no realmente. Esto era diferente.

—Te equivocas.

—Estás fuera de control —gruñó mi padre, señalándome con el dedo.

—No. —Le dije. Entonces me giré y le dije a mi marido lo que debería haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo—. No, no lo estoy. Lo que soy es el jodido chico más afortunado en el mundo entero.

Una sonrisa iluminó los ojos de Harry. Chupó el labio inferior, tratando de ocultar la felicidad contenida en su rostro de la furia de mis padres.

—Lo soy —dije, lagrimeando y ni siquiera importándome por una vez.

Harry empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, frente a mí en la mesa. La promesa de amor incondicional y apoyo en sus ojos fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Y en ese momento perfecto, sabía que todo estaba bien. Estábamos bien. Siempre lo estaríamos si nos manteníamos juntos. No había ni una sola duda en mi interior. En silencio, rodeó la mesa y se puso a mi lado.

La mirada en la cara de mis padres... guau. Siempre decían que era mejor quitar el curita rápido, a pesar del dolor, terminar con ello de una buena vez. Así que lo hice.

—No quiero ser arquitecto. —El alivio, diciéndolo finalmente, fue asombroso. Estoy casi seguro de que mis rodillas colisionaron. No habría marcha atrás. Harrry tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y le dio un apretón.

Mi padre sólo me miró, parpadeando. —No quieres decir eso.

—Me temo que sí. Era tu sueño, papá. No el mío. Nunca debí haber seguido con esto. Ese fue mi error y lo siento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó mi madre, levantando la voz—. ¿Hacer café toda tu vida?

—Sí.

—Eso es ridículo. Todo ese dinero que gastamos... —Los ojos de mamá brillaron con ira.

—Se los devolveré.

—Esto es una locura —dijo papá, su rostro palideció—. Esto es por él.

—No. Esto es por mí, en realidad. Harry me hizo empezar a cuestionarme lo que realmente quería. Me hizo querer ser una mejor persona. Mentir acerca de esto, tratando de encajar en su plan durante tanto tiempo... me equivoqué al hacer eso.

Mi padre me miró. —Creo que deberías irte ya, Louis. Piensa en esto cuidadosamente. Hablaremos de ello más tarde.

Supuse que lo haría, pero no cambiaría nada. Mi condición de buen chico había tomado una zambullida de verdad.

—Olvidaste decirle que lo que sea que decida aún la amas. —Nathan se puso de pie, sacando la silla de Troye por él. Se enfrentó a mi padre con su mandíbula apretada—. Será mejor que nos vayamos también.

—Él lo sabe. —Con el rostro arruinado en confusión, papá se puso a la cabeza de la mesa.

Nate gruñó. —No, no lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que se mantuvo a raya durante tantos años?

Mamá retorció sus manos.

—Eso es ridículo. —Farfulló papá.

—No, él tiene razón —Le dije—. Pero supongo que todo el mundo tiene que crecer algún día.

Los ojos de papá se volvieron aún más fríos. —Ser adulto no se trata de darle la espalda a tus responsabilidades.

—Seguir tus pasos no es mi responsabilidad —dije, negándome a dar marcha atrás. Los días de mí haciendo eso se habían ido—. No puedo ser tú. Siento haber desperdiciado tantos años y gran parte de tu dinero descubriéndolo.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti —dijo mamá, con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Ya lo sé. Pero esa es mi decisión ahora. —Me volví hacia mi marido, manteniendo un firme agarre en su mano—. Y mi marido no va a ninguna parte. Tienen que aceptar eso.

Nate caminó alrededor de la mesa, le dio a mamá un beso. —Gracias por la cena.

—Un día —nos dijo, mirándonos—, cuando ustedes tengan sus propios hijos, entonces van a entender lo difícil que es.

Sus palabras casi concluyeron las cosas. Mi padre seguía moviendo la cabeza y resoplando. Me sentía culpable por decepcionarlos. Pero no lo suficiente como para volver a mis antiguos caminos. Por fin había llegado a una edad en la que comprendí que mis padres eran gente también. No eran perfectos, ni omnipotentes. Eran tan frágiles como yo. Era mi trabajo juzgar lo que era correcto.

Era hora de irse.

Harry asintió a mis padres y me acompañó afuera. Un elegante Lexus hibrido nuevo color plata esperaba en la cuneta. No era un gran SUV como los que Sam y los otros guardaespaldas usaban. Éste venía en un tamaño más fácil de usar. Detrás de nosotros, Nate y Troye se subieron a su auto. Nada más se dijo. Mamá y papá estaban en la puerta abierta de la casa, las siluetas oscuras parecían de cuidado con la luz detrás de ellos. Harry abrió la puerta para mí y me metí en el asiento del pasajero.

—Lo siento por mi padre. ¿Estás molesto? —Le pregunté.

—No. —Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

—¿No? ¿Eso es todo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es tu padre. Por supuesto que estará preocupado.

—Pensé que huirías por las colinas ahora con todo el drama.

Él encendió el indicador y salió a la calle. —¿En serio?

—No. Lo siento, fue algo estúpido lo que dije. —Vi mi viejo barrio pasó, el parque en el que había jugado y el camino que una vez tomé para ir a la escuela—. Así que soy un desertor de la universidad.

Me dio una mirada curiosa. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Dios, no lo sé. —Sacudí mis manos, frotándolas—. Agitado. Los pies y manos se sienten con un hormigueo. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Sabes lo que quieres hacer?

—No. En realidad, no.

—¿Pero sabes lo que no quieres hacer?

—Sí. —Le contesté sin duda.

—Entonces ahí está tu punto de partida.

Una luna llena colgaba pesada en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban. Y acabo de cambiar drásticamente toda mi existencia. Una vez más. —Ahora estás casado oficialmente con un desertor de la universidad que hace café para ganarse la vida. ¿Te molesta?

Con un suspiro, Harry encendió el indicador y se detuvo frente a una ordenada fila de casas suburbanas. Tomó una de mis manos, presionándola suavemente entre las suyas. —¿Si quisiera dejar la banda te molestaría?

—Por supuesto que no. Esa es tu decisión.

—Si quisiera regalar todo el dinero, ¿Qué dirías?

Me encogí de hombros. —Tú hiciste el dinero, es tu elección. Supongo que tendrías que venir a vivir conmigo entonces. Y te lo digo ahora, el apartamento que tendríamos con sólo mi sueldo sería pequeño. Minúsculo. Para que lo sepas.

—¿Pero todavía me llevarías a vivir contigo?

—Sin lugar a dudas. —Cubrí una de sus manos con la mía, necesitando pedir prestada un poco de su fuerza justo en ese momento—. Gracias por estar ahí esta noche.

Aparecieron esos hoyuelos a los costados en sus mejillas que adoraba. —Ni siquiera dije nada.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Me llamaste tu marido. —Asentí, mi corazón atrapado en la garganta—. No te besé en el estudio hoy porque sentí que todavía había demasiado en el aire entre nosotros. No se sentía bien. Pero quiero besarte ahora.

—Por favor —dije.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me encontré con él a mitad de camino. Su boca cubrió la mía, labios cálidos, firmes y familiares. Los únicos que quería o necesitaba. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro, apretándome a él. El beso fue tan dulce y perfecto. Era una promesa, una que no se rompería ésta vez. Aprendimos de nuestros errores y seguiríamos aprendiendo toda la vida. Eso era el matrimonio.

Sus dedos se movieron en mi cabello y acaricié mi lengua contra la suya. Su sabor era tan necesario para mí como el aire. La sensación de sus manos sobre mí era la promesa de todo lo que venía. Lo que comenzó como una afirmación se convirtió en más a la velocidad de la luz. El gemido que salió de él. Santo infierno. Quería escuchar ese ruido para el resto de mi vida. Mis manos se arrastraron a su camisa, tratando de acercarlo más. Tuvimos un momento serio para compensarnos.

—Tenemos que parar —susurró.

—¿Debemos? —Le pregunté, entre jadeos.

—Lamentablemente. —Se rio, empujando la punta de mi nariz con la suya—. Pronto, mi jodido chico más afortunado del mundo. Pronto. ¿De verdad dijiste esa mierda ahí dentro?

—Realmente lo hice.

—Tus padres parecían listos para asesinarnos.

—Lamento mucho por la forma en que te trataron. —Pasé los dedos por el cabello oscuro, corto y ondulado en el lado de su cabeza, sintiendo las hebras.

—Puedo lidiar con eso.

—No tendrías que hacerlo. No tienes que hacerlo. No estoy sentado aquí por eso y...

Calló mi alegato besándome. Por supuesto que funcionó. Su lengua jugó con mis dientes, burlándose de mí. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me subí en su regazo, necesitando tenerlo más cerca. Nadie besaba como Harry. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi suéter, sus pulgares acariciaron mis pezones. Los pobres estaban tan condenadamente duros que dolían. Hablando de eso, podía sentir mi erección despertar y a la de Harry presionando en mi cadera. Mantuvimos nuestros labios bloqueados hasta que un coche lleno de niños pasó, tocando la bocina. Al parecer, nuestra sesión de besos era algo visible desde la calle a pesar de las ventanas empañadas. Elegante.

—Pronto. —Prometió, su respiración agitada contra mi cuello—. Maldición, es bueno tenerte a solas. Eso fue intenso. Pero estoy orgulloso de ti por defenderte tú mismo. Lo hiciste bien.

—Gracias. ¿Crees que entenderemos cuando tengamos hijos, como mamá dijo?

Me miró, su hermoso rostro y ojos serios tan maravillosamente familiares que podría llorar.

—Nunca hemos hablado sobre los niños —dijo—. ¿Quieres tener?

—Algún día. ¿Y tú?

—Algún día, sí. Después de que hayamos tenido un tiempo solos que valga la pena, unos pocos años.

—Me parece bien —dije—. ¿Me vas a mostrar ese condominio tuyo?

—De nosotros. Absolutamente.

—Creo que vas a tener que sacar las manos bajo mi suéter si estás planeando llevarnos allá.

—Mmm. Lástima. —Les dio a mis pezones un último apretón antes de sacar las manos de mi ropa—. Y vas a tener que saltar de nuevo en tu asiento.

—Está bien.

Sus manos envolvieron mis caderas, ayudándome a subir de nuevo a mi lado del vehículo. Aseguré nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que él tomó una respiración profunda. Con una mueca de dolor se ajustó a sí mismo, obviamente, tratando de ponerse más cómodo. —Eres un maldito.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

—Sabes lo que hiciste. —Refunfuñó, saliendo de nuevo a la carretera.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No finjas que no lo sabes —dijo, dándome una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo hiciste en Las Vegas y luego en Monterey y en Los Ángeles también. Ahora lo estás haciendo en Portland. No te puedo llevar a ninguna parte.

—¿Estás hablando sobre tus pantalones? Porque no soy yo la que controla tus reacciones hacia mí, amigo. Tú lo eres, además a mí también me duele...

Soltó una carcajada. —Nunca he controlado mis reacciones hacia ti y mucho menos tu cuerpo ante mi toque.

—¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué estamos indefensos contra el otro?

—Ambos nos hacemos temblar de miedo, puedes estar seguro. —La sonrisa que me dio me hizo temblar y el miedo no tenía nada que ver con eso—. Pero me casé contigo, Louis, porque tenía sentido para mí. Tenemos sentido. Estamos mucho mejor completamente juntos que separados. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

—Sí, realmente me doy cuenta.

—Bien. —Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla—. Tenemos que llegar a casa. Ahora.

Estoy bastante seguro que rompió varios límites de velocidad en el camino. El condominio estaba sólo a un par de manzanas de café de Ruby. Estaba localizado en un gran edificio de ladrillo marrón viejo con mampostería Art Deco rodeando las puertas dobles de cristal. Harry presionó un código y me llevó a un vestíbulo de mármol blanco. Una estatua que parecía ser de madera flotante estaba ubicada en la esquina. Cámaras de seguridad escondidas en las esquinas del techo. Apurándome a atravesarlo, no me dio tiempo de mirar. Prácticamente tenía que correr para mantener su ritmo.

—Vamos —dijo, tirando de mi mano, arrastrándome dentro del ascensor.

—Todo esto es muy impresionante.

Presionó el botón para el último piso. —Espera a ver nuestro lugar. Te estás mudando conmigo ahora, ¿no?

—Correcto.

—Ah, tenemos algunos visitantes en este momento, por cierto. Sólo mientras grabamos el álbum y eso. Unas pocas semanas más, probablemente. —Las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron al abrir y caminamos en el pasillo.

Harry se inclinó y colocó su hombro en mi estómago, levantándome—. Aquí estamos.

—Oye —chillé.

—Te tengo. Es hora de dejar que te lleve en mis brazos sobre el umbral otra vez.

—Harry, estoy usando un skinny jean. —Me apretaba un poco mi trasero, pero en mis muslos era un martirio, no quería que se rompiera y anduviera mostrando la parte baja de mi cuerpo a sus invitados y miembros de la banda si podía evitarlo.

—Lo sé. ¿Todavía no te he agradecido por eso? Realmente agradezco ver la forma de tus muslos y tu hermoso trasero. —Sus botas negras pisaban fuerte a lo largo del suelo de mármol. Tomé la oportunidad de tantear su culo porque lo tenía permitido. Mi vida era endemoniadamente fantástica así.

—No estás usando nada de ropa interior. —Le informé.

—¿En serio?

Sentí una mano en mi trasero. Encima de mi ropa, afortunadamente.

—Tú sí estás—dijo, en voz baja e irritada de la mejor manera posible—. ¿Qué estas usando, bebé? Bragas por la sensación.

—No creo que hayas visto estos.

—Yeah, bueno, vamos a cambiar eso muy pronto. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago.

Escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y el mármol debajo de mí se convirtió en un piso de madera brillante, pintado de negro. Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado. Y podía escuchar voces masculinas, riendo y hablando tonterías cerca. Música se reproducía en el fondo, The Neighbourhood, creo. Nate había estado escuchando su música en el apartamento y eran una de sus favoritas. Por supuesto el condominio se veía increíble. Había sillas de comedor de madera oscura y sofás verdes. Un montón de espacio. Las cajas de las guitarras estaban esparcidas por el lugar. De lo que pude ver, se veía hermosa y hogareña. Lucía como un hogar.

Nuestro hogar.

—Secuestrando a un niño. Eso es increíble pero ilegal, Hazzie. Probablemente vas a tener que devolverlo. —Mi cerquillo fue echado a un lado, Niall apareció y se agachó a mi lado—. Hola allí, pequeño novio. ¿Dónde está mi besito de bienvenida?

—Deja a mi esposo solo, imbécil. —Harry le dio un puntapié y negligentemente lo empujó a un lado—. Ve a conseguirte uno.

—¿Por qué demonios querría casarme? Eso es para gente loca como ustedes dos, son buenas personas. Y mientras aplaudo su locura, no hay una maldita manera de que siga sus pasos.

—¿Quién diablos podría quererle? —La suave voz de Alex se movió junto a mí—. Hola, Lou.

—Hola, Alex. —Quité una mano fuera de los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros de mi marido y lo saludé—. Harry, ¿tengo que quedarme boca abajo?

—Ah, claro. Es noche de cita. —Anunció mi marido.

—Lo capto —dijo Niall—. Vamos, Alex. Iremos a encontrar a Shawnieboy. Él iba a ir a ese lugar japonés para un bocado.

—Correcto. —Las zapatillas de Alex se dirigieron hacia la puerta—. Hasta luego, chicos.

—¡Adiós! —Le dije agitando mi mano.

—Buenas Noches, Loueh. —Niall también se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Solos al fin —suspiró Harry y comenzó a moverse otra vez, caminando por un largo pasillo. Conmigo todavía sobre su hombro—. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Es encantador.

—Eso es bueno. Te voy a mostrar el resto más tarde. Primero lo primero, realmente necesito entrar en esas bragas tuyas.

—No creo que ellas te queden. —Solté una risita. Me dio una palmada en el culo. Blanco relámpago caliente, aunque fue más bien de un choque que cualquier otra cosa—. Cristo, Harry.

—Solo calentándote, chico divertido. —Giró en la última habitación al final del pasillo, pateó la puerta cerrada. Sin una palabra de advertencia, me lanzó a una cama King-size. Mi cuerpo rebotó sobre el colchón. La sangre corrió hacia mi cabeza, haciéndola girar. Me quité el cerquillo de la cara y me levanté sobre mis codos.

—No te muevas —dijo, en voz ronca.

Sus manos se posaron en el botón de mi pantalón para luego deslizarlo fuera de mis piernas tan suavemente que ante la vista lograba excitarme de una manera bestial. Se aleja para estar de pie en el extremo de la cama, desvistiéndose. La más asombrosa vista que existía. Podía verlo hacer esto siempre. Se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camisa, sabía en lo profundo de mis huesos que no era el jodido chico más afortunado del mundo. Era el jodido chico más afortunado del universo. Esa era la verdad. No sólo porque era más que precioso y yo era el único que pudiera verlo hacer esto, pero la forma en que me veía a través de los parpados caídos todo el tiempo. La lujuria estaba allí, pero también un montón de amor.

—No tienes idea cuantas veces te he imaginado acostado en esa cama esta última semana. —Se quitó sus botas y los calcetines tirándolos a un lado—. Cuántas veces casi te llamé el mes pasado.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste? —preguntó, deshaciéndose del botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—No hagamos eso otra vez.

—No. Nunca. —Se metió en la cama, sentí sus manos abajo en los músculos de mi pantorrilla. Mis zapatos salieron volando y sus dedos se deslizaron por mis piernas subiéndolas más, más y más. Sin romper el contacto visual, arrastró hacia abajo mis bragas. Obviamente no estaba interesado en verlas después de todo. El hombre tenía prioridades—. Dime que me amas.

—Te amo.

—De nuevo.

—Te amo.

—Extrañe tan jodidamente tu sabor —Grandes manos separaron mis piernas, exponiéndome a su mirada—. Simplemente podría pasar días con mi cabeza entre tus muslos, ¿vale?

Dio una lamida a la base de pene. Oh, Dios. Frotó su barba contra la parte interna de mi muslo, haciendo que mi piel picara con conocimiento. No podría hablar, aunque quisiera.

—Dilo otra vez. —Tragué duro, intentando mantenerme en control—. Estoy esperando.

Una lamida contra el falo vino después y mi erección estaba siendo torturada por querer que me tocase más.

—T-te amo. —Tartamudeé, mi voz sonaba apenas ahí, jadeante. Su mano agarro mi dolorosa erección y comenzó a masturbaba mientras lo chupaba con su boca mirándome fijamente como empezaba a retorcer. Saca su boca de mi polla y baja su rostro hacia los pliegues de mis nalgas.

—Sigue diciéndolo. —Sus manos empiezan a masajear mis nalgas dejando entre ver mi entrada. Chupa un dedo y lo desliza dentro mío. Un jadeo sale de mis labios. Otro dedo entra en mi interior y gemidos provenientes de mi boca se escuchan en la habitación. Sus dedos empiezan a abrirse en mi interior. Mi mano va hacia mi erección a satisfacerme rápidamente a ir a la par con los movimientos de los dedos de mi esposo dentro mío. Ya con los dedos fuera mío, baja su rostro hacia mi abertura y empieza a lamerme. Su boca me comió duro, llevándome a las nubes en cuestión de segundos.

Aumento más los movimientos en mi erección con mi mano, ante su calor que me producía. Los movimientos con su lengua e hacían delirar y sabía que no podía soportar más y ante ver la impertinencia de sus dedos dentro mío junto con su lengua no pudo más conmigo. Electricidad surcó por mi espina dorsal. No sé cuándo empecé a temblar. Pero la fuerza salió de mí y mi espalda golpeó una vez más el colchón. Apreté con mi mano restante su cabello, mis dedos agarrando sus cortos mechones para luego soltar un gritito ante mi añorado orgasmo.

Cuando mi corazón se relajó del martilleo, abrí mis ojos. Harry se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Sus vaqueros estaban siendo presionados y su erección rozó su estómago plano. Ojos verdes oscuros me miraron.

—No puedo esperar.

—No. No lo hagas. —Apreté mis piernas en sus caderas. Una de sus manos seguía debajo de mi culo, sosteniéndome fuerte. Con la otra, se dirigió dentro de mí. Él tenía prisa. Ambos seguíamos a medio vestir, él en la parte inferior y yo en la superior. No había tiempo que perder. Estábamos tan necesitados como para no esperar y hacerlo piel con piel. La próxima vez.

Entró en mí tan lentamente que no podía respirar. Lo único que importaba era sentirlo. Y Dios, la sensación de tenerlo duro y grueso empujando dentro de mí. El sudor en su pecho desnudo brillaba en la poca luz. Los músculos en sus hombros sobresalían en relieve cuando comenzó a moverse.

—Mío —dijo.

Yo sólo pude asentir.

Bajó la mirada en mí, viendo como mi cuerpo rebotaba ante las embestidas. Los dedos se apoderaron de mis caderas, duros. Me aferré en las sábanas, tratando de encontrar el agarre para que yo pudiera retroceder contra él. Su expresión era salvaje, la boca hinchada y húmeda. Sólo esto era real, él y yo juntos. Todo lo demás podría ir y venir. Encontré por lo que valía la pena luchar.

—Te amo.

—Ven aquí. —Me cogió fuera del colchón, sosteniéndome firmemente otra vez. Mis piernas estaban agarradas alrededor de su cintura, los músculos quemándose de lo duro que estaban siendo sostenidas. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me sentaba sobre su polla.

—Yo también te amo. —Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la parte trasera de mi suéter. Estábamos dándonos duro. Nuestras respiraciones furiosas se mezclaron en una sola. El sudor de ambos se resbalaba en nuestra piel, la tela de mi suéter se me pegaba. El calor se reunió dentro de mí otra vez. No tardé mucho tiempo en ésta posición. No con la manera en que él se enterraba sí mismo contra mí. Su boca chupaba mi cuello, y me estremecí en sus brazos, viniéndome otra vez. Los ruidos que hizo y como dijo mi nombre... nunca quería olvidarlo. Ni un momento de él.

Finalmente, nos puso de vuelta sobre la cama. No estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir, así que cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo. El peso de él presionándome en la cama, la sensación de su boca en mi cara. Nunca deberíamos movernos. En el mejor de los casos, sólo nos quedaríamos así para siempre.

Pero en realidad tenía algo que debía hacer.

—Necesito mi pantalón —dije, retorciéndome debajo de él.

—¿Para qué? —Se levantó sobre sus codos.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que esto?

—Daté la vuelta —dije, ya instándole en esa dirección.

—De acuerdo. Pero más vale que sea bueno. —Se relajó y me dejó darle la vuelta.

Gateé sobre colchón, tratando de tirar mi suéter hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Debió haber estado impaciente, porque Harry vino a buscarme con los dientes apretados.

—¡Ven acá, hombre! —Ordenó.

—Dame a un segundo.

—Mis iniciales lucen bien en tu culo —dijo—. El tatuaje ha sanado muy bien.

—Bueno, gracias. —Finalmente bajé del colchón y planché con mis manos mi suéter correctamente. En el mes que estuvimos separados, había ignorado mi tatuaje. Pero ahora, me alegré de que estuviera allí.

—Ese suéter debe irse.

—Espera.

—Tenemos muchas cosas más por hacer.

—Sí, en un minuto. He extrañado los abrazos desnudos.

Dejó mi pantalón en la silla azul de terciopelo con cabecera de ala junto a la puerta. Quien sea que había decorado el condominio había hecho un increíble trabajo. Era hermoso. Pero lo checaría más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía algo importante que hacer.

—Te compré un regalo hoy, después de que hablamos en el estudio.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Asentí, buscando en unos de los bolsillos por el tesoro. Bingo. Un pequeño aro estaba justo donde yo la había dejado. Escondiéndola en mi mano, caminé de vuelta hacia él, una amplia sonrisa en mi cara. —Sí, lo hice.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano? —Se levantó de la cama. A diferencia de mí, se quitó sus pantalones de mezclilla. Mi esposo se paró ante mí, desnudo y perfectamente desarreglado. Me miró como si yo fuera todo. Mientras viviera, sabía que no querría a nadie más.

—¿Louis?

Por alguna razón me sentí repentinamente tímido y raro. Podría no ser la gran cosa, la punta de mis oídos se pusieron rosas brillantes.

—Dame tu mano izquierda. —Me acerqué por su mano y me la dio. Cuidadosamente deslicé la gruesa banda de platino que compré con mis ahorros esa tarde, metiéndolo pasando su gran nudillo. Perfecto. Mis ahorros eran recompensados. Harry significaba más para mí que remplazar mi desagradable carro viejo. A pesar del dinero que ahora debía a mis padres, el futuro no era el más brillante. Pero esto era más importante.

Excepto que el anillo cubría la mitad de la última E de su tatuaje Live Free. Mierda, no había pensado en eso. Probablemente no iba a querer usarla.

—Gracias

Mi mirada se fue hacia su rostro, tratando de juzgar su sinceridad. —¿Te gustó?

—Lo amo jodidamente.

—¿En serio? Porque me olvidé de tu tatuaje, pero...

Me calló besándome. Me gustó su nuevo hábito de hacer eso. Su lengua acarició dentro de mi boca y cerré los ojos, cada problema olvidado. Me besó hasta que no quedó una sola duda en cuanto a si le gustó el anillo. Sus dedos levantaron mi suéter quitándomelo por mi cabeza para luego tirarlo en algún lugar del piso.

—Amo mi anillo —dijo, sus labios, recorriendo mi mandíbula y debajo de mi cuello. Las corrientes que atravesaban mi cuerpo ante sus besos en mi cuerpo me volvían loco. Era como si nunca quisiera que parara. Que siempre estuviéramos así. Me pegó a su cuerpo desnudo y solté un leve gemido entre nuestros labios al sentir como nuestros miembros de rozaban y empezaban a endurecerse ya listos para la segunda ronda—. Nunca me lo quitaré.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Lo hago. Y ahora necesito tenerte bajo mío y mostrarte cuanto me gusta. Pero luego te daré un anillo de nuevo. Lo prometo.

—No hay prisa —murmuré, arqueando el cuello para darle mejor acceso—. Tenemos el para siempre.


	22. V E I N T I D O S

Perdonen por no subir esto el viernes pasado pero se me paso el tiempo volando... 

Espero les guste este ultimo capitulo de esta bella historia de amor. Las personas que leyeron anteriormente esto saben lo que se viene pero las nuevas personas no, así que les invitó a que lean el aviso que viene próximo a este capitulo. 

Siendo así, disfruten. 

All the love. X.

Habíamos planeado encontrarnos con Eleanor, Jo y otros amigos en uno de los bares locales la noche siguiente. Mi interior se encontraba en un estado permanente de agitación. Emocionado y nervioso, y un centenar de otras emociones que no podía empezar a procesar. Pero no dudoso. Nunca eso. Había hablado con Ruby de continuar con los cambios adicionales en la cafetería y ella había estado encantada. Resultó que su distracción el día anterior había sido a causa que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Mi abandono de la universidad no podía llegar en mejor momento en lo que a ella respecta. Con el tiempo me gustaría volver a la escuela. Me agradaba la idea de enseñar, tal vez. No lo sé. Todavía había tiempo.

El bar era uno de los más pequeños, no muy lejos de nuestro nuevo hogar. Una banda de rock de cuatro integrantes en un escenario pequeño en el rincón tocaba clásicos grunge intercaladas con algunas canciones nuevas. Jo nos saludó a una mesa de distancia. Encontrarse con Harry era obviamente importante para ella. Los cachorros saltaban con menos excitación.

—Harry. Esto es tan grandioso —decía ella una y otra vez. Eso era todo. Si empezaba a follar su pierna tendría que salir a pelear.

Eleanor, por otro lado, necesitaba convertir ese ceño fruncido en lo contrario. Al menos, a diferencia de mis padres, su protesta fue silenciosa. Me agradaba su preocupación, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a tener a Harry cerca.

Harry ordenó bebidas para nosotros y se sentó en un asiento a mi lado. La música era demasiado ruidosa para conversar. Poco después, Nate y Troye llegaron. Una frágil paz había surgido entre mi hermano y mi marido, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido.

Harry se acercó más. —Quiero hacer algo.

—¿Qué?

Él deslizó una mano alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome más cerca. Hice el trabajo mejor, simplemente subiéndome en su regazo. Con una cálida sonrisa y los brazos enrollados a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome con fuerza. — Hola.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Me preguntaba... ¿Te gustaría escuchar una de las canciones que escribí para ti?

—¿En serio? Me encantaría.

—Excelente —dijo, pasando su mano en la parte posterior de mi pantalón. Ajustado porque era su favorito, por supuesto. Además, sospechaba fuertemente que le gustaba porque hacia lucir mis muslos y más mi enorme trasero. Esta noche se trataba de complacer en todo a mi esposo. No había ninguna duda de que en ocasiones en el futuro tendríamos que patear traseros, pero no esta noche. Estábamos allí para celebrar.

Troye llevó a Nate a la pista de baile y, Eleanor y Jo los siguieron, abandonándonos en nuestra conversación privada. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que tenía el mejor hermano y amigos en todo el mundo. Todos habían tomado la noticia del plan bomba, con caras tranquilas. Me habían abrazado y ni una palabra de duda sobre mi repentino cambio de dirección que anuncié. Cuando Troye contó su versión de cómo Harry se puso a mi lado en la cena, encontré incluso a Eleanor dándole un gesto de aprobación. Me dio esperanza.

Incluso llamé a mi madre en la mañana. La conversación fue breve, pero estaba contento de haberla tenido. Todavía éramos familia.

Harry finalmente me dio mi anillo la noche anterior. Resultó que la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer para mí era larga. Me alimentó con helado en la cama para el desayuno, mientras que el sol salía. La mejor noche de mi vida.

Se sentía bien tener el anillo en mi mano. El peso y la forma de el eran perfectos. Como lo había prometido, se quedó quieto donde tenía que estar. Lo presumí con orgullo a su hermano cuando me tropecé con él en busca de mi té al mediodía. Una vez que estaba con mi té, Harry y Alex me habían ayudado a mudarme al condominio. Niall y Shawn habían estado ocupados en el estudio. Nate y Troye me habían ayudado a mudarme una vez que Harry y Alex terminaron de autografiar todo lo relacionado con los Divers, que pudo encontrar. A pesar de sus protestas de que me echaría de menos, creo que también tenía ganas de tener el apartamento para él y Nate solos. Ellos estaban bien juntos.

—Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte, también —dijo.

—La respuesta es sí a todo y cualquier cosa contigo.

—Bien, porque quiero que vengas a trabajar conmigo como mi asistente. Cuando no estés trabajando en el café, me refiero. —Su mano acariciaba mi espalda—. Porque sé que quieres hacer eso.

—Hazz...

—O podrías dejarme pagar el dinero de la universidad a tus padres, así no estarías sobrecargando tu cabeza.

—No —dije, mi voz decidido—. Gracias. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Y creo que mis padres van a tener que verme hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que me imaginé que dirías. Pero es un montón de dinero para que tú lo pueda hacer, bebé. Y si tomas un segundo trabajo nunca nos vamos a ver.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿Crees que es una buena idea que trabajemos juntos?

—Sí —dijo, con sus ojos verdes serios—. Te gusta la organización y eso es lo que necesito. Es un trabajo de verdad y te quiero en el. Si nos encontramos con algo que comienza a interferir entre nosotros, entonces haremos un nuevo plan. Pero creo que la mayoría seria que acabaremos pasando más tiempo juntos y teniendo sexo en el trabajo.

Me eché a reír. —¿Esta prometiendo acosarme sexualmente, señor Styles?

—Por supuesto, señor Styles.

Le di un beso sonoro en la mejilla. —Gracias por pensar en eso. Me encantaría trabajar para ti.

—Si decides ir a la universidad, entonces le diré a Adrián que encuentre un reemplazo. No es la gran cosa. —Me llevó hacia su pecho—. Pero mientras tanto, estamos bien.

—El mejor plan de mi vida.

—Vaya, gracias. Viniendo de ti, eso significa mucho.

La mirada de Harry deambulo al bar donde Niall, Alex y Shawn estaban pasando el rato, manteniendo un perfil bajo. No sabía que se nos iban a unir esta noche. Alex había estado evitando nítidamente los clubes y bares. —Ya era hora de que llegaran —murmuró.

Después, Harry se volvió hacia la banda, que tocaba en la esquina. No estaban más que en el proceso de una buena interpretación de un clásico de Pearl Jam.

—Espera aquí. —Harry se levantó y me llevó con él. Me puso de nuevo en la silla e hizo una señal a sus compañeros de banda. Luego se dirigió hacia el escenario. Su alta figura se movió a través de la multitud con facilidad y los chicos los siguieron detrás. En masa, eran muy, muy impresionantes. No importa qué tan discretos estaban tratando de ser. Pero tenía la clara sensación de que estaban a punto de hacer conocer su presencia. Una vez que la banda terminó la canción, Harry llamó al cantante. Santa mierda. Esto fue todo. Salté de mi silla de la emoción.

Hablaron durante un momento, luego el cantante trajo al guitarrista con él. Efectivamente, el hombre dio sus seis cuerdas a las manos de Harry. Pude ver la mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros mientras la identidad de Harry finalmente salió a flote. Alex le dio al cantante una inclinación de cabeza y se acercó a la plataforma. Detrás de él, Niall ya chocaba los cinco con el baterista y le quitaba sus baquetas. Incluso el sombrío Shawn sonrió cuando aceptó el bajo de su propietario. The Divers estaban en el escenario. Pocos en el bar parecían darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

—Hola. Siento interrumpir, amigos. Mi nombre es Harry Styles y me gustaría tocar una canción para mi esposo, Louis. Espero que no les importe.

Silencio de asombro estalló en aplausos. Harry me miró a través del mar de gente mientras todo el mundo inundaba la pista de baile para estar más cerca.

—Él es un chico de Portland. Así que supongo que eso nos hace familia política. Sean amables conmigo, ¿está bien?

El público se volvió loco en respuesta. Sus manos se movían sobre las cuerdas, por lo que la dulce mezcla de rock y música pop se hacía posible. Luego empezó a cantar. Alex se unió a él para el coro, sus voces se fusionaron perfectamente.

_[Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)](https://youtu.be/iquhBgM-Qv0)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine_

_Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

La canción era simple, dulce, y perfecta. Y el ruido cuando terminó era ensordecedor. La gente gritaba y pateaba el suelo. Sonaba como si el techo cayera sobre nosotros. Seguridad ayudó a que Harry y los chicos se movieran a través de la aglomeración de gente. Más habían llegado, mientras se presentaban, alertados por los textos, las llamadas y todo tipo de medios de comunicación social. Una marea de aficionados los abrumaba a medida que se abrían camino. Una mano alrededor de mi brazo. Levanté la mirada para encontrar a Sam a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tendríamos que sacar nuestro trasero de aquí pronto.

Sam y los hombres de seguridad despejaron el camino para nosotros hacia la puerta y a la limusina esperando fuera. Ellos estaban bien preparados. A todos nos metieron en la parte de atrás de la limusina. Inmediatamente, Harry me llevó a su regazo. —Sam va a asegurarse de que tus amigos estén bien.

—Gracias. Creo que Portland sabe que estás aquí ahora.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

—Hazzie, diste es un jodido espectáculo de ponis —dijo Niall, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo sabía que te ibas a inspirar en algo como esto. Los guitarristas son tan mentirosos. Si tuvieras un poco de sentido, jovencito, te habrías casado con un baterista.

Me reí y me sequé las lágrimas de la cara.

—¿Por qué coño está llorando? ¿Qué le dijiste? —Harry me llevó más cerca. La gente fuera golpeaba las ventanas mientras el coche comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Le dije la verdad, que debió haberse casado con un baterista—dijo Niall.

—Cállate.

—Como si nunca hubieras ido con todo para impresionar a una persona —se burló Shawn.

—Lo que ocurrió en Tokio —recordó Alex, recostado en la esquina—. Recuérdame de nuevo acerca de eso, ah... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Oh, mierda, sí. El chico del restaurante —dijo Shawn—. ¿Cuánto te cobran por los daños y perjuicios, una vez más?

—Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando. Hazzie dijo que se callaran — gritó Niall encima del par de carcajadas—. Un poco de respeto por el conmovedor momento con Lou, que imbéciles.

—Ignóralos. —Harry ahuecó mi cara en la palma de su mano—. Por qué estabas llorando, ¿eh?

—Porque esto es un diez. Si uno fuera nosotros siendo miserables, un diez es tu canción. Fue hermoso.

—¿Realmente te ha gustado? Porque puedo quitarla del álbum si no fue así, no tiene...

Le agarré la cara y le di un beso, ignorando el ruido y las exclamaciones que nos rodeaban. Y no dejé de besarlo hasta que mis labios estaban entumecidos e hinchados y al igual que los suyos.

—Bebé —Sonrió, limpiándome la última de mis lágrimas—. Joder, siempre dices las mejores cosas.

**_¿FIN O NO?...._ **


	23. ¿FIN O NO?...

Si seguían queriendo saber más sobre los integrantes de la banda y sobre una nueva historia de amor Larry pues vayan a mi perfil y encontraran la segunda historia. Esta segunda historia se llama "Cásese Quien Pueda".

_**Sinopsis:** _

Harry Styles, baterista de la famosa banda de rock Stage Dive, necesita limpiar su imagen rápido, al menos por un corto tiempo. Tener un chico bueno en su brazo debería hacer el trabajo fácil. Pero no contaba precisamente con lo divertido que podría ser estar con el chico correcto.

Louis Tomlinson nunca pensó que conocería al dios del rock con quien empapelaba las paredes de su dormitorio de adolescente-especialmente no en estas circunstancias. Louis tiene problemas de dinero. Unos grandes. Pero que te paguen para fingir ser el novio de un loco baterista nunca podría terminar bien. Sin importar cuán caliente fuera. Y ahora que aparentemente no está libre, él finalmente está prestándole atención. Si tan sólo la química entre el y su estrella de rock dejara de alcanzar tales alturas.

Las actualizaciones serán cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

All the love. X.

-M.


End file.
